Kingdom Hearts IV
by Optimus524
Summary: Sixteen years have passed since the opening of Kingdom Hearts and now Sora's daughter, Hope, is about to take her first journey to other words. But the Heartless are back and stronger than ever. It'll be up to her and new friends, Rex Raccoon and Frank Falcon, to maintain the World Order.
1. Prologue

_Dive to the Heart_

Hope was a fourteen year old girl with short brown hair with bangs parting to the opposite side and violet-blue eyes. She had a tan skin colour and wore wearing a black t-shirt, a red hoodie, black pants, a pair of gloves that were coloured black on the outside and white on the inside with a yellow line running around them and a pair of leather combat boots. Then only bit of jewel she wore was a crown pendent around her neck.

She was falling through water, but she remembered falling into the water. In fact the only thing she was thinking about was why she was here at all? Is there any reason why she excited? And if there was what was it?

Then she saw something in the distance and saw the ground, she then began to descend slowing. A second later she touched the ground and at once the darkness below her feet starts to transform into birds and fly away, showing a radiant light that slowly forms into a circle.

The circle was shaded green, depicting Snow White, the Seven Dwarfs, the forest animals, and The Queen in her hag form. Snow White was asleep, while the other characters were depicted as awake. It was then she realised that the circle was in fact a tall pillar.

She then heard a mysterious voice all around her. It sounded as though the wind was carrying it making it hard to make out.

 _Darkness has returned… and we need a new warrior to combat it. You need to take your first step… but beware, because you might trip and fall._

Suddenly three podiums shoot out from the pillar. Then three weapons appeared out of nowhere on top of the podiums, a sword, a shield and a staff, and each one of them had King Mickey's seal embedded into them.

 _There is a great power that sleeps in you. And know we most awaken it. Find the tool that suits you and being your journey._

Hope wasn't sure what this was all about, but she didn't have much choice in the matter. She looked at each of the weapons and found the sword suited her. She jumped onto the podium and took the sword then the mysterious voice spoke again.

 _The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this power you want?_

Terrible destruction didn't sound good, but in the right hands a sword can help many people. She wouldn't give it up.

Then the sword vanished and the voice spoke again.

 _When someone takes power they must give up another in exchange in order to stay in balance or else be destroyed._

Hope looked at the shield and staff and knew at once which she should give up. She approached the podium with the staff on it and grabbed it and once again heard the mysterious voice once again.

 _The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you wish to give up?_

Magic can do some good, but ever often it was used to destroy and this wasn't the power she wished to have. Then the staff vanished into fin air again.

Next second, the podiums sunk into the pillar and then it shattered. Hope found herself falling once again and then in the distance she saw another pillar which was shaded violet and depicting a sleeping Cinderella.

And then she found herself falling gently and landed on the pillar completely unharmed. She then summoned the _Dream Sword_ into a hand and examined it.

Then suddenly creatures began appearing out of the pillar, she recognised them as Shadows type of Pure-blood Heartless. Without a second thought she spun around and sliced through one of them with her sword.

Another Shadow sank into the ground and try to tackle from behind, but she performed a backflip and stabbed it in the back. A Shadow tried to tackle her and she simply sidestepped before slashing it with her sword.

The last remaining Shadows sank into the ground and the entire pillar was covered in darkness. Hope tried to escape, but she found herself sinking deeper into the darkness until it covered her completely.

She kept on struggling, but the dung is faded away and she found herself on another pillar. This one depicting Queen Kairi of Radiant Garden and by her side was her husband Sora. She also saw Sir Riku, their best friend and along with other friends including, Donald, Goofy and many others.

She then saw a beam of light in the centre of the circle and approached it and then she heard the mysterious voice once again.

 _The closer you are to the light, the greater your shadow becomes._

Hope turned and saw that her shadow was indeed large, larger than herself. Then what came next made her gasp in horror. The shadow was pulling itself out of the ground, and it began to grow and grow until it became another Heartless, a Darkside.

Hope tried to run, but she remembered that she was on a pillar with no means of escape. The Darkside look down on her and she knew if she wanted to escape she would have to fight.

The Darkside then swung a punch straight at her and she was able to dodge it easily. Then darkness leak out of the hand creating some kind of pool and Shadows began to emerge. However, this also left the Darkside open.

She jumped onto it arm and made her way towards its head and began striking it with her sword. The Darkside pulled back its arm, and the result caused Hope to fall the ground and the Shadows began to charge at her.

She quickly jumped onto a feet and with one mighty slash she was able to take out three of them. While she was busy with the Shadows the Darkside creating a force in the heart-shaped hole in its body and began firing dark homing missiles.

Hope swung the sword at just the right moment and deflected several of the dark homing missile straight at it. After recovered from the attack its wrong its fist once again and Hope jumped onto it she then started in the head with her sword.

When she pulled back and landed on the circle she knew she had defeated the Darkside, because it began to fall and then she heard the mysterious voice once more.

 _You must follow your father's footsteps and save the world from the upcoming darkness…_

She then saw the Darkside falling towards her.

 _For if you don't everything you love and treasures will be lost._

Then the Darkside collapsed on top of her.

* * *

 _Radiant Garden: Rose Garden_

Hope awoke with a start, she looked around and found herself in the rose gardens. She remembered now she had taken a nap inside the rose gardens, she then leaned back and then saw someone staring down at her making her jump.

It was a pale-skinned boy with long raven-black hair that reached his back and blue-green eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with a black cross in front of it and wore yellow jacket over that. He had a pair of blue jeans and wore a pair of trainers on his feet. His face was kind and gentle and at the moment was laughing at her.

"Shade, what did you do that for?" Hope complained as she got a feet.

"I was trying to inform you that your father wanted to see you," said Shade. "Also I wanted to see the look on your face."

"I was just resting my eyes," Hope blushed.

"Uh-huh," said Shade not looking convinced. "Admitted you were just lazing around."

"I have every right to sleep when I want," said Hope crossing her arms.

"So that bandits could kidnap the Princess of this world," said Shade raising an eyebrow.

Yes, she was a princess, though she did look or act like one. She wasn't the typical princess that had a dress for every day of the week and she would rather sneak off than do her lessons.

Her parents were King Sora and Queen Kairi of Radiant Garden, and were adored by all. And if that wasn't enough they will also Guardians of Light e.g. members of the Keyblade Order High Council. They had saved the world from Xehanort the Betrayer, who wished darkness to cover the Realm of Light.

Course this meant that Hope had a lot to live up to, she had went to a parent to many worlds like the Destiny Islands and people expected her to achieve just as much as the parents. Sometime she wished that she was just a normal girl with a normal family.

"How can the be bandits in the City of Light," said Hope indignantly as they made their way towards the gate.

"What's the first thing your mother taught you, there's always darkness even inside the brightest light," said Shade. "The same goes for any city, there are always people who wish to improve themselves by any means, even by kidnapping the Princess."

"But mum doesn't have any darkness," Hope pointed out.

"That's different, you know very well your mother is a Princess of Heart," Shade reminded. Then he saw Hope beginning to open her mouth and added, "And both your father and Master Ventus had their darkness removed _forcefully_ and that created embodiments of living darkness of themselves."

Hope closed her mouth instead focused on her dream. It had felt so real and yet so familiar as if she had experienced it once before. What could it mean?

* * *

 _Radiant Garden: Castle Courtyard_

Soon they entered in the courtyard of the castle, the castle itself was huge and could be seen from miles. Her great uncle Ansem, the previous ruler of Radiant Garden, before his apprentices uprising, had designed it and she was never quite sure what it was meant to look like.

She then saw her mother talking with Merlin, her tutor.

Her mother was in her thirties and wearing a beautiful pink dress with a golden crown on top of long dark-red hair. People always commented that she looked a lot like a mother when she was her age.

Merlin was a powerful wizard and wore a long blue robes that reached to his knees in a long pointed blue hat. He had a long white beard that he sometimes tripped over when every walked and in his hand he had a long magic wand.

Then her mother turned and saw heaven smiled. "Hope, there you are," she said and walked over to them. She then looked at Shade. "Where did you find her?"

"In the rose garden, sleeping," said Shade.

Hope turned and glared at him, but her mother just laughed and shook her head.

"You're just like your father," she said.

"The apple doesn't seem to fall far from the tree," said Merlin, who chuckled.

"Shade said you wanted to see me," said Hope rolling her eyes.

"Yes, your father wanted to begin practising and had asked me in Merlin to supervise," said her mother.

"Why can't he do it?" Kairi complained.

"Hope, you know very well that he's busy with a High Council, there has been an increase in Heartless lately."

"She's right, my dad's been busy as well," said Shade.

Shade's father happened to be her uncle Riku. Riku wasn't really her uncle, but that's what she liked calling him ever since she was a little girl. Riku spent most of his time watching the Lanes Between, in order to keep an eye on dark forces that wish to invade other worlds.

Ever since Kingdom Hearts had been opened, more people slowly began to realise that there were other worlds and wants to visit them. Unfortunately, not all of them wanted to go for holiday some of them tried to conquer them.

One of the Keyblade Order duties was to stop these villains succeeding. They were also in charge of keeping balance between light and darkness and only intervene when the scale began to tip.

Recently, however, the Heartless, which were people who fell prey to the darkness inside their hearts, have become more active. The Emblem Heartless, which were the Heartless that were people whose hearts that had been taken from other Heartless, were slowly reappearing and there are a lot more Pure-blood Heartless, which were Heartless that were naturally born people who accepted the darkness in their hearts and transformed.

"What do I do," Hope sighed.

"First take out these targets," said her mother. She then raised a hand in orbs of light appeared.

Hope raised a hand and summoned her Keyblade. Her Keyblade was the Kingdom Key, the Keyblade that her father used to wield. It was looked like a classic skeleton key with a long silver keychain extending from the hilt, and had King Mickey's crest is a Keychain. Its blade and teeth were silver, the rain guard was blue and the guard is bright gold. Its teeth form the outline of a crown which matches her pendant.

She then began swing her Keyblade at the orbs; it really wasn't much of a challenge. Every now and then the orbs would shot out beams of light, but it wasn't really much of a problem.

When she destroyed the last of the orbs, she turned and looked at her mother and Merlin.

"Every good Hope," said her mother.

"Now let's practise your magic," said Merlin.

He waved his wand and a table and chairs appeared. They then began flying around over her and she turned and looked at Merlin.

"I want you to use your magic against them, like this," he said. He aimed his wand at one of the chairs. " _Fire!_ "

A fireball exited his wand and blasted the chair into smithereens.

Hope then approached the chairs and tables. " _Fire!_ " she yelled.

She shoot a fireball at a chair and blew it to bits. She kept on doing it the chairs and the table again and again, but every time she felt herself getting weaker.

"The more magic you perform the more mana you lose," said Merlin after all the chairs and the table were destroyed. "It's important not to ally on magic all the time. If you run out of mana use an Ether to replenish yourself."

Merlin then handed her three Ethers and she placed it in her back pack.

"I think that well do for today, Merlin," said her mother.

Merlin nodded and left the courtyard with Shade close behind.

Her mother then looked at her. "Come your father should have returned by now."

Hope nodded and they walked up to the castle.

* * *

 _Radiant Garden: Castle Throne Room_

The throne room was large and full of chairs for people to sit on, at the very back sat three thrones. Two of them were large, they belong to her parents and the third was the smallest sat next to her mother's throne, which was hers.

She never liked sitting on it, because partly it was uncomfortable, but meanly because she didn't like lording over people. It was extremely hard for her to make friends, because she was a princess she only considered Shade a friend, because he didn't treat her like one.

Then she saw her father ahead of them. He was tall with bright-blue eyes brown spiky hair and a beard. He was wearing a formal red and black uniform and had a crown on top of his head.

He was talking to someone in a black cloak; she couldn't make out his face, because he had a hood over his head. Whatever they were talking seemed to make her father worried, which was very rare.

"This is serious," her father said. "Are you sure of this."

"Positive," said the cloaked man. "The Heartless are well organised which indicates someone is controlling them."

"It can't be Maleficent this time," her father said. "Though she does have a habit of coming back from the dead." He then saw his wife and daughter approaching towards them. "If you excuse me."

He approached his wife and gave her a big hug in her on the cheek. He then did the same to Hope, who was still wondering what was going on.

"Is there a problem, dear?" her mother asked.

"The Heartless are becoming more organised and we fear that someone is controlling them, at least according to Ven" said her father.

So it was Master Ventus that explained the cloak. Master Ventus spent most of his time traveling from world to world and always wore a cloak so not to gather too much attention. Though Hope wasn't sure someone walking around in cloak with a hood over their face would have the opposite effect.

"Does Riku know who it is?" her mother asked.

"No, which is indeed troubling. We haven't seen Heartless move like this since the Keyblade War."

"Could it be another Keyblade wielder?" Hope asked.

Her father then looked down at her and smiled. "Doubtful, there not that many Keyblade wielders thanks to Xehanort betrayal and those who remained have joined the Order," he said reassuringly.

"I have indeed sense darkness drawing closer," said her mother.

Then, for some reason, Hope felt the urge to tell her parents about her dream. "Mum, Dad, I've been meaning to tell you about this dream I had this morning," she said.

She then slowly began to explain everything from the mysterious voice, to the Heartless and the podiums. She all through it was just a dream, but the look on her parents faces proved otherwise.

"Is something wrong?" she said.

"No," said her father, though she could tell he was lying.

"Sora, you need to tell her," said her mother.

Her father sighed. "Very well," he said and bent down to look at her in the eyes. "Hope, whenever Keyblade wielder has had that dream means the _Realm of Light_ is threatened. It also means that you will be starting your Quest earlier than expected."

Hope stared at him, a Quest was something that a Keyblade wielder goes on when they prove their worth. It meant that she and two others would go from world to world doing some sort of task.

"I'm ready for Quest?" Hope asked.

"It is not for me to say," her father said. "But we must head to the Temple to inform the others."

Hope didn't really knew what was going on, nor did she like it, but it seemed she had so little choice. It would seem her own adventure was about to begin.


	2. The Quest Begins

_Wasteland: Gummi Hanger_

A falcon was working on a Gummi ship, he wore a thick leather jacket. However, the thing that set him apart was that he had a mechanical right arm and right eye.

His name was Frank Falcon and he working on the engines of a Gummi ship when he heard someone enter the hangar. Already he knew who it was and put down his tools.

He then looked up and saw a raccoon in a cloak approaching him. The raccoon was bare foot or pair of black trousers, he wore a sleeveless green shirt with some kind of armour over it, his hands were covered in bandages. Strapped to his back was a sword chained up in it's sheath. You couldn't tell what he looked like, because he wore a cloak and had the hood over his head.

Though, Frank knew who it was straightaway it was an old friend of his Rex Raccoon and judging from the way he was moving it must have been serious. Rex was a warrior that also use mystic arts and was trained with every weapon and fighting style imaginable. It may not look it, but Rex was armed to the teeth with deadly weapons.

"Well, well, well, long time no see Chuckles," said Frank and slid down his ladder.

Rex sighed. "When are you going to stop calling me that?" he asked irritably.

"When you regain your sense of humour," said Frank with a smirk. "I prefer the old due to this stick in the mud."

"Then I have a feeling you're going to wait a long time," said Rex, Frank couldn't tell but he bet Rex just rolled his eyes.

"So what brings you to mind the woods?" Frank asked curiously.

"We then called to the Temple," said Rex simply.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Backup," said Frank looking quite stunned. "Did you say we been called to _the_ Temple."

"How many Temples are there in Wasteland?" said Rex crossing his arms.

"But why me? I can understand you, but me," said Frank still getting over the shock.

"I was only told to collect you and bring you to the Temple," said Rex. "Though I have my suspicions."

"Which would be?" Frank asked curiously.

"It could be that a young Keyblade wielder is going on a Quest and we are their companions."

"A bit random isn't it?" said Frank.

"They don't choose who the companions are its decided," said Rex. "Now I suggest we leave before we anger the High Council."

"Just let me collect me gear," said Frank.

He then went over to his locker and opened it up and there was a belt with two holders holding two pistols, a metal backpack and a Stetson. He grabbed about the belt and tied it around his waist, place the backpack over his shoulders and he then place the Stetson on top of his head.

"Let's see what all the hullabaloo was about," said Frank making his way over to Rex.

* * *

 _Wasteland: Keyblade Temple_

Every time Hope saw the Temple she just couldn't get over it. The Temple was huge, probably just smaller than their castle at Radiant Garden. It sat in the middle of nowhere right on top where the Battle of Wasteland took place, but if you squint you could see the city of Wasteland in the distance.

The Temple itself was a marvel, it was made of pure gold and shone like a thousand suns in the light of the sun hit it. The only thing I was out of place with the stone gargoyles on the battlements, Hope never really understood why they were put there, nor why they were not made of gold.

Her parents and led her into the Temple and in the hallway she saw statues of Keyblade Master's like Yen Sid, Eraqus, her parents and many more. There was just one empty spot in between Yen Sid and Eraqus and she knew at once that it was left bare, because of Xehanort.

The Temple was where young Keyblade wielders begin learning the ways of the Keyblade. Master Terra was in charge of training, he gave them proper guidance, like what sort of fighting style they should use. Hope herself spent some time here when she first wielded a Keyblade.

Then Keyblade Master but choose apprentice from the candidates and begin teaching them. Her father was supposed to be _her_ Master, but he was hardly around to teach her anything. Then Keyblade Apprentices would go on a Quest to prove what they have learnt with two companions.

After the Quest was complete, or sometimes during it, they would go under the Mark of Mastery, the examination that would determine if they had what it takes to become a Keyblade Master.

Her parents soon led her to the door that led into the High Council Chamber, where only High Council members may enter or senior Keyblade Masters. It was rare for an apprentice to enter the High Council Chamber and most of those times were when the Council decided that they should be expelled from the Order.

The High Council were the highest ranking Keyblade wielders, known as Keyblade Guardians. There was a total of seven and they were considered the most powerful of any Keyblade wielders. Her parents were two of them, in fact considered two of the most powerful.

Once they entered the Chamber saw seven seats standing above her. There were far too high for normal person to sit upon, but Keyblade wielders weren't normal. She noted that her parents had disappeared and saw them sitting on their selected seats on the Council.

One by one the seats were filled, her uncle Riku, who watched the Lanes Between for any sign of dark activity. There was Master Terra, was in charge of training the new generation of Keyblade wielders. Master Aqua the warden of Castle Oblivion, where the Keyblade Order held the most dangerous dark artefacts, and Master Terra's wife. Master Ventus, the seeker, he spent most of his time wondering Worlds and studying new Worlds. Lastly there was King Mickey, the oldest of the Council and the only nonhuman on it, he kept close eyes on the Cornerstone of Light that was the greatest concentration of light in any Worlds.

"Council members, I've gathered you all, because my daughter has had dreams of the _Dive to the Heart_ ," said her father.

There was much talking among the Council members and Hope began to wonder what the _Dive to the Heart_ was.

"What is the _Dive to the Heart_?" Hope asked try not to sound so disrespectful.

Master Aqua, who was a tall and lean with medium-length blue hair woman and aqua-blue eyes, looked down at her kindly. "The _Dive to the Heart_ is what we call the place you saw in your dreams," she explained.

Master Terra raised his head. Master Terra was a muscular man with auburn hair and blue eyes. Master Terra was considered to be the most powerful in strength wise and even from a distance you could tell he could lift something ten times his size.

"Whenever a Keyblader wielder enters the _Dive to the Heart_ it has always indicated a dark press invading the Realm of Light," he said.

Master Ventus then spoke. He had lowered his hood for the meeting and Hope could see he had spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He had beard a closely resemble to her father, but that was expected since Master Ventus' heart lay dormant inside her father for sixteen years.

"This proves my theory that a dark force is controlling the Heartless," he said.

"But I haven't sensed anything controlling the Heartless," said her Uncle Riku. "If there is indeed a dark force then it's powerful enough to cover its tracks."

King Mickey then spoke. King Mickey was a mouse with ears the size of plates, he was the King of Disney Castle and half-brother of the King of Wasteland, who was in fact a Keyblader Master.

"Then we need to stop it before things get out of hand," he said.

"But we don't even know where to start looking," said Master Terra.

"Enough!" her father yelled. Everyone went silence and stared at him. "We're not here to discuss our Heartless problem, but disusing my daughter's Quest."

"Sora, I think the threat of the Heartless is a lot more concerning than your daughter's Quest," said Master Terra.

"I disagree," said her father. "I feel that this Quest will uncover the answers we seek. After all that's what happen last time."

"I agree," said her Uncle Riku.

"As do I," said her mother.

"We could alert other Keyblade wielders and see if they could find anything," Master Terra suggested.

"Terra, we don't have any other option," said Master Aqua.

Hope was getting sick of this, her she was listening to the High Council talking about her Quest and they couldn't even look at her.

"Are you going to let me go on a Quest or not!" Hope growled before she could stop herself.

They all looked at her and at once Hope felt herself getting smaller.

"She right, we're agreeing in circles" said King Mickey. "We all know that _Dive to the Heart_ is a sign for dark days ahead."

"We've always known this day could come," said Ventus.

"Then we're agreed," said her father. They all nodded and he looked down at her. "Hope, you have hereby given the right to go on a Quest."

"What am I to do?" Hope asked.

"We do not know," he answered. "Our quests are always unknown, including the companions that join the Quest."

"But how am I know who my companions are supposed to be if I don't know who they are," said Hope.

"Actually, we do know who your companions are," said Master Ventus.

Then the door of the High Council Chamber opened up and two figures walked in. One was a raccoon with a hood over his face and a falcon with a robotic arm and eye.

"Allow me to introduce to you Rex Raccoon and Frank Falcon," said Ventus. "Rex Raccoon, has knowledge of magic equal that to a mage and he is a formidable warrior. Frank Falcon is one of our best Gummi pilots, engineers and one of our best shots."

"Howdy, their little lady," said Frank nodding at her with a hand on his Stetson.

"We are here to assist you," said Rex with a small bow.

"I see that Madam Naminé has informed you of your task," said Master Terra.

Madam Naminé was the Temples librarian, she held more knowledge about the worlds than anyone else. She was also Hope mother's Nobody, a being where the heart. A Nobody is formed when a strong hearted person becomes a Heartless.

"Yeah, she said will be going on a journey with a beautiful princess taking on an unknown evil that is trying to conquer every single World in the Realm of Light," said Frank.

"Then your path is clear," said her father. "Find the source of evil and put a stop to it."

"As you command," said Rex bowing.

"But remember while you must not let on that you're from another world and you must not meddle in the affairs," said her Uncle Riku.

Hope nodded and left the Chamber with a two new companions.

* * *

 _W_ _asteland: Gummi Hanger_

Hope soon found herself sitting in a Gummi ship, one that belonged to Frank. It was big on the inside than it was outside and it was extremely comfortable.

The Gummi was called the _Excalibur_ , like most Gummi ships it was brightly coloured in red and yellow. The cockpit was large with a console full different buttons and levers that made it impossible to figure what they operated, though Frank seemed to know.

She wasn't sure what to make out her two new companions, Rex was quiet and serene, he just sat cross-legged on the floor in deep meditation, Frank on the other hand was excitable and loud, he was sitting in the cockpit yelling with hysterics.

"Hoo-wee!" he yelled, making her jump. "Let's get this show on the road, hee ha!"

Before she knew it the Gummi ship took off and to the sky and she felt herself being pressed into a seat. Then a portal appeared in the sky and they went straight through it and so began their journey into the unknown.


	3. Ministry Mayhem

_Lines Between_

Hope was looking out of the Gummi ship and saw the Lanes Between. She had seen them before when travelling with her parents, but this is the first time she saw them with strangers. The Lanes was just empty space that look like the go on forever it may do wonder what was out there.

"So, what's our destination?" Frank asked.

It was then that Hope realised she had no idea where they were heading. The High Council hasn't told her how they were supposed to track this darkness.

"The Keyblade will guide us," said Rex. The two of them turned and looked at him, he was still sitting cross-legged in a meditative state. "The Keyblade will guide us as will the Heartless threat."

"How do you know so much about the Keyblade?" Hope asked.

"He spent some time travelling with Master Ventus," said Frank.

Hopes stared at Rex. "Travelled with Master Ventus?" she gasped.

"I had lost myself and he helped me set upon my path," said Rex.

"I don't understand how will be Keyblade guide us?" Hope asked.

"I think I can answer that," said a new metallic voice.

Hope turned around and next second she saw a flat floating yellow disk with polka dots with blue eyes and thin red lips that was shaped like King Mickey's head.

"What the?" Hope gasped.

"Oh, sorry, Princess I thought you were told," said Frank. "This is Toodles our personal navigator and information drone."

"Uh, hi," said Hope giving it a nervous wave.

"Nice to meet ya," said Toodles.

"You see Toodles is wired into the Datascape, you know the central hub to the Keyblade Order," Frank explained.

Hope knew the Datascape, it was designed by King Mickey and was accessible to all Keyblade wielders. It held data on every single world even the people that lived on them, Heartless, Nobodies and much, much more.

"He'll be keeping tabs on us recording everything we do and transmitted to the High Council," said Frank. "Also, if you want any information on anything Toodles' is your bot."

"Okay," said Hope and looked at Toodles. "So, Toodles you were about to explain how the Keyblade will guide us."

"Oh, yes. You see we need to open special Gates that only the Keyblade can open," Toodles explained. "An object with powerful emotional ties will produce a Gate and then you just simply open it with your Keyblade."

"It can't be that simple," said Hope.

"It will be finding this item that will prove the most challenging," said Rex. "It will only awaken its power once our task on the world we are on is complete."

"This just gets better and better," said Hope.

"Don't worry, Princess, we'll have your back," said Frank.

"Will you stop calling me Princess?" said Hope.

"He won't, he likes his nicknames," said Rex.

"I pick such perfect nicknames, Chuckles," said Frank.

"Alert, we're approaching our destination," said Toodles.

Hope looked outside and saw World coming into the distance. She could see a castle on top and a series of long corridors at the bottom.

"What is this world called?" Hope asked looking at Toodles.

"It's called Hogwarts," said Toodles.

"I have heard of this world," said Rex getting to his feet. "It's a world full of magic, so for in fact they have entire schools just to teach the art. I've also heard that a dark wizard is attempting to take over."

"Yes, and he is so frightening that the people of too afraid to speak his name, they just call him Who-Know-who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Sounds like a good place for Heartless to roam," said Frank.

"You don't know the half of it," said Toodles. "The Ministry of Magic, people who are in charge of this world are denying his existence."

"Why would they do that?" Hope asked.

"Politics and fear," said Frank simply. "I heard this dark wizard tried a takeover a few years back, there's a rumour that he even invaded Disney Castle."

"He did, and after the fall of Xehanort the Keyblade Order came to the ones fighting him," said Toodles. "Of course this was before the Temple was created so they weren't at their strongest."

"Well we can sit here and talk about this world is dire threats or we could just teleport and see for ourselves," said Frank.

"Agreed, we must head down there," said Rex.

"Wait, want you to look a bit conspicuous," said Hope.

"And there's always some sort of glamour that hides what we truly are," said Rex.

"Yeah, when your father travelled around with Donald and Goofy leading cause any panic did they," said Frank. "To most we'll look like normal human beings and if not they can easily accept us, because they know of other worlds."

"Surely, your father told you of this," said Rex.

"He barely taught me anything," said Hope.

Both Rex and Frank looked at one another and could tell that this was not a conversation they should be having. Frank then pressed the button and they teleported down towards this new world.

* * *

 _Hogwarts: Forbidden Forest_

Hope, Rex and Frank soon landed and found themselves in a dense forest, so dense that the light and the sun couldn't breach the thick branches.

"So, where do we go from here?" Frank asked.

"I have no idea," said Hope.

"Shhh," Rex whispered holding his hand up. The two of them stared at him. "We're not alone."

"How can you tell?" said Hope.

"Trust me if he says we're not alone, we're not alone," said Frank.

Rex began to lead them through the forest and then came to a stop. Hope looked over him and saw why he had. Ahead of them were a boy and a girl and behind them was mid-aged woman.

The boy had jet-black hair that looked as though it refused to stay flat and wore a pair of glasses; she also noticed that he had a lighting sharped lightning scar on his forehead. The girl had large bush brown hair and had an intelligent look about her.

The woman was short squat woman resembling a large pale toad and she wore horrible cardigan of pink. Hope then noticed she had the boy and girl at wand point.

"How much further is it," said the woman.

"Not far," said the girl. "Had to be where students wouldn't find it accidently.

Hope, Rex and Frank looked at one another. It was clear the boy and girl were leading the woman somewhere, but judging from the looks on the boy and girl faces they were bluffing.

"That woman has great darkness in her heart," said Rex.

"Ya think," said Frank.

Hope had to agree, even from this distance the woman looked a right nasty piece of work. She wanted to help, but she knew they were not allowed to interfere in other World affairs.

Rex seemed to have read her mind and said, "The boy in front of has a bright light inside," he said looking at that the boy. "He's probably our best short to free this world from the darkness covering it."

"Well, if we're going to help I'd say we do it now," said Frank.

They turned and saw the woman had come to a stop. It was clear that was getting annoyed and impatient.

"Where is this weapon," said the woman. She then saw the looks on the boy and girl faces and realisation dawned on her. "There isn't one, is there? You were trying to trick me." Hope could sense the anger growing from inside her. "You know… I really hate children."

Then suddenly Heartless appeared out of nowhere, several Shadows and a Wizard. The Heartless began to surround them. The woman fired beams of red light at them, but the attacks seemed to make them stronger.

"It seems she strengthening the Heartless with her anger," said Rex curiously.

"Interesting, but I think they need help," said Frank.

"Then let's give them a hand," said Hope summoning her Keyblade.

They jumped out of a hiding place and charged at the Heartless. Frank quickly pulled out his pistols and started to fire at the Shadows, and to fell just as Hope's last one with her Keyblade.

The Wizard raised its warned preparing to cast a spell at them, but suddenly it vanished and standing behind it was Rex clutching his sword which was still sheathed.

Hope then turned and faced the remaining Shadow. " _Fire!_ " she yelled and a fireball blasted the Shadow.

Once they were done the boy and the girl just stared and the woman looked at them fearfully pointing her wand at them.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"I say where the wanted just save you hide," said Frank.

"I'm not talking to you half-breed," said the woman. "I am Dolores Jane Umbridge High Inquisitor of Hogwarts and I demand you tell me who you are once."

"We do not answer to you," said Rex, who somehow managed to get behind her.

Before she could do anything, Rex snatched the wand from a hand and looked at her in the eyes. "Leave, now!"

Umbridge do need to be told twice, she just ran deeper into the forest and disappeared from sight.

"Thank you, thank you," said the girl.

"You're welcome," said Hope and her Keyblade vanished.

"Who are you? What are you?" said the boy looking at Rex and Frank.

"I'm Hope and that's Rex and Frank," said Hope.

"I'm Hermione and this is Harry," said the girl. She then looked at the place where the Heartless appeared. "What were those things?"

"Heartless? The living embodiment of the darkness inside people's hearts," said Rex.

"I've heard of them, but I never thought they actually existed," said Hermione. She then turned and stared at the three of them. "Then you must come from another World."

"Indeed we do," said Rex.

"Mind telling us what two kids were doing out in the middle of a forest?" Frank asked placing his pistols back in the holster

"That woman you just saw she believes that Dumbledore is raising a secret army to take on the Ministry of Magic," said Harry. "Dumbledore told the Minister last year that Voldemort has risen again, but he believes that Dumbledore wants to take over as Minister."

"Dumbledore? I've heard of him, isn't he like one of the most powerful sorcerers in the multi-verse," said Hope.

"Well, I don't know about multi-verse, but he is the most powerful sorcerer in our world," said Harry.

"None of that matters right now, we need to get back to the castle and help the others," said Hermione.

"Then lead the way," said Hope.

* * *

 _Hogwarts: Castle Grounds_

They soon made their way out of the forest and once they saw a magnificent castle sitting in the middle of a grand lake.

"That's a school?" said Frank. "More looks like a fortress."

"It also where I consider home," said Harry.

"You mean you don't like home," said Hope.

"I live with my Muggle aunt and uncle. That means non-magic folk—" said Harry just as Hope opened her mouth. "And they don't like people with magic."

"One thing I've learned magic always comes from price, especially dark magic," said Rex.

"What happened to your parents?" Hope asked.

Harry stared at her. "You mean you don't know," he said stunned.

"Harry, she's from another world, I doubt that she would have heard of you," said Hermione.

"I have," said Rex. "This dark wizard Voldemort came to your parents' house around about fourteen years ago and murdered your parents. He then tried to murder you, but his courage backfired destroying him and leaving a scar on your forehead."

"I'm so sorry," said Hope.

Then they saw four figures running towards them. The first one was a redheaded boy covered in freckles and running beside him was a redhead girl, who must've been his sister. Then came a round faced boy and running beside him was a blonde girl with the dreamy look about her.

"Ron! Ginny! Neville! Luna!" Hiccup cried as he and Hermione ran towards them.

"How did you escape?" Hermione asked.

"Puking Pastels, it wasn't pretty," said Ginny.

"Told them I was hungry and wanted some sweets," said Ron handing the two of them there wands. "Of course, they told me to bugger off and ate the lot themselves."

"I was clever, Ron," said Hermione, who looked surprised.

"Who are they?" said Ron pointing at Hope, Rex and Frank.

"They have just get away from Umbridge," said Hermione.

"So how do we get to London?" Neville asked looking at Harry.

Harry didn't look at all happy. "Look it's not like I don't appreciate everything you've done, all of you," he said. "But… but… I've brought you into enough trouble as it is."

"Where Dumbledore's Army or was that just words," said Neville.

"Sorry, can you fill us in," said Frank.

"Harry believes he saw his godfather in the Ministry of Magic and wants to go and rescue him," said Hermione.

"I didn't think I saw I did saw him," said Harry. "But it doesn't matter, we've got no way to get to London."

Hope wasn't really focusing on them, she was instead focusing on a large green crystal that was shining just like a star. The others tried to look at what she was looking at, but judging from the faces they didn't see a thing.

"What are we looking at?" Ron asked.

"Don't you see it, it's a large green crystal," said Hope. "It's shining as blight as a star."

"A Teleport Crystal," said Frank. "I've heard there scattered across many worlds and can transport you anywhere, but only a Keyblade wielder is able to use them."

"Do you think it's possible that we could use it to get to London?" said Harry.

"Oh, we can do better than that," said Frank. "We can get you straight bang in the middle of the Ministry of Magic."

"Is that even possible," said Ginny.

"If they say it's possible then it may be possible," said Luna.

"Well we've got nothing to lose," said Hope and approach the Teleport Crystal.

She touched it and began to concentrate. She could see so many Teleport Crystals and focusing on a single one was extremely hard, but then she located a crystal in the middle of a dark corridor under the city of London. She knew at once that this would take them to their destination.

Before they knew it a bright light covered them and they vanished.

* * *

 _Hogwarts: Ministry of Magic, Department of Mysteries_

When the light faded they found themselves in a dark unknown corridor. There wasn't much to make out except ahead of them was just a simple door.

"This is it," said Harry.

He then approached the door and the others followed him. Hope had a really bad feeling about this, something seemed off, but she didn't speak.

They walked through the door and found themselves in an extremely large room, it was so large in fact that they didn't see the end of it only empty darkness. The room was filled of stacks of orbs, some of them covered in dust.

The young wizards and witches pulled out there wands and let the end of them. Harry then began to read them through the stacks of shelves and they all kept an eye out for the signs of an enemy.

"Ninety-two… ninety-three… ninety-four…" said Harry looking at the shelf numbers. He then broke into a run. "Ninety-five…" He then came to abrupt stop and began looking around as if he was trying to find something.

He then turned and looked at the others. "He should be here," he said.

"That's not a good sign," said Frank bringing his hands closer to his pistols.

"Harry," said Neville looking at one of the orbs on the shelves. "It's got your name on it."

They turn to look at the orb which had a label dangling from it which read: _S.T.P to A.P.W.B.D, Dark Lord and (?) Harry Potter_.

"I would suggest to leave it alone," said Rex.

However, Harry ignored him and reached out for the orb and just stared at it motionless. It was at that moment that Rex placed a hand on his sword.

"We're not alone," he said.

He was right, because a dark figure emerge from the darkness. He wore black cloaks and had masks over their faces. Then they saw more Wizard Heartless appearing out of the darkness.

"Where's Sirius," Harry demanded.

"You really should learn the difference between dreams," said the cloaked figures. He then waved his wand in front of his face and his mask disappeared, "and reality."

He had long blonde hair and a stern looking face and running by the faces of Harry and his friends they seem to know him.

"I take it you guys know this guy," said Frank aiming his pistols at the cloaked men.

"Lucius Malfoy, a big supporter of You-Know-Who he's part of a group called Death Eaters," said Ginny.

"The Dark Lord only showed you what you wanted to see," Lucius explained he then looked at the orb in Hiccup's hand. "Now hand me the Prophecy."

"You do anything to us and I'll break it," said Harry.

Then they heard a mad cackling laughter and a woman appeared out of the darkness at Lucius side. She had a gaunt and skull-like face, but look like it was struggling to maintain some vestige of great beauty. I hair was dark like a raven and teeth were yellow as if they had been brush for years.

"He knows how to play, itsy bitsy baby, Potter," she said as if she was talking to a five-year-old child.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," Neville gasped.

"Neville Longbottom is it?" said Bellatrix looking at Neville as if he was a new plaything. "How's mum and dad?"

"Better now than going to be revenged," said Neville reading his wand, but Rex quickly stopped him.

Lucius did the same with Bellatrix no doubt he didn't want her to destroy the orb that Harry was holding.

"Let's… everybody just calm down shall we," he said as he slowly released Bellatrix's arm. "All we want is that Prophecy."

"Why did Voldemort want me to come and get this?" Harry asked gesturing to the Prophecy in his hand.

Bellatrix suddenly glared at him. "He does speak his name," she whispered in fear. "YOU FILTHY HALF-BLOOD!"

"It's all right, he's just a curious lad, aren't you," said Lucius. He then looked at Harry. "Prophecies can only be retrieved by those about whom they are made. Which is luck for you, really. Haven't you always wondered? What was the reason for the connection between you and the Dark Lord? Why he was unable to kill you when you were just an infant? Did you want to know the secret on your scar?"

Harry didn't move or say, he just stood there motionless as the Death Eaters moved in closer.

"All the answers are there, Potter, in your hand," Lucius continued looking down at the Prophecy. "All you have to do is to give it to me and I can show you everything."

"Harry don't do it," said Hope.

Harry didn't look as if he had heard hear. "I've waited fourteen years," he said.

"I know," said Lucius giving him a false sympathetic look.

"Guess I can wait a little longer," said Harry.

"Everyone cover your eye!" Frank yelled.

Before the Lucius and Bellatrix could do anything, Frank dropped a grenade and next second they were blinded by a bright light.

Rex then cut a path through two Wizards and they took this chance to escape. They heard the roars from Lucius.

"Find them!" he roared.

"What was that?" Ron asked.

"A _Flash Grenade_ , useful to blind the enemy for a short while," said Frank.

They kept on running and then a Solider appeared in front of them, but Hope summoned her Keyblade and sliced through it before it had a chance to attack.

Harry was holding on to the Prophecy as tightly as he could. He no doubt was kicking himself for getting them all into this trap.

Then they saw a door in front of them, and without a second thought they opened it and jumped through it. However, they in such a rush they didn't notice that it lead to a step drop before it was too late.

They were falling and they could see the ground coming closer towards them. However, when they were inches from the ground they stopped falling and hovered in mid-air. Then they collapsed to the ground.

They got up and saw the room they were in was strange indeed. There was nothing inside, but a large stone arch with a strange smoky veil covering it.

"This place gets stranger and stranger," said Frank.

"It's called the Department of Mysterious for a reason," Ron pointed out.

"We most escape," said Rex. "If they get their hands on that Prophecy there's no telling what kind of damage they could do."

"How's getting the thing going to course danger," said Ron.

"People that lean about their future always want to change it and that could course chaos," Rex explained.

"I can see a Teleport Crystal near that archway," said Hope.

As they followed Hope towards the archway both Harry and Luna began to look at it curiously.

"Voices? Can you tell what they're saying?" said Harry.

"There aren't any voices, Harry," said Hermione.

"I hear them too," said Luna.

"You know hearing voices is often a bad thing," Frank pointed out.

Then before they knew it something dark swirled around them. Then as quickly as it came it disappeared and Hope found that only she, Rex, Frank and Harry were the only ones remaining.

They quickly got up and saw that the others were been taking prisoner by people dressed the same as Lucius. Standing beside them were Soldiers, and they had their wands out and pressing them against their hostages' necks.

Lucius then approached them, he was looking curiously at Hope. "I must admit I was not expecting you to be accompanied with a Keyblader wielder," he said. "Though we were warned that we would be expecting some resistance."

"Who told you," said Hope.

"I'm the same person who told us about the Prophecy. Speaking of which…" said Lucius, he then extended his hand, "handed it over what your friends die."

This was a sticky situation, they didn't want to hand the Prophecy over to him, but they couldn't let their friends die.

"Don't do it to them, Harry," said Neville, who was quickly silenced by Bellatrix.

Harry knew that they were defeated and was about to hand the prophecy over to Lucius. But then, a blinding light appeared out of nowhere and wants it faded Hope saw her mother standing there.

"You?" said Bellatrix.

"It's been a long time Bellatrix," said her mother.

"Mum?" Hope gasped.

Then everyone turned and stared at her, apart from Rex and Frank of course, completely dumbfounded.

"I would suggest that you leave these children alone, Lucius," she advised.

"We will do no such thing and I will have my revenge," said Bellatrix.

She then released Neville and fired a jet of greenlight straight at her. However, the green jet was just knocked aside as it hit some sort of barrier around her. Then her mother grew a pair of wings, back and soared up into the air and summoned her Keyblade, the Destiny Embrace.

She then fired several beams of light at the Death Eaters knocking them backwards.

Lucius made a grab for the Prophecy, then a man appeared out of nowhere. He had black hair and grey eyes, he had a determined look on his face.

"Get away from my godson," he said before punching Lucius in the face.

This course not the Prophecy out of his hand and it smashed on the ground right in front of Lucius face.

The Heartless Soldiers charge straight at them, but several never reach them because Frank had pulled out his pistols and started blasting them. Those that did reach them were sliced to pieces by Hope and Rex.

Hope then saw more people joining the battle, and woman with bubble-gum pink hair, a dark skinned man, a raggedy man, and a man who was missing several body parts.

"We can't access the Teleport Crystal while we're fighting," said Rex blocking several magic spells.

"Then looks like we're fighting our way out," said Frank blasting the Death Eater with his pistols.

Then out of nowhere Bellatrix blasted Sirius with a jet of greenlight. He then collapsed into the veil and watched him disappear. Harry of course was distraught and would have followed Sirius if Rex hadn't stopped him.

"Let me go!" he yelled.

"Harry, there's nothing you can do," said Rex softly.

Harry then saw Bellatrix escaping through a door with an evil smile on his face. He broke free of Rex's grip and followed her.

Hope, Rex and Frank try to follow him, but they were blocked by several Soldiers and two Wizards.

"We need to deal with this lot and go after Harry, though he does something stupid," said Hope.

"Just watch this, I call this my _Ricochet Shot_ ," said Frank.

It was then that Hope notice several buttons on his pistols and he pressed one of them. He then fired a beam that bounced off the walls that hit the Heartless and continue bouncing.

"Not bad, but allow me to show you my _Shadow Slice_ ," said Rex.

He then charged at the Heartless and then vanished into thin air, he then reappeared behind. He quickly stood up straight and the moment he did the Heartless felt the slashes he created with his attack.

They all faded away and Hope just stared at them.

"That was cool," she said.

"It was wasn't it," said Frank. "Now what you say we go after Harry, before he hurts himself."

They quickly rushed to the door and began to follow Harry.

* * *

 _Hogwarts: Ministry of Magic, Atrium_

They followed Harry into a corridor for fireplaces and then they heard voices down the corridor where they saw five golden statues of a wizard, which, centaur, goblin and a house-elf all them fine jets of water from various positions.

They rush down the corridor and saw Bellatrix laying on the floor at Harry's feet. Then they saw that someone was with Harry, he was pale skinned, bald, had slits for nostrils and red eyes. They didn't need anyone to tell them that this man was evil.

"So, the Keyblade Order has decided to intervene," said the man. "And they send a child to stop me."

"You must be Voldemort," said Hope raising her Keyblade.

"Indeed, and you are the daughter of Sora and Kairi," he said with amusement. "I once fought your parents fourteen-years-ago, they delayed my plans, but they could never defeat me."

"I doubt you can defeat them now," said Rex. "They've grown stronger over the years."

"Yes, a direct assault would be disastrous against them," Voldemort admitted. "Fortunately, I will not have to fight alone."

"What do you mean?" said Frank.

"You think I would answer a Muggle," Voldemort snarled. "Don't think I have noticed that you're the only one who doesn't use magic."

"I find magic a bit overrated," said Frank he then looked at Hope and Rex. "No offence."

"None taken," said Hope.

"Your plans have failed, the Prophecy was smashed," said Rex.

"Yes, my followers did fail me," said Voldemort glaring at Bellatrix. "It matters little, I can win this war with or without the Prophecy."

He then fired a jet of greenlight at them, they quickly dodged. Frank began firing his pistols at Voldemort, but he simply vanished and reappeared at the fountain. He then fired several jets of red light at them and this time they were unable to dodge all three of them got hit and were sent backwards.

"It ends here," he said raising his wand.

Then the window from the offices above shattered and rained down towards them. Rex quickly got up and raised his hands and formed a shield made of blue aura. However, he still had taken a bad hit from the spell familiar and the shield was weakening.

The shield then shattered and when Hope thought they were done for, the glass turned to dust. Hope looked up and saw an elderly man appearing at one of the fires, he looked as wise and as powerful as Merlin and his presence into gave Voldemort pause.

"Who's that?" Hope asked.

"That Dumbledore, one of the seven most powerful sorceresses in the multi-verse," said Rex.

"It was foolish of you to come here Tom, the Aurors are on their way," he said.

Hope wondered who Tom was and then realise it must have be Voldemort's true name.

"By which time I shall be gone and you… shall be dead," said Voldemort.

Then Voldemort fired a beam of green light from the end of his wand and Dumbledore countered with a beam of red light. The two attacks collided and the two began their struggle to overcome the other.

Sparks flew everywhere nearly hitting the four of them hid behind one of the fireplaces. It was clear that the two of them were evenly matched neither of them looked like they were backing down either.

"If this keeps up the store the entire place," said Frank.

"Me and Hope can't get close enough without getting fried," said Rex looking at him.

Frank got the idea and pulled out one of his pistols, but instead of firing at Voldemort he aimed at the wall. The blast from his pistol bounced off the wall and that was when Hope realised that Frank had just performed his _Ricochet Shot_ technique.

The shot kept bouncing off the walls and then suddenly it hit Voldemort on the back. This was enough to crime off-balance and Dumbledore's attack hidden straight in the chest.

However, the smoker they saw no signs of Voldemort, was like he disappeared into thin air. Thinking it was safe Hope and the others emerge from the hiding place. They notice that Bellatrix had disappeared, no doubt she vanished as the battle began.

"Where's the blighter," said Frank.

"I still senses presence here," said Rex.

"Then where is he," said Hope looking around.

Then Harry collapsed onto the ground, he looked like he was choking on something.

"Harry!" said Hope make an attempt to rush over to him, but Rex blocked her path.

"You've lost old man," said Harry, but it was in his voice that was speaking it was Voldemort's.

Harry looked like he was in pain as if he was trying to fight Voldemort from within. Dumbledore bent down towards him looking extremely worried.

"Harry, it isn't how you are alike, it's how you are not," said Dumbledore.

"You're the weak one," said Harry in his own voice. They assumed he was talking about Voldemort. "And you never know love or friendship… and I feel sorry for you."

Next thing they knew Voldemort exited from Harry's body, he looked extremely exhausted as if the experience had nearly killed him.

"You're a fool, Harry Potter… and you lose everything," said Voldemort.

Then they heard a noise and people began exiting from the fireplaces. They turned and saw Voldemort looking at him in fear.

Seeing that he was defeated, Voldemort vanish into thin air and one of the men, who looked more fearful than any of the others said, "His back."

Before anything else happened, Hope's Keyblade began to glow and she realised that a Gate was opening. She held out her Keyblade and saw vision of the broken Prophecy in the Department of Mysteries shooting a beam up into the sky forming a giant keyhole.

Without a second thought she raised her Keyblade at the keyhole and it fired a beam straight at it. The moment the beam made contact they heard what sounded like a lock opening and Hope felt a cold presence around her.

"What was that?" said Hope.

"I believe the moment you open the Gate you learned a bit more magic," said Rex. "I believe you've just learned how to use the Blizzard spell."

"Can someone tell me what happened!" the man yelled furiously.

"I would think that was obvious, Minister," said a voice. Even one turned and saw Kairi walking towards them. "You've just seen Voldemort in the flesh proving what Dumbledore and the Order having been telling you all along."

"Q-Queen Kairi," the Minster gasped. "What are you doing here?"

Kairi didn't answer and looked at her daughter. "Hope, I believe you and your friend should carry on with your Quest," she advised.

"What about Harry?" Hope asked.

"He'll be fine, I assure you, but you must leave before your trail gets could."

"She's right," said Rex.

Hope didn't like it, but recently agreed. She then led the others to the nearest Teleport Crystal.


	4. Back to the Sea

_Lines Between_

Hope and her friends were on the _Excalibur_ flying towards their next destination. They were talking to her father about what had happened in Hogwarts.

"Why was Mum there?" Hope asked. "Were you checking up on me?"

"Hope, we had no idea you were there," her father assured. "Dumbledore contacted us and Kairi went there to lend a hand."

"I thought we don't meddle in the affairs of other worlds," said Hope crossing her arms.

"Unless Heartless are involved, that usually indicates an off world presence"

"Voldemort did mention that somebody told him where to find the Prophecy," said Rex.

"No doubt to spread some chaos," her father nodded. "Either way he'll never know about that Prophecy about him."

"How's Harry?" Hope asked.

"He's taken the loss of his godfather very hard," her father sighed. "Given time, he might recover from the shook."

"What does the Ministry say about old Moldymort return," said Frank.

"They've got a lot to say indeed," said her father. "Both Kairi and Dumbledore have convinced the Minster that the Dark Lord has returned. He's not very popular at the moment.

"I wonder why," said Frank. "Oh, what happened to that little witch we scared in the forest?"

"Dumbledore was able to find her, but she's now afraid of raccoons and falcons. She seems to think they're out to get her," said her father.

"What about those Heartless we reported?" Rex asked.

"Yes, that does some to be the most troubling," her father nodded. "You saw that when Umbridge attacked them they seemed to have gotten stronger."

"Yes, it was almost as if they were feeding off her anger," said Rex.

"I've scanned those Heartless' and while they were mostly the same as any other there was some off about them," said Toodles. "I've sent my finding to the Datascape."

"This is indeed troubling," said her father. "I'll in from the High Council at once. Just be careful, there's more going on than we thought."

Then the screen went blank.

"Be careful, be careful," Hope huffed. "That's all he says."

"Ah, don't take so hard, Princess," said Frank. "He's a messy back trying to keep the multi-world safe."

"He can't make time for his only daughter," said Hope crossing her arms.

"What seems to be a lack of love, could very well be a deep understanding," said Rex, who was now sitting cross-legged.

"How does that make sense?" Hope snapped.

Suddenly the whole ship shook.

"Sorry to break this conversation up, but we've got company," said Frank. He pulled up the screen and they saw several Heartless ships firing at them from behind. "I need you to on the guns."

"On it," said Hope.

She and Rex manned the gun consoles and the two began firing at the Heartless ships that appeared on the targeting screen. It was hard trying to shoot straight while Frank did some fancy flying.

"Can't you keep the ship steady?" Hope yelled.

"Unless you want to be blown to smithereens," said Frank as he concentrated on flying the ship.

Finally after a while they managed to destroy the last of the Heartless ships and they all sighed in relief.

"That's the last of them," said Frank. He then looked at the monitor. "And it seems we've reached our destination."

Hope and Rex moved over to look at the monitor and indeed a new world was coming into view. Hope recognised it at once, it was Atlantica. She recognised it, because the world was practically covered in water with only a few landmasses here and there.

"It's Atlantica," said Hope.

"The underwater world," said Frank and shuddered. "I don't do water very well."

"We do not have any choice in the matter," said Rex.

"But it's always been a peaceful world, hardly any Heartless show up there," said Frank.

"I'm afraid that's not entirely true," said Toodles. "I've just scanned the world and there have been several sightings of Heartless in the water. Also, Princess Arial's daughter, Melody, has gone missing."

"That's never a good thing," said Frank.

"You think she's been kidnapped?" said Hope.

"No, by the information I've gathered it appears that she had run away," said Toodles. "However, when she was a baby the Sea Witch Morgana user the hottest in order to retrieve King Triton's Trident."

"I've heard of her, her older sister was Ursula was it not and she joined forces with Maleficent," said Rex.

"If Morgana gets hold of Melody she could use her as a hostage and get the Trident," said Frank.

"She would rule this world," said Hope horrified.

"Then we best get down there," said Frank.

"Wait a minute, if we teleport down there will drown and my magic is nowhere near as powerful to transfigure us," Hope pointed out.

"Then it's lucky you have me," said Rex. "I can make sure that we survive."

"Well, looks like going for a swim, goodie," Frank muttered.

* * *

 _Atlantica: Ariel's Grotto_

Hope and a friend soon found themselves in an underwater cavern. The cavern was full of junk, knives, forks, old bottles, but it was well organised as if someone had arranged them perfectly.

Hope then notice that she had a dolphin's tail, instead of legs, and it came with a dorsal fin. She was also wearing a seashell bar, made her feel quite embarrassed. She then notice that she still had a crown pendant around her neck.

The other two looked a strange sight. Frank's bottom half was replaced by a green octopus' tentacles and it was bare-chested and his Stetson was gone, he still had his host and pistols, much to his relief.

Rex looked an even stranger site, his bottom half was replaced by blue hermit crab shell and legs, he was still wearing his armour and cape for some strange reason he still had the hood up. His sword was still strapped to his back and sheathed.

"This is going to get some getting used to," said Frank.

Hope realise that he had a point, it was a lot harder swimming then swimming on the Destiny Islands at least back then she had legs. They were all swimming around mindlessly not able to control their movements.

"Where are we?" Rex asked.

"I think where in someone's personal grotto," said Hope gesturing to the stacks of bits and pieces around them.

"I think this used to belong to Ariel," said Rex looking around. "Can't the record she used to collect human wreckage from ships before she became human."

"Shame she's not here to help us," said Frank.

Then just as he said it a redhead mermaid with a yellow fish swam into the grotto. They stopped abruptly when they saw the three of them floating around.

"What are you doing here?" the mermaid asked curiously.

"Uh, floating around at the moment," said Frank.

"Are you Ariel?" Hope asked hopefully.

"Yes, do I know you?" Ariel asked swimming up to her.

"No, but you know my parents," said Hope.

Ariel looked at her curiously from her dolphin tail, to her pendant and then to face. When realisation struck she gasped.

"You must be Hope, Sora and Kairi's daughter," she said.

"That's me and that's Rex and Frank," said Hope smiling awkwardly pointing at her two friends.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Flounder," said the fish.

"Then you must be had help define my daughter," said Ariel.

Hope felt very awkward now. "Not exactly… but will help regardless," she said.

"I thought you became human," said Rex.

"I did, but my father turned me back into a mermaid so I can help find my daughter," Ariel explained.

"We'd be happy to help, but we don't really know how to swim," said Frank looking slightly embarrassed.

"Don't you will do is know how to swim," said Ariel shaking her head in disbelief. "Don't worry we'll show you how to swim here."

"Just follow me," said Flounder.

It took a while for them to get the hang of the new forms, but in no time at all they were swimming perfectly. The only problem Hope could see was that they wouldn't be able to use most of their moves, but there was nothing they could do about that.

"That's better," said Hope.

"Ariel we should go to the Palace to talk to your father," said Flounder.

Ariel nodded in agreement and looked at Hope and the others. "Just follow us and will lead you to the Palace," she said.

* * *

 _Atlantica: King Triton's Palace_

Ariel and Flounder led them across the ocean floor and Hope could hardly believe this experience. She'd been to other worlds before, but nothing like this it actually felt like another world.

Soon they reach the Palace which was made completely of coral and at the gate was a merman and a red hermit crab.

The merman was obviously the king, because he wore a yellow five pointed crown that resembled a sea star. He had a long thick white beard, but despite his age he looks powerful as if he could create typhoons.

"Daddy!" Ariel yelled and rushed to hug him. "I have been able to find her."

"Don't worry, Ariel we'll find her," he said. Then he noticed Hope and her friends. "Who are they?"

"Oh, Daddy, this is Sora's daughter Hope and a friend Rex and Frank," said Ariel pointing them out. "Guys, this is my father, King Triton and Sebastian."

"So your Sora's daughter, I'm assuming that you're here to help in the search for my granddaughter," he said.

"We'll help in any way we can," said Hope.

"Das good to hear, because we can really use the help," said Sebastian. He then realised something. "Wait a minute, you're older tan Melody, how is that possible."

"Other worlds have a different time axis," Rex explained. "For example one month in one world might be one year in another."

"Thanks for clearing that up," Sebastain said crossing his claws.

King turned and then led them into the Palace throne room. "I'm sure she'll turn up soon," King Triton reassured.

"I hope you're right Daddy," said Ariel not looking to sure.

"Why did she run away anyway?" Frank asked.

"We had an argument and I'm afraid I was a bit… strict," said Ariel.

"She suddenly takes after her mother," said Sebastian rolling his eyes.

"Don't worry, you have us to help this time," said Hope.

And when the entered the throne room, Ariel gasped. "Daddy! The Trident!" she said pointing.

They all turned and saw a stand, no doubt held the Trident, was empty. Sebastian quickly swam over to it looking horrified.

"But that's not possible," he said. "Nobody can remove the Trident from the stand except you, sire. You or one of your descendants."

"Then clearly it is possible or else the Trident would still be here," said Rex.

Ariel then noticed something on the floor it was a seashell necklace with the word _Melody_ engraved on it.

"Melody," she said picking up the necklace. "But how could she have gotten here?"

"Clearly the same type of magic I used on us," said Rex.

"Morgana," said King Trident. "If she gets her hands on my Trident…" He then quickly turned on his men. "Double the search parties! I want every creature in the ocean on patrol!"

"How are we supposed to find her," said Ariel.

"I may be able to help," said Rex. They all looked at him. "Now that we have something that belonged to Melody I can use a tracking spell in order to locate her."

"You can do that," said Hope.

"It's only a matter of locating her aura," said Rex and extended his hand for the necklace.

Ariel handed it to him and he began to wave his hand over it muttering some kind of incantation. His eyes began to glow bright blue and the necklace began to glow. It then shot out of his hand and headed out of the Palace.

"Quick, we can't lose it," said Rex.

"Go, will catch up with you later," said King Trident.

They nodded and swam after the necklace.

* * *

 _Atlantica: Ice Deeps_

Swimming at the necklace was not easy, because it was moving so fast and they were afraid of losing it. Soon found themselves surrounded by icebergs, which made it even harder to chase after the necklace.

"Did your spell had to make a necklace shootout like that," said Frank.

"At least it's leading us to Melody," said Rex.

"Not much good if we lose sight of it," said Hope.

"As long as we keep at this speed we should have a problem of losing it," said Rex.

Soon they saw massive iceberg coming to view with a cavern carved into it. Rex quickly swam faster and grabbed the neckless before it entered. They didn't want to alert Morgana about their presence.

"So there it is," said Ariel. She then looked at Flounder. "Swim back as fast as you can and tell my father. We'll try and find Melody."

"You surely want to go in there," said Flounder.

"Don't worry Flounder, we'll be fine," Ariel assured.

Flonder didn't look convinced, but regardless swam off.

Ariel looked at them. "You guys ready?"

They nodded and saw into the carven.

* * *

 _Atlantica: Morgana's Lair_

Morgana's lair was just one huge ice cave underwater, but that was no problem for Melody, because she was now a mermaid.

Melody was a twelve years old girl with black hair and a red fish tail and wore a night shirt. She was in fact human, but Morgana had turned her in a mermaid for the day and would make her on permanently if she stole the Trident from the man who stole it from her.

She met Morgana when she ran away from home. She had found a neckless with her name engraved on it and her mother was very cross that she went over the wall of their castle to the sea, which was forbidden.

She found Morgana, who was sitting on her shell like throne. Morgana was green skinned with white hair and her lower half was a black octopus.

"Oh, there you are, darling!" Morgana shrieked excitedly the moment she saw her. "Oh, I was so worried about you." She then noticed the Trident in her hand. "And look! You brought back my Trident. Cleaver girl." She then turned serious and one of her tentacles began to reach for the Trident. "Now, if you'll just hand over the—"

"Melody, don't! Don't listen to her!" cried the voice of her mother.

They turned and saw Ariel with Hope, Rex and Frank. Melody stared at her mother in shock.

"Mum," she gasped.

Melody and her mother stared at each other in bewilderment.

"You're a mermaid?" the both gasped.

"Well, this is awkward," said Frank.

"Ariel, how nice of you to come," said Morgana smiling evilly. She then looked at Hope. "And you brought dear little Hope with you."

"How do you know my name," said Hope.

"I've got friends in high places," said Morgana. "And how could I not know about the daughter of the man you killed my sister." She then turned to Melody, who was still processing this. "Sweetheart, hand me my Trident now."

Melody just stared at her mother. "All this time, and you never told me?" she said.

"Kept the most important secret in her whole life from our own daughter," said Morgana.

"Parents keep secrets from the children in order to protect them," said Rex.

"Melody, if you give back Trident to her you never forgive yourself," said Hope.

"You can't trust her," said Ariel.

"I've given her what she most wanted," said Morgana. "You're the one who lied to her all those years."

"I was trying to protect you," said Ariel.

"By fencing me in?" Melody scowled. Hope looked at the girl and four moment she could see herself. "You knew how much I loved the sea. Why did you keep the truth from me?"

"Melody, listen to me," said Ariel swimming over to a daughter. "If there's one thing in my life that I could do over, I—"

Melody pulled away from her mother. "Too late, mum," she said.

"Melody, no!" Ariel yelled.

It was too late, Melody handed the Trident over to Morgana and she laughed in triumph.

"All the power of the seven seas at my command!" she yelled as lightning shot out of the Trident.

Hope, Rex and Frank charge said Morgana, but she snapped her fingers and three Sheltering Zone appeared. They swatted the freer them away with their tentacles making them slam against the cavern wall.

Morgana then wrapped one of the tentacles around Ariel and pulled her towards.

"Mum!" Melody yelled. Morgana then pointed the Trident at her.

"Your mummy was only trying to protect you from moil!" said Morgana evilly. "What she did, she did out of… love," she said grasping Ariel's chin she then looked down at Melody. "Little Melody's been a very naughty girl, stealing from her own grandfather."

"My… my grandfather?" Melody gasped as realisation hit her.

"King Triton, ruler of Atlantica, commander-in-chief of all the oceans!" Morgana yelled mockingly. "Or at least he was, until a certain little thief came along."

"You used her," Frank growled clutching his chest.

"She's got no one to blame but herself," said Morgana. She then smiled evilly at her. "Tell me, Melody. Is been a mermaid everything you dreamed? Was it worth it?"

Then one of the Sheltering Zones grabbed her and Morgana swam to the cavern exit, but before she left she looked at Melody one last time.

"Oh, and by the way, your time as a mermaid has just about expired. Catch you later," she said and swam away.

Hope and the others finally recovered from the Sheltering Zones. Two of the Sheltering Zones swam down towards them, but this time there already and the wayward dodge their attack.

Hope then summoned her Keyblade and ended at them. " _Blizzard!_ " she yelled.

An ice crystal exited from the tip of her Keyblade and slammed into one of the Sheltering Zones freezing it in its place. Rex then place the palm of his hand on the other one and next second it shot backwards and slammed straight into the wall.

"What was that?" said Frank amazed.

"That was my _Force Palm_ technique," said Rex.

Then suddenly Melody gasped in pain. "What's… what's happening?" she gasped. She looked down and saw her fishtail was turning into a pair of legs.

"Melody!" Hope yelled.

Frank would be pulled out his pistol and blasted the last Sheltering Zone's tentacles. This caused it to free Melody, who is now clutching her throat, and Hope swam towards her and grabbed her quickly swimming up to the waterline above the cavern, where there was some fresh air.

The Sheltering Zones turned and was making its way towards them, but only for a huge jolt of electricity and vanished. Frank was holding a smoking pistol with a huge smirk on his face.

"What do you call that?" Rex asked.

" _Spark Shot_ ," said Frank. "I mostly use it to paralyse my enemies, but underwater it gives a nasty electric shock."

The two of then then followed Hope, who managed to get Melody to the surface.

"How's the kid?" Frank asked.

"She's fine, but a little shocked," said Hope.

"It's my fault," said Melody. "It's all my fault. How could I been so stupid."

"That doesn't matter right now," said Rex and the stared at him. "What does matter is to correct that mistake, before things get worse."

He then handed Melody her necklace and she took it and nodded.

"Then we best get outside," said Frank.

Hope then grabbed Melody and they swam out of the cavern.

* * *

 _Atlantica: Ice Deeps_

They jumped out of the water and onto the icy ground, and the first thing they saw was that the sun had set and Morgana had created an ice castle. All around were King Triton and his forces and Ariel, who somehow managed to free yourself from Morgana, had her arms around who they guessed was Melody's father, Prince Eric.

"Fools! I have the Trident now. And all the creatures of the sea are in my power!" Morgana yelled. "I'm the Queen of the Sea, and you will all bow down before me!"

She then shot had been at the Trident and began hitting King Triton's forces making them all forced to bow down. Melody lodged in horror as her mother was forced to bow down to Morgana.

"Mum!" she yelled.

Rex knew they would be next, but he only had time to reverse the spell on one of them. He looked at Hope and began muttering an incantation.

Hope saw that she was glowing next second she was back into a human form. She turned and looked at Rex, who was now forced to bow in front of Morgana and seconds later Frank was doing the same.

She realised that he turned her back to human so that she and Melody could get to the Trident.

"Stay close to me," she said to Melody.

Melody nodded, understanding what they had to do.

They then ran towards Morgana's ice castle. They jumped to one icy edge to another slowly making their way towards Morgana, who was too busy trying to get King Triton to bow to notice.

"That's it Triton. Bow down! Bow down before me!" said Morgana.

"No, you're Majesty. You mustn't," cried Sebastian.

"I'm sorry, Sebastian," said King Triton before he was forced to bowed. "I have no choice."

"It's over Triton! I said and is used to… oblivion" Morgana cried in triumph aiming the Trident at King Triton.

"I don't think so," Hope's voice cried out.

Morgana turned and saw Hope swinging her Keyblade down towards. Morgana quickly blocked it with the Trident and glared at her.

"You…" she snarled. "Just what do you think you're going to do?"

"Beat you, what else," said Hope.

However, Hope backed away and casted a _Fire_ spell. Morgana had no time to block it and it hit him in the face causing her to drop the Trident. Then Melody came out of nowhere and grabbed it.

Morgana blew the smoke out of her face and only just realised what had just happened. She stared at Melody in horror knowing what's going to happen next.

"Grandfather?" said Melody looking down at King Triton. "I think this belongs to you."

Melody then tossed the Trident down to King Triton. "No!" Morgana cried.

Morgana pushed Hope and Melody out of the way and they both fell down towards the ground. They close their eyes and brace themselves, but it never happened.

They open their eyes and saw that Rex somehow stop them from falling by extending his hands towards them and gently brought them to the ground slowly.

"How did you do that," said Hope blinking incredulously.

"A little trick I learned during my travels," said Rex.

King Triton grabbed the Trident and glared up in Morgana, who was now quivering in fear.

"Never again… will you or yours threatened my family!" he roared and began waving the Trident around. "There will be no escape for you… ever!"

He then fired a beam straight at Morgana and she screamed as she was frozen in place and then her ice castle began to crumble. She then began to sink below the waves never to be seen again.

Melody found herself in a father's arms been carried to a mother. "Dad?" she said.

"Oh, Melody, I was so afraid we'd lost you," he said and brought it down next to another.

"I'm so sorry, mother," she said hugging her mother.

"Oh, no, sweetie. We're sorry," she said gently. "We should have told you the truth."

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I just hoped I'd be a better mermaid than a girl," she said.

"Oh, Melody, sweetie, it doesn't matter if you have fins or feet, it doesn't even matter what world you're from. We love you for who you are on the inside… our very brave little girl."

"Just like your mother," said King Triton swimming up to them.

"Oh, grandfather!" Melody yelled giving him a big hug.

Hope, Rex and Frank just watch the scene happily. Hope started to wonder if her relationship with her father was anything like Melody and her mother.

However, these thought in remaining ahead, because her the tip of her Keyblade to glow as did Melody's necklace.

Then a being shot out of Melody's necklace and up into the sky creating a large keyhole. Hope point is a Keyblade up at it and are being shot out. Then like it did before, they heard something open and Hope felt herself getting stronger.

"I believe you just learned how to use _Thunder_ ," said Rex.

"And it looks like we got to get going," said Frank.

"Please, give our love to your parents," said Ariel looking at Hope. "And your father would be so proud."

Hope didn't know how to take this, but she was glad that she could help such a loving family.


	5. A Rat Appears

_Lines Between_

Hope and her friends were back on the _Excalibur_ and were having another conversation with Hope's father about the advents at Atlantica.

"I'm relieved that you were able to help Ariel," said her father. "I always felt guilty about not helping them with the capture of Morgana."

"Why didn't you?" Hope asked.

"Because while Vanitas did assist with the kidnaping of Melody sixteen years ago everything else was a world affair," said her father sadly. "As much as I want to help, I couldn't meddle in the affairs of other worlds even for a friend."

Hope could see in her father's eyes that he was sincere about not being able to help Ariel.

"Morgana seemed to be working with some," said Rex.

"Yeah, and they seemed to know about us," said Frank.

"Then I advise to be careful, our enemy knows you're on the move," said Sora. "That reminds me, I want you to come to Radiant Garden."

"Why?" Hope asked curiously.

"I have something that might ever well help you on your Quest," said Sora.

"Don't worry your Majesty, we'll be there," said Frank.

"Then I'll see you at Merlin's house," said Sora and the screen went blank.

"What do you think he wants to show us?" Hope asked.

"No idea, but if the head of the High Council has something to help us I say we take it," said Frank.

"I'd be wary; magic always comes with a price especially dark magic," said Rex.

Hope wasn't sure what he meant by that, he said the same thing at Hogwarts, but never explained his meaning.

"What do you mean by that?" Hope asked.

"I mean that you don't get something for nothing," said Rex.

The conversion just end there and she looked at Frank, she wanted to ask him what happened to his arm and eye.

"I lost them in battle," said Frank reading her mind. "I was part of a group to help a nearby village. It was a total disaster, lost my arm and eye, commanding officer dead and a member of my group kidnapped."

"I'm sorry," said Hope.

"Don't sweat it, I got off easy," said Frank.

Hope stared at him and wondered by he got off easy, but then Toodles spoked up.

"Radiant Garden, coming into view," he said.

Hope looked out the window and stared in amazement, she never got tired of seeing Radiant Garden, view of a Gummi ship. Radiant Garden was basically a huge vice city that shone like a star.

"I never get tired of seeing it," she said.

"I don't call the City of Light for nothing," said Frank.

They then headed down towards the beautiful city.

* * *

 _Radiant Garden: Marketplace_

They landed in the marketplace, which was full of people buying all sorts of items. There was an armoury where motion was trying to sell a man a sword, a jewellery store where a woman was selling all kinds of beautiful jewels. She even saw a Moogle synthesising an item for customer.

"This place is lively," said Frank.

"That's because Radiant Garden is the central hub in the Realm of Light," said Hope. "People from other worlds stop by here before going on their way."

"I was for Travellers Town was the central hub," said Frank.

"It's the central hub in the Realm Between, in fact that's where most people end up if their lost," Rex explained.

"Before we can see my dad at Merlin's, I would have is my favourite shop," said Hope.

Before Rex and Frank could protest, she led them through the marketplace. Soon they found themselves at an ice cream shop.

"This is your favourite shop," said Frank.

"You haven't lived until you try Scrooge McDuck's Ice Cream," said Hope.

Seeing they had no choice they walked into the ice cream shop at once came across a duck in a rich velvet jacket and top hat.

"Why, if it isn't young Hope, nice to see ya again lass," said the duck.

"Start to see you Mr McDuck," said Hope smiling down at him.

"McDuck? Don't you own like a billion businesses in the multi-verse," said Frank.

"I wouldn't go as far as that laddie, but I am rich," said Mr McDuck.

"Didn't you also open the Gummi Highway, allowing easier access for people to visit other worlds? And the main investor from Gummi engineering?" said Rex.

"Aye, it's back to that system that I've got more money than I dream of," Mr McDuck chuckled.

"Not to sound rude or anything, but why you ice cream shop?" Frank asked.

"It's quite simple laddie, this is one of the first shops I owned on this world," said Mr McDuck. "And I always come to visit when I'm have business with the King and Queen." He then looked at the two boys. "Who are ya two anyway?"

"Sorry, forgot to introduce to you," said Hope. "This is Rex Raccoon and Frank Falcon, they're helping me on my Quest."

Scrooge McDuck looked at Rex and gave a sympathised look. "I knew yer father," he said. "A nice and honourable man, I'm sorry for yer loss."

"Thank you," said Rex.

"He'd be proud of his son," said Mr McDuck.

Hope stared at Rex began wondering what happened to his father, he always seems so focused and never spoke much about his past.

"Argh, what am I saying," said Mr McDuck. "Talking about death in an ice cream shop." He then pulled out three ice creams. "Here, three Sea-salt ice creams."

"Thank you, Mr McDuck," said Hope.

"Just don't tell people I gave out free ice creams, I have to keep up appearances," Mr McDuck chuckled.

They soon left Mr McDuck's ice cream shop eating their ice creams.

"I can see why you love this stuff," said Frank. "It's salty and sweet."

Hope then looked at Rex, who wasn't showing much enthusiasm. "Rex, what happened to your father?" she asked.

"I don't talk about it," he said and walked off.

"Given some time, Princess," said Frank. "He's never truly gone over what happened and he speaks very little about it."

"Can't you tell me what happened?" Hope asked.

"I could, but that's part of Rex's private life and until he is agreed to share I'm not saying anything," said Frank. "What I can tell you is that it puts some fighting for ever."

"But I've seen him fight," said Hope.

"Yeah, but you never seen them kill anyone," Frank pointed out. "Only because he can find does not mean he likes it. In fact he only fights for three for reasons."

"And what are they?"

"To defend himself, to protect those who cannot defend themselves and to protect those he loves," said Frank.

Hope just stared and looked at Rex, who was looking over the wall as if he was transfixed on the wasteland over the walls.

After finishing his ice cream Frank placed the popsicle stick in the bin. "Well, we'd better go down to old Merlin's place and find out what your father wants," he said.

Hope looks the two of them and found herself in total puzzlement. Every time she asked a question two more pop-up in its place.

* * *

 _Radiant Garden: Borough_

The three of them walked down the stairs towards and had just turned around the corner when they heard fighting.

"That doesn't sound good," said Frank.

They rushed around the corner and saw Sora and Merlin doing battle with about two dozen Heartless consisting of Shadows, Soldiers, Armoured Knight and Surveillance Robot.

Then they noticed that leaning the Heartless was a rat in armour with two extendable blades on his wrists, he was also missing his tail as Hope could only see the stump. She then saw that both Rex and Frank stared at him in shock and anger they clearly knew him.

"Rattus," they snarled.

Rattus looked at them and smiled evilly. "It's been a long time," he said. He then noticed Hope. "And I see you're with the young Princess, no doubt to make sure she is well taken care of."

"What are you doing here Rattus," Rex snarled grasping his sheathed sword.

"Well, I heard you'd be coming here and I wanted to meet you," he said. "I want to meet the people who were involved in messing up my plans."

"So, you're the one who told Voldemort about the Prophecy and told Morgana about us," said Frank.

"Indeed, I came here to see what the fuss was about, but I wasn't expecting to meet the king himself," said Rattus looking at Sora distain. "I can never understand why people serve loyalty, after all they only care about themselves."

"Your long," said Hope summing her Keyblade.

"Am I," said Rattus raising an eyebrow. "I beg to differ, but I had no intentions of dealing with Sora himself, I'm no fool."

"That's a matter of debate," said Frank.

"Heartless, get them," he commanded.

The last resort of Rattus was him opening a Corridor of Darkness and the moment he entered it vanished.

The Heartless attacked them in force. Sora summon out his Keyblade which was the Ultima Weapon and he began slicing through two Armoured Knight in a split second. Merlin fired a powerful spell that exploded destroying the Soldiers that were charging.

Hope and her friends jumped into the battle. Hope began by using a newly learned _Thunder_ spell, lightning rained down upon them and destroy the whole cluster of Shadows. Frank performed his _Ricochet Shot_ , which bounced off the walls and hit the Surveillance Robot. Max performed his _Shadow Slice_ move and sliced through three Armoured Knight before they knew what hit them.

The Radiant Garden's security system was a tremendous help it kept on blasting the Heartless from behind semi them into the air leaving them very vulnerable to an attack. Within seconds they had all destroyed the Heartless.

"This was not what I expected," said Sora as his Keyblade vanished.

"Indeed, even I did not see it coming," said Merlin.

"Dad, what just happened?" Hope asked running towards them.

"I say our villain has just shown himself," said her father.

"Rattus Rat?" said Frank. "I don't believe it."

"It does seem very unlikely," said Rex.

"You two know him," said Hope.

"There was a time we considered him a friend," said Rex. "But something changed him, something dark."

"Yeah, but he was never this well coordinated," said Frank.

"We'll ponder on this later," said Sora and looked down at Hope. "I believe I was meant to give you something that would help you on your Quest."

"Yes, what was it?" Hope asked.

"A new power," said Sora placing his hand on his daughters Keyblade.

Hope Keyblade began to glow a neck second became a pair of large pistols.

"What did you do?" she gaped looking at them.

"I just placed a Keyblade Mode on your Keyblade," her father explained. "It allows your Keyblade to transform into useful weapons, but it does take a lot of power. Master Terra uses them and I speak from personal experience that they are quite effective."

"This is amazing," said Hope as the pistols reverted back to her Keyblade.

"Be wary, dear," said Merlin. "It takes a great deal of magic to perform that feat and is not something you can do constantly."

"You'll find plans of other mods during your journey and when you do return use a Moogle Synthesising Shop to create them."

"Wow, thanks Dad," said Hope breathlessly.

"Just show that Rattus what a Princess can do," said Sora smiling.

"It's a deal," said Hope.

They then walked off to the nearest Teleport Crystal and Hope can help but look back at her father before they vanished.


	6. The Incredible

_Lines Between_

Hope and her friends were back on the _Excalibur_ and she couldn't help, but look at her Keyblade. She wondered what the other modes would do once they find them, but the she remembered Rattus.

"So, when are you going to tell me about Rattus?" she asked looking at the two boys.

They looked at each other uneasily, it was clear they wanted to avoid answering that question as much as possible.

"It's complicated," said Frank.

"How complicated?" Hope asked crossing her arms.

"Very complicated," said Rex.

"Well, tell me something," said Hope impatiently.

Then Toodles approached her with a big smile on his face. "I can access his files," he said.

"Do it."

Toodles just floated their motionless as his screen began to fill up with large about of data. Then he looked down at Hope sadly.

"I'm sorry, but most of his files are highly classified, by order of the High Council," said Toodles. "But from the information I can access, his name is Rattus Rat and he once served the Wasteland Honour Guard, but defected five years ago and attacked the village of Bog Easy."

"But what happened at Bog Easy?" Hope asked.

"I don't know, like I said his files are highly classified," said Toodles. "But he hasn't been seen for five years and the Keyblade Order put out a warrant for his arrest."

"I told you it was complicated," said Frank.

"You've gotta tell me something," Hope begged.

"I'm sorry Hope, but it's not just complicated but it's also personal," said Frank.

"Either wat, Rattus' appearance answers more question than answers," said Rex. "From what I remember of him he wasn't a deep planner, he was always the fight first and ask questions later type of person."

"Wait, you think someone else is behind it," said Hope.

"Maybe or he could have changed over the last five years," said Rex.

Frank then saw several dots on his screen and recognised them as enemy ships.

"We've got bogies incoming!" he yelled.

With that Hope and Rex manned the guns and began shooting the Heartless ships. It wasn't much different from last time, except there was a lot more of them and even Frank's flying couldn't avoid getting a few scratchers.

"I think I may need to start upgrading her," said Frank as the last of the Heartless ship were destroyed.

"The upgrades consult later I believe we've reached our next destination," said Rex.

He was right on the screen they saw a new world coming to view. It had a jungle island on one side and a city on another.

"What is this place called?" Hope asked.

"Nomanisan Island. It's a world of superheroes a.k.a Supers." said Toodles.

"I've heard of this world," said Rex. "Fifteen years ago was the Golden Age of Supers, but then the Supers were forced to retire."

"Why was that?" Hope asked.

"People began complaining that they were causing damages, despite the fact that these damages would have been a lot worse if they hadn't intervened," said Rex.

"This is why I never go into politics," said Frank.

"But aren't you in politics with the Keyblade Order?" Hope pointed out.

"Technically a soldier, not a politician," Frank reminded.

"Whatever the case we need to land," said Rex.

"Leave that to me," said Frank.

* * *

 _Nomanisan Island: Dense Jungle_

Hope, Rex and Frank appeared in a jungle. The trees were so thick that they could barely see the sky, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"You sure where in the right place?" Hope asked.

"Actually, it wasn't me who brought us here was your Keyblade," said Frank.

"I do sense danger here," said Rex he then turned to look at them. "And I believe we will soon find our answer."

"Oh really, when?" Frank asked sceptically.

"In about thirty seconds," said Rex pointing behind them.

They turned and saw a tall fourteen-year-old girl with blue-ish black hair and dark violet-blue eyes and a small ten-year-old boy with freckles, blonde hair and blue eyes, running towards them. The two of them were wearing the same red unitard with a yellow, orange and black "i" insignia on the chest and black masks.

They seem to be running from a Bluebird parachuting out alarm.

"This can't get any weirder," said Frank pulling out his pistol.

"You shouldn't have said that, now things are bound to get weirder," said Hope

The boy and girl came to a stop, no doubt thinking that Frank was aiming them, but said he blasted the Bluebird.

"Who are you?" the girl demanded, she looked slightly scared.

"I'm Hope and this is Rex and Frank," she said gesturing to Rex and Frank.

"You're not bag guys are you?" the boy asked.

"Why do you ask?" Frank asked placing his pistol back into his holster.

"Well, he suddenly looks like one," said the girl pointing at Rex.

"Point taken," said Frank. "But I assure you Chuckles here were unhurt anyone, unless they attack him of course."

"What my colleague is trying to say is that we came here, because we sensed trouble," Rex explained.

"So you're Supers," said the girl.

"Guess you can call us that, but Frank doesn't have any powers," said Hope.

"They would only slow me down," said Frank a slight smirk.

"They sure don't slow me down," said the boy and to prove his point he rushed around in a circle at extraordinary speed.

"Excuse my brother, he's a bit of a hothead," said the girl.

"Don't worry, we have our own hothead," said Rex looking down at Frank.

"Hey," said Frank indignantly.

"Are you gonna tell us your names?" Hope asked.

"I'm Violet and that's my brother Dash, you haven't seen our Mum or Dad?" the girl asked.

"Sorry, we just got here," said Frank.

"Do you mind asking why you two are here?" Rex asked.

"Well, we don't really know," said Violet. "But we think our dad is in trouble and Mum came here to rescue him."

"Let me guess, you stowed away," said Frank.

"Sure did," said Dash.

"And this island is a headquarters to an evil organisation," said Rex.

"Yep," said Dash.

"And judging by the alarm we will be expecting visitors," said Hope.

"I think our visitors already here," said Violet.

She was right, something that can only be described as spinning flying saucers were poaching towards them. They then hovered and armed men jumped down from them aiming guns at them and several Soldiers appeared.

"Guess we're in the right place," said Frank.

"Quiet," said one of the guards.

"Can you kids fight?" Rex asked.

"We practice on using our powers, but we've never used them in a real fight," said Violet.

"Wonderful," Frank muttered.

"I said quite!" the guard yelled.

Then in a split second Rex slammed something into the ground and it caused a smoke screen. The soldiers at want open fire at them, but within the smoke Rex protected them with a shield.

Dash then ran out of the smoking began knocking the guard of their feet this gave Hope and Frank a chance to attack. Frank shot two of the guards and Hope casted a _Thunder_ spell striking the Soldiers.

A guard aimed his rifle at Hope, but then a tree branch hit him in the head. Rather than appear out of nowhere with the tree branch in hands.

A guard tried to get back into his saucer, but Rex jumped had nowhere and sliced straight through it like it was a piece of butter. The guard collapsed to the ground and before you could get up Hope whacked him on the head with her Keyblade.

"That was wicked," said Dash rushing up to them. "The way you hold down lightning and how you slice through that thing."

"All in a day's work," said Frank placing his pistols back into his holster.

Violet then approached Rex. "How are you able to summon that shield?" she asked.

"Pure focus," said Rex.

"Every time I try I just fail," said Violet.

"That's because your mind is focused on other things," said Rex. "You must let go of your fear or else it will dominate you. You must centre yourself on one single thought."

"We better get out here before reinforcements come," said Frank.

"We need to find Mum and Dad," said Dash.

"I can sense two aura not too far from here and they are quite similar to yours," said Rex looking out into the jungle.

"Mine explained that impure English," said Frank.

"I mean your parents are not too far off," said Rex.

With that they ran deep into the jungle and began to search for their parents.

* * *

 _Nomanisan Island: Clearing_

They soon found themselves in a clearing and running out of the jungle were a man and woman figures in similar uniforms as Violet and Dash. The man looked quite muscular and was blonde like Dash. The woman was quite lean as if she could fitted the tightest corner and had auburn hair.

"Mum! Dad!" Violet and Dash yelled.

"Violet! Dash!" the two adults yelled.

They ran to each other and gave each other a great big hug.

"Don't you love a family reunion," said Frank.

Then the two adults noticed Hope and her friends.

"Who are you three?" the man asked.

"They're okay Dad," said Dash.

"This Hope, Rex and Frank," said Violet, they helped us in the jungle.

"I'm Mr. Incredible and this is my wife Helen," said the man.

"Seriously, you're calling yourself Mr. Incredible after all we've been through," said Helen.

"I take it that you two have had a spat," said Frank.

"You could say that," said Helen glaring at her husband.

"I know I should have told you I was fired, but I didn't want you to worry," said Mr. Incredible.

" _Worry?_ We're jungle running for our lives with our children," Helen pointed out.

"You still want a fight, but I'm just glad you're alive," said Mr. Incredible.

"Sorry to break this up, but I think we got more important things to deal with," said Hope.

"Yeah, like what's going on with the private army," said Frank.

"Fifteen years ago, a kid named Buddy Pine, who was my biggest fan, wanted to become my sidekick, but I kept turning him down," said Mr. Incredible. "Now he wants revenge on me and is calling himself Syndrome. He then became a wealthy weapons and arms dealer and he's killed dozens of Supers to create a massive killing robot called the Omnidroid which is going to send towards the city."

The three of them just blinked at him.

"It's never simple is it," said Frank.

Before I could say anything else more guard appeared on flying saucers along with Heartless including Soldiers and Surveillance Robot.

They all took up a fighting stance and the guards find saucers through towards them. Dash quickly ran around in a circle creating a dust storm that shielded them from you. The saucer then fired at, but Violet, who took Rex's advice, created a shield blocking the attack.

Rex then jumped over the shield and sliced through the saucer. The Surveillance Robot began to fire lasers that them, but Frank quickly stunned them with his _Spark Shot_ and Helen, whose superpower turned out to be elasticity punished them with two extended fists.

The Soldiers charged at them, but Mr. Incredible, whose superpower was clearly superstrength, simply grab them and toss them aside like the rag dolls.

More and more Soldiers and Surveillance Robot began to appear and it looked as if they were going to surround them. Hope then decided it was the best time to test that new Keyblade Mod, her father gave.

Her Keyblade changed into a pair of pistols and she began firing shots at the Heartless, she kept spinning around blasting them as they approached. She then combined the two pistols together and one single rifle. She then began to charge, and fired the blast upwards it then shattered and rained with several shots in isolating the Heartless.

"Whoa, and I thought she was cool before," said Dash.

"You're a Keyblade wielder," said Mr. Incredible stunned.

"Yeah, I am," said Hope.

"I once bet a Keyblade wielder, his name was Sora," said Mr. Incredible.

"He's my father," Hope explained.

"Your father tried to help the Supers, telling people that it'll only cause more problems," said Mr. Incredible.

"I a way he was right," said Helen.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" a voice yelled. "Time out!"

Then before any of them new it a blue beam out from nowhere and they found themselves frozen in place.

A twenty-five year old with red hair that shot up like flames landed on the ground in front of them. He wore a black and white costume with a huge 'S' on his front, a long black cape and had a black mask covering his face. Hope took a wild guess and guessed this was Syndrome.

"What have we here," he said looking at them. "Matching uniforms and a Keyblader wielder." He then recognised Helen and looked at Mr. Incredible in bewilderment. "Oh, no. Elastigirl! You married Elastigirl." He then saw Violet and Dash. "And got busy. It's a whole family of Supers and a Keyblader wielder to boot. Looks like I hit the jack pot. Oh, this just too good."

* * *

 _Nomanisan Island: Prison Cell_

Soon all of them were in one of Syndrome's prison cells. The cell was nothing like anything Hope had seen before. They all had metal cuffs covering their hands and feet, making it impossible for Hope to summon her Keyblade and were suspended in the air.

Syndrome was mocking them by showing them news report from a city that showed a massive metallic sphere, which was no doubt the Omnidroid Mr. Incredible had mentioned.

"Oh, come on," he said when he saw their angry faces. "You've gotta admit this is cool. Just like a movie, the robot will emerge dramatically, do some damage, throw some screaming people and just when all hope is lost Syndrome will save the day." He then looked up at Mr. Incredible. "I'll be a bigger hero then you ever were."

"You mean you killed off real _heroes_ so you could _pretend_ to me one!" Mr. Incredible roared.

"Oh, I'm real, real enough to beat you!" said Syndrome.

"And yet you ally yourself with Heartless," said Rex.

"Whatever gets the job done," said Syndrome.

"A real hero isn't judged by the size of his strength, but by the strength of his heart," said Hope. "My dad leant that from an old friend."

"Tough talk from the trapped Keyblade wielder," Syndrome sneered. "Your old is old and out dated and I'll replace it with a new one. One that turn normal people into superheroes and pretty soon everyone will have superpowers."

"Speaking as the only one of us with powers I think that's a terrible idea," said Frank.

"How cares what you think," said Syndrome. "You've thrown yourself at their lot and look where that got you."

"Well put," said a new voice.

Then they saw wolf and entering the cell, he looked fierce and bloodthirsty. He had a greatsword strapped to his back and he wore black armour.

"Wolf," said Rex.

"It's been a long time Rex and the same to you Frank," said the wolf of an evil smirk.

"You know?" said Hope.

"Wallace Wolf, he used to be in the honour guard, but was kicked out insubordination," said Rex.

"He means he was a very big bully," said Frank. "Let me guess, still part of Rattus' crew?"

"Hey, if it ain't broke don't fix it," said Wolf. "You see we have given Syndrome access to our Heartless in exchange he gives us advanced technology."

"It's a win-win," said Syndrome. "Now if you excuse me I've got a world to save."

Syndrome then walked out and the moment he did both Rex and Frank stared at Wolf.

"You never play fair with anyone Wolf even with your own allies," said Rex.

"He's a fool that robot he created is able to adapt to any situation," said Wolf.

"You plan for the Omnidroid to turn on him," said Mr. Incredible.

"Well, they don't call you Mr. Incredible for nothing," said Wolf smirking.

"But why, he's your ally," said Hope.

"And he's outlived his usefulness and what's the point of creating a killer robot if it doesn't kill," said Wolf as he walked out of the cell. "Oh, and enjoy the show."

They looked on the screen which was still given reports of the Omnidroid. It was now active it had six massive claw like feet, the military were doing all they can to stop it, but they were barely scratching it. It began blasting the tanks with a laser beam.

As they watched Mr. Incredible began to fail into despair.

"I'm sorry," he said looking at his wife and son. "It is my fault. I've been a lousy father, blind to what I have so obsessed with being undervalued, but I undervalued all of you."

As he was talking Violet agreed a shield around her locking the magnetic restraints that were keeping her suspended. She then rolled out of the containment unit and made away to the control consul.

"Uh, Dad," said Dash.

"Shh, don't interrupt," said Helen.

"Yeah, it's a touching family moment," said Frank.

"So caught up in the past that I…" he then looked them. "You are my greatest adventure and I almost missed it. I swear I'm gonna get us out of this stasis—"

"Well, I think Dad made some excellent progress today, but I think it's time we wind down now," said Violet and hit the control panel.

Next moment they found themselves free from the containment unit and the cuffs were released.

"Okay, now that were free what do we do?" Dash asked.

"We need to get to Metroville and fast," said Mr. Incredible.

"But how do we get there," said Helen.

"Oh, I think we can help you there," said Frank.

* * *

 _Gummi Ship_

Soon the Incredible is found themselves in the Gummi ship and Frank was fine them towards Metroville.

"I thought you guys can get any cooler," said Dash in excitement.

"Just sit back and enjoy the ride kid," said Frank.

"Toodles, what the situation at the city?" Rex asked.

"The Omnidroid is still on a rampage, Syndrome has tried and failed to stop it," said Toodles.

"I don't get it, why help them and then betray him," said Violet.

"Wolf's boss Rattus seems to want chaos to flow on every single world," said Rex. "Why we don't know, but we believe it has something to do with the Heartless."

"Do you guys have any ideas on how gonna take on this thing?" Hope asked.

"No idea," said Mr. Incredible and he looked at his wife. "Helen you stay with the kids while the rest of us—"

"While I watch helplessly from the sidelines, I don't think so," said Helen.

"I'm asking you to wait with the kids they don't have experience like Hope and her friends," said Mr. Incredible.

"Leave us out of this," said Hope.

"And I'm telling you not a chance, you're my husband I'm with you," said Helen and then pulled his face towards her. "For better or worse."

"I can't lose you again!" he yelled grasping her shoulders. She stared at him completely stunned. "I can't… not again… I'm not strong enough."

They stared at each other in silence and then they kissed one another.

Once they pulled away Helen looked at her husband. "If we work together, you won't have to," she said.

"I don't know what will happen," said Mr. Incredible.

"Sorry to break up this touching moment, but we hear," said Frank.

* * *

 _Nomanisan Island:_ _Metroville_

Toodles then beamed them down into the city. And first it will everything was perfectly fine, but then the Omnidroid appeared and it looks a lot bigger in person than it did on the TV, but one of its legs was now missing.

"Move!" Mr. Incredible yelled just as the Omnidroid began firing its laser them.

They all managed to dodge the laser, Helen took Violet and Dash to safety while Hope, Rex, Frank and Mr. Incredible charged at it.

Frank began firing his pistol that it, but they weren't making a dent. It then one of its legs at them, but Hope, Rex and Frank were able to dodge it. Mr. Incredible wasn't so lucky, he was grabbed by the claw and was tossed into an office building.

It then made its way to finish off Mr. Incredible, but he simply rammed into it causing it to crash onto the ground. Then a black skinned man wearing a blue and ice costume appeared, he was shooting I heard of his hand creating a body like that he was skating upon.

"Frozone!" Mr. Incredible yelled.

"Friend of yours," said Frank.

"A very old friend," said Mr. Incredible.

They watched as Frozone began freezing the Omnidroid joints. Hope took this opportunity to cast her _Thunder_ spell striking the Omnidroid. However, it broke the ice around its joints and knocked both her and Frozone aside. It then swatted Mr. Incredible away and began to attack Helen and Rex.

Helen was able to jump a springboard onto the building and Rex did some impressive jumps that will be possible. As it dry do strike them with its claws, Frozone try to free them with his ice, but it was effective.

It then began blasting Helen with its laser as Frank kept on blasting with his pistols.

"We're in a bigot like this," he said as he hid behind a car.

Then Mr. Incredible regained consciousness and saw one of Syndrome bracelets lying on the ground. He then remembered how he used them to control the robot itself.

"Syndrome's remote!" he yelled.

That was a bad move, because the Omnidroid turned on him. He then slammed its claw at him and pulled him towards its laser. Mr. Incredible began fumbling with the remote and re-pressed the button at least one of its legs.

The Omnidroid began firing its laser at him, boxing him in. He then saw Dash standing behind it with his arms waving.

"Dad! Throw it! Throw it!" he yelled.

"Go long!" he yelled tossing the remote into the air with all his strength.

Dash then began chasing after the remote and the Omnidroid began firing its laser at him. They saw Dash racing across the park lake again close to the remote and caught it. He soon reached the other side, but the Omnidroid laser was beginning to box in.

"Someone, take out its gun!" Mr. Incredible yelled.

"On it!" Frank yelled.

His two pistols and combined into one rifle and he ended straight at the Omnidroid's laser. The rifle then began to charge building up to fire.

"Let's see how this thing likes my _Charge Shot_ ," said Frank and pulled the trigger.

The blast hit the Omnidroid's laser blasting it to pieces.

Frozone then appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Dash and I skidded across the road. However, the Omnidroid rolled itself into a ball and made its way towards Frozone and Dash.

The quickly turned course and skidded across the lake, but the Omnidroid returned to his original form and jump straight into the lake. The impact caused a massive wave and send them shooting underwater, Frozone was able to turn the water into snow, but Dash had dropped the remote when he hit the ground.

Mr. Incredible, saw the remote on the road and ran towards it. The Omnidroid saw this and aimed one of its claws at him and it shot off like a rocket.

It was inches away from grabbing Mr. Incredible, but Rex appeared out of nowhere and sliced the claw into pieces.

"How did you do that," said Mr. Incredible, completely forgetting about the remote.

"Everything has a rhythm and I am able to slice through it," said Rex.

"You think can do the same with that thing?" Mr. Incredible asked.

"No, it's too big, but I may be able to slice through its core," said Rex studying the Omnidroid. "I'll need some velocity though."

"I think I can handle that," said Mr. Incredible

The Omnidroid was now making its way towards the others. Hope, Frank and Frozone were trying to slow it down, but there were only buying a few seconds.

"I hope someone got a plan, because we can't hold off along," said Frank.

"Everyone duck!" Mr. Incredible yelled.

They turned around and saw Mr. Incredible was holding Rex in his hand. Next thing they knew, he tossed Rex straight at the Omnidroid.

They quickly ducked and Rex began spinning like a saw blade. He struck the Omnidroid and went straight through it and landed a few yards behind it. There was now a massive hole in the Omnidroid's chest.

They watched as it toppled over and landed in the lake and next second it exploded. Rex then made his way towards the others, who were staring at him in bewilderment.

"What do you call that move?" Frank asked.

"The _Ninja Sawblade_ ," said Rex.

Then people began walking out of their hiding places and began clapping and cheering at them.

"Somehow, I think that Syndrome's plan just went up in smoke," said Frank.

"Well, his robot did just explode," said Hope.

Then Hope's keyblade began to glow as did Syndrome's remote. A beam shot out of the remote and formed a keyhole. Hope then aimed her Keyblade at the keyhole and fired a beam straight at it and they heard a clicking sound informing them that the Gate was opened. Hope felt herself getting more powerful.

"It could seem you have just leant the healing spell _Cure_ ," said Rex.

"That was totally wicked," said Dash.

"What was that?" Violet asked.

"Just I sigh to tell us that we need to move on," said Hope.

"Do you have to go we could always use more heroes like you here," said Mr. Incredible.

"This world has already got some great heroes to protect it," said Frank.


	7. The Sea of Monsters

_Lines Between_

Hope and her friends were back on the _Excalibur_ discussing the deferment that happened on Nomanisan Island with her father.

"Has there been any word on Syndrome?" Hope asked.

"No, he's vanished without a trace," said her father. "If he was unaware of the deception he no doubt with Rattus making more weapons for him."

"Now is not good, the containment sill he built was able to hold Hope," said Frank.

"Yes, I was unable to summon my Keyblade," said Hope.

"Normally, we Keyblade wielders don't have to worry about being locked up our Keyblades are able to unlock or lock any type of lock," said Sora. "But it's no use if you can't grasp your Keyblade."

"What about Wolf?" Rex asked.

"We haven't found any trace of him either, but it's clear that Rattus has some helpers," said Sora, who is now looking deeply troubled. "We have also found something troubling, according to the data Toodles has given us we have discovered that the Heartless have seem evolved."

"Evolved?" said Hope.

"The more the information we can gather it would seem that the Heartless now go and strength when exposed to negative emotions, like the Unversed," said Sora.

"But why now?" said Rex.

"That's a very good question and I fear we've only reached the top of the iceberg," said Sora. "Either way I would be a lot more careful now it would seem as if you're Quest is a lot more complicated than we thought."

"I'll be fine, Dad," said Hope. "After I got these guys."

"Just remember your friends are your power and you are theirs," said Sora.

The screen then went blank.

Her father had said these words were many times, but she never truly understood the meaning. How could her friends be a power and how could she be theirs?

"Good news, I've upgraded our ship," said Frank. "She can move faster and has better armaments. I do see those Heartless ships make a crack at her now."

"I wouldn't tempt fate, Frank," said Rex. "She is quite fickle."

Just as he said it they saw several dots on the screen.

"What did I say," said Rex.

"Man the guns!" Hope yelled.

Both she and Rex ran to man the guns and began blasting the Heartless ships. The upgrades that Frank installed were a great help, Frank was dodging the ships attacks a lot more effectively now. Also the guns had a little bit more power to them and they obliterated the ships.

"That was fun," said Frank.

"Your idea of fun is a lot different from mine," said Hope.

"We're approaching a new world," Toodles announced.

They look to the scream and indeed saw a new world insight. This one looks slightly different from the ones before. One-sided had a huge continent and on the other was a huge ocean with tiny islands.

"What's this world called?" Hope asked.

"It's called Camp Half-Blood," said Toodles. "It's a world that is ruled by the Greek Gods."

"You mean like Olympus Coliseum?" said Hope.

"No, this is not ancient Greece, but actual cities like London," said Toodles.

"How can there be two worlds ruled by Greek Gods?" Frank asked puzzled.

"The term World is another meaning for parallel world," Toodles explained. "That is either sold many similarities in many worlds like fairy tales and so on. In fact everyone has a powerful version of themselves in each world."

"And what minds like?" said Frank.

"Personally I think one of you is bad enough," said Rex.

"Hey!"

"It's anything else we should know about this world, Toodles?" Hope asked.

"This world has its own heroes demigods like Hercules," Toodles explained. "They train and live in camp, but some them choose to remain there, because the hunted down by monsters. However, according to our information the camps protective barrier is now the failing."

"Does that mean that they're vulnerable to attacks," said Frank.

"Indeed," said Toodles. "The only way to heal these barriers is to locate an item called Golden Fleece. In fact some demigods are actually searching for it has we speak."

"I don't think is a coincidence that the barriers failing," said Frank.

"Last year I was on that world with Master Ventus," said Rex. "The Olympians were almost at war, a three way war, I teamed up with a demigod by the name of Percy Jackson, a son of Poseidon, and his friends. We were able to prevent the war before it started, though it was pretty close."

"Looks like they can use our help," said Hope.

"If what Sora said is true this is the perfect opportunity for the Heartless to gaining power," said Frank.

"Then our mission is clear we must locate the Golden Fleece and return it to the camp, before they are utterly destroyed," said Rex.

"What a cheery thought," said Hope. "Well, I'm psyched."

* * *

 _Camp Half-Blood: Circe's Island_

They soon beamed down on an island in the vast sea. The place was amazing. There was white marble and blue water everywhere Hope looked. Terraces climbed up the side of the mountain, with swimming pools on every level, connected by waterslides and waterfalls and underwater tubes you could swim through. Fountains sprayed water into the air, forming impossible shapes, like flying eagles and galloping horses. There was a huge sign that read: _C.C.'s Spa and Resort_.

"This place is amazing," said Hope.

"Indeed, so prepare for trouble," said Rex his hand on his sword.

"What do you mean prepare for trouble?" said Frank.

"I mean on this world is something seems perfect it's always a death trap," said Rex.

"Ain't you over reacting?" said Hope.

"Then ask yourself this, why are their only young woman here?" said Rex.

Both Hope and Frank looked around and saw that he was right. They only people here where young woman and no man.

"Okay, that is a little creepy," Frank admitted. "But that doesn't mean—"

Then they saw a thirteen year old girl with blonde hair and stormy grey eye in a sleeveless silk dress running towards them with a guinea pig in her arms. She was wearing makeup and even if she had just met her it was clear to anyone that she hated makeup.

The girl stopped in front of them and looked at Rex stunned. "Rex?" she gasped.

"Annabeth," said Rex looking shock, but Hope assumed it was because of the makeup.

"I take it you two know each other," said Frank.

"A tale we can share once were out of here," said Annabeth.

"Why what's the matter?" Hope asked.

She soon got her answer several girls in dress being led by a woman with dark hair with threads of gold wearing a dress similar as Annabeth's only black were running towards in a rage.

"Never mind," said Hope.

"Toodles, beam us up!" Frank yelled over the com.

"Give me a minute," said Toodles.

"We've got about seconds!" Frank yelled pulling out his pistols.

He began firing at girls, which had started to fire fireballs at them. Rex created a shield around them to protect them and Hope casted a _Thunder_ spell.

"Toodles anytime now!" said Frank.

Rex's shield shattered, and when they thought they were done for a light surrounded them and they vanished.

* * *

 _Gummi Ship_

They soon sound themselves in the _Excalibur_ much to everyone's relief.

"You could have cut it any closer?" said Frank.

"Not really," said Toodles.

"Annabeth, I'm surprised you're not with Percy," said Rex.

"Actually, I am," said Annabeth. "That woman you just saw that was Circe and he has a habit of turning men into pigs, but she now prefer to turn them into guinea pigs."

"Are you saying that guinea pig in your hands is Percy?" said Rex in bewilderment.

"Yes, and I don't know how turning back," said Annabeth. She then looked up at Rex. "Do you think you can?"

"I can give it a try," said Rex.

Annabeth placed the guinea pig down and Rex began chanting an incantation while waving his hand over the guinea pig, _bang_! Where the gape it once stood was a thirteen-year-old boy with jet black hair and bright sea green eyes.

He seemed to be quite thankful that he was wearing a pair jeans and a shirt and Hope was quite thankful to.

"Glad you're not guinea pig, Seaweed Brain," said Annabeth giving him a big hug, but quickly pulled away.

"Okay now there are out of in a danger about you introduce us," said Frank.

"Right, sorry," said Rex. "This is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. We met last year and managed to prevent the Olympians from going to war, again."

"I'm Hope, that's Frank and the flying disc of our heads is Toodles," said Hope.

"Nice to meet you," said Toodles.

"Likewise," said Annabeth.

"Any friend of Rex as a friend of ours," said Percy.

"What were you to doing in a spa that was being run by an evil sorcerer's?" Frank asked.

"We were trying to find the Golden Fleece," said Annabeth.

"Trying, being the operative word," said Percy. "The ship we hitchhiked on turnout to be owned by our hateful enemy, then we land on an island nearly getting chewed upon by a hydra and then we join forces with the most arrogant daughter of Ares, by the name of Clarisse, you've could ever meet and then that she got blown up along with my brother."

"Wait, I thought you were the only demigod son of Poseidon alive," said Rex.

"Technically, he isn't a demigod," said Percy. "He's a cyclops."

"Your family tree is weird," said Frank.

"You haven't said anything I haven't told myself," said Percy.

"I'm sorry for your loss," said Hope.

"Thanks, I just wish was a better brother," said Percy sadly.

"Anyway," said Annabeth, who clearly want to change the subject. "You remember Grover, Rex." Rex nodded. "Well, he's found the Golden Fleece, but it is guarded by a nasty cyclops by the name of Polyphemus, who is under the impression that Grover is a female cyclops and wants to marry him."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, backup," said Frank looking both disgusted and shocked. "It did you just say that this cyclops is going to marry your friend."

"It gets worse than that," said Rex. "Grover is a satyr and cyclops like to eat satyrs."

"This story is getting better and better," said Hope.

"That's not even the worst of it," said Percy.

"How could it possibly get worse," said Frank.

"Well, there's this son of Hermes, called Luke Castellan, and he's the reason why the boundaries of the camp are weakening and he wants to retreat the fleece to revive an ancient evil that ruled this world a few million years ago," said Annabeth.

Hope notice that she looked slightly upset when she mentioned Luke Castellan.

"And here I thought it would be a simple now and grab," said Frank.

"Things are never simple of demigods are they," said Rex.

"Nope," said Percy and Annabeth at the same time.

"Ugh, I see if I can't locate the fleece," said Rex as he sat on the ground cross-legged. "Grover is not the only one who is very in tune with nature."

"Hope, I don't suppose you've got some extra clothes on you," said Annabeth. "I don't fancy fighting deadly enemies and address."

"No sweat, and true to my room," said Hope.

Hope's room was nothing more than just a bed and closet. The ship of the war was militarily, not a luxury liner.

Annabeth quickly grab some of Hope's extra clothes and headed straight for the bathroom.

"So, you Percy been friends long?" Hope asked.

"No, only since last year," said Annabeth from behind the door.

"Strange, the way you talk to each other I thought you've been friends you were kids," said Hope.

"He gets on my nerves sometimes," said Annabeth sounding very annoyed. "I mean, he's not done, he's actually quite intelligent, but he acted dumb."

"Do you know any more about this Luke Castellan?" Hope asked.

"We were… we were friends once, best friends," said Annabeth. Hope wasn't sure, but she swore that Annabeth was blushing behind the door. "Luke has always been angry at his father not being there when he needed him and so now he wants to take down the Olympians. He's so angry with them that he is killing our oldest friend."

"What oldest friend?" Hope.

"Thalia, daughter of Zeus, she died protecting us, but her father turned her into a pine tree and now she protects the borders of the camp," said Annabeth, who now sounded very upset. "But Luke poisoned her tree and now she's dying."

"Sounds like he's more than just a friend," said Hope.

"Well, uh, it's—it's complicated," said Annabeth uneasily,

"Hope, Rex has found the location of the Golden Fleece," said Frank over the com.

"We'll be right there," said Rex.

Moments later, Hope and Annabeth, who was now in Hope's cloths, reached the cockpit.

"We're on top of the island," said Rex.

"Which is a good thing, because don't think Percy will stand inside the ship a moment longer," said Frank gesturing over to Percy, who was shivering uncontrollably.

"I'm the son of Poseidon, Zeus said the blasting out of the sky flying his domain," said Percy. "I'm surprised you haven't done it already."

"He could, but you also anger the Keyblade Order," said Rex. "Not even the gods wish to anger the order."

"How come gods are so scared of some order?" Percy asked.

"Because a single Keyblade wielder is tough enough to take on a god, can you imagine the entire order would attack Mount Olympus," said Frank.

"You're joking," said Percy.

"They're not, in another world the most powerful member of the order Sora took on a powerful version of our Hades and defeated him," said Annabeth. "And you remember Master Ventus took on Ares in single combat."

"Okay, I get it, but one still makes me uneasy," said Percy.

"We'll try and teleport into the cyclops cave," said Frank.

"Hopefully we will be able to rescue Grover and retrieve the fleece," said Annabeth.

"We better get down there, because we don't have much time," said Percy.

* * *

 _Camp Half-Blood: Polyphemus' Island_

Toodles has indeed matter teleport them straight inside the cyclops's cave. They could see the fleece, which was indeed golden, from the cave mouth on the grassy plain that covered it at the base of a tree. The cave itself was a grisly sight for bones.

Then they saw the cyclops himself, he about five metres tall with jagged yellow teeth and grizzled hand as big a person, but the most startling thing was his enormous milky eye, scarred and webbed with cataracts. If he wasn't completely blind, he had to be pretty darn close. And he was dressed for wedding—he was wearing a crude killed and shoulder-warp, stitched together with blue baby tuxedo, it looked like he skinned an entire wedding party.

Then they saw someone that Hope guest was Grover. From the waist up in looked the typical teenager with a peach-fuzz goatee, but from the waist down he was half goat. He was also wearing a wedding dress and was extremely fearful.

Also they saw hanging from the wall was a big, tall girl with long, stringy light brown hair, pig-like brown eyes and strong looking, who looked about sixteen or seventeen years old.

"Clarisse," said Percy.

"The girl you mentioned earlier," said Frank.

"Yeah, before she went down with the ship," said Annabeth.

"Looks like things have gotten more complicated," said Hope.

"You're a feisty one!" said Polyphemus in a deep booming voice.

"Challenge me!" Clarisse Geld. "Give me back my sword and I'll fight you!"

Polyphemus laughed. "The loudmouth girl now or wait for wedding feast? What does my bride think?" he said looking down at Grover.

"Oh, um, I'm not hungry right now, dear. Perhaps—"

"Did you say _bride_?" Clarisse demanded. "Who—Grove?"

All five of them face palm each other.

Polyphemus glowered. "What 'Grover'?"

"The satyr!" Clarisse yelled.

"What satyr?" asked Polyphemus. "Satyr are good eating. You bring me satyr?"

"No, you big idiot!" bellowed Clarisse. " _That_ stayr! Grover! The warning the wedding dress!"

Polyphemus then turned ripped off Grover's wedding veil—revealing his curly hair and tiny horns.

Polyphemus breathed heavily, trying to contain his anger. "I don't see very well," he growled. "Not since many years ago when the other heroes that me in the eye. But YOU'RE—NO—LADY—CYCLOPS!"

"Well, it's now or never," said Frank.

With that they all charged at the cyclops at the same time. Polyphemus turned just in time for Frank to stunning with his _Spark Shot_. Percy then pulled out a pen from his pocket, which seemed weird, until he removed the lid and extended into a sword. He then stabbed his right foot.

"Ouch!" yelled Polyphemus grasping his foot and began hopping around.

Hope then casted a _Blizzard_ spell that froze his left foot. Annabeth then clapped her hands together in the moment Rex placed a foot on her hands, she tossed him up into the air. He then slammed his sheathed sword right on top of the cyclops is large head.

The impact knocked him unconscious and he tumbled to the ground with an almighty _crash_.

"Well, that was fun," said Hope.

"Guys, you made it," said Grover completely relieved.

"We had a bit of help," said Percy gesturing to Hope, Rex and Frank.

"Sorry to break up your victory party, but will you cut me down!" Clarisse yelled furiously.

"Don't worry, Clarisse, we'll get you down," said a voice behind them.

They turned and saw a handsome twenty-year-old boy with sandy hair and blue eyes. He had a scar under his eye and in his hand he held a saw that look like it was made of two different materials. Hope knew at once that this was the person that Percy and Annabeth warned about. This was Luke Castellan.

* * *

 _Camp Half-Blood: Princess Andrmeda_

Hope and her friends soon found themselves on the aft deck of a cruise liner right in front of a swimming pool with sparking fountains that sprayed into the air. Luke, who was holding the fleece his arms, was standing with dozes of monster and demigods.

Also with him her Heartless that Hope didn't recognised. Toodles had informed her over the com that the ones that looked like roman soldiers her Centauries armed with spears and the ones that looked like armoured pegasus' were called Crooked Chariot.

Then she noticed standing beside Luke was chameleon that was dress like a ninja with a pair of sais.

"Cam Chameleon I should have known you'd be part of this," said Rex.

"It certainly has been a long time Rex," said Cam smirking at Rex.

"You know him," said Hope.

"Yes, he's an assassin with no honour," said Rex distastefully.

"When do assassins have honour," said Percy.

"Well, most assassins would harm the innocent and would break a contact with their employer," said Rex. He then looked at Cam with a face of disgust. "But Cam don't mind getting his hands blood and if he's offered a better deal he's take it."

"Honour is so underrated," said Cam.

"So now that you've got us what are you going to do?" Frank asked.

"Well, I was planning on using the Golden Fleece to speed up Kronos regeneration even faster and then lead his arms to over throw the Gods."

"Luke, don't do it!" Annabeth begged.

"It's the only way to being justices to all Demigods, Thali would join me and so can you Annabeth," said Luck looking down at her.

"You'll destroy this world," said Rex.

"You'd kill countless people," said Hope.

"The Keyblade Order isn't any better," said Luke sneering at Hope. "You just sit around when people from other worlds surfer."

"That's not true!" Hope yelled.

"Whatever," said Luke and turned his back on her. "The Gods have ignored us and whenever they do something wrong we get punished like Thali."

"So does everyone else," said Rex. "People often take revenge on the children of those who wronged them, but you'll kill everyone in the world just to get revenge."

"No, I'm righting the wrongs that gods have down to this world it's rotten to the core," said Luke turning on him. "The only way to save this world is to destroy everything and rebuild from scratch."

"So you'll destroy everything to achieve your ends," said a new voice.

They all turned and Hope can believe her eyes, standing there was her Uncle Riku. He was tall man in his thirties with long silver grey hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a pair of blue jeans and a black T-shirt underneath a yellow jacket.

Then she saw two people standing next to him one of them was Shade, but the other was a cyclops that was two metres tall with one large brown eye in the middle of his forehead and judging from his mouth it was clear that he never used the toothbrush.

"Uncle Riku!" Hope yelled.

"Tyson!" Percy yelled.

"Hello, Percy," said Tyson in a childish voice.

"You," said Luke glaring at Riku. "What do you want?"

"To remind you what I told you six years ago, if you let your hate and anger control you'll you hurt everyone you care for," said Riku.

"I'm not going to be lectured, by someone who remains in his tower all day," Luke sneered.

"Doing you a favour, Luke," said Riku. "Believe me when I say, if you walk down this path will never forgive yourself."

"I don't need your charity," said Riku. He then looked at his forces. "Attack!"

Riku someone out his Keyblade, the _Way to the Dawn_ , he then charged at Luke's forces. Tyson quickly followed

Shade had also summon out his Keyblade, it had a black handle and the guard was shaped like black angel wings. The blade was blood-red while the teeth were shaped like a white angel wing. The keychain had both a sword and angel wing on it. Hope remember that it was called _The Dark Angel_.

With all the confusion both Luke's and Cam's forces were not paying attention to Hope and the others. That proved to be a great mistake Hope and Percy drew their weapons and sliced through the two Centurions that were guarding them.

The others ran off to grab their weapons so they could join in the battle. Cam turned and tossed a pair shuriken straight at them, for she the two of them were able to block them with their weapons.

Cam then vanished, no doubt blending into the background and next thing Hope new, Rex appeared out of nowhere and blocked an invisible attack. Cam reappeared with his sais crossing Rex's sword.

In the corner of Hope's eye she saw Annabeth and Clarisse fighting against Luke. Despite it being two on one, Luke was holding his own quite well with his sword and shield. Then Clarisse shouldered his shield and that gave Annabeth enough time to grab the Golden Fleece that was wrapped around her shoulder.

"No!" Luke yelled, but he was quickly silenced when Frank blasted him with one of his _Stun Shots_ and then got kicked in the stomach by Grover.

"We need to retreat," said Riku as he sliced through a Crooked Chariot.

"But we can win this," said Percy.

"That could take time and time we do not have, Thali's tree is dying and your camera will not hold out much longer," said Riku.

"Percy, he's right," said Annabeth.

Percy nodded reluctantly.

Riku then brought his handwriting front of him next second they all disappeared.

* * *

 _Camp Half-Blood: Long Island Sound_

Hope soon found herself in a glassy plane that overlooked a large lake. She saw in a distance a large pine tree that looked it close to death, she guessed that was Thali's Tree and beyond that no doubt was Percy and Annabeth's camp.

"How did we get here," said Percy bewilderment.

"With magic, Seaweed Brain, how else," said Annabeth.

"I'm just happy I'm not barring a cyclops," said Grover with relief.

"Tyson, how did you survive?" Percy asked.

Riku then explained that he and Shade came to this world because of troubles with the camp and that he found Tyson drifting in the sea. Tyson then explained to Riku about everything it was then a simple matter of tracking them down.

Riku then looked at Annabeth. "I see you're all grown up," he said the smile.

Annabeth looks slightly embarrassed. "Wait, you two met," said Percy.

"It was before we met Grover, he gave Luke some advice," said Annabeth.

"I nearly told young Luke that if he does not let go of his hate and anger he could very well hurt those he most cares for," said Riku with a heavy sigh. "But he rejected my advice and see what he's become."

"He can still be saved," said Annabeth.

"I hope you are right, Annabeth," said Riku.

Suddenly Hope's Keyblade began to glow as did the Golden Fleece. Then being shot out of the Golden Fleece and created a Gate. Hope aimed her Keyblade up at the Gate and Fido beam straight at it. They then heard a lock being opened and Hope felt herself acquiring new power.

"You've just learned how to use the _Water_ spell," said Rex.

"What was that," said Grover.

"It was pretty," said Tyson.

"It means we have to go," said Hope.

"Well, I hope we see you again," said Percy.

They watched as Percy and his friends rushed up towards Thali's Pine tree.


	8. Simba's Pride

**Updates will become slower after Tuesday, because I'm starting university.**

* * *

 _Lines Between_

Hope and her friends were back on the _Excalibur_ discussing the deferment that happened on Camp Half-Blood with her father. Hope, hoped that person's friends were able to save the camp.

"They managed to place the Golden Fleece on the tree it should back to its normal self within a day or so," her father said.

"That's good to hear," said Hope.

"Riku and Shade gonna stay for while in any hopes to locate Luke," her father continued. "Though it's proving quite difficult, even for him."

"It seems like Rattus is hiring mercenaries to do is dirty work," said Frank.

"And that seems to be the case," said Sora. "Though it seems he is careful with his selection, is choosing from the most vile and dishonest individuals he can find."

"Doesn't he fear them turning on him," said Hope.

"I don't know, seems to have promised them something," said a father looking deeply troubled. "Not the first time that villains have teamed up. Maleficent did the same during the Second Keyblade War."

"Do you think the situation in Camp Half-Blood it's just a kid angry at his dad?" Hope asked.

"That seems to be the case, but Gods and Demigods have never been a good terms on that world, unlike an Olympus Coliseum," said Sora. "Though this family spat could end up the destruction of their world. Kronos ruled with an iron fist back in his day, while the Olympians are not perfect they are a much better choice than Kronos and his Titans."

"Then how come so many demigods are joining up?" Hope asked.

"Because I believe they thought his lies," said Sora. "The Olympians are not as strong as they were a few thousand years ago. Zeus does not believe the Titans are threat, but a few of the Olympians like Artemis do recognise the threat."

"What do we know about Kronos?" Rex asked.

"Not much, except he took part in the First Keyblade War on the dark side along with many others," said Sora. "There are only a few survivors of that conflict still around. We are piecing as much of the conflict as we can, but its slow going."

"Can't the High Council convince them that Kronos is returning?" Frank asked.

"We did, last year when Zeus's Master Bolt was stolen," said Sora. "We are doing our part to minimise the chaos, but were on about not interfere in the affairs of the world's. We'll do what we can, but your main priority is to locate Rattus before this gets out of hand."

"Don't your Majesty, will find that rat it is the last thing we do," said Frank.

Sora nodded and the screen went blank.

"This Quest is getting even more complicated than I thought," said Hope sitting in a chair.

"Life is full of twists and turns, the key is navigating through it," said Rex sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Why got some good news for you, Princess," said Frank. "Toodles had just finished scanning a few papers I found at that cyclops' cave. There designs for a new Keyblade Mod and I use my contacts with the Moogles' Synthesis shop can make it."

It took quite a few moments for Frank to input the new mod on her Keyblade. Once he was done, she could feel its power has increased in her hand.

"If I've read the design correctly it should change into a sort that is able to stretch able to hit opponents at long distances with great force," said Frank.

"I'll give it a try the next opportunity I get," said Hope.

Suddenly they heard the alarms go off. Frank quickly rushed over the consul and saw several blips on the monitor.

"Looks like we got more Heartless ships coming after us," he said.

"We know the drill," said Hope as she and Rex ran out of the gun controls.

It would seem as if the Heartless ships were now coming at them with much greater force. They even had cruisers within this time and those prove difficult to destroy. In fact it was so difficult that they weren't able to destroy every single one of them.

"They are certainly getting bolder," said Frank as he watched the ships retreat. "Guess they see us as a threat now."

"Concerning what we have accomplished since we had set off for our journey, I would say that is a safe bet," said Rex.

"And just when I got this baby polished," Frank muttered.

"Worry about the ship later, it looks were coming to another new world," said Hope looking at the monitor.

She was right another world was coming into view on the monitor. This one looked was slightly different than the others. It had large open spaces and one side they saw a massive rock known the other wasteland. Hope remembered what her father had told about this world before and she knew at once it was the Pride Lands.

"My father's talked about this world, it's called the Pride Lands," said Hope.

"The home of King Simba," said Rex.

"I thought that world was quite peaceful," said Frank.

"No, my father mentioned that there were some outcast that still worshipped Scar, Simba's evil uncle," said Hope.

"I'll have to use magic to blend in with the locals," said Rex.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun," said Frank.

* * *

 _P_ _ride Lands:_ _Savannah_

Hope soon found herself on a grassy plain answer antelope jumping around. It looked quite peaceful as if there was no shred of evil at all.

She then noticed that she wasn't human anymore, she was a lion cub with a tough of brown hair and cream-coloured fur. She still had her crown pendant, but that was all.

She then saw Rex and Frank and she thought they looked strange at Atlantica, but here they looked ever stranger.

Rex was a gorilla, but his face was still covered by his cloak and he hand his sheathed sword strapped to his back. Frank on the other hand looked like a tropical bird and he still was wearing his Stetson on his head, but his right wing was made of metal and he still had his mechanical eye.

"You know this feels a lot stranger than being part fish," said Frank.

"And just like there we won't be able to do some of our moves," said Rex.

"Or in my case, none at all," Frank muttered.

"How are we supposed to move around like this," said Hope.

"I suggest we do a little practising before moving on," said Rex.

And so they spent the next hours getting use to their new bodies. Hope discovered that his body was a lot fast than her normal one, which was a good thing because they'll have to run across wide open spaces.

Hope had to practise fighting with her Keyblade in her mouth. That was the easiest the hardest thing yet, the Keyblade kept on slipping and she really didn't like the taste of the handle. She wished her form was more like Rex's at least that why she'd be able to hold the Keyblade in her hands.

"I think I've got the hand of this," said Hope.

"Good this, because she looks like she needs help," said Frank.

They turned and saw a lioness being surrounded by a bunch of Living Bones Heartless.

"Come on!" Hope yelled running towards the lioness.

The lioness was holding her own, but she wouldn't last long. Hope then casted a _Thunder_ spell on the Living Bones and then Rex knocked them back with his sheathed sword. Frank rammed into one that jumped over their heads with his metal wing.

"Who are you," said the lioness.

"Does it matter?" said Hope dodging one of the Living Bones attacks.

"It does if my father sent to keep an eye on me."

"Lady we just got her and you're in possession to be pity," said Frank flying around the Living Bones to keep them confused.

"Listen you can complain to your dad once we're out of this mess," said Hope hitting a Living Bone back with her Keyblade.

"That might even prove difficult," said Rex.

He was right, the Heartless were advancing and since they were still getting us to fighting in these forms they weren't at their bested.

"They just keep coming," said Hope as she and her friend backed away slowly.

"Somebody wants to save a beautiful princess and her brave friends now would be the time," said Frank.

A mighty lion with brown fur and a black mane then appeared out of nowhere he roared at the Heartless and they began to back off. Seeing this as an opportunity Hope and Rex sliced through the Heartless and they vanished.

Hope was about to thank the lion, the lioness cut between and in it all looked thankful.

"Who do you think you are!" she yelled furiously.

"Excuse me, I'm the one who just saved your life," the lion snapped back.

"Look, I had everything under control."

"Not from where I was standing."

Hope and her friend just watched them going back and forth like do what you ping-pong match.

"Then maybe you should move downwind," said the lioness.

"Well, I'm actually grateful," said Hope. "I'm Hope and these are my friends Rex and Frank."

The two lions and look down at them as if they suddenly realised they weren't alone.

"Sorry, I'm Kiara," said the lioness she then looked at the lion and recognised him. "Kovu," she gasped.

"Kiara!" a new voice yelled.

They turned and saw a large lion with yellow fur and a red mane and a lioness that had a resemblance to Kiara. Running beside them was a meerkat and a warthog running beside him.

"Father! How can you break your promise," said Kiara glaring in the new arrival.

"It's a good thing I did," he said looking at his daughter. "I almost lost you. No more hunting for you, not ever."

"But I was doing fine, even before Kovu—"

"Kovu," he growled turn his gaze on Kovu.

"You guys know what's going on, because I'm lost," said Frank.

"That Simba the ruler of this world and his wife Nala. That is daughter Kiara, who apparently he's very overprotective of and those to his best friend Timom and Pumbaa," Rex explained pointing each other out. "And that's Kovu, he's the son of Zira who leads a group of lions that still worship Scar."

"Thanks for clearing that up," said Frank.

"Simba, listen," said Hope.

Simba then turned to look at Hope. "Who are you? You look familiar," he said.

"Well, you knew my parents," said Hope. "My name is Hope."

"Your Sora's daughter," he said his eyes widening.

"Yes, and you should know that Kovu over there just saved us from a bunch of Heartless," said Hope.

Simba then turned on Kovu. "You saved her, but why," he said raising an eyebrow.

"I humbly ask to join your pride," said Kovu.

"No!" said Simba firmly. "You were banished with the other Outsiders."

"I have left the Outsiders, I'm a rogue," said Kovu. "Judge me now for who I am or am I to be blamed for climate riding can it."

Simba didn't look like he believed that story, but killing him after he just saved his daughter wouldn't be very just.

"I don't trust him either your Majesty, but he did just save your daughter's life," said Rex.

"He's right, Simba," said Nala. "By our laws all debts must be repaid."

Simba then turned and looked at Kovu. "My father's law will prevail," said Simba. "For now I reserve judgement. We'll see who you really are."

He then began to walk off towards a large clock in the distance.

* * *

 _Pride Lands:_ _Pride Rock_

It was nine when they reached the large clock which was called _Pride Rock_. Simba had allowed them to sleep inside it, but he wouldn't allow Kovu and so he was forced to sleep outside.

Hope and her friends were remaining outside discussing what had just happened.

"You know we can't trust this guy," Frank said to them.

"He did just save our lives," said Hope.

"No, Frank is right," said Rex. "Everything he said was a lie."

"In writing to tell Simba?" Hope bewildered.

"Because I sent a small light inside of him," said Rex gazing at the sleeping Kovu. "I only saw it for moment when he looked at Kiara."

"You suggesting he's got something in for the Princess," said Frank looking stunned.

They then heard a crazy laugh and turned to see a mandrill approaching them holding a staff in his hand.

"Young Rex is quite correct, he does have a light in his heart," said the mandrill.

"Okay, who are you," said Frank.

"My name is Rafiki the shaman of this world," said the mandrill doing a small bow looking at Hope. "And I know who you are young Hope. The daughter of Sora and Kairi and like your father you are on a Quest to save the worlds."

"Is anything you don't know," said Hope.

"Knowing and not knowing are two very different things, but that does not mean I don't know things," said Rafiki chuckling.

"Well, that was as clear as mud," said Frank.

"How about we stick to the topic of Kovu," said Rex.

"Excellent idea," said Rafiki. "Zira has filled his heart with hate and has no doubt ordered him to kill Simba and his family."

"And were allowing him to stay here," said Frank. "Does anyone see this as a good thing?"

"Mufasa has spoken to and he wishes for both Kiara and Kovu to become one," said Rafiki.

"Mufase, Simba's father," said Rex.

"That guy's been dead for decades," said Frank.

"His body may no longer exist, but his spirit still lingers," said Rafiki.

"And he wishes us to play matchmaker," said Hope. "He doesn't ask for much."

"It may not be as hard as you think, remember I said that a spark of light flitted in Kovu's heart when he looked at Kiara," said Rex.

"So, what he wants to do?" Hope asked looking Rafiki.

"Just get the two of them together and let nature take its course," said Rafiki.

* * *

 _Pride Lands:_ _Savannah_

The next morning, Hope and her friends had followed Kovu who had snuck off early in the morning. It was clear to them that he was going to attack Simba while his back was turned.

Fortunately, they saw Kiara running up to them. She looked extremely cheerful.

"Hey, guys," she said. "Have you seen Kovu?"

"I think he went to get a drink of water at the watering hole," Hope lied.

They arrived just in time, Kovu looked like he was ready to pounce on Simba. Kiara jumped right in front of Kovu as he was about to pounce.

"Morning," she said excitedly. "I'm ready for my first hunting lesson."

Kovu looked back to the watering hole and discovered that Simba had left.

"Are you coming?" said Hope.

Reluctantly, Kovu fold them into the glassy plane.

They spent most of the morning line on the ground waiting for Kraia to pounce them, but she made a larger noise. Every time she pounds they were able to dodge with him plenty of time.

"Three…" said Kovu.

"…Two…" said Frank.

"…One…" said Rex.

They then ducked as Kiara pounced on them and she landed with a back to the ground.

"You could hear me, huh?" she said.

"A Buffalo a mile away could hear you," said Rex. "If you wish to be a skilled hunter you need to be both silent and deadly."

"He's right," said Kovu. "Your breathing too deeply, you need to relax. Feel the earth under your pause so it doesn't shift and make noise."

Kovu then heard a noise and saw birds flying over a hilltop. He looked at them and gestured them to be quiet.

"Watch the master and learn," he whispered as he bent down.

He's lovely made his way to the hilltop and then he pounced. Next thing they heard was high-pitched scream.

The round of the hilltop and found that both Timom and Pumbaa were there. At once Kiara glared at them, no doubt she thought that they were there to check up on her.

"Timom, what are you doing here?" she said glaring.

"Kiara, Hope," said Timom looking relieved. "For once we're following you. This just happens to be the best place for bugs."

"Except, for all the birds," said Pumbaa looking at all the birds that were eating the bugs. "Hey, maybe you guys can help."

"Sure, why not?" said Hope.

They then spent the rest of the day scaring the birds away. At first Kovu didn't really get the idea, it was clear that he had never had fun before. But as they kept on falling around they noticed that both Kiara and Kovu were starting to get real close.

Later that night, they were lying down on the tallgrass gazing up at the stars. They were pointing at star constellations that look like other creatures and they were really having fun.

"I've never done this before," said Kovu.

"Really," said Kiara looking shocked. "My father and I used to do this all the time."

"Same with mine," said Hope thinking back, happy memory. "Would look at the stars and guess which world they were it was so much fun. He always told me that every star out there was just another world."

"There must be a lot of them," said Frank staring at the stars.

"My father told me a different tale, he said that all the great kings of the past are at their," said Kiara.

"Do you think Scar is there?" Kovu asked.

They all stared at him starts to look ashamed. He got up and looked down at his paws.

"He was my father, but he was still part of me," he said shamefully.

"From what I've heard he let his anger and jealousy get the best of him," said Hope.

"Yes, my father said that there was a darkness in Scar that he could escape," said Kiara getting up.

"Maybe there's a darkness in me to," said Kovu.

"There's a darkness inside of everyone, but there are those rare few who can overcome it instead of letting it control them," said Rex.

"Yeah, my Uncle Riku had some problems with his darkness, but he overcame it," said Hope.

"Maybe you're just being a bit hard on yourself," said Frank.

Then Hope, Rex and Frank walked off. They wanted to leave the two of them alone in the hopes that they could become close.

* * *

 _Pride Lands: Pride Rock_

The next morning Hope and he friend exited Pride Rock with Simba. They saw Kiara and Kovu approaching the rock it was clear that the two of them, had fallen in love with each other, now the hardest part was to convince Simba to aspect him.

"You know Kovu isn't all bad," said Hope.

"He's an Outsider," Simba reminded. "They're savages."

"Only if you let them," said Rex. "Don't you remember with your travels with Sora that even in the deepest darkness there is a light."

"I think the kids all right," said Frank. "He just needs some to guide his paw."

Soon Kiara and Kovu had reached Pride Rock and saw Simba. They looked quite uneasy; no doubt they were afraid that Simba could be angry with them.

"Kiara, I don't want you to talk to him," said Simba. They all stared at him in horror, but then a smile appeared on his face. "I want to talk with him."

Kiara smiled, but Kovu looked slightly uneasy. No doubt he was torn between his love of Kiara and his duty to his pride."

Despite this he followed Simba into the Savannah. Kiara just looked on happily as they disappeared into the distance.

"Let's hope they don't kill each other," said Frank.

"That's what we're meant to prevent," said Rex.

* * *

 _Pride Lands: Kings Den_

It was late in the afternoon and there was no sign of Simba or Kovu. They were all in the den getting nervous.

"Where are they," said Kiara looking worried.

"I'm sure there fine," said Hope, but she didn't look sure herself.

Then they saw Simba leaping into the den. He looked seriously wounded and tired.

"Father!" Kiara yelled.

"Simba!" Nala yelled.

They rushed over to him and supported him as he entered the den.

"What happened? And where's Kovu?" Hope asked as she and the other rushed over to him.

"Kovu… ambush," he said weakly.

"No," said Kiara looking heartbroken.

"Don't worry Simba I'll have you right as rain," said Hope and summoned her Keyblade. " _Heal!_ "

A green light shone over Simba and his wounds began to heal. Seconds later he was back on his feet.

Then Timom and Pumbaa entered the cave with a serious look on their face.

"Simba, the Outcasts are approaching it looks like war," said Timom.

Simba turned and looked at Hope. "Hope, you and your friends stay with Kiara while I lead the lioness to battle," he said.

"But we can help," said Hope.

"I need someone to protect my daughter," said Simba.

"I don't need protecting," said Hope stamping her paw.

"Don't you see Kovu was trying to get to me by getting to me," said Simba.

"No, he loves me!"

"We don't have time to agree," said Simba as he walked to the cave mouth. "You are to stay here and that's final."

Then Simba lead Timom, Pumbaa and the lioness out of the cave and into the Savannah.

Once they were gone, Kiara collapsed to the floor and broke into tears. Hope, Rex and Frank looked at one another not sure how to comfort her.

"Are you all right, Kiara?" Hope asked and soon realised that was a stupid question.

"My father had banished the lion I love and is now going to war with the other lioness," said Kiara not looking at them. "How do you think I feel?"

"You can't just give up," said Rex.

"But there's nothing I can do," said Kiara.

"Well, lying on the floor and busting into tears isn't going to help anyone," said Frank.

"What do you suggest I do?" said Kiara.

"I don't know," said Hope. "But if you follow your heart you can't go wrong."

The words did something; Kiara got up and stopped crying. She then looked out of the cave and then back to Hope, Rex and Frank.

"I'm going to find Kovu," she said firmly. "I could us the help."

"And you've got it," said Hope.

Then they rushed out the cave and began their search of Kovu.

* * *

 _Pride Lands: Savannah_

It was dark now, but they didn't stop they kept on looking for Kovu. They knew elsewhere Simba was battling the Outcasts, but it was a war no one would win.

"Where is he," said Kiara desperately.

"I see him!" said Rex looking over hilltop.

They rushed over to the hilltop and saw Kovu looking down into a lake. He looked totally miserable as if his entire world had been destroyed.

"Kovu!" Kiara yelled.

Kovu turned and that's when they saw that he had a scar over his right eye. He looked totally surprised seeing them and at first he tried to run away, but Kiara stopped him.

"Don't go," she begged.

Hope and the others approached them.

"What happened?" Hope asked.

"Simba took me to the Outlands and explained to me about the Circle of Life and show me that there was even life in a wasteland," said Kovu. "Then my mother and the other Outsiders appeared and began to announce how I was meant to kill Simba."

"So you did came to kill Simba," said Frank.

"At first, you know that Heartless attack. It was planned out and my mother was controlling the Heartless," said Kovu and he looked up at Kiara. "But that changed when I fell in love with you."

Kiara just smiled.

"What he can do now?" Rex asked.

"I don't know, leave," said Kovu. "I'm not wanted by the Outsiders or by Simba."

"So you're going to leave me? And everyone else?" said Kiara as she approached the lake.

"What choice do I have?" said Kovu.

"You could try stopping this war," said Rex.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Kiara.

"Well, look into the lake," said Rex.

Confused they all looked at the lake and found that Kiara and Kovu's reflections had merged.

"The two of you can become one dead sure your two prides can become one as well," said Rex.

"Whatever you decide on doing you better do it quick," said Frank.

Kiara and Kovu looked at one another and they nodded.

* * *

 _Pride Lands: Canyon_

Hope, Rex, Frank, Kiara and Kovu were running as fast as they could and soon reached the large canyon. In fact it was actually a river, but it was blocked up by several fallen down trees and they could see the raging waters behind it. To top it all off it was now raining, which was never a good sign.

They saw at the canyons edge that Simba's pride and the Outsiders were battling it out. The Outsiders looked a lot more rugged and shabby than Simba's pride. They recognised Zira at once she was the shaggiest of them all in the one with pure evil in her eyes.

The Outsiders seem to have heart was on their side and they were all tacking with such rage. They then saw that both Simba and Zira were ready to attack one another.

"We need to stop them," said Hope.

They jumped over rocks edge and place themselves between Simba and Zira.

"Kiara?" Simba gasp looking at his daughter.

"Kovu! Move!" Zira growled.

"Stand aside, Kiara," said Simba.

"You need to stop fighting," said Hope.

"This conflict will only breed more hatred," said Rex.

"There right, daddy," said Kiara. "This has to stop."

"You're even weaker than I thought," said Zira glaring at her son. "Get out of the way!"

"You'll never hurt Kiara, or Simba," said Kovu. "Not while I'm here."

"And that goes double for me to," said Frank.

"Stay out of this," said Simba.

Kiara looked up at her father. "A wise king once told me that we are one. I didn't understand and back then, but now I do," she said. "Sora once told me that if I followed my heart I can never be wrong. I haven't thought about those words in years, but now my heart says that we are one them and us."

"But—they—"

"They? Us? Look at them, what differences do you see?" said Kiara gesturing to all the lions. Simba looked them and me why she was right while they were different they were used the same as them. "They are us."

Simba and looked back at his daughter and suddenly the ranger stopped and the sun's rays pierce the clouds. He then smiled and the two nuzzled one another.

"Vitani! Now!" Zira commanded looking at one of the lionesses.

Vitani looked at Hope to Kiara and Simba and then to Kovu. She then looked at her Zira with a firm look on a face.

"No, Mother!" she said. "Kiara's right. Enough."

She then joined her brother. The other Outsiders looked at one another.

"If you will not fight, then you will die as well," said Zira.

All of a sudden the other Outsiders left Zira's side and joined Simba's pride one by one.

"Where are you all going?" Zira demanded.

"Let it go, Zira," said Simba. "It's time to put the past behind us."

"I'll never let the past go," said Zira and suddenly a dark aura covered her body.

"What's happening to her?" said Kovu.

"Oh no, this is exactly what happened to Scar," said Simba.

"Got that right kitty cat," said a voice. Everyone looked up and saw on a rock edge sat an African wolf smiling down at them. "Like Scar before her she is letter anger at the best of her and has become a Heartless."

"Wolf," Rex snarled.

"Hello, there Rexy," said Wolf smirking.

"So you're the reason why the Heartless are here," said Frank.

"Well, yes and no," said Wolf. "I mean there were Heartless before I arrived, but there's a lot more than now. And thanks to this hatred between the Outsiders and Simba's pride the Heartless have grown in strength. So, I think I'll leave everything to Zira's capable paws."

"What are we going to do?" Pumbaa asked.

"What else? Run!" Timon yelled.

Hope looked at Simba. "Simba, you and everyone else deal with the Heartless. Leave Zira to the three of us."

Simba nodded and he led the lions at the Heartless.

Hope and her friends turned on Zira, who charged straight at them.

Frank flew around trying to confuse her and then Rex slammed straight into her. They tossed and turned and then finally Zira pushed him away. Hope casted her _Blizzard_ spell and froze to her for a moment. She then whacked across the face with her Keyblade.

Zira recovered and began to float as a dark aura surrounded her. She then charged around knocking back the three of them, but then Rex extended his hands and she began to slow down.

"I'll hold her down so you can finish," he said as he struggled to keep in place.

Hope nodded and hit Zira with all her might and next moment she collapsed. Zira's body just remained motionless he knew that they did it.

They turned and saw that Simba and the other lions had dealt with the Heartless.

"Nice going," said Simba. He then looked at all the Kovu, who was nuzzling Kiara and then he turned to look at him. "Kovu… I was wrong. You belong here. Let's go home…" he then looked at the Outcasts. "All of us."

Suddenly the tip of Hope's Keyblade began to glow and falls in the distance so did the lake that Kiara and Kovu had stared at. The beam shot up into the air creating a Gate. Hope aim her Keyblade at it and shot have been straight into it and then they heard the sound of something opening.

Hope felt herself grow a bit more powerful, but this did not feel like a spell this time.

"I believe you've learned a new technique, called _Sonic Blade_ ," said Rex.

Hope smiled and then looked at Simba and the others. "It's time for us to go," she said.

Simba nodded in understanding. "Thank you for everything you've done," he said and looked down at Hope with a smile. "Your father would be proud of you."

Hope wasn't sure how to take this, but he knew he was right.


	9. A New Hope

_Lines Between_

Hope and her friends were back on the _Excalibur_ discussing the deferment that happened on the Pride Lands with her father.

"So, Wolf just left," said her father.

"Yes, he said he was going to leave everything in Zira's capable paws," said Hope.

"This is indeed troubling," said her father. "At least you united the two prides together."

"Yes, things should be more peaceful there for now on," said Rex.

"Let's hope that's the case," said Sora.

"My scanners show that the Heartless population has decreased," said Toodles. "This however might mean that Wolf took some of them with him."

"That means there creating a Heartless army like Maleficent," said Sora looking troubled. "The last time the multi-verse was attacked by a Heartless arm more than half the worlds had been destroyed."

"Then we'll spot it," said Hope.

"Anyway, I'm grateful you helped Simba out," said her father.

"Technically that was all Kiara's doing," said Hope.

"Well, she'll make an excellent queen someday," said her father. He then looked at all of them with a serious expression. "Now I want the three of you to be careful. Rattus will be attacking you in force now."

"We can handle it," said Frank.

"That's what I'm hoping for," said Sora.

Then the scan went blank.

"Well, that didn't sound good," said Frank.

"It just means we need to locate Rattus' base faster," said Rex.

"But the guy dosen't leave any clues," said Hope.

"Then we have to put are faith in the Keyblade," said Rex.

Hope was about to open her mouth when the ship shook. Then alarms began to screech and flash red.

"We've got Heartless ships incoming!" Frank yelled. "And these ones are a lot tougher than normal."

Hope and Rex ran to the gun controls and began to blast the Heartless ships. Frank was right they were a lot tougher and there were more cruisers than before. It took a while, but Frank was able to destroy them.

"Well, that was fun," said Hope sighing with relief.

"I'm not sure all those were Heartless ships," said Frank looking at the monitor.

"What you mean?" said Hope.

"Some of those ships we just blasted had life signatures," said Frank.

"But Heartless don't give out life signatures," said Rex.

"I know," said Frank. "But those weren't Heartless ships."

Before they knew it the ship shook again.

"What's happening now?" Hope yelled.

"The ship has been caught in the tractor beam," said Toodles.

"But were still in the Lines Between!" said Rex.

"Actually, we just came out of them," said Frank.

"But I didn't see a world," said Hope.

"Only guess at the galactic world," said Rex looking horrified at Frank.

"Yeah like Deep Space," said Frank. "But how did you know?"

"Because I've been here before," said Rex. "It's called Distant Galaxy."

"Distant Galaxy is home to the Jedi Order," said Toodles.

"What's the Jedi Order?" Hope asked.

"The Jedi Order was similar to the Keyblade Order in many ways, they are peacekeepers," said Rex. "Though unlike the Keyblade Order they believe attachments are weaknesses."

"You said _was_ ," Hope noted.

"It was destroyed a couple of decades ago and now it's ruled by an emperor who rules with a iron fist," said Rex.

"It gets worse," said Frank.

"How could it get worse?" Hope asked.

"Because, I can see the source of the tractor beam," said Frank looking out the window.

They turned and gasped in horror. What they saw was a giant space station as big as a moon. However, the space station had an eerie look to it and look like can destroy an entire planet.

It was at the moment surrounded by debris what looked like a planet and as they drew closer they saw a large hangar bay for black fighters.

"This day just gets better and better," said Hope.

* * *

 _Distant Galaxy: Death Star Hangar Bay_

They soon found themselves in the hangar bay and it was surrounded by men in white armour holding blasters. It was clear they were surrounding the ship in case of hostilities.

"What is this place," said Hope.

"According to the Datascape this space station is owned by the Imperial Empire and is called the Death Star," said Toodles. "Information is sketchy, but it is suggested that this space station has enough power to destroy an entire planet."

"I guess that answers all the debris," said Frank.

"And how come I can hear billions of screaming voices," said Rex.

"I don't hear anything," said Hope.

"You wouldn't, I was here for several years and I was taught under a Jedi by the name of Ahsoka Tano and she taught me everything I know about the Force," said Rex.

"The _Force_?"

"It's sort of a six sense," said Rex. "It allows me to sense things that no normal person could and it gives me telekinesis ability."

"So that's how you're able to move stuff at will," said Hope.

"Indeed, at this moment I sense something dark and evil," said Rex closing his eyes. His eyes and shot straight open and look of fear came on his face. "Darth Vader, he's here."

"Darth Vader," said Frank looking fearful as well. "As in the Emperor's right-hand man, the guy who kill you over one little mistake, the guy that betrayed and destroyed the Jedi Order."

"That's the one," said Rex.

Hope looked out the window and saw more soldiers surrounding their ship.

"It's fortunate that they can't enter," she said.

"They'll find a way," said Rex. "The Empire is nothing if not stubborn and I don't fancy battling away through a space station of Stormtroopers."

"I can't just fly us out of here, that tractor beam will tear the ship apart," said Frank.

"It looks like were not the only ones are stuck here," said Hope. "I see another ship and I don't think it belongs here."

She was right there was another ship and unlike this one it was white instead of black. It also looked quite old it was a wonder that it was holding together.

"And maybe we found some allies," said Rex. He closed his eyes once again. "I sense someone else, similar in many ways, but yet so different. I think we have a Jedi here."

"Where exactly?" Frank asked.

"In that observation deck," said Rex pointing up.

Frank then turned to Toodles. "Toodles, you think you can teleport us there?"

"I believe so," said Toodles.

"I believe it will be a good idea if Toodles comes with us," said Frank.

"He's right, if they do break into our ship they may nab Toodles and he holds quite a lot of sensitive information," said Rex.

Hope nodded in agreement. "Then let's do it," she said.

Within minutes, Toodles teleported them into the observation deck. Where they were greeted by two droids one tall and golden and the other short and blue-and-white, a large creature that resembled a bear, but had a show of intelligence inside him, and two men in white armour similar to the soldiers that ran the base.

One looked about nineteen years old with dark blonde hair and the other one looked about twenty-nine and had a bit of a smugglers look to him, and both of them appointing blasters at them.

"Who are you?" said the smuggler.

"I'm Hope, that's Rex and Frank," she said with a carefree attitude. "And this little guy is Toodles."

"And judging from the look of you guys I have to say that you belong to that old wreck," said Frank pointing at the ship next to theirs.

"That's my ship you're insulting and you'll find the _Millennium Falcon_ is one the finest ships in this galaxy," said the smuggler.

"Yes, a ship which seems to be in the same situation as us," said Rex.

"Your ship seems a bit flashy," said the kid.

"They all make them like that where we're from," said Frank.

"Who are you guys," said Hope.

They looked at one another no doubt deciding whether they could trust them or not. Then the golden droid approached the kid.

"Master Luke, I they are here to help," he said.

"I'm Luke Skywalker, that Han and Chewy," said Luke.

Toodles then flew up towards the droids. "Hi there," he said. "I'm Toodles, nice to meet you."

"Pleasure, I'm C-3PO, human cyborg relations, and my companion is R2-D2," said the golden droid.

"Now that we have all the pleasantries out of the way, how do we get out of here?" said Frank.

"We love to bird boy, but we can't that tractor beam in place," said Han sitting down in a chair. "But that old man is going to disable it."

"What old man?" Hope asked.

"My mentor Ben Kenobi," said Luke.

"You mean Obi-Wan Kenobi," said Rex looking up. "He was a Jedi Master if I'm not mistaken, but vanished a couple of decades ago." He then looked at Luke curiously. "And your name is Skywalker?"

"Yes, wait are you a Jedi?" Luke asked.

"No, but I have been trained like one and my master mentioned a Skywalker," said Rex. "Apparently he was her mentor."

"The must have been my father," said Luke. "Ben told me he was a Jedi Knight."

Suddenly R2 began to beat furiously.

"What is problem?" Hope asked.

"He says he located the Princess Leia," said Toodles.

"Who's Princess Leia?" Hope asked.

"I don't surely know, but I think she's part of the Rebel Alliance," said Luke approaching the monitor and R2 should have image of a nineteen-year-old girl laying in a prison cell. "Where is she?"

"Level five detention block AA 23," said C-3PO. R2 then beeped again. "I'm afraid she scheduled to be terminated."

"Looks like we got a damsel in distress," said Frank.

"Well you can leave me out of it," said Han.

"You do realise there may be a rewarding it," said Hope with a sly smile.

" _Reward?_ " said Han looking up.

"Well she is a princess and wrestling one is a king's ransom," said Hope.

"Right, you've convinced me," said Han.

"Typical, of a smuggler to think of profit," said Rex.

Han then looked at them. "So, what's the plan?" he asked.

Luke looked around and saw a pair of cuffs lying around. "C-3PO, had me over those binders," he said. C-3PO handed in the cuffs and he attempted to place them on Chewy, who did not like the idea. He then quickly handed them over to Han. "Okay, you put them on."

"Don't worry Chewy, and think I know what he has in mind," he said as he placed the cuffs on him, but he didn't lock them.

"What about us?" Hope asked.

"Don't worry, I can take care of that," said Rex.

He then began to utter an incantation, but nothing happened.

"I don't feel any different," said Frank.

"No, if anyone else looked at us they'll just ignore us," said Rex.

"Quite the spell you've got," said Hope as they made their way to the door.

"Uh, Master Luke, sir. Pardon me from asking, but what should R2, Toodles and I do if we're discovered here?" he asked.

"Lock the door," said Luke as he placed his helmet on.

"And hope they don't have blasters," said Han as he placed his helmet on.

"That's not very reassuring," said C-3PO as the door closed.

* * *

 _Distant Galaxy: Death Star Prison Bay_

Hope, Luke and the others managed to reach the Prison Bay without any problem, but once the exit the elevator there was stopped by the warden and two of his Stormtroopers.

"Where are you taking this… _thing_?" said the warden looking at Chewy.

"Prisoner transfer from cellblock 1138," said Luke.

"I was notified," said the warden. "I'll have to clear it."

He then approached the consul while the two guards approached them. Next thing they knew Chewy not one of the guards away and glasses began to fire. Frank, Luke and Han began blasting at the turret and the cameras. Hope, Rex and Chewy took out the remaining Stormtroopers and the warden.

The battle was quite short, but unfortunately the warden had already hit the com. Han quickly ran over to the consul and began looking for the Princess' cell number.

"The Princess is in 2187," he said.

Hope and Luke then ran down the cells looking for the Princess. Han then reached for the console and activated the com.

"Everything is under control, situation normal," he said.

"What happened," said a very familiar voice.

"Rattus," said Rex.

"This just gets better," said Frank.

"We had a slight weapons malfunction, but everything is perfectly normal," said Han quickly.

"Don't bother lying, you're very bad at it and inform Rex that I will enjoy making him suffer," said Rattus.

Frank then aimed his pistol at the control console and blasted to pieces. "Boring conversation anyway," he said.

"You kids better hurry, were about to have company!" Han yelled.

"This should be a cell, but how do we open it," said Luke.

"Leave that part to me," said Hope and some another Keyblade.

She then fired a beam at the lock and it began to open. There they saw the Leia lying on a bench, she looked up when she saw them.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"We're had a break you out," said Hope.

"We've got your R2 unit and were with Ben Kenobi," said Luke.

"Where is he?" said Leia.

"Come on," said Luke.

When they got out the cell door they found Frank, Han and Chewy were blasting at incoming Stormtroopers.

"Great, they've cut off our only escape," said Leia.

"Maybe you like to be back in your cell," said Han.

They quickly ducked as more laser blasts shot past. Luke then reached for his com unit in order to talk to the droids.

"C-3PO, is there any other way out of the cell blocks, we've been cut off," said Luke.

"I'm afraid all systems have been devoted your presence sir," said C-3PO. "The main entrance is the only way in or out. All other information on your level is restricted."

"Well that's just great," said Frank.

"This is some rescue," said Leia. "You had planned on getting in heady have a plan of getting out?"

"He's a plain sweetheart," said Han gesturing to Luke.

"I'll buy you time while you can think a way out of this," said Rex.

"What are you going to do?" said Han.

Rex didn't answer instead he pulled out a metal cylinder and press the button on it. Next thing they knew a beam of yellow light shot out.

"Your Jedi," said Leia.

"No, but I've been trained as one," said Rex and suddenly he began deflecting the blasts the Stormtroopers were firing.

"Does anyone have any ideas?" said Han.

"I can see it Teleport Crystal in Leia's cell," said Hope.

"A what?" said Han.

"It will take too long to explain, but if she said she sees one she sees one and it may be our only out of here," said Frank.

"Getting to the cell are key these troops off your back," said Rex.

"What about you?" Luke asked as they entered Leia's cell.

"Don't worry he'll find a way," said Frank pushing Luke into Leia's cell.

Hope could indeed see a Teleport Crystal, it was slightly crowded with everyone in the cell but they managed to squeeze in. Then they grasped on to each other and Hope touch the crystal and they vanished.

* * *

 _Distant Galaxy: Death Star Hangar Bay_

They soon found themselves back in the hangar bay overlooking the _Excalibur_ and _Millennium Falcon_ and brochures were guarded by Stormtroopers. The looks on the others looked slightly bewildered how they managed to get there.

"How did you—?"

"Hope's a Keyblade wielder and it is one of the perks," said Frank.

"Jedi and a Keyblade wielder the Empire must be having a field day," said Leia.

"There are ships," said Han.

"C-3PO, where are you guys?" said Luke over the com.

"We had to leave the observation deck," said C-3PO's voice. "But when the main hangover looking across the ships."

"You guys came in those things," said Leia gesturing to their ships. "You're even braver than I thought."

"Very funny, let's go," said Han.

"What about Rex, he still stuck dealing with those Stormtroopers," said Luke.

"He'll be fine, he's gotten out through tougher script than that," said Frank.

"If you want to get anywhere near those ships were going to have to deal with the Stormtroopers," said Leia.

Hope looked at Frank and they both nodded. Then before Luke and the others could stop them they rushed straight towards the Stormtroopers.

"Are they crazy though get themselves killed," said Leia.

"Some I think crazy is in their vocabulary," said Han.

The Stormtroopers turned and started to fire their blasters, but Hope blocked the blasts with her Keyblabe and Frank stand to with his _Spark Shot_. Hope then casted a _Water_ spell and the troopers got struck by a force of water. Frank then punched one across the face and Hope finished the last one by slamming her Keyblade across his face.

The two then looked at Luke and the others, who had their mouths wide open.

"Well, are you coming?" said Frank.

Slightly bewildered they approached the ships and the droids came out of their hiding place to join them.

"You guys are for surprises," said Luke.

"They're not the only ones," said a voice. They looked up and saw Rattus sitting on top of the _Millennium Falcon_ sneering at them. "What? Did you really think it would be that easy?"

"Rattus," Frank growled.

"I see Rexy's not with you, no doubt he's playing the valiant hero fighting his way to this hangar bay and that's what I'm hoping for.

"What do you plan on using this space station for?" Hope demanded.

"Simple really, to spread fear and panic and the Emperor has done a very good job of that and am just too glad to help," said Rattus.

"You really think you can stop us," said Luke.

"I don't think I know and none of you stand a chance against me," said Rattus.

He then got onto his feet and pulled out a cylinder similar to Rex's and press the button. Instead of the laser blowing yellow though it glowed red instead.

Seeing the fear in their face as he jumped down straight at them, but suddenly he was blown back and slammed against the wall.

They turned and saw Rex entering through the hangar bay door and in the hallway they could see an old man in brown robes batting against a tall man in black armour. Hope took a wild guess that they were Ben Kenobi and Darth Vader. Both of them were wielding the same weapons as Rex and Rattus, the old man was blue while the man in black was red.

"Ben!" Luke yelled.

"We need to go," said Rex as he made his way towards them.

"We can't just leave them," said Luke.

"Rattus is already recovering and Stormtroopers are approaching from all sides," said Rex. Luke still refused to move. "He told me to get you out of here."

Then right in front of their eyes Ben Kenobi raises sabre like you are surrendering and then Darth Vader sliced through. However, his body just vanish into thin air and there was nothing left of him except for his laser sword and his robes.

"No!" Luke yelled.

Both Rattus and Darth Vader now began to approach them.

"Luke, come on!" Leia yelled.

Reluctantly, Luke got onto the _Millennium Falcon_ and Hope and the others managed to enter into the _Excalibur_.

"So the old man managed to deactivate the tractor beam of can be a short trip," said Frank as he sat down the cockpit

Then both the ships managed to exit the Death Star and now entered into deep space. However, the Empire wasn't letting them go that easily they had sent fighters straight after them.

"I need you guys on the guns!" Frank yelled.

Hope and Rex man the guns and began blasting the ships that were coming straight at them as did the _Millennium Falcon_. The funny thing was that only sent about eight ships and there were quite easy to be destroyed.

"With any new coordinates to the rebel base on Yavin 4," said Leia.

"We've got them," said Frank.

Next moment they entered into Hyperspace heading straight towards the rebel base.

On the Death Star hangar bay, both Rattus and Darth Vader both looked on as the ships escaped.

"Well, that went as well as to be expected," said Rattus.

"They'll lead us straight to the rebel base," said Darth Vader.

"As much as I like to enjoy the destruction of the planet I have other duties to attend to," said Rattus.

"Don't you wish to witness the destruction of the rebels?" said Vader.

"No, like you I've got a master to serve as well. But don't worry I'll give you one of our finest pilots to assist you," said Rattus as he walked away.

* * *

 _D_ _istant Galaxy: Rebel Base_

They soon reached the rebel base which was located on a jungle moon that orbited a large planet inside an ancient temple that was. The rebels were relieved to see Leia and at once she explained that R2 held plans on the Death Star.

"Hopefully we'll be able to find a weak spot," said Leia.

"Didn't look like it had any weak spots," said Frank.

"Well, we'll help in any way possible," said Hope.

"How's Luke doing?" Rex asked.

"He's devastated," said Leia. "And in know how he feels I mean we just saw Kenobi die."

"Do we," said Rex and they turned and stared at him. "I saw no body and if there's one thing I've learnt never say anyone's dead until you see their body right in front of your eyes and his disappeared."

They weren't sure how to take this, but a feeling inside of Hope said that Rex was right.

Soon the rebels were able to find a weak spot in the Death Star and were now showing it to the pilots, including Luke. Unfortunately, the Dearth Star was in the system they had found a tracker attached to the _Millennium Falcon_ and there was no time for evacuation, the only good news was that it had to go around the planet in order to aim at the moon. Their only hope was to destroy the Death Star before it destroyed them.

"The battle station is heavily shielded and carries a fire power greater than half the Starfleet," said one of the rebel leaders. "Its defences are designed around a large direct assault. A small one maned fighter should be able to penetrate the outer defence. The Empire doesn't consider a small one maned fighter to be any threat or they'll have a tighter defence. We have discovered a weakness in the battle station, but the approach will not be easy. You'll have to manoeuver straight down this trench skim the surface to reach a two meter thermal exhaust port right below the main port. The shaft leads directly to the reactor system. A precise hit will start a chain reaction which should destroy the station. The port his ray shield so you'll have to proton torpors."

"This just gets better than better," said Frank.

"A little hope is better than none," said Hope.

Soon all the pilots began to prepare for battle and Hope and her friends noticed that Han and Chewy were boarding the _Millennium Falcon_ with the reward they got for recuing Princess Leia.

"So just got your reward and now you're leaving," said Luke.

"That's right, yeah," said Han. "I've got some old debts I've got to pay off and even if I didn't you think I'll be fool enough to stick around here do you?"

"You could give us a hand," said Frank. "I mean we can't cover every single fighter."

"Sounds more like suicide," said Han.

"Well, take care of yourself Han that's what your best at," said Luke walking away in a huff.

"Hey, Luke," said Han. Luke stopped and turned to look at him. "May the Force be with you."

Luke just looked at him and then walked off again.

"Well, see you Han," said Hope as she, Rex and Frank walked off.

* * *

 _Distant Galaxy: Death Star_

Hope and her friends were now flying in the _Excalibur_ alongside every rebel pilot. They were heading their way towards the Death Star is a drawing close to the moon they had about fifteen minutes until it was in firing range.

The main plan was to distract and take down the turrets while a small group entered into the trench towards the exhaust port.

"Well, here goes everything," said Frank.

They began their attack began blasting the turrets and was a lot easier than they thought. Their ships were a lot more movable clearly the tellers were more designed for larger ships, but a few unlucky did get blaster pieces. However, eight minutes later the big communication from the rebel base.

"Squad leaders, we've picked up a new group of signals, enemy fighters coming your way" said the communication officer.

"I see them," said Frank. "Don't worry we'll keep them off your back while you take care of the exhaust port."

"Got it, _Excalibur_ ," said Luke.

It wasn't just Imperial fighters there were also Heartless which proved that the Empire was being backed by Rattus. Fortunately, the crew of the _Excalibur_ were used to this and the master blaster majority of them away. However, since this was a massive space station there would be no end to them and they were running out of time.

Then they began to split up the first three fighters were making their way into the trench, but about thirty seconds later several Imperial fighters into the trench and with no room to manoeuvre they were annihilated.

"The one leading those fighters is not a regular pilot," said Frank.

"No, I sense the dark side from it its Vader," said Rex.

"We need to help them," said Hope.

But then the ship began to show shake and Frank did everything he could to keep them steady. They looked out the window and then saw another ship, but it wasn't imperium it was another Gummi ship and look the cross between a spaceship and a pirate ship.

"Who the heck is that," said Hope.

"Don't know, but whoever they are they sure are skilled," said Frank doing his best to manoeuvre the ship, but the enemy ship just kept on following them.

"I have just received a communication," said Toodles. "Red Leader and his fighters have ended the trench, but to his escort ships were destroyed and he was only able to scratch the surface with his proton torpedoes, before getting annihilated by Vader."

"We can't last too long," said Frank. "Luke, it's up to you and your squad to face the job and you've only got a minute until they are in range."

"No pressure or anything," said Luke.

Then he and his squad entered into the trench and Vader and his two fighter escorts followed them.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help them?" said Hope.

"Not without ship bearing down on us," said Frank.

"He's right, if we ignore that ship they may go after Luke and the others their best hope is that we keep you occupied and hope they succeed," said Rex.

"But this is the last chance if they fail—"

"We don't like it any more than you do, Hope. But you have to play the hand you're dealt with," said Frank.

Hope didn't like it, but they had no choice. They began chasing down the unknown Gummi ship and whoever was piloting it was as skilled as Frank. They barely landed attack on its hull and while they were doing that Vader was getting closer to Luke.

One of Luke's escort had already left to the damage he took from Vader and the second escort ship was destroyed.

A few seconds later they got a message saying that Luke had switch off his targeting computer.

"Luke, are you all right?" said Frank.

"Don't worry am fine," said Luke.

"He must be using the _Force_ ," said Rex.

"You think that will help?" Hope asked.

"It's got to."

They saw at the Death Star was now in range of the rebel base. Fortunately, they had a few extra seconds so that it would charge its super weapon, but time was running out. Vader and his fighters were drawing closer towards Luke.

"We gonna do something," said Hope.

"On it," said Frank as he turn the ship around heading straight towards the trench.

However, he didn't have to. Out of nowhere one of the fighters was destroyed they looked up and saw the _Millennium Falcon_ heading straight down towards them. One of the fighters was so distracted that he collided straight into Vader's ship knocking him out the trench.

"You're all clear Kid, now let's blow this and go home," said Han.

Look then fired his proton torpedoes and they entered straight as the exhaust port.

"It's a direct hit," said Toodles.

"Great shot, kid, that's a one in one in a million," said Han.

They then flew as far as they could from the Death Star and seconds later it exploded.

"Now that's a beautiful site," said Frank.

"I see you can stay away," said Hope to Han.

"Well, I can let you guys take all the glory," said Han.

Suddenly Hope's Keyblade appeared in her hand and the tip began to glow. On Luke's fighter R2, who was serving as Luke's navigator, began to glow. Being shot straight out of R2 and a Gate formed in the sky.

Hope aimed her Keyblade at the Gate and are being shot straight out of its tip and into the Gate. They then heard the sound of something opening and Hope felt a new surge of strength entering into her.

"I believe you've just learned Strike Raid," said Rex.

"What the heck was that?" said Han.

"That was a sign telling us we have to go," said Hope.

" _What?_ You're not staying for the victory party," said Luke stunned. "I'm sure you get a medal for assisting the rebels."

"We don't want to leave, but we got above the trail gets cold after all was still looking for a wanted fugitive," said Frank.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye then," said Han.

"May the Force be with you," said Luke.

With that they broke away from the remaining fighters and the _Millennium Falcon_ and flew straight into a portal and carried on with their adventure.


	10. The Dragon Warrior

_Lines Between_

Hope and her friends were back on the _Excalibur_ discussing what had happened at Distant Galaxy with her father.

"Well, do at Distant Galaxy," said her father. "You've saved hundreds of lives and brought new hope to that world.

"Actually, that was Luke and Han," said Hope. "We were too busy with another Gummi ship."

"Yes, I read the report," said Sora. "You still accessed with getting them to the rebel base. But as for this unknown Gummi ship I don't know what to think of it. It seems another player has appeared on the board."

"And this player really knows how to fly," said Frank. "I could barely keep up with them."

"Either way the rebels will be evacuate the base now the Empire knows of its location," said Sora.

"What about Vader?" Rex asked.

"No sign of him, but I have a feeling he'll turn up again," said Sora.

"That's not very reassuring," said Frank.

"I know, but it's the truth," said Sora.

"Well, we haven't seen any Heartless ships," said Frank.

"It's possible that a large quantity of them were in the Death Star," said Sora. "With it destroyed they have regroup so they'll be off your back for a while."

"That's good it gives me time to upgrade the ship."

"Before I go Toodles has informed me that you are close to the Valley of Peace."

"Yes, that appears to be our next stop. Why?" said Frank.

"It's just I've got a message from Grand Master Oogway asking for Rex by name," said Sora.

"Master Oogway was one of my old masters," said. Rex. "I fact he was the first."

"Well, he fears that Tai Lung, a dangerous kung fu master will escape," said Sora.

"I've heard of him," said Rex. "Twenty years ago he terrorized the Valley of Peace to get his paws on the Dragon Scroll."

"What's that?" Hope asked.

"It holds the secret of limitless power," said Rex.

Frank whistled. "That's scroll sounds powerful."

"It is and only the _Dragon Warrior_ is allowed to read it," said Rex.

"Who's the _Dragon Warrior_?" Hope asked.

"Nobody knows, but it's believed that he or she is the most powerful kung fu master in the multi-verse."

"Yes, and Oogway says he's found him," said Sora.

" _What?_ " said Rex getting up suddenly. "I guess he fears Tai Lung escape and feels that only the Dragon Warrior can stop them."

"That would be my guess," said Sora. "I don't know all the details, but Oogway wishes for you to train him."

"Can't Master Shifu do that?" said Rex. "After all he train the Furious Five."

"I can't understand it either, but maybe you explain once you reach the Valley of Peace," said Sora.

The screen then went blank and everyone turned to look at Rex.

"What do you make of this?" said Frank.

"To be honest I don't know, but I learn to trust your masses instinct," said Rex. "And through my journeys I've learned one thing. There's no such thing as coincidence."

"Sounds like we're heading to the Valley of Peace then," said Hope.

"Well, it's fortunate, because I can see it right now," said Frank.

He was right out of the window they saw the Valley of Peace. It looks like a peaceful village with her grand temple towering above it.

"Get us down there," said Rex.

"You got it," said Frank.

* * *

 _Valley of Peace: Jade Palace_

They landed at the temple at the crack of dawn and the first thing they noticed was a large selection of training exercises. Hope was more focused on the village that stood below it and could see the tranquillity around them.

"This place is so peaceful, so beautiful," she said.

"It is indeed," said an old croaky voice.

They turned and saw a very old turtle holding a staff approaching them.

"Master Oogway," said Rex bowing.

"I see you've learned some stuff since last we met," said Oogway with a smile.

"You help me set up on this path," said Rex. These are my friends. "Hope and Frank."

Oogway looked at Hope curiously. "Ah, you have indeed a powerful light inside of you," he said. "Hope. Good name."

"I heard former Master Sora that you have found the Dragon Warrior," said Rex.

"Indeed, however Shifu is not convinced that he is and has been working tirelessly to get rid of him," said Oogway.

"I see, and you called me so I could train him," said Rex.

"If Shifu won't someone must and you trust your master absolute, do you not?" said Oogway.

"All I can say this that I will training to the best of my ability," said Rex humbly.

Then suddenly they heard a large amount of panting and then saw an overweight panda gasping for breath as he entered the training area.

"Uh, who's that?" said Frank.

"That's Po, the Dragon Warrior," said Oogway.

They all stared at him, Po looks nothing like a warrior, he was overweight, out of condition and looks quite childish.

"You can't be serious," said Hope.

"I recognise from my last visit," said Rex calmly as if the whole thing was totally normal. "Master Ventus and I stopped at a noodle restaurant and he served us. I never got the taste out of my mouth."

"Wait, are you saying a waiter is the Dragon Warrior," said Frank sceptically. "The same Dragon Warrior that is destined to possess the Dragon Scroll that holds limitless power."

"That would be the one, yes," said Oogway.

"How did that happen?" said Hope.

"A few days ago a kung fu tournament was held for the Furious five so that I could pick the Dragon Warrior. Then out of nowhere he fell out of the sky right in front of Master Tigress as I made my decision."

"Hang on, are you saying that he was chosen, because of some accident," said Frank.

"There is no such thing as accidents," said Oogway.

"I'm naturally inclined to believe him," said Rex and Frank and Hope stared at him in bewilderment. "I can sense a large powerful aura within him. I sensed it the last time I was here."

"And that is why I need you to train him," said Oogway.

"At once Master," said Rex bowing.

They then made their way to Po, who had finally recovered from his long journey up the stone steps.

"Po, this is Master Rex and his friends," said Oogway.

"I have been instructed from Master Oogway to train you as the Dragon Warrior," said Rex bowing.

"I remember you, five years ago," said Poe excitedly. "Man, you've changed a lot."

"And I see you have," said Rex with a small smile.

"Wait, you're gonna train me, but isn't Shifu supposed with one whose two train me," said Po looking confused.

"You're gonna be trained in the art of kung fu does it matter who teaches you," said Rex.

"No, I've always wanted to learn kung fu, I just never thought I'd be the Inverness Dragon Warrior," said Po.

"Then we shall begin," said Rex.

Suddenly the doors to the temple open wide and they saw six very experienced warriors walking in. The first was an elderly red panda, who looked as if he had a chip on his shoulder. Beside him looking quite stern was a female tiger next to her was a snake with lotus flowers on her head. There was a crane with advice and on top of his head and next to him was a mysterious monkey who had mounted on his shoulder, who was quite impatient.

"What are you doing here?" said the red panda.

"He's training to be the Dragon Warrior," said Rex.

"And who are you three," he said glaring at them.

"Don't you recognise me Master Shifu," said Rex.

Shifu looked at him closely his eyes widened. "Your that young raccoon from five years ago," he said.

"Yes, and I've come with my friends Hope and Frank," he said gesturing to them.

"Hey, Rex, who are these guys?" said Frank.

"These are the Furious Five, Masters Tigress, Viper, Crane, Monkey and Mantis," said Rex pointing each one of them.

"And what are you doing here," said Tigress glaring at him.

"Training the Dragon Warrior under Master Oogway's request," said Rex.

"I'm supposed to be teaching the Dragon Warrior," said Shifu.

"But instead you're trying to scare him off," said Frank.

"He's not the Dragon Warrior," said Shifu furiously. "He does another first thing of kung fu."

"And how are you supposed to water the plant if you neglect it," said Rex.

Shifu was now getting angry and Hope could see that a mile away. So, she quickly placed herself in between them.

"How about this," she said calmly, "Rex faces your best student and if he loses will leave immediately, including Po, but if he wins we can stay for as long as we like."

"Agreed," said Shifu.

However, both Rex and Frank now looks slightly worried.

"Uh, Hope something you should know, Rex is a pacifist," said Frank.

" _What?_ " said Hope horrified.

"I don't like fighting or wars," said Rex crossing his arms.

"But I've seen you fight—"

"I only fight for three things and all the time to see me fight are for those reasons," he said. "But this, no. It's pointless."

"Sounds to me your leaving," said Mantis.

"Rex please," Hope begged.

Rex looked at her pleading face and sighed. "Fine," he said finally. "Just this once, but never again."

"Promise," said Hope.

Rex walked in the centre, but not before removing his sheathed sword, lightsaber and his belt, which were full of ninja tools. Shifu had selected Tigress and she clacked her shoulders, he was clear to everyone that she was not going to lose easily.

"Begin," said Shifu.

Tigress at once pounced upon Rex, but he quickly dodged her and then dealt her a roundhouse kick. Tigress blocked it and some the palm of her hand into his chest sending him backwards. Fortunately, his armour shielded him from most of the blow.

"Is that all you've got," said Rex.

Tigress growled and charged him at once the two of them began trading blows so fast that possible to see who was winning. Both were determined not to lose, but then Rex broke away from her.

"You've had enough," she said.

"No, I just believe it's time to get serious," he said as he began to remove his armour.

"How removing your armour going to help you," said Monkey.

They soon learned how. His armoured vest slammed into the ground causing the ground to shake around them. It seemed impossible for Rex to carry that much weight on his shoulders and everyone just editing bewildered.

"That's Rex, he always is a surprise up his sleeve," said Frank shaking his head.

Suddenly Rex vanished into thin air. Tigress looked around for him, but suddenly something punched her in the face. It was Rex, but before she could counter he disappeared yet again and then he dealt her uppercut sending her up into the sky.

"How is he doing that?" said Viper awe.

"I don't know," said Shifu.

Tigress looked down at the ground and saw that he vanished again, she then realised too late that he had reappeared behind and then dealt a powerful kick. She was slammed straight into the ground creating a small crater in the ground.

Rex then landed in front of the crater and looked down at her. "It looks we're staying," he said.

"I'm… not done… yet," said Tigress as she tried to get onto a feet.

"Do yourself a favour and stand down," said Rex. "I don't wish this better to continue."

"Why, because you fear you will lose?" said Tigress falling to her knees.

"Because I fear I would win," he said walking away.

Everyone stared at him totally bewildered.

* * *

 _Valley of Peace: Barracks_

Rex spent all the rest of the day training Po and at first it looked as if he had his work cut out for him. But slowly they saw that Po was improving much the bewilderment of the Furious Five.

"How are you able to do that?" Cane asked as they sat around the table.

"The Dragon Warrior is a warrior like no other. So, it stands to reason that he can't be trained like any other," said Rex simply. "I simply found the teaching method that works best for Po."

"And that was?" said Monkey.

"I'm not telling you," he said.

"So, this Tai Lung is bad," said Hope wanting to change the subject.

"That an understatement," said Mantis.

"He was Master Shifu's adopted son," said Tigress.

"Hang on, he used to live here," said Frank. "But how did he turn to evil?"

"He wasn't always evil," said Tigress. "Shifu found him as a cub and he raised him as his son. And when the boy showed talent in kung fu, Shifu trained him. He believed in him… he told him he was destined for greatness. It was never enough for Tai Lung."

"I can see were this is going," said Frank.

Tigress nodded. "He wanted the Dragon Scroll, but Oogway saw darkness in his heart and refused. Outraged, Tai Lung laid waste to the valley, he tried to take the scroll by force. And Shifu had to destroy what he had created… but how could he. Fortunately a traveling warrior had arrived on that very day and held Tai Lung at bay long enough for Oogway to subdue him."

"That was my father," said Rex.

Everyone turned and stared at him.

"Your father was Richard Raccoon," said Po, who was preparing dinner. "Veteran of the Battle of Wasteland. Founder of the Seven Wastelands."

"He's dead," said Rex not looking up.

Again everyone stared at him.

"He's dead," said Po.

"Yes, I saw his dead body myself," said Frank.

"But how, Richard Raccoon was one of the best swords man," said Tigress.

"Let's say that Shifu wasn't the only one who failed to train a students and a son," said Rex and got up and left.

"It's not a subject he likes to discuss," said Frank.

"I can imagine," said Hope.

"Anyway, who wants some Secret Ingredient Soup," said Po giving everyone, but Tigress a bowl of noodles. "Though I don't know what my Dad's secret ingredient is."

Hope to a spoon full and the moment she placed it in her mouth she thought her taste buds would explode. It was delicious.

"This is really good," said Hope.

"Yeah, Rex wasn't kidding about how good the food was," said Frank.

Then the only mean quiet when they saw Shifu had entered into the room and he was holding Oogway's staff.

"Tai Lung has escaped from prison with the aid of a mercenary by the name of Wolf," said Shifu.

"Oh no, not him again," Frank groaned.

"You know him," said Shifu.

"We've run into him few times," said Hope.

"Surely Master Oogway can stop him, he did before," said Po now looking slightly nervous.

"Oogway cannot…" Shifu yelled and then he looked down at the staff. "Not anymore."

They all stared at him in horror.

"Then we'll go after him," said Tigress getting up.

"No! You're not just on to defeat Tai Lung it is his," said Shifu gesturing to Po. "Rex has already agreed with me for me to continue his training."

"What? How am I supposed to beat him," said Po.

"Because you are the Dragon Warrior," said Shifu.

"You've never believe that from the first moment I got here you've been try and get rid of me," said Po.

"Yes, I was," Shifu admitted.

"Then you might explain how you can turn this," said Po gesturing to his body, "into the Dragon Warrior?"

"Because, Rex has explained to me his teaching methods and they seem to be no more effective than anything so far," said Shifu. "I cannot train you as I have done with the Five, it would seem that it was not you who was the problem but me."

"So how are you going training him?" said Frank.

"I will take Po to the Pool Sacred Tears and begin his training there," said Shifu.

"But that is where Master Oogway mastered the harmony and focus, it's the birthplace of kung fu," said Tigress.

"Yes, and we must begin his training right away," said Shifu. He then looked up at Po. "Come along Panda, your training begins."

They watch as Shifu took Po away to who knows where.

Then Tigress got up.

"Where you going?" Frank asked.

"To stop, Tai Lung," she said.

"Didn't you hear Shifu?" said Hope.

"We can't put our faith in that Panda," she said. "I'm going to stop him before he reaches the valley and none of you are going to stop me."

The rest of the Furious Five looked at one another.

"Then we'll come with you," said Viper.

Tigress looked at them and nodded and began to walk out of the barracks.

"Shouldn't we follow them?" said Hope.

"No, we can't leave this valley unprotected," said Frank. "Besides, I would know more about this teaching method Rex is used on Po."

* * *

 _Valley of Peace: Jade Palace_

The next afternoon, Hope, Rex and Frank were discussing the events last night.

"You're saying that Oogway turned into cherry blossoms," said Frank bewildered.

"That's what Shifu said," said Rex.

"And out of interest what made you decide to let Shifu continue Po's training?" Hope asked curiously.

"There was something different in his eyes," said Rex. "I guess he just finally trusted his master's judgement."

"And this training method, what is it?" said Frank.

"You won't believe this, but it's food," said Rex as a smile appeared on his face.

"You're kidding," said Frank.

"I'm not, he went ten feet off the ground and perfect split just to get a jar cookies," said Rex.

"It's only unusual," said Hope.

"So when you think they'll be back?" Frank asked.

"Well, if I understand Shifu time schedule and Po's ability learn I would say they would be back round about…" said Rex. Then the doors of the temple open and they saw Shifu and Po enter. "Now."

"You have done well Panda," said Shifu.

"Done well? I've done _awesome_!" Po yelled.

"The mark of a true hero is humility," said Shifu. Then they remain quiet for a few seconds before he added, "But yes, you have done awesome."

"I take it the training method went well," said Rex.

"Your methods were unusual," said Shifu. "But I cannot argue with the results."

"Sometimes the master has to adapt the student," said Rex humbly.

"Hey, where the guys?" Po asked noticing the Furious Five were missing.

Before any of them could answer they saw Crane flying towards them in the distance and in his claws with the other Furious Five. When they landed they saw that all of them were injured and all them, apart from Crane, were paralysed.

"What happened to them?" said Po in horror.

"They went after Tai Lung," said Hope.

"We were no match, for his nerve attack," said Crane breathing heavily.

"He's gotten stronger," said Shifu as he began to undo Tai Lung's nerve attack upon Mantis.

"Tai Lung? Stronger?" said Po as Shifu began to work on Monkey.

"He's too fast," said Monkey. "And that Wolf called upon strange creatures, we didn't stand a chance."

"Wolf and the Heartless," said Rex.

"I thought we could stop him," said Tigress after Shifu undo the nerve attack on her.

"He could have killed you," he said walking over to Viper.

"Why didn't he?" Mantis asked.

"So you could come back and strike fear into our hearts, but it won't work," said Shifu.

"Uh, it might," said Po looking slightly nervous.

"You can defeat him, Panda," said Shifu.

"I will be there to handle Wolf and his Heartless," said Hope.

"Are you kidding? They can't and their five masters, I'm just one me and even with Hope and her friends at we take them on," said Po.

"But you have the one thing that no one else does," said Shifu.

* * *

 _Valley of Peace: Jade Palace Temple_

Shifu then led them into the temple where there was a large stone statue of the dragon on the ceiling and in its mouth they saw the Dragon Scroll.

"You really believe I'm ready," said Po looking down at Shifu.

"You are… Po," said Shifu.

Po stared at him that was the first time that he called him by his name

Shifu then approach the centre of the temple and sent several cherry blossoms from the pond upwards towards the dragon statue. One of them landed on the scroll dislodging it and it fell towards Shifu who caught it.

He then presented the scroll to Po, who took it gingerly as if it was going to explode.

"I hope what they say about the scroll is true," said Frank.

"We'll learn soon enough," said Rex.

Po remove the scroll from its container and looked at it. Everyone stared at him in awe as he began to scream.

"It's blank," he said looking down at Shifu.

" _What?_ " Shifu gasped.

"Here take a look," said Po giving it to Shifu.

Shifu looked at it and saw that Po was right all he could see was his reflection staring up at him. Shifu then looked at them totally confused and puzzled not understanding.

"Blank. I don't—I don't understand," he said.

"Okay, so was like Oogway was just a crazy old turtle," said Po.

"No, Oogway was wiser than us all," said Rex.

"Oh, come on. Face it, he picked me by accident," said Po. "Of course I'm not the dragon warrior."

"But who will stop Tai Lung," said Tigress.

"If we don't do something who destroy the valley," said Rex.

"We have to evacuate the valley," said Shifu handing the score back to Po. "You must protect the villagers from Tai Lung's rage and from his dark allies."

"What about you?" said Hope.

"I will fight him and his allies," said Shifu.

"What?" said Po.

"I can hold them off long enough for everyone to escape," said Shifu.

"But Shifu… he'll kill you," Po reminded.

"Then I will finally pay for my mistake," he said then he looked at all them. "Listen to me all of you, it's time for you to continue your journey without me. I'm very proud of being your master."

He then bowed them and they bowed back.

Then they all left that the temple leaving Shifu behind.

* * *

 _Valley of Peace: The Village_

It was dark when they reach the village and already words of Tai Lung's return had spread. The village was starting to evacuate.

"We got to get them out safely," said Tigress.

They all then went to different directions to help with the evacuation, but Hope and a friend remained with Po, who looked completely let down.

"It's not your fault you know," said Frank.

"It sure feels like it," said Po.

Po soon led them to a noodle shop which was no doubt where he lived before he was chosen as the Dragon Warrior. There they saw a goose, who's no doubt the owner, already packing.

"Hey, Dad," he said.

Hope and Frank stared at him as the goose turned around. Clearly Po was adopted and it didn't look as if he realised this.

"Po!" he yelled running up to him and giving him a big hug. "Go to have to back, son."

"Hello, Mr Ping," said Rex bowing.

"I know you, you're that boy Rex," said Mr Ping.

"Yes, and these are my friends Hope and Frank," said Rex gesturing to Hope and Frank.

Mr Ping then looked at his son. "Let go, Po," he said.

Mr Ping began to pull his cart, but it was too heavy for him so Po pulled it for him. However, Mr Ping noticed the sad look on Po's face.

"Po, I'm sorry if things didn't work out," he said sincerely. "It just wasn't meant to be."

"I don't know, Dad," said Po sitting down. "Honestly, sometimes I can't believe I'm actually your son."

Hope and Frank looked at each other.

"Not the smarts Panda in the world is he," Frank whispered to her and she nodded in agreement.

Mr Ping sighed. "Po… I think it's time I told you something I should have told you… a long time ago," he said.

"Okay," Po leaning in closer.

"The secret ingredient of my Secret Ingredient Soup," he said. Hope and her friend just stared at him in disbelieve. "The secret ingredient is… nothing." They just stared at him confused. "You heard me. Nothing! There is no secret ingredient!"

"Wait, wait. It's just plain old noddle soup?" said Po. "You don't add some kind of special sauce or something?"

Hope rolled her eyes. "Is this really the time to—" Then Rex raised his hand tell her to be quiet.

"Don't have to. To make something special, you just have to believe it's special," said Mr Ping.

Po stared at him and then looked at the Dragon Scroll again. This time, however, he realised why it was blank and what the secret of limitless power was.

"There is no secret ingredient," he breathed and looked back up the Jade Palace.

"You're heading back ain't you," said Rex.

"I know how to beat Tai Lung now," said Po.

"Then we'll help you," said Hope.

"You sure?" Po asked.

"Won't miss it for the world," said Frank.

Po smiled at them and together they ran towards the Jade Palace, leaving Po baffled father behind.

* * *

 _Valley of Peace: Jade Palace Temple_

It was daybreak when I finally managed to reach the temple and there they saw Shifu lying on the floor badly wounded and exhausted. Towering over him with her Snow Leopard who they guessed was Tai Lung.

Hope a friend then saw standing next to him was Wolf along with a bunch of Heartless that look like they were masters of kung fu.

"Those Heartless are called Fu Masters," said Toodles over the com. "They are expert in hand-to-hand combat."

Then they saw Tai Lung raising his claw paw ready to deal Shifu the final blow.

"Hey!" Po yelled.

They all turn to look at him and looked slightly puzzled and confused.

"Who are you?" said Tai Lung.

Wolf then saw Hope and her friends. "Why isn't Hope and her sidekicks," he said with an evil smirk on his face. He then looked at Po. "And I can only guess the Panda next to you is the Dragon Warrior."

"Yeah, that's me," said Po.

" _Him?_ " said Tail Lung perplexed releasing Shifu. "He's a Panda? What are you gonna do, big guy? Sit on me?"

"Don't tempt me," said Po.

"What are you doing here Wolf?" said Rex.

"Your business," said Wolf. "We had a deal with Tai Lung. I freed him and given Nami and in exchange he allows us to look at the Dragon Scroll.

"Why would you let him do that?" said Hope looking at Tail Lung.

"Partly, because I wanted to be free," said Tai Lung. "Think about it, an army at my beck and call containing the power of the Dragon Warrior. No force in this world or any other will be able to stop me."

"In doing so spread chaos," said Rex.

"You catch on quick," said Wolf.

"So, are we going to keep on talking? Or are we going to fight?" said Frank.

"Oh, I think will fight," said Wolf drawing his greatsword. "Heartless! Attack!"

At once they charge at one another. Tai Lung quickly focused his efforts on Po, and Hope, Rex and Frank dealt with Wolf and his Heartless.

One of the Fu Masters tried to take down Hope, but Rex intervened and blocked at attack before deeming it a _Force Palm_. Wolf swung his greatsword at Frank, who blocked it with his mechanical arm and then kicked him in the chest.

"See what this new mod can do," said Hope.

Suddenly her Keyblade changed into a massive sword and when she slung it, it was able to stretch and wrap around the Fu Masters. She then pulled it away causing them to spin and hitting into each other, before sending a powerful shockwave destroying them.

"I see you've picked up a few new tricks," said Wolf.

"More than a few," said Hope.

Before they could do anything to Wolf, Po slammed into them and they rounded across the opposite side of the hall. During the impact the Dragon Scroll, Po was carrying, rolled across the floor to Tail Lung's feet.

"Finally," he said triumphantly as picking up the Dragon Scroll. "The power of the Dragon Scroll is mine!" However, when he looked at it his face of triumph disappeared instantly. "It's nothing!"

" _What?_ " said Wolf walking over to him.

"It's okay, I didn't get it the first time either," said Po getting to his feet.

"What?" said Tai Lung confused.

"There is no secret ingredient," said Po. In rage, Tai Lung dropped the scroll and Po's feet. "It's just you."

"It looks like you came a long way from nothing," said Frank smirking as he and the others got up onto their feet.

"It would seem only the Dragon Warrior can understand the secrets of the scroll," said Rex.

Wolf looked totally furious. "You telling me that we have wasted our time trying to obtain a scroll that's totally useless to us!"

"Ironic, isn't it," said Hope.

"I'm leaving," said Wolf as he summoned a Corridor of Darkness.

"You're leaving me?" said Tai Lung.

"The deal was that you would give us the Dragon Scroll, but as it's been proven the scroll is nothing but a useless piece of paper," he said as he walked into the darkness. "Our deal was terminated."

The portal then vanished behind him.

"Looks like it's just you and us now," said Frank.

"I don't need some scroll to beat the four of you," said Tai Lung.

"Let's test that theory then," said Rex.

They then charge that Tai Lung.

"Let's see what this new move of mine can do," said Hope. She then performed the _Sonic Blade_. She moved so fast that it was impossible to see her and the strike she caused on Tai Lung and after a few seconds he was clutching his chest.

Frank then fired his spark shot that paralysed Tai Lung and then Rex used his _Force Push_ sending him backwards. Po then dealt in several jams in the gut, stepped on his foot and twisted his arm not before throwing him ten feet into the air and then landed flat on his face on the floor.

"You… can't defeat me," said Tai Lung as he got up onto his feet steadily. "You… you're just a big… fat… panda!" He then swung his paw that Po.

However, Po caught one of his claws between his index and thumb. "I'm not a big bad panda," he said calmly. "I'm the big fat panda."

He then raised pinky and it wants Tai Lung began to quiver.

"The Wuxi Finger Hold!" he gasped in horror.

"Oh, you know this hold?" said Po.

"You're bluffing. You're bluffing. Shifu didn't teach you that," said Tai Lung as sweat poured down his face.

"Nope," Po admitted. "I figured it out. Skaddosh."

He then flicked his pinky and next thing Hope, Rex and Frank knew a massive surge of energy covered them. The shockwave were so powerful it can be seen from miles and when the dust settled these found Tai Lung was gone.

"What just happened?" Hope asked.

"Pray that you never find out," said Rex

"Well done, Po," said Shifu weakly. "You've done well, Dragon Warrior."

"I had you to thank, Master," said Po.

"And I have you to thank, Master Rex," said Shifu bowing at Rex.

"I was only doing my duty," said Rex returning the bow.

Then suddenly the Dragon Scroll began to glow as did the tip of Hope's Keyblade. The score than shudder being straight up into the sky creating a Gate. At once Hope aimed her Keyblade at it and fired at the next second they heard the sound of a lock opening. Hope felt a massive surge of energy enter into her body.

"You get stronger every single day, Hope," said Rex. "You have gain the ability _High Jump_. This will allow you to jump great distances."

"And it looks like we gonna go," said Frank.

"Do you guys have to?" said Po.

"I'm afraid so, we've got a Quest to complete," said Frank.

* * *

 _In an unknown location_

Rattus was standing dark hall and saw Wolf approaching him.

"Sad to say, but the Dragon Scroll was a bust," he said.

"I'm more concerned about Hope and her friends," said Rattus. "It's only a matter of time before they realise what our plans are."

"How can they possibly know, they don't even know who is truly in charge," said Cam appearing out of nowhere.

"Sooner or later they will realise and they soon realise that they've just entered into war," said Rattus.

"Let them keep on guessing," said a new voice in the darkness. "Whether they know or not they can't stop what is happening."


	11. Return to Neverland

_Lines Between_

Hope and her friends were back on the _Excalibur_ discussing what had happened at the Valley of Peace with her father.

"So Wolf just abandoned Tai Lung," said her father.

"Yes, once he realised that what he wanted was useless," said Hope.

"Then the Valley won't be attacked any time soon," said Sora.

"And even if they do I'm saw Po will be able to handle them," said Rex.

"I'm sure he will, but what's troubling is that Wolf wanted the scroll to build an army," said Sora.

"Yeah, they most of the worlds we've visited seemed to be at war," said Frank.

"You don't think Rattus is starting a war?" said Hope.

"I don't know, but it's clear not to be another Keyblade War," said Sora. "I'll send word to other Keyblade wielders and help prepare other worlds for war. If there is going to be a war I'd like to be prepared. In the meantime find out as much as you can on Rattus and his plans."

The screen then went blank. The three of them just sat on their seats in silence.

"This sure doesn't look good," said Frank breaking the silence.

"Rattus isn't this smart," said Rex. "He's more the direct approach he's never been this subtle."

"It's been five years, he problem changed," said Frank.

"No one changers that quickly," said Rex.

Hope was getting sick of this. "Look!" she yelled and they looked at her. "I've been patient, but I need to know what's between you and Rattus."

Rex and Frank looked at each other.

Rex sighed and looked at her. "All right, it all began—"

However, then the ship began shake and red lights were flashing.

"What's happening?" Hope yelled.

"We're under attack," said Toodles.

"Geez, you think," said Frank trying to keep the ship under control.

"But not by Heartless ships," Toodles continued. "The enemy ship matches the description of the one that attacked us at Distant Galaxy."

They looked on the monitor and saw that Toodles was right. It was the same ship that attacked them on the Death Star,

"Good, now I can get some payback," said Frank smiling.

Hope and Rex didn't wait for Frank to order them; they rushed over to the gun controls and began blasting the enemy ship. However, like last time the ship out mannered them and shot them with pinpoint accuracy.

"We're taking a beating," said Hope.

"Whoever is fine that think they sure know what they're doing," said Frank sound a little impressed.

"Is it me, or are they forcing us onto that world," said Rex.

Hope turned and looked at the screen. Rex was right. They were heading straight towards a new world. This world was an island on a vast sea and near the beach was a pirate ship. Hope recognise this world once it was Neverland.

"I know that world," said Hope. "Dad told me about it. It's Neverland."

"Isn't that the world where time stands still," said Frank.

"Yes, and one of your father's old friends lives there, Peter Pan," said Rex looking at Hope.

"Well, it looks like we're landing," said Frank.

* * *

 _Neverland: Beach_

Hope, Rex and Frank soon landed on a beach and the first thing Hope was thinking was that it was beautiful. She had never seen an island quite like this, clear blue seas, mountains reaching as far as you can see and a rainbow appeared over the island.

"This place is amazing," said Hope.

"I don't think she agrees with you," said Frank.

Hope looked and saw a girl in the distance she was in front of a makeshift raft and seemed to be making a list of things she had.

"Half a dozen bananas: check. Ten coconuts: check. Two oars: check," said the girl as she tipped them off in her notebook.

"Hey, are you all right?" said Hope as the approach.

The girl stopped and looked at them and her face became quite serious. "Who are you?" she demanded.

Hope was slightly taken aback, this wasn't normal response she would get. "I'm Hope and these are my friends Rex and Frank," she said. "And who are you?"

"I'm Jane and right now I want to leave this place," she said turning back to a raft.

"Uh, why?" said Hope.

"Because I want to get back to my family and there is a lot of work to do," said Jane.

"Work?" said Hope bewildered. "You're not that much older than me."

"So, doesn't mean I don't have a lot to do," said Jane.

"Shouldn't you… I don't know have some fun," said Frank.

"This is fun," said Jane.

The three of them just looked at each other they don't know what world Jane was from, but this looks nothing like fun.

"You don't get out much do you," said Frank.

"You have to be strong for my mother and brother," said Jane.

"Strong is all well and good, but it can also blind you to specialty you," said Rex.

"You sound a lot like that Peter Pan," Jane huffed.

"You called," said a new voice.

They turned and saw a boy slightly older than them flying towards them. He had a mysterious look on his face and once he saw Hope, he looked at her curiously.

"Do I know you? You seem familiar," he said.

"No, but you know my father," said Hope smiling as she put her arms behind her head.

Peter recognise this pose at once. "Your Sora's daughter," he said.

"That's me, I'm Hope and this is Rex and Frank," she said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Peter Pan, but I guess you know that," he said.

Suddenly a bright light please itself between Peter and Hope. It was only then that Hope realise that the light was actually a fairly and she looks slightly jealous at Hope.

"And this is Tinkerbell," he said.

"Nice to meet you Tink," said Hope smiling.

But it looked like that the feeling was mutual. Tinkerbell was glaring at her angrily. Peter, not noticing this, looked at Jane curiously.

"Hey, Jane. Why do you want to go home so badly?" he asked.

"I could told them I have to get back to my family," said Jane as she boarded the raft.

"Why?" Peter asked.

"Well… I don't want to talk about it," she said.

"What is it?" said Rex crossing his arms. "I have a feeling that it's not because there's a lot of work to do."

"If you must know. We had a fight," Jane snapped.

"Why?" Peter asked as he floated around.

"I—I told my little brother you weren't… real," said Jane awkwardly.

"What?" said Peter and landed on the ground hard. "Why?"

"Well—I—I don't know, but I have to get back and set things right," said Jane.

"I see the problem," said Rex. "You were so busy trying to be a grown-up forgot what it meant to be a child."

"I did not!" Jane snapped. "There was a lot of work to do."

"Playing is the work of children," said Rex.

Jane just glared at him and boarded her raft. She then cast off and headed out towards the sea, but she didn't get very far for the raft began to sink.

"You okay?" Peter asked helping her out of the water.

"I just want to go home," said Jane.

"You know, the only way out of here is to fly," said Peter. "Come on. I'll show you how."

* * *

 _Neverland: Rainbow Falls: Ascent_

Peter soon read them to a cliff that overlooks the island. He was going to teach them how to fly. With them were a group of boys, who call themselves the Lost Boys and they were watching intently.

"I don't know about this," said Jane looking slightly scared. He then looked down at the cliffs edge. "This is ridiculous."

"I'm sure, Peter knows what he's doing," said Frank. He then looked up at Peter. "You do know what you doing, right?"

"Of course I know what I'm doing," said Peter smugly.

"I highly doubt that," said Jane rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, maybe it's because you're full of hot air," said Hope giggling.

This caused Peter to fall, but he grabbed the cliffs edge and glared at them. "Hey," he said. "Anyone can fly you just gonna believe."

"And also we need to be sparkled with pixie dust," said Rex.

"Got that right," said Peter. He then looked at Tinkerbell. "Okay, Tink, let them have it."

Tinkerbell refused point-blank to sparkle with pixie dust, but Peter just smiled sadly.

"Gosh, Tink, if Jane can't fly home, guess she'll have to move in with us," he said.

And once Tinkerbell began to bombard them with pixie dust. She made sure that every inch of them were covered in the stuff. It was clear that she wanted them gone as soon as possible.

However, this caused Jane to sneeze and Tinkerbell was bounced around like a ping-pong ball. She soon crashed into a hollow tree and poked her head out with a mushroom on top of the head. This caused every one of them to laugh.

"Okay, off you go," said Peter.

Hope didn't waste any time, she jumped off the ledge and seconds later found herself floating in mid-air.

"This is fun," she said.

Rex and Frank followed her to and soon they too were flying. However, Jane refused to jump in fact she's looks slightly terrified.

"There's no way, I'm jumping," she said firmly.

However, Peter didn't listen and pushed her. Unfortunately, she did not believe that she could fly and plummeted straight down to the ground, but luckily Rex was able to catch before she was plastered all over the ground.

"Ah, will I ever get back home," she groaned.

"You just need to believe," said Rex.

"Easy for you to say, but I believe in facts and it's impossible for someone to fly," said Jane.

"And yet we are," said Frank.

"Jane, wouldn't hurt if you at least try to," said Hope.

"Plastered all over the ground it will," said Jane crossly. She then glared at all of them. "This is just a game to you. Well, I'm tired of playing."

"Gosh, Jane, we didn't mean to make you mad," said Peter.

"Well, you did so," said Jane furiously. "You're just a bunch of silly, ridiculous children." Tinkerbell then flew up to her looking quite cross. "I don't believe in any of this and I especially don't believe in fairies."

Peter and the Lost Boys gasped.

"Goodbye!" she yelled and ran into the woods.

"Ah, yeah!" Peter yelled back. "Well, good riddance."

"Well, that could have gone better," said Frank.

"I think she just need some time alone, let her blow off some steam," Rex advised.

"Uh, guys," said Hope looking down at her feet. "I think we have a problem."

They look down and sort Tinkerbell on the ground. She looked extremely weak, unable to fly and then she collapsed.

"We better take it a place so can take a good look at," said Rex.

"You can come to our hideout," said Peter picking up Tinkerbell.

* * *

 _Neverland: Peter's Hideout_

Their hideout turned out to be a hollow tree, but it was quite cosy. They placed Tinkerbell on a pillow and Rex began to examine her.

"What's the problem?" Peter asked.

"She seems to be running a strong fever," said Rex.

"But what caused it?" Hope asked.

Tinkerbell began to see some into Peter. "Tinkerbell says that if we don't get Jane to believe in fairies, her light is going to go out," he said.

"That's a pretty tall order," said Frank.

"He's right, Jane didn't seem to be the type to believe in anything," said Rex.

"Then let's go and make her believe," said Cubby picking up his club.

"You can't make someone believe," said Hope.

"But we believe," said the Lost Boys.

"Yeah, it hard for us," said Cubby.

"That's it," said Peter snapping his fingers. "We gonna make Jane one of us."

"But she's a girl," the Lost Boys complained.

"And what is wrong with that?" said Hope crossing her arms.

"Nothing," they quickly said.

"It may be the only way to help Tinkerbell," said Rex.

"Then it's decided," said Peter and he spat into his hand.

The Lost Boys did the same. Hope, Rex and Frank looked at one another and shrugged, and they too spat in their hands. Then they placed their hands on top of one another.

"Don't worry Tink," said Peter looking down at Tinkerbell. "We'll save you."

* * *

 _Neverland: Clearing_

It was morning, and Hope, Peter and the others were still looking for Jane. Though it was easier said than done, they had looked all over the island and they had not found a trace of her.

Then they heard a voice yelling, "Peter!"

They quickly turn round the corner and found Jane and once they rushed over to one another.

"There you are," said Peter and Jane together, making the two of them laugh.

"I've been looking all over for you," they said, making them laugh again.

"What we're trying to say is that we are sorry that we put you through the flying ordeal," said Rex.

"Yeah, we want to do is to make it up to you," said Peter. "We want you to be like one of us."

Jane was slightly taken aback and looked at them curiously. "You do that?" she said.

"Sure," they all said.

"Then why don't we play a game," she suggested. "Maybe… treasure hunt."

"Treasure hunt? That's a great idea," said Peter. "But you have to think what the Lost Boy. And have fun like a Lost Boy."

"Tell me what to do," said Jane now looking the nervous.

"Just follow this map," said Peter handing a map over to Jane. "Since Hope and her friends aren't technically Lost Boys they can come along."

"Sure, why not," said Frank.

"Then me and Lost Boys will see you at the X," said Peter and he flew off.

Once they saw the last of the Lost Boys scamper off into the woods they look down at the map.

"Seems simple enough," said Hope.

"We just follow this path here," said Jane.

* * *

 _Neverland: Dead Man's Cave_

Hope, Jane and the others had followed the map towards the sea's edge that overlooked a cavern.

"It looks like the treasures in there," said Frank looking down on the map.

"I believe that have and is called Dead Man's Cave," said Hope reading of the map.

"We'll have to use this boat to get there," said Rex looking down at boat.

"Then let's get going," said Frank.

Once they got into the boat Frank began to love them towards Dead Man's Cave. As they got closer towards the cave Hope looked at Jane and saw that something seemed off.

"You're not having fun, Jane," she said.

"What? Oh, no, I'm having lots of fun," said Jane.

"Then what's the matter?" Hope asked.

"It's nothing," said Jane not looking in the eye.

Hope knew that something was off, before she could press on the subject they reached Dead Man's Cave.

"Here we are," said Frank.

Once they entered through the mouth of Skull Rock they saw a chest for of gold coins and jewels.

"The treasure," Jane gasped.

"That's quite the treasure trove," said Frank.

Hope then heard what sounded like something been tossed into the water. She looked around, but all she could see was Jane looking out towards the sea, which in itself was quite odd.

"You know the treasures back here," said Hope.

"What? Oh, yes," she said and now she was a lot more relieved than she had been a few minutes ago.

"You sure everything is all right?" she asked.

However, before Jane could answer, they heard Peter's voice above them. "Hey, you guys did it!" he yelled. "Lost Boys, Jane and the others found the treasure in Dead Man's Cave."

Suddenly the Lost Boys appear out of nowhere cheering making Jane laugh.

"Attention!" Peter ordered. "Fall in!"

But once the Lost Boys stood to attention and look towards Peter.

"In honour in your downright unbelievable skill in finding the hidden treasure, I now pronounce you, Jane, a Lost Boy… I mean Lost Girl," said Peter.

"Me? The very first Lost Girl." said Jane stunned.

"Congratulations," said Frank.

However, suddenly they heard a whistle being blown. They turned and saw Tootles blowing a whistle that he pulled out of the water.

"No!" cried Jane.

Before they knew it Pirate and Air Pirate Heartless' appeared. Then walking into the mouth of the cave was a pirate dressed in red and with a hook for a hand. Hope knew who this was at once it was Captain Hook.

"The treasure is mine," he said.

"You mean ours," said a female voice.

Then appearing out of the mouth of the cave was a parrot wearing a pirate jacket over her chest, a pistol strapped to her waist and on top of the head she wore a pirate hat with a skull and cross bone on it. In her hand she held a cutlass and she had a mysterious smirk on her face.

"Forgive me my dear, I'm just enthusiastic that I finally caught my arch nemesis," said Hook.

"Polly Parrot," Frank gasped. "I should only it was you who was flying at Gummi ship before."

"Indeed, I must say your piloting skills have gotten a lot better since last we met," she said.

"Wait, you two know each other?" said Hope.

"Uh… we both work together on Gummi ships," said Frank awkwardly. "Until she turned into a pirate."

"What can I say, I don't like to be tied down," said Polly.

"Like anyone can tie you down," said Frank.

"Smooth talker," said Polly smiling.

Hope had a feeling that the two of them were more than just old friends, but she was more focused on the Heartless that was surrounding them. Already the Pirates had always surrounded the Lost Boys and the Air Pirates had affirmed hold Peter.

"There's too many of them," said Frank blasting a nearby Pirate.

"Agreed, we need to retreat," said Rex, using his _Force Push_ knocking back the Air Pirates that were heading towards them.

"We got a go," said Hope clasping Jane's arm.

The four them headed towards the boat without a second thought they began to grow away from the cave. They watch helplessly as they saw Peter and the Lost Boys been taken aboard Captain Hook's ship.

* * *

 _Neverland: Peter's Hideout_

It was dark and cloudy when they reached the hideout and all them are quite miserable especially Jane.

"How did Hook know where to look," said Frank.

"I don't think it was a coincidence that he showed up after that whistle was blown," said Rex.

"Where did it come from anyway?" said Hope.

"From me," said Jane. They all turned and stared at her. "Hook gave it to me and said if I helped him locate the treasure he would take me home."

"And you trusted him? He's a pirate!" said Frank.

"He promised he wouldn't hurt a hair on Peter's head," said Jane.

"You really expect him to keep his word," said Rex.

"But we relocated the treasure I didn't want to," said Jane.

"That doesn't excuse it," said Frank.

"Guys, what's done is done, and nothing we can do can change—" Hope stopped. And looks at cushion where Tinkerbell was lying down on. "Oh, no."

They turned and saw that Tinkerbell was lying motionless on the cushion. Her light had gone out.

"Tinkerbell," Jane gasped in horror rushing over to her. "What happened to her?"

"You did," said Rex bitterly.

"What?"

"Fairies die when don't believe in them," said Hope as tears rolled down her cheek.

Jane picked up Tinkerbell and she too began to cry. "This is all my fault," she said.

Rex and Frank didn't even have the heart to tell her that she was right. They just looked away sadly as Hope tried to convert Jane.

"I'm so sorry," she said falling to her knees.

One of her tears rolled down her cheek and landed on top of Tinkerbell. Then her hand twitched and slowly she began to glow.

"Guys, look," said Hope.

They all looked up and saw that Tinkerbell was flying up into the air her light restored.

"Tinkerbell," Jane gasped.

"It's a miracle," said Rex.

"Wait until, Peter hears about this," said Jane. She then suddenly remembered that both he and the Lost Boys had been captured. "Oh, my gosh, Peter. We have to rescue him and the boys."

"You can count on us," said Hope as she and the boys got up.

* * *

 _Neverland: Ship Deck_

Hope and the others were flying towards Hook's ship, including Jane. She finally had enough trust and believe that she was now flying alongside them was Tinkerbell.

When they got close enough to the ship they saw that the Lost Boys were tied to the mast and Peter was strapped to an anchor. A small chubby pirate, by the name of Mr Smee, was pushing Peter towards the edge of the plank.

"Looks at the can use some help," said Hope.

"Let's show them a little bit of faith and trust can do," said Jane.

"You read my mind," said Frank.

"Any last words, boy?" said Hook.

"Let the Lost boys go," said Peter.

"Oh, they'll go," said Hook with an evil smile. "One by one off the end of the plank. Say you're pries Peter Pan."

"No so fast you old codfish," said Jane. "Or you'll have to asker to us."

They all looked up to find Hope, Jane and the others hovering over them.

"Jane? Hope?" Peter gasped.

"It's not just us," said Hope and Tinkerbell flew alongside her.

"Tink? You're alive!" Peter yelled.

Both Hope and Jane whispered something to Hook and next second she rushed towards Hook. At once Hook began swing his sword at her.

"Get them!" Hook ordered as he tried to swat Tinkerbell away.

The Air Pirates charged at them, but Frank pulled out his blasters and began to blast them. Rex flew straight at them and sliced them apart with his sheathed sword.

Hope and Jane flew over to the Lost Boys and get the runs that binded them to the mast. They quickly crabbed their weapons and they joined in the fighting. Hook was so busy with Tinkerbell that he didn't notice this.

"So I have to do everything myself," said Polly and drew her cutlass.

She swung her cutlass at Hope, who blocked it. Hope then saw she was pulling out her pistol and quickly kicked her in the chest. Then out of nowhere Frank flew in and tackled Polly.

"Thought I'd cut in," he said pinning her to the floor.

"I was wondering where you got to," said Polly before kicking him off.

"I couldn't let my favourite pirate think I forgotten her," said Frank.

"Then bring it one cowboy," said Pooly.

Then the two of them began running around the ship shooting at each other. Hope and Rex just watched them totally bewildered.

"Shouldn't we… you know help?" said Hope.

"I don't know about you, but I don't want to be caught in that," said Rex.

Meanwhile Mr Smee had managed to slam his cup over Tinkerbell, who was at that moment flying on top of Hook's head. This of course caused a lot of problems for Hook and Smee decided to help by slamming an oar into of his head.

Next thing he knew Hook toppled over and Tinkerbell flew out of the hat. Smee removed the hat from Hook and caught Tinkerbell, but she pulled over to the side of the ship and he was thrown off into the sea.

Hook then got onto his feet and glared at Hope and Jane with his eyes full of rage.

"I've had enough just about enough of your childish games!" he roared.

He swung his sword at Jane, but Hope quickly blocked it. She then quickly pulled away and performed an uppercut with her Keyblade sending Hook up into the air.

Peter, who was freed by Rex, flew up into the air holding onto the anchor he was tied to and then gave it Hook.

"Hey, Captain, you forgot your anchor," he said.

Hook then began to fall downwards and went straight through the whole the ship and into the water below. He, however then stay down for long, he went straight through the hole you made and stranger enough he was followed by an octopus.

Frank and Polly stopped their battle when they saw the octopus went past them as it followed Hook.

"It's a shame we have to cut this so fast. I was enjoying our little dance," said Polly Ann before Frank could stop as she teleported no doubt returning back to a Gummi ship.

"I think this is our time to leave," said Hope.

All of them then flew up into the air and watched as Hook's ship began to sink. Hook himself was desperately trying to get away from the octopus and looked up at Hope and Peter.

"Please, help me," he begged.

"You know the rules, Hook," said Peter removing his and placing it in front of his chest. "A good captain always goes down with his ship."

"I don't want to be a good captain!" he yelled.

Look down at the octopus and began running across the water trying to get away from it. The octopus naturally chased after him and behind it was Mr Smee roaming his boat furiously trying to catch up.

"Well, that was fun," said Frank.

"Yes, it was unusual," Rex admitted.

Then Hope's Keyblade began to glow and even the sunken ship the treasure chest glowed as well. It then shot a beam up into the sky creating the Gate. Hope aimed her Keyblade at it and fired a beam and they had the sound of a lock opening. Hope the new surge of strength flowed into her.

"I believe now we've gained the ability to glide on other worlds," said Rex.

"I guess, this means you guys are leaving," said Peter.

"Yes, adventure awaits," said Hope.

"Just remember when things are down all you need is faith and trust and a little bit of pixie dust," said Peter smiling.

"We will," said Hope smiling back.

* * *

 _Unknown Location_

Deep in the depths of a castle, Rattus was looking down on a table the map on it and suddenly heard someone walking into the room. He didn't need a turnaround to know who it was.

"You know, you'll get a lot quicker if you actually use a Corridor of Darkness," he said.

"And miss the opportunity to drive my ship?" said Polly. "I think not."

"Well, Hope and her friends are becoming a real nuisance now," he said. "But it matters not they can't stop what's coming. My Master wishes for me to carry on the rest of the plan."

"You sure about this, I may be a pirate, but messing with time," said Polly.

"You let me worry about the details," said Rattus as he walked away. "You worry about your part of the plan and you better not fail this time."


	12. Forbidden Friendship

_Lines Between_

Hope and her friends were back on the _Excalibur_ discussing what had happened at the Neverland with her father.

"So, Polly Parrot is on this as well," said her father.

"Yes, but that she wasn't acting like the others," said Hope.

"Would you mean?" her father asked.

"It's just that she didn't mock us like Wolf and she was more carefree than Cam," said Hope.

"So, she was enjoying herself, nothing new there," said Frank. "She always enjoyed on what she was doing."

"Yeah, but something seemed off," said Hope.

"I think attention should be more focused on these events," said Rex. "It's now clear that they are creating an army and not just Heartless, but vile villains as well."

"Yeah, like Voldemort, Kronos and Darth Vader," said Frank.

"Maleficent did the same when she tried to take over the worlds," said Sora. "This is indeed troubling, but I don't believe that Rattus is the mastermind."

"I agree," said Rex. "Even though we can't see them there is indeed someone pulling the strings. The question is who?"

"I'm afraid that is something you will have to find out," said Sora. "We've already stressed ourselves thin trying to regain footholds in other worlds hopefully before this officially war begins."

"But you and the High Council stopped Xehanort," said Hope. "What could be worse than him?"

"Hope, we may have succeeded in winning the Second Keyblade War, but light and dark eternal. One cannot live without the other," said Sora. "There will always be those with darkness in the hearts wishing to take control. I had hoped that wouldn't have happened for a long time, but clearly I was wrong."

"You sure you have no idea who is behind all this?" said Rex.

"No, but we have received a message saying that Rattus is attempting to rewrite history," said Sora.

"Is that even possible?" said Frank.

"Unfortunately, it is," said Sora. "Maleficent did it when she tried to take control of Disney Castle as did Cinderella's stepmother. Though, it does a massive amount of magic. Normally, to travel back in time, you would have to go back to a spot where you will be exist and you must leave your body behind, or so you cannot change history."

"But into magic door appear that allowed Pete to go back in time physically," said Rex.

"Yes, and we never did figure out where that door came from," said Sora.

"Wait," said Hope getting to her feet. "Dad, you're not saying that the same person who conjured that door seventeen years ago, is doing the same now and is working for Rattus."

"Or, more likely, Rattus is the one working for them," said Rex.

"Either way changing history can be disaster," said Sora. "You must go back in time and stop Rattus from changing the destiny of a young man."

"And what world are you sending us too?" Hope asked.

"Master Terra's home world, Barbaric Archipelago," said Sora.

Rex looked up. "And let me guess you'll send us directly to Berk," he said.

"Yes," said Sora.

"What can you tell us about the Barbaric Archipelago?" Hope asked.

"It a world that has more dragons and a centipede legs and for a long time humans have been fighting them," said Sora.

"Also, it's a world without magic," said Toodles.

Hope stared at him. "How's that possible?" she gasped.

"Worlds without magic is uncommon, but you'll still be able to perform magic there, it just means you won't find anyone that's able to do magic either," said Sora. "But despite what everyone in Hogwarts says everyone was the pretention to produce magic."

"Okay, but how do we get there?" Hope asked.

"The High Council will transport you there yourselves," said Sora. "However, you'll have to inform us when to send you back."

"And how do we do that?" said Frank.

"I can contact them," said Rex. Hope and Frank stared at him bewildered. "I can communicate them through dreams. Time travel is always possible with in dreams."

"Okay, not sure I understand, but okay," said Hope.

"You won't be alone," said Sora. "Master Terra was there at time and he'll be able to help you in your mission."

Suddenly the whole ship began to shake and the Lines Between began to disappear. Hope realised that the High Council must be sending them back in time now.

"But what is our mission?" Hope asked looking at the monitor before they lose the connection.

"You must protect the one who will strive to bring peace to his world," said Sora as he slowly began to vanish. "You must protect a young man by the name of Hiccup."

"Guys, it may be possible that you will lose consciousness during our jump through time," said Toodles. "But I'll make sure that everything remains functional."

Before Hope could say anything everything went black.

* * *

 _Barbaric Archipelago: Berk_

When Hope opened her eyes she found herself lying on the grass. She got up and saw Rex and Frank were too getting up.

"What happened?" Hope asked.

"We went back in time that's what," said Frank rubbing his head.

"But how come were not on the _Excalibur_?"

"Toodles transported us the world," said Rex. "And he dropped us not to far away from the village."

Hope looked around and saw there was indeed the village in the distance it was dark out, but she could plainly see that most of it was on fire.

"What's going on?" Hope asked.

"A dragon raid," said Rex. "There were quite common in this time, but before you say anything we can't interfere."

Hope wanted the protest, but she knew Rex was right. As a Keyblade wielder she was not allowed to interfere in the affairs of other worlds.

"Yeah, but it's not just dragons I could see Heartless as well," said Frank.

Hope looked again and definitely saw that he was right she could see Vikings, Wyverns and even a Behemoth Heartless around the village.

"Now, those we can deal with," said Rex.

"Then let's go," said Hope summoning her Keyblade.

There are into the village and saw many of the villagers fighting both the Heartless and the dragons, but it was clearly a losing battle.

Hope then saw a blonde girl with an axe doing battle with a Viking Heartless. Without, thinking she charged that the Heartless and sliced right through it. She then turned and looked at the girl she just saved, but instead of looking great for she looked angry.

"That was my fight, you had no right to but in!" she roared. It took several seconds to realise that the girl didn't recognise Hope. "Wait? Who are you?"

"Uh, a traveller," Hope shrugged.

The girl didn't buy this, but fortunately a Wyvern moved in and grabbed Hope by the arms. It then flew off into the air still having Hope in its talons.

Then Frank blasted it ended vanished, Hope would have fallen to a death if it wasn't for the fact that she could glide now. She then landed next to Rex and Frank.

"Watch yourself," said Frank.

"Our main priority is finding this Hiccup and protect him," said Rex.

"We don't even know what he looks like," said Hope.

"I do," said Rex. "I read his fire on the Datascape and he shouldn't be hard to find he doesn't exactly look like one of the villages."

"What we know about him?" Frank asked.

"In our time he's a hero and a peacemaker, but in this time he's just a social outcast and the son of the chief," said Rex.

"So an underdog," said Frank smiling. "I'm liking this kid already."

"Good, because I see him," said Rex pointing behind them.

They turned and saw a small skinny kid running as a dragon began to chase him. The boy didn't look like the villagers, he was smaller and not so masculine. He had auburn hair and emerald green eyes, he also looked terrified though Hope can blame them with a sixty foot dragon was chasing after him.

"He suddenly looks like it could do with some help," said Frank.

He needed even more help, because Vikings now appeared in front of him blocking his path.

"He needs more help now," said Hope. "I'll handle the dragon you two deal the Heartless."

As Rex and Frank made their way to the Heartless, Hope charge straight at the dragon. The dragon looked quite surprised seen a fourteen-year-old girl charging straight at it and Hope took advantage of this right away.

She used her _Strike Raid_ ability throwing her Keyblade at it and it came flying back to her hand. The dragon then breathed fire at her, but she simple spun around and the flames spun around her harmlessly. She then jumped high into the air and slammed her Keyblade right down on top of it.

The dragon then toppled over and fell into a crumpled heap. Hope then walked over to the boy Hiccup, who was lying on the floor stunned, and extended her hand.

"You looked like you could use some help," she said.

Hiccup took her hand and she pulled him up. "What have you impression?" he said.

"Call it a hunch."

Hiccup then looked at her Keyblade and then back at her. "You're a Keyblade wielder," he said.

"I'm Hope and I'm surprised you know about the Order," she said.

"I'm Hiccup and I've only heard rumours, but clearly what I heard are true," he said. He then looked up and yelled. "Look up!"

Next thing Hope knew, Hiccup pulled her way just as the Behemoth slammed its large foot right where she was standing a moment ago.

Both she and Hiccup looked up in time to see the Behemoth charging magic in-between its horns. However, before it could launch the attack something slammed into its back.

The Behemoth roared in pain as a man in armour landed in-between it and them. Hope noticed that in his hand was a large Keyblade and realised at once who this was. It was Master Terra.

Terra raised his Keyblade and it began to transform into a massive cannon. It was one of his most famous attacks the _Ultima Cannon_. They watched as he launched as massive sphere of energy and when it hit the Behemoth there was a huge explosion and when the smoke cleared it was gone.

Terra turned and looked at Hope and Hiccup and his arm vanished. He didn't look much different from when Hope met him.

"Are you two all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're fine," said Hope as they got to their feet.

"Hope!" Rex voice yelled.

She turned and saw Rex and Frank running towards her. Clearly they had just finished dealing with Heartless.

"We saw the Behemoth and—" said Frank, but stoped when he saw Hiccup and Terra. "Never mind."

Terra stared down at Hope in shock. "Hope, but you—" he stopped when he remember that Hiccup was with them. "Never mind, will discuss this later. Right now we have other problems."

"Hiccup!" said a loud and booming voice.

They turned and saw a mountain of a man approaching them. He had the same emerald green eyes is Hiccup and Hope realise that this must be his father. He stopped when he saw Terra and then glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Hello to you to Stoick," said Terra crossing his arms.

"Dad, you know each other," said Hiccup perplexed.

Terra looked at him and back at Stoick. "I see you haven't told him about me," he said.

"Why would I tell my son about a traitor of his own tribe?" Stoick growled.

Hope noticed as this argument progressed that the other villages were surrounding them. Including the girl she met earlier, along with others of her age, and a man with a blonde rope-like moustache and several missing body parts. She could feel the tension in the air as the sun began to rise in the distance.

"There's someone might explain to me what's going on," said Hiccup.

"If you won't tell him Stoick I will," said Terra glaring.

"Fine," said Stoick and looked at Hiccup. "Son, say hello to your Uncle Terra."

Hiccup gasped and looked at Terra. "My—my uncle," he said.

"I'm your mother's older brother and I have to say your lot like her," he said smiling. "She could never sit still either."

"You still haven't answered my question," said Stoick.

"I came here because there was a Heartless presence here, surely you know that," said Terra. "As tough and brave as your Viking warriors are they do not have the experience when it comes to Heartless and thought you could use my help."

"And one of them?" said Stoick gesturing to Hope and her friends.

"We're on a Quest and this world is one of the stops we have to make," said Hope.

"Well, the Heartless are gone so you can leave," said Stoick.

"The not gone Stoick," said Terra. "They'll be back and this war is making them stronger. If you listen to me and Valka you wouldn't have been in this—"

Stoick turned on him and glared at him in fury. "Don't you dare speak her name," He said furiously. "You want even here when she was killed."

"As I told you ten years ago I was in no position to help, body was possessed and my soul stripped from my body," said Terra. "It took twelve years for me reading control of my body."

"Excuses," said Stoick. "You then just told us all to give up."

"I told you that there was a peaceful way to end this war without bloodshed," said Terra. "But you wouldn't hear me and then banished me. And while you're gallivanting off trying to find the Dragon's Nest the verge will be practically defenceless and do you truly want that?"

"He's got a point Stoick," said the man with missing limbs. "Our weapons don't have any effect on these beasts. We need their help."

Stoick glared at Terra one last time. "Fine, but will discuss more after I return," he said and walked off. "Gobber, take Hiccup home before he causes even more trouble."

The man with the missing limbs then took a very saddened Hiccup away. Hope watched as the other kids mocked him as he was taken away. She can't believe how heartless his father was nor the harsh treatment the other villages were giving him.

One by one the villages dispersed repairing the damage from the raid and then Terra looked down at Hope and her friends.

"Explain," he said.

It took the rest of the morning for them to explain why they were there.

"So, you're here to protect my nephew," he said looking slightly troubled.

"Yeah, he makes quite a big impact," said Frank.

"It also explains why the Heatless are here," said Terra. He then noticed something was troubling Hope. "Is something wrong, my dear?"

"Just can't believe that someone could treated the own son like that," said Hope.

"Ever since my sister disappeared during a dragon raid he's been very overprotective of Hiccup," Terra explained. "He's saw that scar on Hiccup's chin, he got them when he was a baby when his mother was taken by a dragon. Also, he's not the strongest Viking in the world, but his intelligence makes up for that. Unfortunately, in this well you have to be strong to survive and it even worse when you're the son of the chief. The people here considering him a screw-up and a waste of space."

"Still—" said Hope.

"Don't concern yourself about Stoick," said Rex. "We should be more concerned about keeping Hiccup safe."

"I've heard that Gobber has convinced Stoick to have Hiccup take part in dragon training later today," said Terra. "But I have a feeling that he is not in the village as we speak."

"What do you mean?" Hope asked.

"Gobber also told me that Hiccup announced that he shot down a Night Fury last night, but no one believes him," said Terra. "However, that's not going to stop them from surging forward in the woods."

"What's a Night Fury?" Hope asked.

"A very rare species of dragon, all the dragons in this world have different names," Terra explained when he saw Hope's blank expression. "The one you took down was a Monstrous Nightmare, one of the most ferocious type of dragons I might add."

"Then I'll keep an eye on him," said Rex. "I'll stick to the shadows, he won't even know I'm there."

"You sure you're only going to make sure he's safe?" said Frank slyly.

"What you implying?" said Rex.

"Oh, it's just the kid reminds me of you, Chucks," said Frank. "You know when you actually smiled."

Rex glared at him and then walked off into the woods.

* * *

 _Barbaric Archipelago: Berk: Arena_

Later that day, Hope, Frank and Terra were looking down at an arena. They were looking through a metal chain that covered the top of it and saw the Viking teens fighting against a dragon.

They were facing a dragon called a Gronckle, a large and chubby dragon with a bludgeon like tail. Gobber was watching from inside the arena as the Vikings teens tried to stay alive.

The first ones that knocked out were a pair of twins, girl and boy, called Ruffnut and Tuffnut. They were so busy arguing with each other that the Gronckle fired a lava blast at them.

The next one was huffy blonde kid with skinny legs called Fishlegs, he spent most of his time quivering and wishing he was somewhere else, he so busy answering Gobber's question that the Gronckle blasted him.

Next was a muscular blacked haired kid called Snotlout, who had an ego the size of a planet. He spent most of the fighting wooing the girl that threated Hope last night, who was named Astrid.

Astrid, seemed to be the only one, who knew what she was doing. She also looked quite determined to succeed no matter who got in her way.

Hope felt quite sorry for Hiccup, because he looked as if he didn't want to be there. In fact it looked as if he was being forced to do something that he didn't want to do.

Then Rex appeared out of nowhere looking quite stern.

"I see their training is going well," he said.

"Yeah, and when they entered that girl Astrid hope she'd get a scar, because their cool," said Frank.

"Did she then," said Rex. Hope wasn't sure, but she wagered that he was glaring down at her. "Then I'll have to talk to her when this is over."

"What I don't understand is if Hiccup wants to slay a dragon why does he want to leave a class that forces on that," said Hope.

"Because earlier this morning he found the Night Fury, he shot down, trapped in a bolo. He then realised it," said Rex. Hope and Frank stared at him, but Terra didn't look surprised one bit.

"Hang on, he found a dragon, that he caught, and then realised it? And survived?" said Frank bewildered.

"Actually, the Night Fury only roared in his face and then ran off," said Rex.

"That certainly explains why my nephew doesn't want to fight dragons," said Terra, who didn't looked shocked by this news.

They watched as the Gronckle chased Hiccup, but before it could blast him Gobber pulled it away with his hook. He then forced the Gronckle back to its cage and turned to the Viking teens.

"Remember, a dragon will always…" he then turned and looked at Hiccup, "always go for the kill."

As the class exited the arena, Hope notice that Hiccup was looking slightly perplexed. She wagered that thinking about the dragon that spared his life.

However, she was pulled out of the thoughts when Rex made his way toward Astrid.

"So, you think scars are cool?" he said.

"Yeah, they show a warriors mark," said Astrid smiling.

"And you've just proven you an ignorant child," he said.

"Hey, who do you think you are?" said Snotlout.

"Someone who knows what it means to be a true warrior," said Rex. He then glared down at Astrid. "If you think scars are cool then you have no right to call yourself a warrior. Scars are nothing more of reminders of what you could have done what you should have done. The constant reminder of your failures… nothing more."

"And what makes you such an expert on scars?" said Astrid hotly.

Hope then saw Rex reaching for his hood and then he lowered it. She gasped as did the other Viking teens. The left side of Rex's face was badly burned, there was no fur whatsoever, and there was a massive scar over his left eye which was pure white.

"Let's say I had first-hand experience," said Rex and pulled his hood back up. He then walked away not saying anything to either Hope or Frank.

Frank then looked at Astrid. "You must have really gotten under his skin, he never shows his face to anyone," he said. He then sighed sadly. "Boy, do I miss the old Rex."

* * *

 _Barbaric Archipelago: Berk: Great Hall_

Later that night, Hope and Frank were in a massive hall. They didn't fancy going outside, because it was raining heavily. They were sitting at a table having dinner and watched as Gobber was going over the class they had this morning.

"They will last ten seconds with Heartless," said Hope.

"Especially since these Heartless feed of anger and fear," said Frank.

"When you think Rattus as is shown himself?" Hope asked.

"My guess, he's waiting for the right time to attack," said Frank.

In her mind Hope had another question and it was about Rex. She up together that both Rex and Frank had fought against Rattus and they lost. It also caused Rattus to swear off fighting that appealed together.

"What happened to Rex's face?" she asked.

"The same thing that happened to my arm and eye," said Frank. "We both fought against Rattus at Bog Easy and he hit us with some powerful Dark Magic which resulted me of losing a few body parts and Rex heavily scarred. I always thought that I got the better end of the deal."

"I think that hard to believe," said Hope perplexed.

"I said he was heavily scarred and I meant both outside and inside," he said. "There's two things in any world that can change someone's heart to stone. Love and hate."

Then the doors open and they saw Hiccup walking in thoroughly drenched. He nor the Commons that the other Viking teens were giving him and made his way over to Hope and Frank.

"Do you guys know that Rex is outside, cross-legged?" he said.

"Oh, he's just meditating," said Frank. "He always does it when he's feeling quite down."

"But couldn't he do it inside when it's dry?" Hiccup asked.

"That sort of thing doesn't bother him," Frank shrugged.

Hiccup then looked at the two of them totally confused. "Why are you guys even talking to me?"

"Because with friends?" said Hope.

"I've never really had any friends before," said Hiccup looking at the other Viking teens who were laughing with each other. "Everyone just thinks some waste of space."

"Then it's their problem not yours," said Hope. "You're smart, funny and brave any girl in their right mind would like you."

"Say what?" said Hiccup looking up.

"You heard me," said Hope. "I've seen the way you've looked at Astrid. It's not that difficult to miss."

"Please, Astrid wouldn't come near me if she was on fire and I was the only one in the village with a bucket of water."

"Proving my point," said Hope sighed.

Hiccup just stared at her not sure what she meant by that and spend the rest of the evening eating and talking. That night Hiccup found himself more relaxed and at peace than he's ever been in this life, maybe this is what it meant to have a friend.

* * *

 _Barbaric Archipelago: Berk: Arena_

The next day, Hope and her friends were looking down into the arena. It has a different setup than normal it was like some kind of maze in the Viking teens running around as a beautiful blue and yellow dragon with a spiked tail, called a Deadly Nadder began chasing them.

"He's been to see that Night Fury again," said Rex.

"And what happened this time?" Frank asked.

"They just stared at one another as they were curious about each other," said Rex.

"In the next step is him trying to approach it," said Terra.

"You're not actually saying that he's going to befriend the beast?" said Frank bewildered.

"As for the history file says," said Rex. "And it's been right so far."

"Shame it's not helping him now," said Hope.

Hope had indeed had a point, last night Hiccup had read a book called the Dragon Manual which had information of all kinds of dragons. The only problem was that it practically just told them to kill on sight and there was that we nothing about the Night Fury. So, he was questioning Gobber about this as they would training.

They watched as the Deadly Nadder run around chasing them knocking over the wooden walls. Astrid managed to climb on top of the wooden walls and Deadly Nadder began to chase her. She jumped, but realised too late that Hiccup was below her.

When the dust cleared they saw that Astrid was on top of Hiccup with her axe impaled in his shield. When she got up she saw that the Deadly Nadder was running towards her. She stepped on Hiccup's face and pulled on her axe, practically removing Hiccup's arm. She then raised her axe, with Hiccup' shield still attached to it, and slammed it across the dragons face.

Astrid then turned on Hiccup angrily. "Is this some kind of joke to you?" she yelled. "Our parents' war is about to become ours. Figure out which side you're on."

"I still see people still see things as black and white here," said Terra as looking at them outside of the arena. Everyone turned towards him. "Personally, I find it good to see that someone can see the grey."

"What are you talking about?" Ruffnut asked her brother.

"Don't know, but it sounded cool," said Tuffnut.

"He shouldn't be here, he's not a warrior," said Astrid gesturing to Hiccup.

"Good thing," said Rex as he, Hope and Frank. "There are too many warriors in this world its people like Hiccup that make the worlds turn round."

"Hiccup, moving a world, that stupid," said Snotlout.

"How about you be quiet?" Hope suggested.

"Yeah, before I blast your mouth off," said Frank.

"None of you apart from Hiccup have any chance of saving this world," said Rex. "The twins argue over every little thing. Fishlegs is practically scared of everything. Snotlout can't see past his ego. And you…" He looked at Astrid. "You are the worst of them all. I admit you're skilled, but you're a lone wolf and they are the most dangerous. You see everything as an obstacle that you have to push past and you don't care who you crushing your way you're the least trusting here."

Then they heard clapping and they turn to find two people stand on the opposite side of the arena Rattus and Luke Castellan. Both of them didn't look any different from when they met them so they must looking from their time.

"Quite the speech, Rexy," said Rattus smugly. "Did you really mean it? Or do you see so much of yourself within Hiccup."

"I was wondering where you were Rattus," Rex snarled. He then looked at Luke. "The surprise you brought him along."

"I thought young Luke would do well to see other worlds, but I was wondering how you knew we were here," said Rattus.

"I can gonna tell you," said Rex.

"So be it I'll find out soon enough," said Rattus.

He then looked up to see Terra rushing towards the entrance he snapped his fingers. Next thing they knew a magical barrier appeared around the arena preventing anyone from leaving or entering.

"Sorry, but I don't wish to face one of the strongest Keyblade Master's in the multi-verse," said Rattus.

Hope watched as Terra tried to break through the barrier, but to no avail. Then she saw Rex approaching Rattus and pulled out his lightsabre.

"That's fine with me," he said activating his lightsabre.

"I've waited for this for a long time," said Rattus as he activated his lightsabre too.

The two of them clashed and began to fight each other furiously. Hope could feel shockwaves as they clashed and decided that it would be best not to get invalid.

She turned her attention to Luke, who was making his way towards Hiccup. She saw Snotlout grabbing his mace and swung it Luke, but simply dodged it and punched him in the face. The twins then charged clenching their and he simply sliced them apart and legged sweep them so they landed flat on their faces.

Astrid then charged at him, but easily dodged her attacks. Hope realised that Astrid was still angry with both Hiccup and Rex and was letting her anger get the best of her. Luke took advantage of this.

"Screaming and waving an axe a real tough strategy to crack," he mocked and disarmed her and then twisted her arm. "You've got to keep that angry of yours in check."

He then slipped her over and she landed hard on the ground. He then turned his attention onto Hiccup.

"Rattus says you're the most dangerous one here, but I can't see why," he said tightening his grip on Backbiter. "However, that doesn't mean I'm going to kill you."

Then both Hope and Frank placed themselves between the two of them.

"You have to go through us," said Hope clenching her Keyblade.

"You make it sound as if is a challenge," said Luke.

Luke swung his Backbiter at them and Hope quickly blocked it and Frank took this change to blast Luke, but simply side stepped. He then swung his blade at Frank, who blocked with his mechanical arm, but then got kicked in the chest.

Then both he and Hope began to circle one another waiting for one of them to make the nexted move.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Rex's voice yelled.

Hope looked at Rex, but at the same time didn't turn her eyes away from Luke. Rex had somehow disarmed Rattus and was pointing his lightsabre at his neck. His hood had come off and Hope saw a look of anger over his face.

"ANSWER ME!" He yelled again.

"I think I'll keep you guessing," said Rattus and next she saw Rex being blasted by lightning and sent across the arena.

Then suddenly Terra slammed into the barrier from above. He slammed so much force into his attack that the barrier shattered.

Rattus knew at once that they had lost their chance and looked at Luke and said, "Time to go!"

Rattus then conjured up a Corridor of Darkness and both he and Luke ended in it. Hope tried to stop them, but it vanished before she could do anything.

Rex then regained consciousness and just saw the Corridor of Darkness vanish in front of him.

"NO!" He yelled.

"Rex, there's nothing you can do," said Frank.

Rex just closed his eyes and covered his head with his hood. He then walked out of the arena and Hope could see tears fall from his face as he left.

"What was that about?" said Gobber hobbling into the arena.

"That is the reason we came," said Frank.

"Can someone tell us what's going on?" said Hiccup.

"Yeah, I like to know that as well," said Hope looking at Frank. Frank just remained silent, but Hope wasn't going to let that go not this time. "I've waited long enough! You're going to tell me what's between Rex and Rattus right now."

Frank's sighed. "Very well," he said. "Master Terra already knows this tale, but I'll explain it to you. First thing you need to know is that Rex wasn't always like that. Before he got the scars he was an entirely different person."

"What? Like some kind of party animal?" said Snotlout.

"No," said Frank. "He was more like…" he then looked at Hiccup direction. "Hiccup."

"What?" they all said.

"Well, the term world basically means parallel world and there's always a version of us in those worlds," said Frank. "And basically Rex is a parallel version of you Hiccup."

They are just remained silent.

"Okay, did not see that one coming," said Tuffnut breaking the silence.

"Anyway, both me and him served together in the Wasteland's Honour Guard, which in fact was run by his father, and Rattus was with us," said Frank talking as if he remembered it like it was yesterday. "Back then we were all good friends, but then came the day when both Rex and Rattus Bell for the same girl, beautiful fiction by the name of Faye Fox, who was also in the Honour Guard. Anyway to cut a long story short she chose Rex over Rattus and he didn't take it very well."

"You need to say that he did all this just because he's jealous that Rex got the girl," said Hope in disbelief.

"No… partly, but there was another reason," said Frank. "You see Rex's father took Rattus in, but soon we discovered that Rattus' family were bitter rival to Rex's family and when he discovered this he was distraught and angry. Rex's father took him into end the blood field, but the moment he found that out started all over again."

"He raised an army, mostly assassins and mercenaries and learn the ways of Dark Magic. He then attacks a small settlement by the name of Bog Easy and naturally we came to stop it. Anyway the battle was gruelling and both Rattus and Rex's father found themselves fighting one another. Rex's father disarmed Rattus and had him at his mercy, but he hesitated. And within that hesitated moment Rattus you stuff a bit Dark Magic, the planet's own hand into his chest and poured out his heart and then crush it right in front of Sir Richard's eyes. Killing him."

"It rage, Rex picked up his father's sword and sliced Rattus' tail clean off, but before he could do the finishing blow. One of his lieutenants, Wolf, had grabbed Faye and while Rex was distracted, Rattus struck him in his left eye blast of Dark Magic which left the scars on his face. I tried to resist, but he blasted me and… well you can guess the rest. They then retreated taking Faye with and that was the last time we ever saw of her."

Everyone just remained speechless, but Frank wasn't finished.

"We woke up a few days later in the capital and at once Rex wanted to leave to find Faye, but the King knew that if he wasn't careful he could fold to a dark path. But he also knew that Rex wouldn't take no for an answer and so it was agree that Master Ventus, who spent most of his time travelling to other worlds and as he trained he became different, he was now a pacifist, but he would only fight for three things: to defend himself, to protect the helpless and to protect those he loves."

"He's been through so much," said Hope.

"Are problems must seem second nature to him," said Astrid.

"Don't take it personally, he just finds it hard to look at you," said Frank.

"And how am I not supposed to take that personally?" said Astrid angry. "What have I ever done to him?"

"You remind him of Faye, she's your parallel self," said Frank. Silence fell once again. Frank then realise why there was silence and quickly added, "But that doesn't mean that you too will fall in love with each other."

"I hope not," Astrid muttered.

Hiccup took this quite badly and left the arena without uttering a word.

"Really tactful," Hope muttered.

* * *

 _Barbaric Archipelago: Berk: Cove_

Later that evening, both Hope and Frank were trying to locate Hiccup and his Night Fury friend. Rex didn't want to go with them, because he was still shaking up what happened this morning. He however did give them the location of the Night Fury itself.

Hope, however, was more focused on the tail Frank told. She had never heard of anything so tragic in all her life and she started to understand Rex a lot more. Though she couldn't help but think of one thing and that was how brave he must be. She already had a massive respect for them, but now that had increased tenfold.

"If Rex was right we should be close to this Cove mentioned," said Frank bringing her out of the thoughts.

They soon found the Cove and it was beautiful. It looked as if it came from a fairy-tale picture book and she can help but marvel at the sparkling lake and overhanging trees.

Then she noticed Hiccup sitting on a stone drawing a picture in the sand and behind him was what she guessed was the Night Fury. His scales were completely black and his eyes were catlike. His wings were massive and judging from the look of he could look face of he wanted to be, but at the moment Hope can help but think how beautiful he was.

"I've never seen anything like it," said Hope.

"Shh," Frank whispered.

Hope look back down and saw that the Night Fury was now drawing in the ground with a large branch. He seemed to be mimicking Hiccup and once he finished he looked at his squiggly drawing proudly. Hope couldn't help but think that was quite cute.

However, the moment Hiccup placed a foot on one lines he growled at him. Hiccup then started moving around like he was dancing and suddenly found himself face-to-face with the Night Fury. He then outstretched his hand and looked away next thing they knew the Night Fury lowered his head and placed his snout in the palm of Hiccup's hand.

Then Frank began to clap and both Hiccup and the Night Fury looked up and saw the two of them.

"That's quite impressive," said Frank as they both entered into the Cove.

"Oh, man," Hiccup groaned. "Listen it's not what it looks like."

"It looks like that you befriended a Night Fury," said Frank.

"Then I guess it is exactly what it looks like," Hiccup groaned.

The Night Fury growled at Frank, but the moment he saw Hope he calmed down and looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Ah, isn't he cute," said Hope.

"You know, I don't think anyone's ever said that to a dragon before," said Frank.

"Wait, you guys aren't going to rat me out to the village?" said Hiccup stunned.

"One thing about us Keyblade Wielders, we don't interfere in the affairs of other worlds," said Hope. "Besides what sort of friends would we be if we rat you out?"

Hiccup stared at them not sure what to say, we got the words out. "Thanks, guys."


	13. We Have Dragons

_Barbaric Archipelago: Berk: Cove_

The next morning Hope, Rex, Frank and Hiccup entered into the Cove. Rex had finally cooled down from yesterday after mediating practically overnight. Hope wanted to talk more about his past, but Frank talked her out of it saying that he needed a bit more time before talking about it.

"So, tell me again why you named the most dangerous and feared dragon in your world, Toothless?" Frank asked.

"Well, the first time I got a real good like at him it looked like he didn't had any teeth and the name sort of stuck," said Hiccup. "Then I realised he had retractable teeth."

"I think it's an adorable name," said Hope.

"Let's just hope we can get him back into the air," said Rex.

Under Hiccup's arms was a prosthetic tailfin for Toothless. Hiccup explained when he shot Toothless down, he damaged his tailfin preventing from flying. So, they spent all of last night making him a prosthetic one.

Hope, Rex and Frank were carrying a basket of fish for Toothless. The plan was for them to distract Toothless while Hiccup fitted the tailfin.

"Hi, there, Toothless," said Hope as the Toothless approached them. "We've brought breakfast."

Then they tipped the basket over and at once Toothless began to sniff the fish.

"Let's see we have salmon, some cod and whole smoked eel," said Frank.

At once Toothless began to back away as if he was scared. Hiccup approached the assortment of fish and pulled out the eel. At once Toothless back away and snarled at it as if it was the scariest thing on the world.

"No, no, no!" Hiccup yelled tossing the eel as far away as he could and Toothless began to calm down. "Okay, I we'll don't like eel much either."

"Okay you do what you have to do," said Rex.

Hiccup nodded and approached Toothless' tail as he began to eat the fish. The hardest thing was trying to keep Toothless' tail still, but after some effect Hiccup managed to attach it.

However, Toothless felt it and began to raise his wings. Hiccup's back was turned and he was so busy studying the tailfin he didn't notice. He was also sitting onto of Toothless' tail and Hope realised what was about to happen.

"Uh, Hiccup you might want to get off him before—" however, before she finished, Toothless took off with Hiccup clenching his tail for dear life. "Never mind."

However, seconds later Toothless began to fall, but Hiccup opened up the tailfin and they actually began to fly. But after a little while Toothless tossed Hiccup off his tail and a second later he fell out of the sky.

Both the boy and dragon landed in the lake, but instead of looking upset Hiccup looked joyous.

"Well, that could have gone a lot worse," said Frank.

"True, but a least he leant from this experience," said Rex smiling.

* * *

 _Barbaric Archipelago: Berk: Great Hall_

A few days later, Hope and her friends were eating inside the Great Hall. They were discussing about the recent events that happened on the island.

Spending time with Toothless had seriously held with his Dragon Training. He learned that dragons were afraid of eels, that they become docile when exposed to a type of grass called dragonnip, that some chased small lights and that they can topple over you scratch underneath their chin.

Everyone in the village were completely stunned when Hiccup for stay Hideous Zippleback, a two-headed dragon, back into its cage, but slowly everyone began to become more interested in Hiccup and actually started to like him, apart from Astrid. She was the only one who didn't enjoy this now that Hiccup and she were fighting for the top spot at Dragon Training.

Also they have been improving on Toothless' tailfin practically after class. They would rush over to the Cove and began to test the tailfin and each test improved its design. Now Toothless was fitted with a saddle and Hiccup can operate the tailfin when they were in flight.

They had just came back from a test flight and after landing on the island Hiccup began to discover that they were completely wrong about dragons.

"It's strange that Rattus hasn't made another move," said Frank.

"He's probably been a bit wary because of Master Terra," said Rex.

"He would be an idiot to challenge him," Hope agreed.

"Well, he'll have to act fast, the final days of this war are almost over," said Rex.

Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall opened and Hiccup ran towards them.

"Guys, I've got bad news," he panted.

"Let me guess your dad's comeback," said Frank.

Hiccup nodded.

"He's proud of the progress you made in Dragon Training," said Rex.

Hiccup nodded again.

"And he doesn't know that you have befriended one of your most hated enemies," said Hope.

"Yeah," said Hiccup sitting down. "What am I going to do?"

"I'm afraid we can't answer that for you," said Rex.

"The final test is tomorrow and now both Astrid and I are now the only contenders left," said Hiccup. "One of us is going to have to slay a Monstrous Nightmare."

"And isn't that one of your most fierce dragons with extremely hot tempers?" said Frank.

"Yeah, that's them," Hiccup moaned.

"Well, you can't just quit," said Frank. "I mean it is a sudden change of pace that you've always wanted to slay a dragon and you're just one victory away to do so."

"Well, if I am chosen I'll just have to leave," said Hiccup.

"It's your choice, but I have a feeling it's not gonna go down as you planned," said Rex.

* * *

 _Barbaric Archipelago: Berk: Arena_

The next day was the final exam and both Hiccup and Astrid were doing battle against the Gronckle. The entire village was there watching and Stoick was looking down proudly at his son, who was now wearing a helmet that apparently had once been half of his mother's breastplate, much to their disgust.

They saw Astrid giving a final warning to Hiccup. "Stay out of my way!" she warned. "I'm winning this thing."

However, a minute later, just as Astrid was about to charge at the Gronckle, Hiccup had taken down the Gronckle.

Astrid did not take it well. "No! No, son of a half-troll, rat-eating, mungle-bucket!" she yelled furiously swinging her axe like a maniac.

"She's taken it well," said Frank.

"We better get down before she kills them," said Hope.

They just entered the arena as Hiccup try to leave, but he was stopped by Gobber.

"Not so fast," he said.

"I'm kind of late for—"

He stopped when Astrid brandish her axe at his face with a murderous look on her face. "What?! Late for what, exactly?" she said.

"Let's all calm down and put the axe away," said Rex holding Astrid back.

"Quiet down!" Stoick yelled. "The elder has decided."

The elder of the village was of a small old woman, who was mute. Gobber pointed out Astrid, but the elder shook her head and when he pointed at Hiccup she nodded, much to his dismay.

The entire crowd cheered and Astrid gave another murderous look. Hope thought she would have killed him if the other Viking teens hadn't suddenly appeared and lifted Hiccup onto their shoulders.

"Certainly a change of events," said Terra approaching Hope and her friends.

"Yeah, who would have thought," said Hope.

"Don't hide it," said Terra looking down at the three of them. "I know very well that you have been helping him befriending the Night Fury he shot down about a week ago."

"And what are you going to do about it?" Frank asked.

"I like to see this Night Fury for myself," said Terra.

"Well, we better make it fast, because I think Hiccup is planning on leaving," said Rex.

He was right, Hiccup had suddenly vanished and was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, Astrid's gone to," said Hope.

"And I have a pretty good idea where she is going," said Frank.

"Then let's hope we get there before someone gets killed," said Rex.

Then they all made their way past the crowd and headed straight towards the forest.

* * *

 _Barbaric Archipelago: Berk: Cove_

The sun was setting when they reach the Cove, but unfortunately they weren't able to beat Astrid. They saw her approaching Hiccup with a look that mixed both curiosity and anger in one. She was sitting on a rock sharpening her axe with a block, which didn't bode well.

"Better stand back, because there's going to be fireworks," said Frank.

"That much is certain," said Terra.

They then turned their attention to both Astrid and Hiccup, who just realise that Astrid was there watching him.

"I wanna know what's going on," said Astrid tossing the rock away. "No one just gets as good as you. Especially you. Start talking! Is your uncle training you?"

"There's no way he's going to talk is way out of this one," said Hope.

She was right, a second later Astrid twisted Hiccup's arm forcing him into the ground. "That's for the lies," she said. She then bounced the base of her axe his stomach. "And that's for everything else."

"She has an interesting communication method," said Frank.

"I don't think Hiccup find it interesting," said Rex.

"Neither does, Toothless," said Hope.

She was right, Toothless just appeared and saw Astrid as a threat. He charged at her and she later axe in defence. Fortunately, Hiccup pushed Astrid away and managed to calm Toothless down.

"You just scared him," said Hiccup.

"I SCARED HIM?!" Astrid yelled furiously. She then looked up and stared at Hiccup and then at Toothless. "Who is _him_?"

"Uh… Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid," said Hiccup calmly.

Astrid stared at them and the second she bolted to the exit.

"Da, da, da, we're dead," said Hiccup.

"Enough!" roared Terra.

Astrid stopped abruptly and looked up to see Terra, along with Hope and her friends, entering into the Cove.

"Uncle Terra," said Hiccup horrified. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Trying to stop this pointless war," said Terra.

"Wait? You mean you guys knew about this," said Astrid brandishing her axe at Hope and Terra.

"Put that axe away, my dear, before you hurt someone," said Terra.

"I don't think so," said Astrid tightening her grip on her axe.

Rex sighed and brought out his hand. Next second Astrid's axe flew out of the hands and into Rex's.

"How about we all calm down," said Hope.

"Astrid, just give me a chance to explain," said Hiccup.

"I am not listening to anything you have to say!" Astrid roared. She then looked around at everyone else. "I'm not listening to any of you!"

"Then I won't speak," said Hiccup as he climbed on top of Toothless. "Just let me show you."

Astrid stared at him, apparently she would rather face a chances with Terra then climb on the back of a dragon.

"Please, Astrid."

"I'd go with him, my dear," Terra advised. "You don't really have any other option."

Astrid knew he was right, but that didn't mean she had to like it. Reluctantly, she climbed onto Toothless' back, but refused to touch any part of Hiccup's body.

"Okay, Toothless, let's do this nice and gently," said Hiccup.

However, Toothless didn't do anything gently. Before any of them could stop him Toothless zoomed upwards into the air and all they could hear was Astrid's screams.

"He's certainly got away with the ladies," said Frank.

Hopes stared at Rex. "Is this meant to happen?" she asked.

"Funnily enough, yes," said Rex.

"I'll remain here, the three of you follow them," said Terra as he sat down at a rock.

"I don't fancy using the Gummi ship," said Frank. "If Rattus is around we'll be sitting ducks."

"We could use the pixie dust we acquired at Neverland," Hope suggested.

"It's only allowed us to glide," Frank pointed out.

"True, but with a bit of extra magic we can fly around temporarily," said Rex.

"I have a real bad feeling about this," said Frank.

Nevertheless, a minute later they were flying into the sky. It wasn't until night when they finally able to catch up with Hiccup and Astrid, at which time Astrid had finally calmed down and looked like she was enjoying herself.

"All right, I admit. This is pretty cool," she said. "It's amazing." She then looked down at Toothless and rubbed his side. "He's amazing."

"Glad to see you finally see it," said Hope.

The two Vikings turned and looked at them and while there were slightly bewildered that they were able to fly they'd impress the question on how. No doubt they didn't bother asking the sort of questions after the stuff they've seen them do.

"Glad to see you guys joined us," said Hiccup.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world or any world," said Frank.

Astrid then turned and looked at Hiccup. "So what now?" she asked. Hiccup knew what she was asking, but in answer. "Hiccup, your final exam is tomorrow. You know you'll have to kill—" she stopped when she remembered Toothless was with them and whisper the last part—"kill a dragon."

"Don't remind me," Hiccup groaned.

Suddenly Toothless' pupils became slits as if he was hypnotised or something and someone he dived down into a deep fog. Hope and the other was quickly followed, not sure where Toothless was taking them.

"Toothless, what's happening?" Hiccup asked.

"It looked as if he's hypnotised or something," said Rex.

Suddenly more dragons appeared and in their talons they saw that they were carrying food.

"This does not look good," said Frank.

Slowly more and more dragons appeared until they were surrounded. They all seem to be flying in the same direction as Toothless, as if something was drawing them in.

"What's going on?" Astrid asked.

"It looks like the hulling thing in their kill," said Rex.

"What does that make us?" Hope asked looking slightly scared.

"We just have the stick close to Toothless," said Frank. "Until we can find an opportunity to escape."

* * *

 _Barbaric Archipelago: Dragon's Nest_

A few minutes later a sea stack maze, the dragons navigated it perfectly and then coming into view was a large mountain. They noticed that all the dragons were entering into it and soon found it was home to hundreds and hundreds of dragons, possibly even thousands.

"This must be the dragons nest," said Hope.

"What my dad would give to find this," said Hiccup.

Toothless cookie pulled away from the dragons and found a hiding place behind some rocks. They all watch as they saw the dragons dumping food into a crevice.

"It's satisfying to know that all our food is dumped down a hole," said Hiccup.

"They're not eating any of it," said Astrid.

Then they noticed a Gronckle flying in and it dumped a single fish into the crevice. Then suddenly exiting from the crevice was a large mouth belonging to a gigantic dragon.

"Okay, that explains a few things," said Frank.

"Look," said Rex pointing.

They looked down and saw Rattus having a conversation with Cam and Wolf.

"It's going as we planned," said Wolf. "Soon this big beast will become a Heartless."

"Not entirely," said Cam.

"He's right, we still need to get rid of the boy," said Rattus. "With him gone we can turn every single dragon in this world into a Heartless."

"Not exactly going to be easy with Master Terra and Hope and sidekicks protecting him," said Wolf.

"We won't have far to look for them," said Rattus and he looks straight at the place where they were hiding. "After all they are right here."

Suddenly Wyvern's appeared and the large dragon they had saw began to emerge from the crevice. The dragons that surrounded them began to flutter around scared.

"We need to get out of here," said Hiccup.

"On it," said Frank pressing his com. "Toodless, we need to get out of here!"

They teleported just in time as the huge dragon took a large sizeable chunk of the hiding place.

* * *

 _Barbaric Archipelago: Berk: Cove_

Terra was still in the cold waiting for Hiccup and Hope's return. Then out of nowhere they all appeared right in front of him.

"That was too close," said Hope.

Terra approached them. "What happened?" he asked.

They spent the next few minutes explaining their experience in the Dragons Nest about how there was huge dragon there forcing the other dragons to feed it and Rattus' plan to turn it into a Heartless.

"It's starting to make sense," said Terra, rubbing his chin. "It's like a giant beehive. There the workers and that thing is their Queen. It controls them."

"A queen that Rattus intends to become a Heartless," said Rex.

"Sora ones face against a Heartless dragon once before and he was very able to beat it," said Terra looking troubled. "But a whole army of them. No world would stand a chance against that sort of force."

"Okay, let's tell Stoick," said Astrid.

"That's a great idea," said Frank sarcastically. "I'm sure he'll be very understanding that his son has befriended a dragon."

"Frank's right," said Hiccup. "They'll kill Toothless. Astrid, we have to think this through carefully."

"Hiccup, we just discovered the Dragons Nest," said Astrid. "The thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here. And you want to keep it as a secret… it protect your pet dragon. Are you serious?"

Hiccup and turned and looked at her with a very serious look on his face. "Yes," he said firmly.

Astrid was slightly taken aback and can help but look slightly impressed. "Okay, what do we do?" she asked.

"It's your decision Hiccup," said Terra.

"Just give me until tomorrow… I'll figure something out," said Hiccup.

"Okay," Astrid nodded.

She then punched him on the shoulder and he stared at her. "That's for the lies," she said.

Hiccup looked at the others, but clearly they didn't want to get involved.

"Don't look at us," said Frank.

Astrid then gave him a quick peck on the cheek and said, "That's for… everything else."

Hiccup watched as Astrid made a way out of the Cove. He then saw that everyone was staring at him.

"What are you guys looking at?" he said and walked off.

Rex smiled. "That's pretty much how I and Fay fell in love," he said.

* * *

 _Barbaric Archipelago: Berk: Arena_

The next day was Hiccup final exam and say Hope was nervous would be an understatement. She had no idea how things would turn out and she could only watch as Hiccup walked into the arena.

She saw Stoick looking at his son proudly, but she knew that if he found out the truth than that pride would just turn to shame. Everyone had their eyes on Hiccup as he picked up a shield and a dagger.

There was standing at the entrance next Astrid, who was looking quite worried. She had just made a promise to Hiccup that she would protect Toothless if things went south, but when she made him promise that nothing would go wrong he only said that they were Vikings and that it was an occupational hazard.

Suddenly the Monstrous Nightmare was released into the arena and it worked quite mad. It took several seconds for Hope to realise that it was the same dragon she took down when they first arrived.

"You think is gonna be all right?" she asked looking at Rex.

"If everything goes according to plan, then yes," said Rex.

They watched as Hiccup approached the Monstrous Nightmare calmly and dropped a shield and dagger, which was quite a shock to everyone. He then removed his helmet and stretches hand towards the Monstrous Nightmare.

"They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them," he said.

That's when everything went wrong. Out of nowhere Rattus appeared along with several Vikings Heartless.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Rattus yelled. "Today's performances brought to you by random acts of destruction!"

At once the Vikings charge straight towards Hiccup and the Monstrous Nightmare panicked.

"Let's get in there!" Hope yelled.

She, Rex and Frank charge into the arena and began fighting the Vikings as they appeared. With everything going on Hope could make track of what was happening between the Heartless attack and the rampaging dragon in the arena.

And if that wasn't enough there was a huge explosion as a piece of the chained dome blew apart. Then out of nowhere Toothless appeared fighting the Monstrous Nightmare, he no doubt heard Toothless' cries and somehow called out of the Cove.

Hope then saw Rattus blast Hiccup with a pulse of Dark Magic. She watched helplessly as Hiccup toppled the ground, not moving.

"Mission complete," said Rattus and opened a Corridor of Darkness and it vanished the moment he entered.

The freedom had managed to slay the Vikings and Toothless had managed to scare the Monstrous Nightmare away. He then turned and looked looked at Hiccup's body sadly.

"Don't worry, boy. He's fine," said Rex and created some hand gestures.

Just before the match Rex had created a glamour all-round the arena. As it faded they found Hiccup standing next to Toothless looking perfectly fine.

"You're right, they did try to get Hope during the exam," said Frank.

"Then it is a good thing we planned ahead," said Rex.

However, now there was another problem. The Vikings, including Stoick, were now surrounding Toothless and Hiccup was doing his best to protect him, but to no avail. They shoved Hiccup aside and pinned Toothless to the ground.

Hiccup wanted to stop them, but Astrid held him back knowing there was nothing he could do. Stoick looked at Hiccup then to Toothless and Hope could sense the anger boiling down in him.

"Put it with the others," he commanded. He then turned and looked at Hiccup. "I want to speak with my _son_."

* * *

 _Barbaric Archipelago: Berk: Great Hall_

Hope didn't think things can get any worse. Stoick had shoved his son into the Great Hall looking furious. Hope and friends had accompanied with Terra in the hopes to call him down, but they had little success of that.

"I should have known," he said. "I should have seen the signs."

"Don't get overdramatic, Stoick," said Terra.

Stoick then turned and looked at Terra. "You knew about this," he glared. "Why am I not surprised."

"Calm down, mate," said Frank.

" _Calm down?_ " he snarled. "Did you see what just happened? My son befriended a dragon that nearly resulted in the deaths of good noble warriors."

"That was Rattus' fault, not his," said Rex.

"They've killed hundreds of us!" Stoick roared.

"And we've killed thousands of them!" Hiccup yelled back. "They defend themselves. That all. They raid us, because they have to. If they don't bring enough food back they'll be eaten themselves. There's something else on their island, Dad. It's a—"

Stoick stopped when he heard the word _island_. " _Their island?_ " he said. "So, you've been to the Nest?"

"Did I say nest?" said Hiccup.

"How did you find it?" Stoick asked firmly.

"N-no, I didn't. Toothless did… only a dragon can find the island," Hiccup explained. Then Stoick got a look in his eye and Hiccup knew what he was playing at once. "Oh, no, no! Dad, no! Please, it's not what you think. You don't know what you're up against. It's like nothing you've ever seen."

"If you go to the idea you'll die," said Hope.

"Stoick, don't do it," said Terra. "I implore you."

"Dad, I promise you, you can't win this one!" Hiccup yelled. He then ran and grabbed his arm. "For once in your life would you please listen to me!"

Stoick, however, didn't listen he just shoved Hiccup away and looked at him in disgust. "You've thrown you're lot with them," he snarled. "You're not a Viking. Not my son."

Terra just glared at Stoick. "And Valka would be so disappointed in you," he said.

Stoick didn't answer and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

 _Barbaric Archipelago: Berk_

An hour later, Hope and her friend were with Hiccup as they watched Viking ships sail away with Toothless. They knew that once they reached the island they wouldn't be coming back.

Astrid then appeared not sure what to say. "It's a mess," she said. "You must feel horrible. You've lost everything. You're father, your tribe, you're best friend."

"Thank you for summing that up," said Hiccup.

"You know you've got to work on your peep talks," said Frank.

"Why couldn't I have killed that dragon when I found him in the woods," said Hiccup. "It would have been better for everyone."

"Yep, the rest of us would have done it," said Astrid and then looked at Hiccup curiously. "So, why didn't you?"

"Yes, I would like to know myself," said Rex.

"You guys already know," Hiccup pointed out and they stared at him. "What? You thing I wouldn't have figured out that you're from the future. You guys known everything that has happened since you're arrived."

"Yes, but that don't mean we know why you didn't kill him," said Hope.

"I don't know," said Hiccup. "I couldn't."

"That's not an answer," said Astrid.

"Why is this so import to you all of a sudden?" Hiccup asked hotly.

"Because I want to remember what you say… right now," said Astrid.

"Oh, for the love of—" said Hiccup turning on them. "I was a coward, I was weak. I wouldn't kill a dragon."

"You said _wouldn't_ that time," Astrid noted.

"Whatever, I wouldn't," said Hiccup. "Three hundred years and I'm the first Viking how wouldn't kill a dragon."

"But the first to ride one though," said Terra's voice. They turned and saw him approaching them. "You're so much like your mother. She didn't like the war and either did I. I became a Keyblade wielder so I could find the strength to end this war with more bleed shed, but I failed." He then looked into Hiccup's eyes. "So, tell me… why did you spare Toothless' life?"

Hiccup closed his eyes and looked out to sea. "I wouldn't kill him, because he was as frightened as I was," he said and then looked at them. "I looked at him… and saw myself."

"I bet he's really frightened now," said Astrid and looked at Hiccup. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

"Uh… probably something stupid," Hiccup shrugged.

"Good, but you're already done that," Astrid pointed out.

"Then something crazy," said Hiccup and dashed off.

"That's more like it," said Astrid and ran after him.

Terra just smiled. "Now he's sounding just like his father."

* * *

 _Barbaric Archipelago: Dragon's Nest_

Hope and her friend were now flying over to the island in the hopes to save Stoick and the other Vikings. They weren't alone however, with them was Terra, who was riding his Keyblade Glider, and Hiccup and the Viking teens.

For some reason they wanted to help after seeing the advents during Hiccup's exam. Hiccup had taught them the basics of dragon taming and now they all were riding on a dragon each. Both Hiccup and Astrid were riding on the Deadly Nadder, who Astrid named Stormfly, Fishlegs was riding on the Gronckle, who he named Meatlug, Snotlout was riding the Monsterous Nightmare, who he called Hookfang, and the twins were sitting on the necks of the Hideous Zippleback, who they named Barf and Belch.

They soon exited the fog and saw the large dragon, but it was different now. It was completely red with blue spikes sticking out of it, had three sets of yellow eye on each side of it face and on its forehead was the Heartless emblem.

"He did it," said Hope. "He's turned that thing into a Heartless."

" _It called a Red Death_ ," said Toodles over the com.

"And I can see Rattus riding on top of it," said Rex.

Hope looked and saw Rattus was right. On the Red Death's forehead stood Rattus giving orders as it blasted the Vikings below with it breath attack.

"They aren't going to last long," said Terra.

"Then let's get that thing some else to shot at," said Frank pulling out his blasters.

They all nodded and they all blasted at the Red Death, just as it was about to munch on Stoick. The Red Death turned and saw them fly past as did the rest of the Vikings. They noticed that Stoick was staring up at them dumbfounded.

"Okay, Uncle Terra you make sure Dad and everyone else gets to safety, Hope you and your friends deal with Rattus," said Hiccup.

"What are you going to do?" Hope asked.

Hiccup then turned and looked at the other dragon riders. "Lout, Legs, hang in its blindspot, makes a noise keeper confused. Ruff, Tuff, find out if that thing has a shot limit. Make it mad. I'll be back as soon as I can," he said.

The all nodded and flew off into opposite directions.

Hope, Rex and Frank landed on top of the Red Death's head and came face-to-face with Rattus.

"So, we meet again," he said and he watched as Hiccup jumped off Stormfly on the ship were Toothless was chained up. "I take it that was one of your illusions back at the arena, Rex."

"I couldn't let you kill the boy," said Rex.

"Face it, with him here you've lost," said Frank aiming his blasters at him.

"I haven't lost just yet," said Rattus. "I managed to change this thing into a Heartless if you hadn't noticed."

"Then we'll have to remedy that," said Hope summoning her Keyblade.

Rattus then drew his twin blades and charge to the three of them. Hope blocked his attack and Rex try to strike and with his sheathed sword, but Rattus' twisted his blades making it strike Hope's Keyblade. He then blasted the two of them with a blast of Dark Magic.

Frank began firing his pistol straight at him, but he deflected a shot with his blades and then he used his _Focus Push_ to push him back. He then placed a fort on top of Frank's chest and smiled as he raised his blades.

Suddenly, the Red Death began to shake. Both Fishlegs and Snotlout were doing their part to keep the thing confused causing it to shake its head. This caused Frank to raises mechanical arm and then fired a laser from his wrist. If Rattus hand jumped back, he would have been sliced to pieces.

"Do you like the upgrade I put in," said Frank smirking. "I call it the _Cyber Laser_."

Next second, both Fishlegs and Snotlout soon came with problems. Both dragons themselves were again confused and Meatlug toppled to the ground while Hookfang slammed into the Red Death's head, causing Snotlout to land right in front of Rattus.

He looked up and looked straight at Rattus' face. "So nice of you to drop in," said Rattus and races blades.

However at that moment Hope had recovered and her _Strike Raid_ technique causing Rattus to lose his balance slightly. Then Rex, who had also recovered, blasted him with a _Force Push_ sending Rattus flying.

"You all right?" Hope asked Snotlout.

Snotlout was unable to speak, but nodded.

"Hope, you should make sure that Hiccup frees Toothless," said Rex. "We can handle things here."

Hope nodded and flew over to Hiccup, who was still trying to free Toothless from the burning ship.

"Need some help?" Hope asked as she landed.

However, before Hiccup could answer, the Red Death's huge foot landed on the ship. The three of them were okay, but Toothless began to sink below the waves.

Hiccup and Hope quickly dived into the water and swan down to Toothless. They tried to break the chains, but they could hold their breaths, but before they lost consciousness something grabbed them and pulled them out of the water. They got up and found that it was Stoick, who saved them.

"Dad?" said Hiccup puzzled.

Stoick then dived back into the water and second later Toothless emerged with Stoick in his claws. Once he sent Stoick down he looked at Hiccup and gestured him to hop onto his back.

"You got in, bud," said Hiccup climbing onto Toothless' back.

"Hiccup!" said Stoick grabbing his son's arm. He then gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry… for everything."

"Yeah, me too," said Hiccup.

"You don't have to go up there," said Stoick.

"We're Vikings it's an occupational hazard," said Hiccup smiling.

"He's ever bit the boar headed, stubborn Viking you ever were," said Terra as he approached them. "And he's as strong headed as his mother."

Stoick couldn't help, but nod in agreement. He then looked at his son with a look of pride on his face. "I'm proud to call you my son," he said.

Hiccup looked at his breathlessly. "Thanks, Dad," he said.

He then took off into the sky and Hope followed alongside him.

She saw Rex and Frank fighting against Rattus and Rex tackling him off the Red Death. Frank saw them and grabbed Snotlout and flew away from it. The twins and Astrid then flew off to join with the other Vikings on the ground, but the Red Death began to inhale sucking Astrid and Stormfly towards it.

"She needs help!" Hope yelled.

Hiccup nodded and looked down at Toothless. "Okay, bud, _Plasma Blast_!" he yelled.

Toothless fired a ball of plasma at the Red Death and it exploded on impact. This coursed two things, one stopping the Red Death to stop inhaling Astrid and Stormfly and second causing Astird to be thrown of Stormfly and falling to her death.

Fortunately, Toothless was fast enough to grab her.

"Did you get her?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless looked down and saw Astrid smiling at him and he returned a Toothless smile.

"He got her," said Hope.

Then then dropped Astrid off the ground and flew back towards the Red Death. It was then that Hiccup noticed that it had wings.

"It has wings," said Hiccup. "Okay, let's see if it can use them."

"Hiccup, this is very important," said Hope. "In order to prevent that thing from coming back I have to deal the final blow."

"You got it," Hiccup nodded.

Then Hiccup flew down and dive-bombed straight down towards the Red Death. He then blasted it with a _Plasma Blast_ and Hope casted a _Thunder_ spell. The two attacks caused a massive explosion that caused the Red Death to topple over.

However, it soon recovered and began to spread its joy normally swings. It then flew up into the air and began to chase the three of them in a rage.

"Well, it can fly," said Hiccup.

"What have to try to out manoeuvre it," said Hope.

They then flew straight up into the clouds, making it impossible for the people down below to see them. Despite this, the Red Death followed them and fell right into their trap.

Both Toothless and Hope began to blast its wings with everything they had and the cloud cover was so thick that the Red Death was unable to see them. Eventually it grew tired of this game and shot by into every single direction.

"I think we made it mad," said Hope dodging the flames.

"You think?" said Hiccup noticing that Toothless' tell then had got scorched.

"What do you say we finished this?" said Hope.

Hiccup nodded and both he and Toothless began to dive downwards and the Red Death followed them. It then opened its mouth ready to fire its fire breath attack, but Hiccup was ready for this.

" _Now!_ " Hiccup yelled.

Toothless quickly turned around and blasted the Red Death with his _Plasma Blast_ attack. This caused the inside of the Red Death to explode and then it noticed the ground heading straight towards it.

Before it could spread its wings, which had been badly damaged due to Toothless and Hope's attacks, Hope appeared out of nowhere and used her _Sonic Blade_ technique and went straight through its head.

Hope turned around and saw the Red Death slam into the ground creating a massive shock with that blue are of course. She saw the glimpse of a heart exiting from it and it disappeared into the sky.

Hope crashed to the ground, seeing spots in her eyes. It took a while for Hope to recover and saw Rex and Frank running over to her.

"You're right?" Frank asked.

"I'm fine, but what happened to Rattus?" Hope asked looking at Rex.

"I was so close and finishing it, but the impact of the Red Death created a very useful diversion," Rex explained.

"And there he goes!" Frank yelled pointing.

Hope turned and indeed saw Rattus running. She then saw someone adore out of nowhere, it looked exactly like the door that her father had described seventeen years ago. They were unable to stop them from entering.

"Hope, close it!" Rex yelled.

Hope some of her Keyblade and fired a beam straight at its lock and heard a locking sound. The door then vanished into thin air.

Hope soon realised that Hiccup and Toothless were nowhere to be seen. "Where's Hiccup and Toothless!" she yelled.

Then she saw it a group of Vikings and dragons surrounding them and for the first time she noticed that Stoick was kneeling in front of Toothless, whose tailfin have been completely destroyed and his saddle empty.

She noticed the sad look on the Vikings faces and possibly the saddest of them all had to come from Astrid. Stoick looked terrible and by his side was Terra, who had his eyes completely shut. She herself felt tears rolling down her cheek.

Stoick looked at Toothless, who looked back. "I'm so sorry," he said.

Then Toothless opened his wings and there in his claw was Hiccup. At once Stoick grabbed Hiccup and pulled him towards him, he removed his helmet and placed his head against his chest.

"He's alive! You've brought them back alive!" Stoick cheered.

At once every Viking cheered as to the dragons that are gathered.

"That kid is just too stubborn to die," Frank chuckled. He then looked at Rex. "And the same goes for you."

Stoick placed a hand on Toothless' head. "Thank you, for saving my son," he said.

"Well… you know… most of him," said Gobber.

Hope wasn't sure what he meant by that.

* * *

 _Barbaric Archipelago: Berk_

A few days later they were at Berk. Hope and her friends were free to go, but they agreed that they want to say goodbye to Hiccup first.

Over these past few days things had dramatically changed around the village. Vikings were now riding on dragons as if it was completely normal. It was as if the three hundred year war had never even started.

"I bet Rattus' boss isn't to please," said Frank.

"I'm just glad we helped," said Hope.

"We cannot stay for too long," said Rex. "Don't forget time is flowing normally back home and no doubt Rattus causing havoc on another world."

"We can't just go without saying goodbye to Hiccup," said Hope.

"We'll wait one more day," said Rex. "But if he's not awake after that we gotta go."

Suddenly they noticed that all the Vikings were making their way over to the chief's house and once they realised what had happened. Hiccup had woken up.

They made their way over to the chief's house and saw Hiccup with his father and uncle. He looked perfectly healthy, except for one thing he had lost a leg.

Hiccup had taken a bad hit from the Red Death's club-like tail and had had fallen into a blazing inferno. Gobber had treated him a prosthetic answer that he had put a little bit of a Hiccup flare into it.

Hiccup looked extremely confused, which is not surprising. The last time he was awake Vikings and dragons were at each other's throats, but now they were working together as if nothing had happened.

"Nice to see you're still alive," said Hope.

"I'm still taking in all of this," said Hiccup gesturing all over.

"It's all thanks to you," said Frank.

"And now it's up to you to keep the peace," said Rex.

"No pressure," said Hiccup causing all the Vikings to laugh.

Then out of nowhere Astrid appeared and punched Hiccup on the shoulder.

"That was for scaring me," she said.

Hiccup looked utterly bewildered, he had just saved everyone, lost a leg and nearly died and she had hit him. "What? Is it always gonna be like this, because—" Hiccup was cut off when Astrid pulled him into a kiss. He stared at her, slightly stunned and then said, "I could get used to it."

Astrid just smiled.

"Well, time for us to go," said Hope.

"So soon?" said Hiccup.

"We can't wait any more," said Rex.

"Yeah, places to be and people to save, a hero's work is never done," said Frank joyously.

"I hope we meet again," said Hiccup.

"I hope so too," said Hope.


	14. Dig a Little Deeper

_Lines Between_

Hope and her friends had returned to the _Excalibur_ and to their own time. Hope still didn't understand how Rex contacted the High Council.

"So, tell me again. How did you contact the High Council?" Hope asked.

"Time travel is always possible in dreams," said Rex simply. "I simply just sleep and contacted a sleeping Keyblade Master and here we are."

"But I still don't understand—"

"Hope, you can discuss this later," said her father.

He father had made connect the moment they returned and they began explaining what had happened.

"So Luke was there," said Sora with a grim face.

"Yes," said Hope.

"Then I'm afraid I have no choice," said Sora. "He is now wanted by the Keyblade Order. Meddling in the affairs of worlds is an ounce against the World Order and the fact he meddle in time is even worse."

"Doesn't look like he can see the light," said Frank grimly.

"If he comes in willingly then the Council will show mercy," said Sora.

"We'll deal with Luke later," said Rex. "Right now I'm more concerned with what Rattus was trying to do."

"I know," said Sora. "It is now clear that he is indeed is creating an army."

"So, your saying there's going to be war," said Hope.

"Unless we can find a way to prevent is, which I highly doubt," said Sora sadly. "Listen, just keep on what you're doing you're going great Hope."

Hope smiled. "Thanks, Dad," she said.

Her father smiled once more and the screen when blank.

"You seem to be getting on with your father a lot better now," Frank noticed.

"I'm not," said Hope crossing her arms.

"If you say so," Frank shrugged.

Hope then looked at Rex, who was mediating.

"I'm sorry for everything you went through," she said.

Rex looked up and saw a smile. "You've got nothing to be sorry for," he said. "You weren't there so how can it have been your fault."

"We'll find her," said Hope.

"I hope your right," said Rex.

Then red lights began to flash and alarms were sounded.

"Sorry to break up this conversation, but we got company," said Frank.

On a monitor they saw a large number of ships heading straight towards them. There were a lot more than what they had dealt with before and more cruisers.

"It seems the given serious," said Frank.

"Well, considering the number times we have thwarted their plans," said Hope.

"Just man the guns," said Frank.

Whereas a second thought both Hope and Rex took the gun controls and began blasting at the ships and cruisers. This battle was a lot more difficult than any other they had dealt with. The Heartless ships now had shields and even with Frank's upgrades didn't really do a dent.

It felt like hours before they managed to force the Heartless ships into retreat, but the _Excalibur_ was heavily damaged. Toodles was giving Frank an updated report on the ship and he wasn't too happy about it.

"Hull damage is sixty-three percent, shields are off-line, navigation is failing and turrets are overheated," said Toodles.

"Argh, I just had a refurbished," said Frank's annoyance.

"They are certainly gain bolder," said Rex.

"I'm going have to upgrade everything and fix everything," said Frank.

"On the plus side it seems were coming to our next world," said Hope.

They all turned their heads the monitor and saw a new world coming into view. This one was mostly was covered in swamps except for a small town on edge.

"What's this one called?" Frank asked.

"It is called Dangerous Bayou," said Toodles. "It's mostly marshland and opposite it is the city of New Orleans. This was magic is often known as voodoo."

" _Voodoo?_ That's not a good thing," said Rex.

"Why is that?" Hope asked.

"Well, you remember me telling you that magic always comes with a price," said Rex. "Like with you since you're holding a Keyblade you have a duty and obligation, the demigods in Camp Half-Blood have magic in their veins and are on constant attack from monsters. Usually the price of magic is small, but the darker it is the more you have the payback and nothing is darker than voodoo. Well, unless they use it for good or something."

"Sounds this world has tons of problems?" said Frank.

"The biggest concentration of voodoo is for man called Doctor Facilier, who goes by the name of the Shadow Man," said Toodles. "However, according to records his actions are not endangering the inhabitants to levels where a Keyblade wielder is needed."

"So, you mean is nothing for us to do," said Hope.

"There has to be something or the Keyblade wouldn't have taken us there," said Rex.

"Well, we can't go anywhere else until we open the Gate," said Frank.

"Looks like were landing," said Hope.

* * *

 _Dangerous Bayou: Dense Swamp_

Hope, Rex and Frank soon landed and they found themselves in a swamp. It wasn't very pleasant they had just landed in water.

"Yuk," said Hope shaking her feet. "A little warning would be nice."

"Toodles, can't control where we land," Frank reminded.

"I don't suppose you guys have any ideas on what to do?" said Hope.

"Well, we could help them," said Rex pointing.

What they saw was completely bizarre, even for them. Two frogs, an alligator, with a trumpet in his claw, and a firefly were running away from a bunch of Shadows and a couple of Neoshadows.

"Why would Heartless be chasing animals?" Frank asked.

"Because those two frogs aren't animals," said Rex. Both Hope and Frank stared at him. "A powerful curse has been placed upon them, but they were once human."

"Okay, we'll figure this out later," said Hope and summoned her Keyblade. "Right now they need our help."

At once the three of them charge straight towards the Heartless. Hope sliced through a couple of Shadows that jumped at and Frank began blasting any Heartless they came straight at him. A Neoshadow sank to the ground and try to attack Rex from behind, but he saw that coming and turned around slicing it in two.

However, when it seemed they began to get the upper hand, more and more Shadows and Neoshadows appeared. It was clear to them that they were going to get overrun any moment now.

"There's too many!" Frank yelled as he kept on blasting.

"Somebody help us!" Hope yelled.

Then out of nowhere shots of like light began hitting the Shadows and Neoshaodws until they were all destroyed. They turned and saw a massive figure in the mist with a large club in its hands.

However, when it came out of the mess it turned out to be a blind old lady in white. Bright Light Magic was exiting out of her club, which must have been a staff. She was laughing as if she completely enjoyed blasting monsters.

"Not bad for a hundred ninety-seven old blind lady," she said twirling her staff and blowing the Light Magic away. She then turned and looked at them. "Now, which one of you naughty children have been interfering with the Shadow Man?"

They just stared at her dumbfounded and then the alligator pointed out one of the frogs, who smiled nervously.

"This day gets weirder and weirder," said Hope.

"At this point nothing surprises me," said Frank.

* * *

 _Dangerous Bayou:_ _Mama Odie's Hut_

Soon Hope and her friends found themselves in Mama Odie's, who was the blind old lady who saved them, hut. The hut was actually an old boat that was stuck in a tree.

As they had their way the two frogs, called Tiana, or Tia, and Naveen, who was the prince of Maldonia, explained their story. Apparently Naveen was tricked into making a deal with the Shadow Man and got turned into a frog. Then Tia kissed Naveen, who he thought she was a princess, and she turned into a frog.

Then the two of them found themselves lost in the bayou where they meet Louis, a trumpet-playing alligator who longs to be human, and Ray, a Cajun firefly naively in love with the Evening Star, which he thinks is another firefly called Evangeline.

"That's one crazy story and I've heard a lot of crazy stories," said Frank.

"Rex can't you turn them back like when you did with Percy?" Hope asked.

"Percy wasn't cursed and the curse is too strong for me to break," said Rex.

"I wouldn't worry," said Cajun. "Mama Odie can fix this easy."

"And who are you three?" Naveen asked curiously.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Hope and these are my friends Rex and Frank," said Hope.

"And right now let's get you hoppers back to humans," said Frank.

"Yeah, we're so glad we found you Mama Odie," said Tia looking up at Mama Odie. "Ray and Louis haven been talking all about you. We've been traveling quite a long way and you can't imagine what we've been through. And we heard that you could—"

"Juju!" Mama Odie yelled. Suddenly a snake appeared out of nowhere. "Haha, come on over here you bad boy."

They all watched as she began to kiss the snake on the lips. Both Hope and Louis looked as if they were going to be sick. Then she used him as cane and made her way to her chair on the far side of the hut.

"Good to see you again, Ray," said Mama Odie. Hope and her friends stared at each other. They weren't sure how Mama Odie could see Ray if she was blind. "How's your grandma?"

"Oh, she's fine got into a little trouble for flashing the neighbours," said Ray chuckling.

"Oh, I like that girl's spunk," said Mama Odie as she sat down in her chair.

"Anyway, back to the reason we're here," said Hope.

"Yes, we don't want to take too much of your time, but—" said Tia.

However, Mama Odie interrupted again by holding out some sweets that were covered in fluff. "Do you want some candy?" she asked.

"Uh, no," said Tia and Naveen together.

"Well, that's too bad," she said taking one of the sweets and rubbed on her rub. "This is special candy. Would have turned you all human." She then swallowed it and at once both Tia and Naveen yelled in protest, but then she laughed. "I'm just messing with you all."

"How on earth did you know that we wanted to turn back—?" Tia asked amazed, but start when they saw that Mama Odie was snoring.

"Mama Odie?" said Naveen.

Suddenly she sprung up. "Juju!" she yelled. "Why are you telling my gumbo was burning?"

Hope, Rex, Frank and Louis looked at Ray.

"You sure this is the right blind old lady, who lives in a boat in a tree in the bayou?" Louis asked.

"Pretty sure," Ray shrugged.

"We are certainly scraping the bottom of the barrel," said Frank.

They all then approached Mama Odie, who was sterling her gumbo inside a bathtub.

"Mama Odie, if you—" said Tia, but Mama Odie stopped by shoving a bit gumbo in her mouth.

"Taste this," she said and Tia swallowed it. "Well?"

"It hard with a couple shots of Tabasco and it will be the bees knees," said Tia. "Now can we—"

"Juju!" Mama Odie yelled.

Juju then appeared at the nowhere and shot a couple of Tabasco sauce into the gumbo. Mama Odie then took a mouthful and the moment she swallowed it she jumped kicking heels.

"That's got some zing to it!" she yelled. "And guess what it needed?" She then looked at the two frogs. "Now… you figured out what you need?"

"Just like you said, Mama Odie," said Tia. "We need to be human."

"No!" Mama Odie yelled. Tia nearly found the gumbo with Naveen hasn't caught her. "You haven't got the sense when you are born with. You wannabe human, but you're blind to see what you need."

"What we want? What we need? It's all the same thing isn't it, yes?" said Naveen.

Mama Odie and had by whacking him with a stick. "It's the same thing, no!" she yelled.

"The heck does she mean?" Frank asked.

"I think what she's saying is that you have everything you need to be human, but you just haven't figured it out," said Rex.

"Nice to see some of you have got sense," said Mama Odie.

"Well, I am half blind," said Rex.

"I still don't understand why you made a deal with the Shadow Man?" said Hope rubbing ahead.

"Our dear _Prince Charming_ here made a deal with him so that he would be free," said Tia hotly. "He got his freedom, but got turned into a frog."

"Let me guess you the spoiled Prince and you can survive without money," said Frank.

"Good guess," said Naveen.

"I doubt it would make you happy anyway," said Hope.

"Got that right," said Mama Odie. "Money ain't got no heart or soul and why you need is self-control."

"But how did you become a frog?" said Frank looking at Tia.

"I kissed him," said Tia turning slightly red. "I've always wanted to open my own restaurant. Served me right from wishing upon a star. My daddy always said to get into like you need to work hard and not wish.

"Sounds like wise man," said Rex.

"And she is her daddy's daughter, what you have been here you got in you," said Mama Odie pointing at her heart.

"I still understand how we become human," said Tia.

"You just got to dig a little deeper," said Mama Odie grabbing an oyster. She opened it inside was a Perl. "It isn't that hard."

Both Tia and Naveen looked at the parents or the reflections.

"Now, do you understand what you need?" said Mama Odie.

"Yes, I do, Mama Odie, I need to dig a little deeper and work even harder to get my restaurant," said Tia.

Everybody facepalm themselves.

"So much for enlightenment," said Rex.

"Well, if you're all set on being human there's only one way," Mama Odie sighed.

She then began to stir her gumbo and then image appeared of a well-dressed blonde sleeping in a king-size bed.

" _Lottie?_ " said Tia stunt.

"Who?" said Hope.

"My best friend, Charlotte La Bouff, her daddy is a sugar mill owner," Tia explained.

"If that's true she's no Princess," said Frank.

"Hush up, and look at the gumbo," Mama Odie snapped.

Then someone entered into a room, just as a king with a tiara in his hand. They guess that that was her father.

"That's right," Tia gasped. "Big Daddy's is king of the Mardi Gras Festival. So, that makes Lottie a… princess."

"Does that count?" Naveen asked sounding sceptical.

"Yes, it does," said Mama Odie. "But only until midnight when morning rolls over."

"That doesn't give us much time," said Rex.

"Got that right, you've only got until the end of that parade to get that girl to kiss ya," said Mama Odie. "Once she does… _Boom!_ You both turn human."

"What about me, Mama Odie?" Louis asked excitedly. "I wanna be human too. So I can play jazz with the big boys. I want fingers and toes and a bellybutton… not the kind that sticks out, but the kind that goes in—"

Mama Odie then grabbed his jaw. "If you dig a little deeper you'd find everything you need," she said.

Hope then noticed Frank gesturing for her and Rex to come closer. Once they were" he began to talk.

"I can just tell them that Hope's princess," said Frank. "Then we wouldn't have to go through all this palaver."

"Because were not allowed to meddle in the affairs of the world's," said Rex. Frank was to speak, but Rex caught him off. "If the curse originated off world then I would agree, but the one who cashed this curse was a native to this world."

"We can still make sure that kiss happens," said Hope.

"If Heartless were chasing after them that means they want Naveen for something," said Rex. "It could be that Rattus is working with this Shadow Man."

"Nothing says like world domination then a royal hostage," said Frank.

"We can escort them to the city, but afterwards it's all down to them," said Rex.

"Wait, you think Mama Odie was hinting at something," said Hope.

"I think I may know what she was hinting at," Rex admitted.

"We best get going all lose sight of them," said Frank who just saw the two frogs hop out of the door.

They nodded and quickly followed the two frogs and Louis and Ray follow them.

* * *

 _Dangerous Bayou: Showboat_

Louis had told them that he knew a quick way in order to get into the city. His quick way turned out to be a showboat that was sailing over the bayou.

Hope and friends got on board easily, now I just had a hope that no one asked for their tickets. Tia, Naveen and Ray wouldn't have to worry about that since they were so small, but Louis was a little inconspicuous.

"You think it's a good idea bringing thousand pound alligator on board a showboat for people?" said Frank as he helped Louis on board.

"He was very adamant," said Rex giving Frank a hand.

Together they managed to bring Louis on board, nearly breaking their backs doing it. Sorry they saw people coming and judging from the shadows they were holding guns.

"They got guns!" Louis yelled.

Quickly they found a hiding place, except for Louis, who was far too big to hide. Fortunately, the people that were coming wacky jazzmen and by some stroke of luck they were wearing animal costumes.

They stopped and looked at Louis thinking he was dressed up like them.

"Man, that some killer diller costume," said one of them.

Louis just smiled nervously.

"Hey, gator, can you blow the horn?" another one asked.

Louis then gave a tut on his trumpet and the jazz men smiled. They then gestured for him to join them and he happily followed them.

"That was close," said Frank.

"Kingdom Hearts must be shinning down on us," said Hope with relief.

It then that she noticed that both Tia and Naveen were holding each other close. Then they realised this they quickly pulled apart and looked at each other nervously.

"We can't miss this," said Ray. "Little Louis finally playing with the big boys."

He then flew off and Tia followed, but then she noticed Naveen staying put.

"Naveen, you coming?" she asked.

"Oh, I'll catch up with you later," said Naveen.

Tia shrugged and hopped after Ray.

Hope and her friend looked at one another and understood at once as they followed Tia. Naveen loved Tia.

After an afternoon of watching Louis playing his trumpet with the jazz men. Hope and her friend, along with Ray, found Naveen looking up at Evangeline with a walnut in his hand.

"I would do whatever it takes to make all your dreams come true, because… I love you," said Naveen opening up the walnut which had a ring inside.

At once Ray got the wrong end of the stick.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you making goo goo eyes at my girl," said Ray and rushed straight at Naveen.

"Hold on tiger," said Frank grabbing Ray.

"No, Ray I'm not in love with Evangeline… I'm in love with Tiana," Naveen explained.

At once Ray calmed down and smiled.

"I knew it, I knew it!" he yelled.

"Well, it's about time," said Frank.

"So, when are you going to pop the question?" Hope asked excitedly.

"I can't wait to tell, Cher," said Ray zooming off.

He was soon stopped by Naveen. "No, no, I must tell her… alone," he said.

"Right, you rascal" said Ray slyly.

"Of course," said Frank.

"Take all the time you want," said Hope.

"Remember that you've got a kiss on midnight," Rex reminded.

Then the four of them left him so he could talk to Tia.

* * *

 _Dangerous Bayou: New Orleans_

It was night when he finally reached the city and everyone began to disembark. Louis was still playing his trumpet and was walking with the rest of the jazzmen into the city.

Hope, Rex and Frank found Tia on the docks with Ray. She seemed to be looking for Naveen, who seem to have mysteriously vanished.

"Hey, guys, have you seen Naveen?" Tia asked.

"Look at you, worrying at," said Ray.

"What are you talking about?" said Tia confused.

"Wait, he didn't say anything?" said Hope puzzled.

"Say what?" Tia asked curiously.

"I'm not sure we should be telling you," said Frank.

"Guys," said Tia.

"All right, it was trying to propose to you," said Rex.

"He was?" said Tia.

"Seem to have his heart set on it," said Frank.

They began making their way through the crowds as floats walked past.

"Why didn't he try to earlier?" Hope asked curiously.

"I think he was trying, but also I kept on talking out my restaurant and that might have put him off it," said Tia.

"Maybe thought it wasn't the best time," said Rex. "Maybe he wanted a propose to you once your human."

"And here I thought that all he wanted was to marry a rich girl," said Tia.

However they certainly came to a stop when they saw on top of a float Lottie, who was dressed as a princess, and standing next to her was a tall handsome man just as a prince. Standing in front of them was a priest and it looked like some sort of wedding. Hope saw the look on Tia's face and guessed at once that the man was Naveen.

"That can't be right, darling," said Ray. "How can you still be a frog?"

"Something is not right," said Rex.

That's when they noticed that Tia had disappeared.

* * *

 _Dangerous Bayou: Graveyard_

They tracked down Tia into a graveyard and soon found her on a headstone crying.

"I know what was seen with our eyes, but—," said Ray, but can think of the words.

"Tia, you can't just give up," said Hope bending down to her.

"Yeah, he seemed had his heart set on proposing to you he will just forget you like that," said Frank.

"Just because I wished that it doesn't come true," said Tia.

Ray then looked up at Evangeline. "It's like my Evangeline always says always said to me—"

"Evangeline, is nothing but a star, Ray," Tia snapped before she could stop herself. "A big ball of hot air a million miles from here. Open your eyes, now… before you get hurt"

Tia then hopped away and the four then watch sadly.

"Don't take it personally, she's just broken up after a broken heart," said Hope to Ray who was breaking into tears.

"I know that," said Ray.

"Something is definitely wrong though," said Rex. "Because should have broken the moment Lottie pressed her lips on Naveen."

"But we saw him and clearly Tia is still a frog," said Frank.

"But the Naveen I saw had a much different aura," said Rex.

"Wait, you think it's someone impersonating him," said Hope.

"I've heard that voodoo magic is able to change people into anyone they want, but they need the blood of the one they want to change into," said Rex.

"I would explain why the Heartless wanted Naveen," said Hope suddenly.

"And the Heartless work for the Shadow Man," said Frank. "But why would he want a false prince?"

"Lottie's father is the most powerful man in the city, right?" said Rex and they all nodded. "Now if he killed her father and then he would practically run the city through his false prince. That would also mean that he would have all the people and of his thump and that would give Rattus a perfect opportunity to change them all into Heartless."

"That's one crazy plan, ya got," said Ray.

"Still, it would explain so much," said Frank.

"That means your plan to kill Big Daddy after they take their vows," Hope said terrified.

"Okay, we need to split up," said Rex. "Ray, no doubt they will keep Naveen close by and you're the only one of us that can get anywhere close."

"Got it," said Ray.

"Meanwhile, we track down this Shadow Man," said Hope.

"What if he's as false prince?" Hope asked.

"Interesting fact about voodoo, witch doctors can't do anything for themselves," said Rex. "Listen we can continue talking and let the Shadow Man succeed all we could try to stop him."

They nodded and then went their separate ways.

* * *

 _Dangerous Bayou: New Orleans_

They soon found their way back into the city and while Ray made his way to the float Rex led them to a cathedral. Once they entered they found a tall, slim, dark skinned man with a cane in his hand staring at them.

"I take it you're the Shadow Man," said Hope.

"Indeed, but you can call me Doctor Facilier," he said bowing. "And there's no need to tell me who you are. Princess Hope and her companions."

"Where's Rattus?" Rex demanded.

"Oh, I don't work for Rattus, he's just the middleman, I'm working with the boss and I owe him quite a bit," Doctor Facilier grumbled.

"Who is this boss of yours?" Frank asked.

"Someone your daddy has met on his travels," said Doctor Facilier looking at Hope. "At the moment he's trapped in the Realm of Darkness with no body of his own, he's a _shadow_ of his former self." He added that last part is if it was a joke. "But I've told you too much already."

"Well, it's over," said Hope.

"I'm afraid it is, in a few seconds I will have control this world and I'll finally be able to repay my debt," said Doctor Facilier smiling.

That's only the cathedral doors opened and the fake prince walked in with Naveen in his hands.

"What are you going here?" Doctor Facilier roared.

Before the fake prince could answer, Naveen popped out his throat and grabbed the charm around his neck. He then reverted back into a short, stout middle-aged man.

"What's it going? Stop him!" Doctor Facilier yelled. He tried to make his way to him, but Hope and her friends blocked his path.

"You're not going anywhere," said Hope.

Naveen, who was still in the hands of the fake prince, tossed the charm over to Ray, who grabbed it. Now the nowhere a Shadow struck Ray sending him into the wall.

Hope quickly turned and sliced through the Shadow and took the charm. Then she and her friends ran out of the cathedral with Doctor Facilier and many Shadow Heartless following close behind.

* * *

 _Dangerous Bayou: Graveyard_

Hope, Rex and Frank were running through the graveyard, but the Shadows were getting closer. Suddenly, both Rex and Frank came to us and stopped and turned to face the Shadows.

"What you guys doing?" said Hope.

"You can't that charm fall into the Shadow Man's hands, find Tia and tell the truth," said Rex.

"We'll hold them off," said Frank.

Hope nodded and continue on running and it wasn't long until she found Tia, still crying her eyes out.

"Tia!" Hope yelled. "That wasn't Navven."

"What?" said Tia confused.

Hope then showed Tia the charm. "The Shadow Man use this charm to make someone look like Naveen," she explained. "They were playing on killing Big Daddy and we can't let the Shadow Man get his hands on this."

Then soon they saw Shadows appearing out everywhere, Hope feared the worst for Rex and Frank, but she knew that they could survive anything. Tia hopped onto a shoulder and began running away from the Shadows.

However, soon they were blocked by the shadow of Doctor Facilier and they came to a stop. Tia then jumped off Hope's shoulder and held the charm up in her hands.

"Back off or I'll break this thing into million pieces," Tia warned.

What happened next completely confuse them. Tia then turned back into human, she was now a slim attractive black woman and wearing fancy clothes. In the graveyard melted away and turned into a fancy restaurant with people dining and dancing.

Tia then saw someone playing a ukulele and she instinctively thought it was Naveen. "Naveen?" she said hopefully.

However when he turned around it was a completely different man and her heart dropped.

"Now is this a whole lot better than hopping around the bayou for the rest of your life," said a voice.

They both turned around and found Doctor Facilier sitting at the table drinking a glass of champagne.

"Shadow Man," Tia whispered.

"I've got to hand it to you, Tiara," he said getting to his feet and flicking card around. "When you dream you dream big. Just look at this place, the crown jewel of the Crescent city and all you gather to make this a reality is a handover that little old Talisman of mine."

"So you can rule the world," said Hope. She then looked at Tia. "Tia, you can't."

"Why not, her old daddy worked double sometime triple shifts never letting on how bone tired or beat down he really was," said Doctor Facilier. "Shame all that hard work didn't much anything than a busted old gumbo and a dream that never got off the back porch. But you… you can give your poor daddy everything he ever wanted." He then began whispering in her ear. "Come on, Tiana, you're almost there."

Hope saw Tia releasing the grip on the charm and Doctor Facilier grinning.

"Tia, think, would your father want you to do this?" said Hope.

Tia stopped at once to Doctor Facilier frustration. "Hope's right, my daddy never got what he wanted, but he had what he needed," she said and turned to look at Doctor Facilier. "He had love, he never lost sight of what really was important. And neither will I!"

Tia then flew the charm at the floor, but it stopped in mid-air. Doctor Facilier's shadow had caught it and gave it to the original Doctor Facilier, who began to laugh evilly.

Then the restaurant reverted back to the graveyard and Tia was turned back into a frog. Hope try to move in to help, but the Shadows grabbed her preventing her from moving.

"You all should have taken my deal," he said pinning Tia to the ground with his cane. He looked at Hope. "I can think one or two people who have an interest in you especially to your father." He then looked down at Tia. "Now you're going to spend the rest of your life been a slimy little frog."

"I've got news for you, Shadow Man, it's not slime… it's mucus," said Tia.

Then in a split second she flicked her tongue out grabbing the charm. In his surprise Doctor Facilier released Tia and she smashed the charm into smithereens on the stone floor.

"No! No!" he yelled fumbling the bloke pieces. "How am I ever going to repay my debt?"

Suddenly a dark shadow appeared out of nowhere and Doctor Facilier quivered in fear.

"Boss man," he said nervously.

"I think you owe me something, dearie," the shadow said.

"Now just hang on," said Doctor Facilier as he backed away slowly. "I've got a lot more plans. This is just a minor setback in the works." The shadow drew closer to him. "As soon as I come over another spell will be back in business. I still got that froggy prince locked away. I just need a little more time."

"You've heard more than enough time," said the shadow. "And now it's time to you to repay what you owe."

The shadow then grabbed Doctor Facilier's shadow from their perspective it seemed that he was tearing it from him and within seconds he did. Doctor Facilier collapsed the ground and then melted into darkness. The mysterious shadow vanished into thin air as did the other Shadows and Hope was free from the grip.

"That was different," said Hope getting to her feet.

Then they heard the bells coming from the cathedral and saw that they only had fifteen minutes before midnight.

"We have to find Naveen," said Tia.

Hope nodded and Tia hopped onto a shoulder and began running back to the city.

* * *

 _D_ _angerous Bayou: New Orleans_

As they made their way back to the cathedral they met up with Rex and Frank. Apparently they have been overwhelmed with the forces, but they held up long enough until they defeated Doctor Facilier.

When they finally reach the cathedral they saw Naveen kneeling down before Lottie. Apparently he had just explained everything that had been going on.

"Goodness gracious, this is so much to absorb," said Lottie. "Let me see if I got this right. If I kiss you before midnight you and Tiana will turn human again. And then were gonna get ourselves married and live happily ever after? The end."

"More or less," said Naveen. "But remember you must give Tiana all the money she requires for her restaurant, because Tiana…" He then looked up at Evangeline. "Because she's my Evangeline."

Hope, Rex and Frank looked at Tia smiling.

"Anything you want sugar," said Lottie. "Now pucker up, Buttercup."

"Wait!" Tia yelled jumping off Hope's shoulder.

"Tiana?" said Naveen.

"Tiana?" Lottie gasped.

"Don't do this," said Tia as she made her way to Naveen.

"I have to do this and we are running out of time," said Naveen.

"I won't let you," said Tia.

"It's the only way to get your dream," said Naveen.

"My dream? My dream wouldn't be complete… without you in it," said Tia.

Naveen turned and looked at Tia, who just shrugged. "I love you, Naveen," she said.

"Warts and all?" Naveen asked.

Tia chuckled. "Warts and all," she said.

Lottie was crying her eyes out. "All my life I've read about true love and fairy tales and… Tia you found it," she said as she picked up Naveen. "I'll kiss him for you honey no marriage required."

Then just as they were seconds away from kissing each other the clock struck midnight. "I'm so sorry," Lottie said as she put Naveen down.

"Tiana! Naveen!" Louis' voice yelled. They turned and saw Louis running up to them and bend down to reveal in his claws was Ray, who looks badly hurt. "It's Ray, I don't think he has much time left."

"Hey, Cher," he said weakly. "How come… you all still human?"

"We're staying frogs, Ray," said Tia.

"Now who said you would be staying as frogs?" Rex asked.

"But there aren't any princesses anywhere near here," said Naveen.

"Well, that's not entirely true," said Rex as he brought Hope closer. "Allow me to introduce to you Princess Hope of Radiant Garden."

"Wait, you're a Princess," said Naveen staring at Hope.

"Yeah," she said sheepishly. "I don't like to spread it around much."

"Hang on, you mean we could you could have turned us back to human at any time," said Tia bewildered.

"And if we did with the two of you have fallen in love?" said Rex. The two frogs stared at one another then back at Rex. "That's what Mama Odie was hinting at back in the bayou. You see with from another world and as such we cannot interfere in the affairs of other worlds and that is of which cannot be broken. However, for that cannot be broken can be bent."

"It seems like… you got you're happily ever after," said Ray. "I like that very much." He then looked up at Evangeline. "And Evangeline… like that to."

He then closed his eyes and a light in his bulb began to fade. They soon all began to cry, except for Rex who was looking up into the sky.

"You know hearts like Ray are not gone forever," he said. "Sometimes the beaver presence on the world."

"What do you mean?" Hope asked.

"Just look up," said Rex.

Everyone looked up into the night sky and there they saw next to Evangeline another star. From their perspective it looks as if both stars were touching. Hope soon realised, as everyone else, that the new star was Ray.

"Now, let's turn you back to humans," said Hope.

She bent down, picked up Naveen and kissed him. Suddenly both he and Tia voted up into the air and glowed brightly. When the light faded they found the two of them were backing human form and wearing different clothing.

Naveen was wearing a green suit while Tia wore a green dress. They looked at each other and then pulled one another into a kiss.

"Thank you, for everything," said Tia.

"You did that yourselves," said Rex.

Suddenly Hope's Keyblade began to glow as did the walnut Naveen was carrying. The walnut open to reveal the ring he was going to propose Tia with and it shot had been straight into the sky creating the Gate. Hope aimed her Keyblade up at it and fired a beam of light and when it hit the Gate they heard the sound of something opening.

Like before Hope felt a surge of strength falling into her.

"You have just learned the Aero spell," said Rex.

"And it looks like we better get moving," said Frank.

"Do you have to go?" Tia asked.

"I'm afraid we must," said Hope. "Just fulfil your dreams."

"We will," said Naveen.


	15. I Need A Hero

_Lines Between_

Hope and her friends had returned to the _Excalibur_ and began to explain what had happened at Dangerous Bayou to her father.

"So, what happen to that fake prince," Hope asked.

"The fake prince turned out to be Prince Naveen's valet, Lawrence," said her father. "Don't worry about him, he's in jail now, arrested for impersonating."

"What about this shadow we saw?" Rex asked.

Sora's face turned grim. "Yes, that I more troubling," he said. "This shadow… if Toodles' description of it is correct then I might now who or what it is."

"Hang on, are you saying you've seen this thing before," said Frank.

"A long time ago," said Sora. "He called himself the Dark One and by all records it or he is a very dark entity."

"If what Doctor Facilier said is true then he is trapped in the Realm of Darkness without a body of his own," said Frank

"Yes, but from what Hope witness he's still very powerful," said Rex.

"Yes, I got that impression when I fought him years ago," said Sora. "Clearly it is him how is in charge not Rattus. This makes finding Rattus' back a priority."

"But we don't know where to look," said Hope.

"Neither do I," said Sora sadly. "Riku, Roxas and even Master Yen Sid are having difficulty trying to find it."

"Hang on, Yen Sid, one of seven most powerful sorcerers is having problems with finding Rattus," said Frank.

"Which means this Dark One is no laughing matter," said Sora. "Never the less you did great work at Dangerous Bayou. Hopefully without the Shadow Man things should calm down now."

"Do have any advice on what to do?" Hope asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not," said Sora. "All I can suggest is keep following the Keybalde and let it be your guide. Good luck."

Then the screen went blank.

"You know, for once I wish he just had a straight answer," said Frank.

"You and me both," Hope muttered.

"Anyway, Toodles had managed to repair the ship and I've made a few upgrades," said Frank joyously. "Those blighters shouldn't give us anymore trouble."

"Famous last words," said Rex.

"Hey, if I wasn't here the two of you would be blown to pieces before you reached Hogwarts," Frank pointed out.

"Indeed, you never fail to remind us of that," said Rex.

"Anyway, I've also come up plans for a new Keyblade Mod," said Frank tossing Hope the new mod. "It's called the _Heart Cannon_. Basically you'll change your Keybalde into a cannon with enough impact to blow away your army of Heartless or anything else large."

"Something tells me we might need it," said Hope as she attached the mod.

"Alert, enemy hostiles incoming," said Toodles.

"Battle stations!" Frank yelled.

At once they all took their places and began battling the oncoming Heartless ships. It was as large as the previous one, but thanks to the upgrades Frank had installed based on much better chance.

They now had missiles that dealt a devastating blow to their cruisers, their shields were three times as strong as they were before and their lasers were strong enough to blast through their shields.

In no time at all they were able to repel the enemy forces until they had no choice but to retreat.

"That was fun," said Frank.

"They're not gonna give up that easily," said Rex.

"At least will give them pause," said Frank. He then looked up onto the monitor. "Ah, looks like a new world is coming into view."

Hope looked up and saw on the monitor world coming into view. On one side there was a dark dank fortress and on the other was a sparkling castle.

"This world is known as _Far Far Away_ ," said Toodles.

"I've been there before last year," said Rex. "Had some troubles with the Lord who wanted to marry a princess. The only thing was the princess fell in love with an ogre surprisingly enough."

"Wait, a princess fell in love with an ogre?" said Frank.

"Love works in mysterious ways," said Rex.

"What is this world like?" Hope asked.

"It's basically a fairy-tale world," said Rex. "You've probably had their names before, Cinderella, Snow White and so forth."

"Sounds like a strange world," said Hope.

"Well, considering that a princess and a got married ogre I would say that's a fair assumption," said Rex. "Shrek the fearsome ogre of the land and Princess Fiona I doubt anyone saw that coming."

"I don't doubt it," said Frank. "I mean I've heard of strange marriages, but a human princess and an ogre is a new one."

"Funnily enough, Princess Fiona had a curse put on her that made her human by day and an ogre at night," said Rex. "Only true loves kiss can break it and then she'll take true loves form."

"Wait, are you saying the princess is now an ogre," said Hope.

"Pretty much," said Rex.

"I'd like to meet this Shrek," said Frank.

" _Shrek?_ " said Toodles. "I just got two separate transmissions by that name and neither of them were ogres. One transmission is from the kingdom capital informing of a ball in honour of Prince Shrek and Princess Fiona. However, another transmission showed a human man riding a white steed, with a cat wearing boots, being arrested by order of Fairy Godmother claiming to have the same name. The transmissions were broadcasted at the exact same time."

"Do you make of this?" Frank asked looking at Rex.

"I don't know," said Rex. He then looked up at Toodles. "What's the personality of the Shrek present in the grand ball?"

"The best description would be that he is acting as a playboy and acting as if he is the centre of attention," said Toodles.

"That's not the Shrek I know," said Rex.

"So do you think the same thing with Naveen?" Hope asked.

"Quite possibly," said Rex. "Before we do anything else with best head straight to that prison."

"You got it," said Frank.

* * *

 _Far Far Away: Far Away Prison_

Soon the three of them landed on the fortress and it looked dreadfully grim. In the distance they could see the castle and saw fireworks shooting up into the sky.

"Toodles got as close to their cell," said Frank.

"Then we better hurry and find them," said Rex.

"Hey! Who are you?" said a voice.

They turned and saw several guards running towards them.

"So much for secrecy," said Hope.

"We'll have to make this quick," said Rex.

The guards drew their swords and the three of them drew their weapons. The battle didn't last that long both Hope and Rex disarmed the guards and knocked them out, while Frank blasted them with his blasters.

"You know, maybe we should've let one conscious so he could tell us where they are," said Frank.

"Shh," said Hope. "I think I hear someone."

Rex and Frank listened up and indeed they could hear talking not too far away.

"Let me go!" yelled a desperate voice. "What about my right to remain silent! You're supposed to say I have the right to remain silent! Nobody said I had the right to remain silent!"

"I know that voice," said Rex. "It's Donkey."

Then they had another voice, this one sounding grouchy and gentle at the same time. "Donkey, you have the right to remain silent! What you racket capacity."

"Yep, that's Shrek," said Rex.

"The sounds are coming from over there," said Frank gesturing to a grate in the four.

They wandered over to the grate and peered down it. There they saw free figures chained to the wall. One was a white steed, one a ginger cat wearing boots and the last one a handsome young man.

"I most hold on before I too go completely totally mad," said the cat.

"Shrek? Donkey?" said Rex.

The three then looked up and saw them, but the cat looked even more miserable now.

"Too late," he groaned.

"Rex! Is that you?" said Shrek.

"Yeah, it's me and I've brought a few friends with me," said Rex.

"Well, get us out of here," said Shrek.

Rex looked at Frank. "Can you get through the grating?" he asked.

"Do you have to ask," said Frank smiling. He then pulled out one of his grenades and tired it to the grating. He then removed the pin. "Fire in the hole!"

The three of them quickly backed away from the grating and a few second later there was an explosion.

"Your turn Hope," said Rex.

Hope nodded and ran over to the hole and somersaulted into it. She then landed perfectly on her feet and pulled out her Keyblade.

"Hold still," she said.

She then fired a beam at one of the locks on Shrek's hands and did to the same to the others. However, poor Donkey was handing upside down and landed with a great thud the floor.

"Ow," he said.

Soon Rex and Frank jumped through the hole to join them.

"Who are you friends?" Shrek asked as rubbed his wrists.

"I'm Hope and this is Frank," said Hope. "And any friend of Rex is a friend of mine."

"And we are very grateful for your rescue," said the cat as he bowed and eyed Hope at the same time. "Puss in Boots at your service, m'lady."

"Charmed," said Hope.

"Shrek, you mind explain what happened," said Rex.

"Well, you see Fiona's mum and dad had sent for her and Shrek to come to the kingdom so that Shrek here could get their blessing," Donkey explained.

"I think I understand what has happened," said Rex. "I take it they didn't like the match."

"Well, Fiona's mum was all right about, but her dad not so much," said Shrek. He then looked at Puss. "He even sent so far to hire someone to kill me."

"Okay, but how come you're human, because Rex said you were an ogre," said Frank.

"I am, use I went to the Fairy Godmother to get my hands on a potion, but when she wouldn't help we stole one from her vaults," Shrek explained. "Both me and Donkey drank it and you can see the end result also it has turned Fiona into human."

"Okay, but why you in jail and how come there's another bloke pretending to be you?" Frank asked.

"That's Prince Charming, Fairy Godmother's son, and she blackmailed Fiona's father into giving a potion now make her fall in love to the first person she kisses," Shrek explained.

"Okay, and let me guess you saw another person, a rat?" said Rex.

"Yes, he would be any chance the same one you're after," said Shrek.

"Yes, that's him," said Rex darkly.

"When there was someone else with them, but I can tell that was they wearing a cloak," said Shrek.

"If Fiona kisses him then he practically has control of the kingdom," said Hope.

"And I'm willing to bet that Rattus is planning onto bump of mummy and daddy," said Frank.

"We have to stop that kiss," said Shrek.

"I thought you were going to let her go," said Donkey.

"I was, but I can't do this to Fiona," said Shrek.

"Boom! That's what I like to hear, look at who's finally coming around," said Donkey.

"But impossible… we'll never get in. The castle was guarded by a moat and everything," said Puss.

"Don't worry, we can get you in," said Frank.

"What are you thinking Frank?" Rex asked.

"The direct approach," said Frank smiling.

* * *

 _Far Far Away: Far Away City_

A few hours later they had reached the city and were now making their way to the castle. Hope was riding with Shrek and Puss on Donkey while Rex and Frank followed on foot.

"So what's the plan?" Shrek asked.

"We're gonna blow a hole right through that drawbridge," said Frank.

"And how are we going to do that?" Shrek asked.

"We're going to use that new Keyblade Mod I gave Hope," said Frank. "It should have enough to blow a hole in the drawbridge."

"But we haven't even tested it," said Hope.

"Then consider this a test run," said Frank.

"You've always jumped headfirst into trouble," said Rex rolling his eyes.

"Well, if you have a better idea I'm all open, but every second we waste brings Fiona to that blighter," said Frank.

"Can't we just teleport in?" Hope asked.

"Fairy Godmother would have put a force field around the castle by now and that'll prevent us from entering directly," said Rex.

"Just watch my back," said Hope.

"You have every faith in the, m'lady," said Puss.

They soon reached the castle and almost instantly guards from all around were surrounding them.

"Bit fast on the uptake aren't they," said Frank.

"Guys, I'm gonna need some time," said Hope.

"And we'll buy all the time you need," said Rex.

Hope nodded and summoned out her Keyblade. She then concentrated and it morphed into a large cannon, almost similar to Terra's. She could hear the fighting around her, but she was more concentrated on the drawbridge.

She began to charge the _Heart Cannon_ and aimed carefully at the drawbridge, she may have only have one shot and she was determined to make it count. She fired and a large ball of energy headed straight towards the drawbridge and next second there was a huge explosion.

When the dust settled, Hope saw a massive hole in the drawbridge large enough for them all to enter. She also noted that she also took a bit of the battlements.

"A bit overkill, don't you think?" said Frank.

"Hey, it was your idea to use this mod without training," Hope pointed out.

"Who cares, it's given as a big enough hole to jump through," said Donkey.

"Let's go!" Shrek yelled as he mounted Donkey.

Hope and Puss climbed on to Donkey and with Rex and Frank following close behind they jumped over the moat and straight through the hole.

* * *

 _Far Far Away: Far Away Castle_

As they ran through the corridors they heard music in the distance and realised two things. One, they will gain closer to the ball and two Prince Charming was no doubt in a perfect position to kiss Fiona.

However, before they could enter the courtyard, Armored Knights appeared out of nowhere blocking their path. Donkey was able to jump over them and Rex and Frank managed to somersault over them as well, but they began to follow them.

Then without warning Puss jumped off Donkey and play support around his sword.

"Puss?" said Shrek yelled are making to a stop.

"Go, go, your lady need you," said Puss.

"You can't beat them by yourself," said Hope.

"He won't have too," said Frank pulling out his blasters. "I'm gonna back him up. Now go you don't have much time."

Reluctantly, they carried on down the corridor. They could hear Frank and Puss fighting the Heartless, but they focused on their efforts on reaching Fiona.

They burst into the courtyard just a handsome blond, who was no doubt Prince Charming, was about to kiss a beautiful redhead woman, who had to be Princess Fiona. At the far end of the courtyard was the king and queen, Fiona's parents.

"Stop!" Shrek yelled.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and is turned to stare at them.

"Hey, you," said Shrek he said glaring at Charming. "Back away from my wife."

"Shrek?" said Fiona totally confused. She then noticed Rex next to him. "Rex?"

"It's a long story," said Rex.

"And it's about to be cut short," said Hope.

Suddenly a stout woman with wings glared at them brandishing her wand. "You couldn't go back to your swamp and leave well enough alone," she said angrily.

"And have your son during the kingdom, I think not," said Rex.

"You certainly have impeccable timing, Rexy," said a shrewd familiar voice.

They turned and saw Rattus lying on top of the piano with a glass of champagne in his hand.

"Rattus," Rex growled.

"You have certainly been a thorn in our side," said Rattus straightening himself up. "And we can no longer tolerate you or your friends."

"We will fight you and your friends any time any day," said Hope.

"Tell me, will you fight her," said Rattus smirking.

Then emerging out of the shadows was a hooded figure, but they could tell it was female. She then removed her heard and Hope saw the look of horror on Rex's face. Right in front of them was a beautiful vixen and it was at that moment that Hope realised that it was Faye Fox.

However, when Hope got a closer look at Faye's face she noticed that her blue eyes had a sort of dazed look on them.

"Faye," Rex gasped.

Then Faye did something totally surprising, she reached for sword, which happened to be a rapier, and brandish it at Rex.

"Why she doing that?" said Hope puzzled.

Rex then glared at Rattus. "What did you do to her?" he snarled.

"I simply showed her the light or is it the darkness, one can never tell," said Rattus evilly.

"Tell me what you did to her right now!" he demanded.

"I simply gave a potion that made her to obedient to me," said Rattus as he made his way towards Fay. He then placed a hand on her chin affectionately. "You see I made her to love me and she would do anything for her love. Won't you?"

"Yes, my love," said Faye.

"That's not true love," said Rex.

"What's the matter? Love is love, isn't it my dear," said Rattus looking up at Fairy Godmother.

"Indeed, I make people fall in love all the time and they never know the difference," said Fairy Godmother.

"Well, you're not making anyone for love today," said Hope.

Next second she used her _Strike Raid_ technique and aimed it straight towards Fairy Godmother. She dodged it and Rex made a jump for her, but out of nowhere Faye blocked his attempt.

"Don't do this, Faye," said Rex.

"I must protect my love," she said.

As much as Hope wanted to help Rex, she knew that Fairy Godmother was the bigger threat. She looked up and noticed that she was brandishing her wand ready to cast a spell at them, but the blast hit in the chest sending her backwards and making her drop her wand.

Hope turned and saw both Frank, who were just used his _Charge Shot_ , and Puss running into the courtyard.

"What do we miss?" said Frank. He then noticed Rex and Faye fighting one another. "Is that Faye? Why is she fighting Rex?"

"It's a long story and right now we need to stop up and getting that warned," said Hope gesturing to Fairy Godmother, who are just recovered.

Fairy Godmother then made a dash for her wand and Shrek did the same.

"It's my!" she yelled.

However the last second Shrek knocked it out of the hand of the rent flying straight towards Donkey. Then Puss jumped onto his back and grab the wand.

Donkey and looked at her. "Pray for mercy from Puss—"

"And Donkey," Puss finished.

Fairy Godmother then turned to a son and yelled, "She taken the potion, kiss her now!"

Before anyone could stop him Charming grabbed Fiona and kissed on the lips.

"No!" Shrek yelled heartbroken as he fell to his knees.

"Looks like we win," said Rattus and looked at Faye.

Faye nodded and pulled away from Rex and joined Rattus at his side.

Everyone looked at Fiona and Charming as they broke apart. They stared at each other's eyes and Charming place to hand on her cheek and she did the same to him. Then she did something completely unexpected, she head-butted him.

Everyone gasped in shock as Charming collapsed.

"Got to admit, I didn't see that one coming," said Frank.

"Fiona?" said Shrek approaching her.

"Shrek," said Fiona smiling.

"Harold, you were supposed to give her the potion," said Fairy Godmother flying over to the king.

"Well, I suppose I gave her the wrong tea," the king shrugged.

"It appears that you have failed," said Rattus looking at Fairy Godmother.

"No, wait give me another chance," said Fairy Godmother.

"I'm sorry my dear, but the boss doesn't like failure," said Rattus and opened a Corridor of Darkness. "So long."

"Oh, no you don't," said Rex rushing over to Rattus.

However, before he could stop him Faye blasted him with a magical blast that sent him backwards. He got up in time to see the Corridor of Darkness fading away.

They were so busy that they didn't notice Charming had recovered and had made his way to Puss and Donkey.

"Mummy!" he yelled grabbing the wand from Puss and tossing it to his mother.

"Mummy?" said Fiona.

"It's a long story," said Frank.

Fairy Godmother caught the wand and flew up into the air towering over Shrek and Fiona with rage in her eyes.

"I to you ogres… don't… live… happily ever after!" she roared.

She then sent a spell straight at them and Shrek pushed Fiona out of the way. Then out of nowhere the king jumped in-between Shrek and the spell.

"No!" he cried.

The spell hit him and bounced off his arm. The spell rebounded and hit Fairy Godmother right in the chest. At first it looked as if it had no effect, but a second later she turned into bubbles and there was nothing left of her expect her wand and glasses.

Everyone quickly turned to the king, but there was nothing left of him except his armour.

"Dad," Fiona cried lying on top of the armour.

Both Shrek and the queen confect her, but then they heard a croaked. Then they saw a frog clawing out of the armour. It was the king.

"Harold?" said the queen.

"Dad?" said Fiona.

"Is anyone else expensing Déjà vu or is it just me?" said Frank.

"No, I'm feeling it to," said Hope

"I hope you did never see me like this," said the king looking at them ashamed.

"Hey, and he gave you a hard time," said Donkey.

"Donkey," Shrek warned.

"No, he's right… I'm sorry," said the king shamefully as he looked up at Shrek and Fiona. "To both of you. I only wanted what was best for Fiona, but I can see now that she already has it. Shrek, Fiona, will you accept an old frogs apologies and my blessing."

"Harold," said the queen looking down at him.

"I'm sorry Lillian I just wish I could be the man you deserve," he said as he hopped away.

However, the queen grabbed him and pulled him closer towards her. "You're more than that man today than you ever were, warts and all," she said smiling.

The king just croaked at her happily.

Then suddenly the clock struck midnight.

"Boss! The Happily Ever After potion!" Puss yelled.

"Midnight," Shrek gasped and he quickly turned to Fiona. "Fiona, is this what you want? To be this way for ever?"

"What?" said Fiona confused.

"Because if you kiss me now we can stay like this," Shrek explained.

Fiona stared at him. "You'd do that for… me?" she said breathlessly.

"Yes," said Shrek.

Fiona just remain silent and then said to Shrek, "I want whatever princess once… to live happily ever after," she said. Shrek then leaned in for a kiss, but Fiona stopped him and smiled. "With the ogre I married."

"Now there's love like there," said Hope wiping the tears of her cheek.

Then on the final gong on the clock, Shrek, Fiona and Donkey flew up into the air glowing bright blue. Hope watched as Donkey turned into a… well, a donkey, and looked as Shrek and Fiona began to turn into ogre form.

They were both huge and green with elongated ears. Shrek himself was actually bald now. However despite their appearance, Hope could tell that they loved each other very much.

Once they landed back onto the ground, Shrek looked over at Donkey, who wasn't happy that he had reverted back to his normal self.

"Hey, you still look like a noble steed to me," said Shrek.

Donkey looked up and smiled.

Shrek then looked at Hope and her friends. "I can't thank you enough," he said and he looked at Rex. "That's two I owe you now."

"You don't owe me anything," said Rex.

"Then some free advice," said Shrek. "Don't lose heart, you and that girl of yours will find you're happily ever after."

"I suppose you should know about impossible happy endings," Rex chuckled.

Suddenly Hope's Keyblade began to glow as did Fairy Godmother's wand. The one then find a beam up into the air creating a Gate and Hope pointed her Keyblade at it. At once a beam fired from it end hitting the Gate and the all heard the sound of a lock opening. Hope felt a new surge of strength flowing into her.

"You've just learned the _Reflect_ spell," said Rex. "It will create a force field around you and will bounce back any attack that hits it."

Hope looked at Shrek and Fiona. "We've got to go," she said.

"Sure you won't stay for the Fiesta?" Puss asked.

"We really should be going," said Hope.

"Come on, what's one little party, I think we deserve that much," said Frank.

Hope looked at Rex, who had been silent for most of the night. "Why not, I can't think of anything else they'll cheer me up," he said.

And so they joined the party joyously and had the times of their lives.


	16. Final Journey

_Lines Between_

Hope and her friends had returned to the _Excalibur_ and began to explain what had happened at Far Far Away to her father.

"To frog princes in a row," said her father. "That must be a first."

"Tell me about it," said Frank.

"What happened to Charming I didn't see him during the party," said Rex.

"No doubt he ran off when his mother's spell backfired," said Sora. "I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of him though, but I doubt there's much you can do. As you no doubt so he's not much of a warrior."

"Yeah, he looked as if he spent most of his time pruning than actual training," said Rex.

"Even still best to keep a sharp eye out on him," said Sora.

"Dad, you get the report about—" Hope looked at Rex uneasily. "About you know who?"

Sora's face then turned grim. "Yes, I've read it," he said. "Faye is an outstanding warrior, honourable, brave and gentle."

"I wouldn't say gentle in front of her face," said Frank.

"Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that it wouldn't have been easy for Rattus to control her," her father continued. "Her mind will be too strong for mind control so they used magic."

"But there are three rules of magic that are totally universal," said Rex.

"And what are they?" Hope asked.

"You can't change the past, you can't bring anyone back from the dead and you can't make people fall in love with you," said Rex.

"But we went back in time and clearly Faye was in love with Rattus," said Hope. She then looked at her father. "And I seem to remember reading about a war coming back from the dead during one of your adventures."

"I said before the rule which cannot be broken can surely be bend," Rex sighed. "Rattus did go back in time to change the past, but we intervened… we altered it slightly, but you saw the end result."

"As Auron, Hades, in Olympus Coliseum, was the Lord of the dead and he has the power to bring souls from the underworld, but he always asks for something in return," Sora explained. "After the Coliseum was prepared Auron simply vanished, I believe he returned back to the underworld."

"Okay, but what about Faye?" said Hope.

"Rex can explain that to you later," said Sora. "Right now we need you to head back to Camp Half-Blood. We believe we have found Rattus' hideout."

"You mean it was at Camp Half-Blood all this time," Frank groaned.

"I know, it's annoying. However, we believe the source is from the same person that told us about Rattus' plans to alter the past. We have also her troubling news there was well, apparently the goddess Artemis has been kidnapped. Apparently she was on a trail of a dangerous monster, a creature that could decide the course of their world."

"How can you kidnap a goddess?" said Frank bewildered.

"It's happened before in that world, and we don't have time to discuss this," said Sora. "At Camp Half-Blood they are nearing the winter solstice, it's the darkest night of the year and it the time where dark creatures grow in strength."

"You mean the Heartless," said Rex.

"Indeed, we believe there is a quest in progress in attempt to locate the creature and most likely Artemis as well," said Sora. "And it kidnap a goddess wasn't enough we believe that Annabeth Chase has also been kidnapped."

"What?" they all yelled.

"I bet Percy's in the centre of it," said Hope.

"Strangely enough no, if my information is correct he's not even on the quest," said Sora. "I'll send all the details to Toodles when you get there."

"Well, that shouldn't be hard we already cleared the route," said Frank.

"Unfortunately, that world has now been reinforced with a massive Heartless fleet," said Sora. "You have to fight your way through again and I doubt you'll be able to survive it all on your own. Which is why—"

"Oh, no," said Hope getting up. "We're not taken a backseat on this. We're going to rescue Annabeth, return Faye to normal and stop Rattus right in his tracks. And there is nothing you can say that will stop us."

"I was going to say that I was going to send you reinforcement so that you can land," said Sora.

"Oh," said Hope, whose face turned suddenly pink.

"That's my girl," said Sora smiling. "I'll send any spare Gummi Ships and Keyblade wielders as possible. Good luck."

Then the screen went blank.

"That was awkward," said Frank looking at Hope.

"I think I need to sit down," she said sitting down on a chair.

Frank looked at Toodles. "Toodles, guide the ship towards Camp Half-Blood and let me know when we arrive," he said.

"You got it," said Toodles.

Frank then made his way over to Hope. "You all right?" he asked.

"I just… I don't know what to do," said Hope. "I've never really done anything like this. It was all fine and we were starting, but now."

"Hey, don't talk like that," said Frank bending down to water. "This is exactly why we stayed for the party."

Hope laughed. "I did another two of you could sing," she said.

"Only on rare occasions," said Rex.

"So rare they don't often happen," said Frank.

Hope then looked at Rex. "We'll find a way to save her," she said.

"I appreciate it," said Rex smiling at her.

"I have a feeling that our little adventurer is coming to an end," said Frank as he got up and looked at her and Rex. "And for what's it worth it's been an honour."

"The feeling is mutual," said Rex.

"Alert, we have reached destination," Toodles cried.

Frank then quickly rushed over to his seat and Hope and Rex manned the guns. Then on the monitor they saw the massive Heartless fleet.

There were hundreds of curriers and thousands of fighters all blockading Camp Half-Blood. Camp Half-Blood looked slightly different from the last time Hope saw it. There was much more land and on one she saw a massive building with what looked like a palace on top and on the other a large mountain. In-between them there was a large wasteland and only a few small towns and a junkyard.

"Look at them all," said Frank.

"I think it's safe to say that tip off was right," said Rex.

Then Hope noticed more Gummi Ships appearing out of nowhere and Keyblade wielders on their Keyblade Gliders. All of them were engaging the Heartless fleet and from her point of view it looked as if they weren't going to back down.

"Message from King Sora," said Toodles.

Hope looked at saw her father appearing on the screen again. He was no doubt going to give them the final details of the mission.

"Dad, are you, all right?" Hope asked.

"I'm fine, dear," her father assured. "Me and the rest of the Order will engage the fleet to give you an opening for you to land. I've already transmitted the landing coordinates to Toodles, he should transport you to where Artemis' search party is presently located. And I should inform you that Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, is on the quest."

"Wait, I thought she was a pine tree," said Frank.

"She was until the Golden Fleeces was placed on her freeing her from the tree itself," Sora explained.

"I thought it was too easy," said Rex. "And now Kronos has another piece on the board… another chance to turn the prophecy to his liking."

"Exactly, and you must recuse Artemis before the winter solstice," said Sora. "Good luck."

Hope looked through the monitor on the battle outside and wished she hadn't. She had never seen a battle like this before, it didn't even come close to the battle at Distant Galaxy.

"Looks like we've just declared war," said Rex.

"There's are opening," said Frank as a cruiser just exploded. He then flew the ship through the opening in their defences. "Toodles, land us when were close enough and then remained cloaked just in case we need you."

"You got it. Teleporting you now," said Toodles.

And the last thing Hope saw was the battle above and she couldn't help but think if they could have been any way to prevent such a battle.

* * *

 _Camp Half-Blood: Museum_

Hope, Rex and Frank landed in what looked like a museum, but Hope sense the dark presence and judging from the look on Rex's face so did he.

"You sense that?" he asked.

Hope nodded.

"Sense what?" Frank asked.

"The something powerful, something ancient, something evil, residing here," said Rex.

"Could it be this _Dark One_?" Frank asked.

"I'm not sure," said Rex.

"Dad said this was the general location of Artemis' rescue party, so I think as best we try and find," said Hope.

"Agreed," Rex nodded.

Then they heard screams coming down the corridor.

"Who wants to take a guess at them," said Frank.

The three them then ran down the corridor and found the cause of the screams. People running about trying to get away from a very large lion with black fur and fighting it were Percy, Grover, a girl with spiky black hair and was wearing punk clothes, in one hand she held a spear and in the other was a horrible shield that made Hope want to run away screaming, and two girls both wearing silver ski jackets, blue jeans and combat boots and both were carrying a bow and a quiver full of arrows, except one had a floppy green hat that covered most of her face and the other a silver circlet.

"It's never dull in this world as it," said Frank.

"Percy! Grover!" Hope yelled.

Both Percy and Grover turned and both their faces were a mixed of astonishment and relief.

"Hope! You have very excellent timing," said Percy.

"You know them?" said spiky haired girl.

"That's Hope and her friends, me and Annabeth told you about them," said Percy.

"Focus on the battle," said the girl with the silver circlet.

"You," said Rex glaring at her.

"So, thee, has shown up," said the girl.

"Hey, how about we have a reunion later," said Frank pulling out his blasters and began to fire.

However, his blasts just bounced off the loin's skin.

"That's not going to work this is the Nemesis Lion, its skin pounces off any attack," said Grover.

"You couldn't have told me that before I fired," said Frank.

"Then we'll have to target its mouth," said Rex.

"And how do we do that?" Hope asked.

"With extreme difficulty," said Frank. He then saw the lion pouncing towards them. "Look out!"

Hope and Rex jumped out of the way, but instead of running away Frank charged at the lion.

"What's he doing?" said Percy.

"Is he crazy?" said the girl with green floppy hat.

"Just a bit," Rex shrugged.

They watched as Frank, at the last second, slid beneath the lion and slid a grenade right underneath it. Once he got behind it the grenade exploded sending the lion backwards.

"Hope you liked that kitty cat," said Frank.

"That was totally insane," said spiky haired girl. "I like him already."

" _He_ has not killed it," said the girl with the silver circlet.

Hope notice that she said "he" as if it was the worst insult she could think of. However, Hope didn't dwell on this, her intentions were on the huge line that was given back onto its feet.

"Rex can you open its mouth?" Hope asked.

"I can certainly try, but it would help if you keep that things still for a moment," he said.

Hope nodded and pulled out her Keyblade and performed her _Aero_ spell. Some are small gust of wind slammed into the lion, holding it in place. Rex then seized his chance using the _Force_ he began to pry open the lion's mouth.

"Frank now!" Hope yelled.

Frank then fired a shot straight into lion's mouth, killing it stone dead. Then they saw the line melt and there was nothing left but a fur coat, and even that seem to be shrinking to the size of a normal lion's pelt.

"That was very impressive," said the girl with the silver circlet. She then picked up the lion's pelt and gave it to Hope. "This is thy prize."

Hope looked at it and then gave it to Percy. "I have a feeling you're gonna need it more than me," she said.

"You sure?" said Percy bewildered. "You do realise how we are night and this is."

"Look a gift horse into the mouth," said Frank.

Percy shrugged and they watched as the pelt shifted and changed into a full-length golden-brown coat.

"Not exactly my style," he murmured.

"We have to get out of here," Grover said. "The security guards won't stay confused for long."

"The security guards are not our biggest worry," said the girl with the silver circlet. "Look."

Through the glass walls of the museum, they could see a group of men walking across the lawn. Grey men in grey camouflage outfits and with them were several Solider Heartless.

"We'll be out of here yickity split," said Frank.

"What do you mean?" said spiky haired girl.

"Toodles, teleport us back to the ship," said Frank.

" _You got it_ ," said Toodles over the calm.

"Wait, did you say _ship_?" said the girl looking fearful.

Before Hope could ask what was up they vanished.

* * *

 _Camp Half-Blood: Gummi Ship_

Seconds later, they were on-board the _Excalibur._

"Where are we," demanded the girl with the silver circlet.

"Relax, Zoë, you're on our ship," said Rex.

"Wait, you know, Zoë," said Percy.

"We met two years ago and she prevented me from capturing a known associate of Rattus," said Rex glaring at Zoë.

"She asked to join the Hunters," said Zoë indignantly.

"And you believe her," said Rex rolling his eyes. "I've got news for you, Zoë, men aren't the only ones who lie."

"Hang on, how about some introductions first," said Hope.

"Yes, sorry, this is Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus," said Percy gesturing to the girl with the spiky black hair. "That's Zoë Nightshade, Artemis is lieutenant and that's Bianca di Angelo, another one of the Huntress of Artemis." he said gesturing to the girl with the green hat.

"Pleasure, and I'm Hope and that's Rex and Frank," said Hope. She then looked at Percy in puzzlement. "Percy, I thought you weren't on the quest."

"He shouldn't be," said Zoë hotly. She then realised what Hope had just said. "How did you know we were on a quest."

"Because King Sora told us," said Rex.

"The head of the Keyblade Order," said Zoë looking up.

"Which is right now battling the Heartless blockade around your world," said Frank.

"Sorry, but what the Keyblade Order?" Bianca asked.

"I'll explain later," said Zoë.

"Anyway, we believe Rattus' is operating from this world and since he seems to be in league with Kronos and I'm willing to bet is the same place that Artemis has been held," said Rex.

"Also we're here arrest Luke," said Frank.

"What?" said Thalia.

"Yes, he's wanted by the Keyblade Order for meddling in the affairs of other worlds without permission," said Frank.

"Guess this means we're working together," said Hope.

"I don't like working with men," said Zoë.

"Afraid we're gonna make a move on you," said Frank.

"You'll be facing Heartless and our ship is much safer than on the road," said Rex.

"He does have a good point," said Grover.

"Fine," said Zoë grudgingly. She then looked at Percy. "You're part of this quest now. I don't like it, but there's no changing fate."

"I feel so loved," Percy muttered.

"Great, I don't suppose anyone has any ideas how to locate Artemis," said Frank.

"I've been using a tracker song to locate Artemis," said Grover.

"And with a bit of assistance with my tracking spells we should be able to locate her with no problem," said Rex.

"Looks like we have a plan," said Hope.

"Then let's move out," said Frank.

Then the _Excalibur_ began to fly forwards.

A few hours later, Hope looked outside and saw the night sky. She then made her way over the Thalia, who had been in conversation with Percy until he left. She also noticed that to be shivering wider bit as if she was scared.

"Hi," she said.

"Hello," said Thalia.

"Given can talk for a bit?" Hope asked.

Thalia shrugged and Hope sat down next to her.

"I suppose I should thank you for saving me," she said to her.

"I think you have Uncle Riku to thank for that," said Hope smiling.

"Uncle?" Thalia noticed. "I didn't realise Master Riku had any brothers and sisters."

"He doesn't, but it's what I like to call them," said Hope.

"Must be nice having a family that loves you," said Thalia.

"My father has always been a bit busy for me," Hope admitted. "He loves me with all his heart, but he's quite busy."

"What does he do?"

Hope decided she wanted to change the subject. "What's up with Zoë and why does he hate men?" she asked.

"You see there was this guy that treated her very badly and so she joined the Hunters. The Hunters of Artemis swear themselves off with boys in exchange for immortality," Thalia explained.

"They're immortal?" Hope gasped.

"Except when they fall in battle," said Thalia. She then looked at Hope curiously. "Are you really going to arrest Luke?"

"We don't have any choice," said Hope. "Meddling in other worlds affairs is the highest crime anyone can do and that not only that, but he meddled with time." She looked at Thalia, who was looking depressed. "I'm sorry, Thalia, but the Luke you know has gone."

"You sound like Percy," she said and walked off in a huff.

* * *

 _Camp Half-Blood: Town_

The nest day they landed at a little ski town nestled in the mountains. Both Rex and Grover had mentioned that they sensed something powerful in this town.

"Okay, so what are we looking for?" Percy asked.

"We don't know," said Grover.

"We sensed something powerful, but that's all," said Rex.

"Well, that helpful," Frank muttered.

"Strange place for something to hide, though," said Thalia.

"Maybe we should split up," Bianca suggested.

They all nodded in agreement. Hope want with Rex, Frank went with Thalia, Percy with Bianca and Grover went, quite happily, with Zoë.

Hope looked at Rex and recognised the troubled look on Rex's face.

"What's the matter?" she asked. Rex stared down at her. "I've known you long enough to know when you're troubled."

"Fair enough," said Rex smiling. He then turned and looked at Bianca. "There's something off about that girl."

"Like what?" Hope asked.

"I don't know, but here aura is as powerful as Percy's and Thalia, but it's older," he said.

"But she's only twelve," said Hope.

"I know, that's what troubling me," said Rex.

Then they heard Zoë yelled "Grover!"

"Here we go," Rex muttered.

They ran over to where they heard Zoë and found everyone else there. They saw Grover flat on the ground groaning, his eyes fluttering.

"What happened to Grover?" Thalia asked.

"I don't know," said Zoë. "He just collapsed."

"I think we have other problems," said Rex drawing his sheathed sword.

They all turned and saw the first two skeleton warriors appeared along with some Centurions. Frank quickly pulled out his blasters and began blasting the skeletons, but the shots had no effect.

"Does anything in this world fall to blasters?" he muttered in annoyance.

Grover was still unconscious muttering about something and as he did more skeleton warriors appeared.

"One down and we haven't even started fighting," said Hope.

"Then let's start now," said Percy drawing his sword and then he charged.

The first skeleton fired, but it looked as if he could see the bullet's path. He deflected off the edge of his blade and kept on charging.

The skeleton drew a baton and Percy sliced off his arm at the elbow. Then he swung his sword through his waist and cut in half.

His bones unknitted and clattered to the ground in a heap. Almost immediately, they began to move, reassembling themselves. The second skeleton clattered his teeth at Percy and try to fire at him, but he knocked his gun into the snow.

Then another two skeletons shot him in the back.

"Percy!" Thalia screamed.

Percy landed face down in the street, however he wasn't dead. He had formed to the ground because the impact of the bullets may soon realise something. The Nemesis Lion's fur was bullet-proof.

However, the remainder of the forces were now pressing their advance towards them and there was no way to stop them. Frank, Zoë and Bianca fired at their head's point-blank, but the shots just whittled straight through their empty skulls. One lunch at Bianca and everyone thought she was a goner, but she whipped out her hunting knife and stabbed the warrior in the chest. The whole skeleton erupted into flames, leaving her little pile of ash behind.

"How did you do that?" Zoë asked.

"I don't know," Bianca said nervously. "Lucky shot?"

"I have a feeling it's something more," said Rex as he pushed away a few more skeletons.

"There's too many of them," said Hope blocking Centurions spear.

"We could do with a miracle right now," said Frank.

And that's exactly what they got.

Hope suddenly heard a very familiar whooshing sound. She looked up and saw something black heading straight down towards them.

"Get down!" she yelled.

Everyone ducked just in time as a plasma orb landed in between them and the skeletons and Heartless. It created a massive explosion at sent their foes backwards and Hope saw something landing within the smoke.

She could make out who it was, but they were tall with a flaming sword in the left-hand and beside them was a very large lizard. At once Hope realised who it was, but she couldn't believe it.

"That's not who I think it is, is it?" said Frank.

"Same Aura, must be," said Rex. "But how?"

Then Hope saw another figure hopping off the large lizard and she recognised two that was at once. However, this time he had his eyes completely blindfolded.

"Shade?" she gasped.

"Get going," said Shade summoning his Keyblade. "We'll hold them off."

"Who are they?" said Percy.

"Old friends," said Hope.

"And we better listen to them," said Frank he then looked at Shade and his mysterious accomplice. "Toodles will send you are coordinates once we're safe."

"Good, now go," Shade ordered.

And before Hope could do or say anything Shade and mysterious accomplice charge straight towards this skeletons and Heartless. Then they were teleported away.

* * *

 _Camp Half-Blood: Junkyard_

It was sunset when they landed and the first thing they discovered was that they were looking at a junkyard.

They were standing in a clutter of buildings too small to be a town: a boarded-up house, a taco shop that looked like it hadn't been open since before Zoë Nightshade was born, and a white stucco post office with a sign that said GILA CLAW, ARIZONA hanging crooked above the door. Then they saw your enormous mounds of old cars, appliances, and other scrap metal. The junkyard seemed to go on forever.

That's when Percy and the others turned to look at them.

"Okay, who were those two," said Zoë.

"How about you ask them yourselves?" said Frank pointing upwards.

They all looked up and saw a massive black dragon with two people riding on top of him.

"Is that a dragon?" said Percy.

"It can't be, it does not like any dragon I've ever seen," said Zoë.

"That's because it's not from this world," said Rex.

"Who are they?" said Thalia.

Then the dragon landed and both Shade and his mysterious accomplice popped off his back. Mysterious accomplice was someone Hope knew very well, but a different, taller and more confident and was now dressed in armour and despite wearing a helmet she had a pretty good hunch it was.

Then Shade's mysterious accomplice removed his helmet and there smiling at her was her old friend Hiccup.

"Hey, Hope, it's been a long time," he said. "Longer for me then it has for you."

"You've had a growth spurt," Frank noted.

"Yeah, well it has been a few years," Hiccup shrugged.

"Is anyone going to tell us what's going on," Percy demanded.

"I think you'll better sit down, because it can be a long story," said Shade.

* * *

 _Unknown Location_

In a dank hall Rattus, along with Faye, was standing in the middle and his three accomplices, Wolf, Cam and Polly appeared out of the dark.

"Was your mission a success?" he asked.

"No, that Keyblade wielder Shade got in the way," said Wolf.

"We did get our hands on the girl, though," said Cam.

"I need it clear that I needed him, not his girlfriend!" Rattus snap.

"You have failed my love," said Faye drawing her rapier.

"Relax," said a voice. They all looked up and saw the Dark One's shadow appearing in front of them. "It is far too soon for my resurrection, but we have the opportunity to annihilate meddlesome pests."

"What would you have us do, my lord?" said Rattus.

"Eliminate, Hope's friends, but remember we need her and the demigod alive," said the Dark One.

"It will be done, my lord," said Rattus bowing.


	17. Junkyard Scuffle

_Camp Half-Blood: Junkyard_

It was nightfall and everyone was sitting down as Hiccup cooked stew. Percy and the others were listening as Hope explained with their friends were.

"So your Master Riku's son," said Thalia looking at Shade curiously.

"Indeed I am, and I believe you met my father at one point," said Shade.

"Yes, it was back when I was with Luke and Annabeth, it wasn't a very happy memory," said Thalia darkly.

"I still don't understand how you are able to fight blindfolded," said Percy.

"It's part of the initiation for all those who learn from my father," said Shade. "Learning how to use darkness is a risky and challenging affair. My father only teaches those who have the potential of keeping it in check. The blindfold of my eyes is in order so that I can lie to myself."

"Lie to yourself?" said Percy.

"I wouldn't concern yourself, but now I'm able to fight even blindfolded," said Shade.

"I can believe it," said Bianca.

"Hiccup, you haven't explained why you and Toothless are here?" said Hope looking at Hiccup, who was handing them bowls of stew.

"A few of Rattus' flunkies tried to kidnap me, but they ended up getting Astrid," said Hiccup grimly.

"Who's Astrid?" Thalia asked.

"My girlfriend," said Hiccup.

"So thee came all this way to rescue her," said Zoë sceptically.

"Why wouldn't I?" said Hiccup confused. "Anyway, a few moments later Shade appeared telling me that he knew where they were taking her and asked if I would accompany him. And once you mention though that he was an old friend of you Hope, how could I say no?"

"So, you're a Viking and you have a pet dragon," said Bianca gesturing to Toothless, who was curled up nearby.

"He's a pet, he's my best friend," said Hiccup.

"I'm more surprised that thee knows how to cook, I thought it was always the Viking housewives that did the cooking," said Zoë distastefully, not noticing that Hope, Rex and Frank were shaking their heads vigorously.

"I never knew my mother," said Hiccup sadly. "She died a few months after I was born."

Zoë was slightly taken aback. "Forgive me," she said.

"Yeah, Hiccup had a rough childhood," said Frank.

"Not as rough as me," said Thalia.

"You do realise I didn't have a friend until I was fifteen and my father can be bothered with me, and he was the chief of our tribe," said Hiccup.

Thalia got up as if she wanted to argue some more, but Percy quickly changed the subject.

"I just want to know what happened to you Grover," he said looking at Grover.

"I think Pan was communicating with me," said Grover dreamily.

"You mean the god that satyrs have been searching for all their lives," said Rex.

"Yeah, I felt some sort of presence and then everything went blank," said Grover.

"It is a shame that Pan has disappeared," said Zoë looking up into the stars. "In the old days, there were much more. Whole constellations have disappeared because of human light pollution."

"I have to agree," said Hiccup looking up at the stars. "I've seen many more back at my world."

"You know, this brings me back to the days my family would set out to the beach," said Hope laying backwards. "He would always say that every star there is just another world and we spent the night trying to guess which world each star belonged to. I miss those days."

"You've never said who your father was," Percy noted.

Shade gave her a look, which was quite impressive since he was blindfolded.

"It's nothing should concern yourself about," said Hope.

"We should discuss what we do next," said Rex.

"Like how Bianca destroyed one of the zombies," said Thalia looking at Bianca. There's a lot more out there somewhere. We need to figure out how to fight them."

Bianca shook her head. "I don't know. I just started and it went up in flames."

"Maybe there's something special about your knife," Percy said.

"It's the same as mine," said Zoë. "Celestial bronze, yes. But mine did not affect the wires that way."

"Maybe you have to hit the skeleton the certain spot," said Percy.

Bianca looked uncomfortable with everyone paying attention to her.

"Never mind," Zoë told her. "We will find the answer. In the meantime, Rex is quite right we should plan our next move. We could fly over to the nearest city. I think that would be Las Vegas."

"No!" said Bianca. "Not there!"

She looked really freaked out, like she'd just been dropped off the steep end of a roller coaster.

Zoë frowned. "Why?"

Bianca took a shaky breath. "I… I think we stayed there for while. Nico and I. When we were travelling. And then, I can't remember…"

Rex looked up and met Percy and Grover's eyes. Hope wasn't sure, but she got the feeling they were all thinking the same thing.

"Bianca," said Rex. "You didn't at all stayed at a hotel called Lotus Hotel and Casino?"

Her eyes widened. "How could you know that?"

"Oh, great," said Percy.

"Wait," Thalia said. "What is this Lotus Casino?"

"A couple years ago," said Percy, "Grover, Annabeth and I got trapped there. It's designed so you never want to leave. We stayed for about an hour. When we came out, five days had passed. If it wasn't for Rex and Master Ventus we would still be inside."

"No," Bianca said. "No, that's not possible."

"I thought your aura was older," said Rex looking troubled. He then closes eyes and concentrated hardly. "Judging from the way your aura is reacting, I'd say that you're over seventy years old."

"That's impossible," Bianca said. "I… I'm not that old."

She stared at her hand as if to make sure they weren't wrinkly.

Thalia's eyes turn sad. No doubt she understood how Bianca felt being pulled out of time for while. "It's okay, Bianca. The important thing is you and Nico are safe. You made it out."

"But how?" said Rex. "Both me and Master Ventus had a hard time ourselves resisting the magic around. We were lucky enough to get them out of their and that was for an hour. How could you have escaped after being there for so long?"

"All I remember is a man that said it was time to leave," said Bianca.

"Question is who is this mysterious man?" said Rex.

Suddenly Toothless shot up and growled.

"Guys, I think we have a problem," said Hiccup.

No sooner had he said it, they were hit with a blazing light from down the road. The headlights of a car appeared out of nowhere. They got out of the way just as a deadly white limousine slid to a stop in front of them.

"What do you make of this?" Frank asked.

"I only sensed two powerful aura from within," said Rex. "One is I know very well, hot and fiery, but the other is even more powerful, deadly and yet relaxing."

"That helps," Hiccup muttered.

The back door the limousine opened right next to Percy. Before he could separate the way, the point of a sword touched his throat.

Every one of them drew their weapons aiming at the big man that exited the limousine.

He smiled cruelly. "Not so fast now, are you punk?"

He was a big man with a crew cut, a black leather biker's jacket, black jeans, a skin-tight white vest and combat boots. Wraparound shades it is eyes, but Hope swear that behind them were hollowed sockets filled with flames.

"Ares," Percy growled.

"You again," said Rex holding his sheathed sword firmly.

"Why if it isn't the hooded rat," Ares sneered. "Still have your sword shield I see." Then he looked at Hiccup. "Ah, I've heard of you. The boy that ended a three hundred year war and make peace with his people's mortal enemy."

"I see word gets around," said Hiccup.

"I know every war," Ares smiled evilly. He turned his eyes to Toothless, who was growling at him fiercely. "Nice dragon, the unholy offspring of lightning and deaf itself I believe your people call him."

"What do you want Ares," said Rex.

"Surprisingly, this is a friendly meeting," He dug the point of his blade a little further under Percy's chin. "Of course I'd _like_ to take your head for trophy, but someone wants to see you. And I would never be had my enemies in front of a lady."

"What lady?" Thalia asked.

Ares looked over at her. "Well, well. I heard you were back."

He lowered his sword and pushed Percy away.

"Thalia, daughter of Zeus," Ares mused. "You're not hanging out with very good company."

"What your business, Ares?" she said. "Who's in the car?"

Rex then lowered his sword. "Of course, no wonder her aura is so strong," he said.

"Point to the rat," Ares smiled, enjoying the attention. "Oh, I doubt she wants to see the rest of you. Particularly not _them_." He jutted his chin towards Zoë and Bianca. "She only wants to see Percy, Hope, Rex and Hiccup. It'll only take them a few minutes."

"We will not leave them alone with thee, Lord Ares," Zoë said.

"I doubt we have very little choice," said Rex. He then looked at the limousine. "I doubt we're very much danger with _her_."

"Who do you mean?" Hope asked.

"Someone you don't want as an enemy," Rex said simply.

Percy looked at them. "Don't worry about us, we'll handle this," he said.

"You heard the boy," Ares said. "They've got things under control."

Reluctantly, their friends lowered their weapons. Ares regarded Percy and Rex with loathing then opened the limousine door like a chauffeur.

"Get inside," he said. "And you might want to listen to the rat about your manners. She's not as forgiving of rudeness as I am."

The moment she entered, Hope saw both Percy and Hiccup's jaws dropping. Rex seemed to be composing himself, but Hope felt an air of jealousy around her.

Right in front of her was a beautiful lady wearing a red satin dress and hair was curled in cascade of ringlets. Her face made Hope completely jealous, she was beautiful about make-up, her eyes were dazzling and she had a smile that would've lit up the dark side of the moon.

Hope wasn't sure what she looked like. Or even what colour her hair or eyes were. Though she remained mostly a redhead, like her mother, which made Hope jealous because she always wanted to be a redhead.

"Freya," Hiccup gasped.

The woman just giggled. "No, my handsome Viking, but you're not far off," she said.

"Aphrodite, I was wondering when you'd show up," said Rex.

"How could I resist?" said Aphrodite.

"Can someone explain what was going on?" Percy asked.

"Yes, I'd like to know about that myself," said Hope.

"You're so beautiful my dear, but you could do with doing your hair up," said Aphrodite looking at her.

"My lady, not to be rude, but we don't have a lot of time," said Rex.

Aphrodite sighed. "What is it with men and their quests," she said. "If you spend too much time on fighting you won't enjoy the love of life."

"What's going on?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, I wanted to meet you four, after all it's been a long time I've seen a quest for true love," said Aphrodite.

All four of them stared at her in disbelief, though Rex didn't look at all surprised.

"Hang on," said Hope incredulous. "I understand Rex and Hiccup's motives fall under true love, but me and Percy aren't even in a relationship with anyone."

"Ah, but you have feels for someone, don't you," said Aphrodite slyly. "Percy has feels for Annabeth."

Percy shot up. "Hang on, I never said—"

She made a _tsk tsk_ sound. "Percy, I'm no your side. I'm the reason you're here, after all?"

Percy stared at her. "What?"

"And you my dear, you feels for Shade are the same kind your mother had with your father," said Aphrodite. "Now there was a couple, shame I didn't not take apart in it."

Hope stared at her not sure what to think. Part of her wanted to deny everything, but the other half agreed with what Aphrodite had said.

"I don't suppose you know where the girls are?" said Rex.

"I'm afraid not, but I'll give you some helpful advice when it comes to Faye," said Aphrodite leaning in towards him. "Trust your heart."

"I will," said Rex.

"Now, you better go," said Aphrodite leaning back into her sit. "Oh, and beware an old enemy of yours is coming."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Percy asked.

Before he could get an answer the car door opened and Ares grabbed his shoulder, pulling him out of the car and back into the desert night.

"I guess our audience with the goddess of love is over," said Hiccup.

The three of them then exited the car door where they met with Ares, who was staring at Percy with hate.

"Consider yourself lucky," said Ares. "If I had my way I'd kill you, but rumour is that the biggest war in history is about to start and you guys are in the centre of it."

"I think it's pretty much started," said Frank. "Don't you realise the war that is waging above your skies."

"Bah, that's nothing except for schoolyard brawl," said Ares dismissively. "I'll be waiting, but until then… get lost."

He snapped his fingers in the world is a three-sixty, spinning in a cloud of red dust. They fell to the ground.

When they got up again, the limousine was gone and like before they were standing in the middle of the junkyard, mountains of scrap metal stretched out in every direction.

"What was that all about?" said Frank.

"We just had a nice little chat with the goddess of love," said Hiccup.

"I should have known when I saw that limousine," Zoë distastefully.

"I would advise caution, Zoë," said Rex. "You may disagree, but she is one of the most powerful Olympians."

"What you mean?" said Percy.

"Come on, Percy, you've been in her presence," said Rex. "If there's one thing I've learned from my travels is that love is the most powerful magic in all the worlds."

Zoë snorted.

"It's true, there's nothing more powerful than true love and no one can make you fall in love," said Rex.

"Aphrodite makes people fall in love all the time, practically her job description," said Thalia.

"No, she can make people think they're in love, but when she's trying to make the perfect match she only guides them to one another and they fall in love themselves," Rex explained.

"You mean like with Helen and Paris," said Bianca.

"Exactly," said Rex.

"Love is worthless," said Zoë.

"I have to disagree with you there, Zoë," said Rex turning on her. "Love is not between just soulmates, but between friends and family. After all you're on this quest, because of your love for Artemis." Zoë stared at him. "Don't deny it, you run the Hunters consider her your mother and therefore you love her. You can't deny it."

"Aphrodite also said that an old enemy was coming our way," said Percy, who wanted to change the subject. He then looked at Hope, Rex and Frank. "I don't suppose you know who it is."

"We've made a few enemies it's hard to keep track," said Frank.

"Great, that's just perfect," said Hiccup.

"We best get out of here before more trouble comes," said Percy.

"I'm ahead of ya," said Frank and reached for his com. "Toodles, we need you to beam us up." However, he got nothing but static."Toodles, do you read me?"

"That's not good," said Thalia.

"Someone's blocking our transmissions," said Frank.

"But Hope could block transmissions from a Gummi ship?" said Hope.

"That would be me," said a voice.

They all looked up and Hope recognised the man descending towards them. It was Syndrome.

"Syndrome," said Hope.

"Oh, you remember me," said Syndrome glaring down at them. "Well, I haven't forget you. How could I forget the ones that ruined my chance for glory?"

"Rattus was using," said Rex. "How many times do we have to tell you?"

"Enough of your lies, because it's your time to die," said Syndrome.

"Encase you haven't noticed you outnumber you," said Hiccup.

"Well, it a good thing I brought back up," said Syndrome grinning.

Suddenly the ground began to shake and the mountains of junk began to crumble. Then emerging from the junk was a bronze giant in full Greek battle armour. He was impossibly tall—a skyscraper with legs and arms. He gleamed wickedly in the moonlight. He looked down at them, and his face was deformed. The left side was partially melted off. His joints creaked with rust, and across his armoured chest, written in thick dust by some giant fingers, were the words _Wash Me_.

"What is that?" said Hiccup as they slowly backed off.

"Talos!" Zoë gasped.

"Who… who's Talos?" Percy stuttered.

"One of Hephaestus' creations," Thalia said. "But they can't be the original. It's too small. A prototype, maybe. A defective mode."

" _Small_?" Hope gaped.

"And I would hardly say defective," said Syndrome smirking. "It just need a few adjustment here and there and _boom_. I have a killer robot."

"Don't you remember what happened to your last killer robot?" said Frank.

"This time you don't have a much of supers to help you out," said Syndrome, he then pointed his fingers at them.

"Move!" Hope yelled.

They managed to dodge in time to avoid Syndrome _Zero Point_ blasts. They quickly hide behind a pile of junk that had not fallen over.

"Don't let those beams of his hit you or you'll be frozen in place," said Hope.

"So not only do we have to avoid the giant killing robot, we also have to watch out for that guy whenever he wiggles a finger," said Percy.

"I don't suppose anyone has a plan," said Thalia.

"The original Talos had a weak spot in its heel," said Zoë.

"I see it," said Frank pointing.

Hope looked and saw as he raised his foot to stomp that his sole treaded like the bottle of a trainer. There was a hole in his heel, like a large manhole, and there were red words painted around it, which she deciphered only after the foot came down: _For Maintenance Only._

"We'll have to stand over its foot to get in," said Bianca.

"Then we need to distract it long enough for one of us to get inside and find a switch or something," said Frank.

"We'll also have to keep Syndrome occupied," said Shade.

"I can handle that," said Frank.

"Not alone you won't," said Hiccup.

"Okay, but who's going inside that thing, because it's pretty much a one way trip," said Hope.

"I'll do it," said Percy.

"No! I will," said Bianca and before anyone could stop her she dashed towards the killer robot.

"Bianca!" everyone yelled.

"We have to stop her," said Percy attempting to chase after her.

However, Rex grabbed his arm.

"She's going what her heart tells her and nothing in the world is going to stop her," he said.

"Besides you'd probably get both her and yourself killed," said Shade.

"Then let's do our part," said Frank.

Suddenly Frank took off and that was the first time Hope realised that the metal backpack he was wearing was actually a jetpack. Then she saw Hiccup flying up towards Syndrome riding on top of Toothless.

"We need to cover Bianca," said Rex.

Reluctantly, Zoë shot an arrow towards the monster's face and it flew straight into one nostril. The giant straightened and shook its head.

"Hey, Junk Boy!" Percy yelled. "Down here."

Then he, Hope, Rex and Shade ran up to its big toe and stabbed it with their blades. Their blades cut several gashes in the bronze.

"I don't think so," said Syndrome flying down towards them.

He and his fingers at them, no doubt wanting to blast them with his _Zero Point_ attack, but out of nowhere Frank began firing his glasses at him. When he turns attention onto Frank, he then saw, out of the corner of his eye, Hiccup and Toothless flying down towards them.

"You just never learn," he said and fired a _Zero Point_ beam at them.

However, at the last second, Hiccup pulled a lever on Toothless saddle and jumped. The beam did hit Toothless, freezing him in place, but Hiccup was now freefalling in mid-air.

"Is he crazy?" said Grover.

"No, that's just Hiccup," said Hope.

Syndrome tried firing a beam at him again, but Hiccup took his arms in and when you open them out he revealed a pair of wings. He was now gliding down towards Syndrome dodging all the beings he was firing.

Because he was so busy trying to hit Hiccup, Syndrome didn't realise that he had freed Toothless, who was now gliding perfectly. He then fired a plasma blast straight towards him, Syndrome was able to dodge it, but it grazed one of his jet boots and now he was flying around uncontrollably.

Next moment, the giant robot began to act funny. It looked like it was seizing up, it could barely move its joints and sparks of electricity were shooting out everywhere. Then it began to collapse straight on top of them.

"Move!" Thalia cried.

They all ran as fast as they could as far from the falling giant as possible. However, Syndrome soon landed on the ground hard and many realise the giant was falling he too began to run. The only problem was chunks of metal were falling from the giant and one of these chunks landed on his cape preventing him from running.

"No!" he cried as the giant fell on top of him.

Once the dust settled they saw the giant laying on the ground in pieces. When they reached the wreckage they search frantically, yelling Bianca's name. They crawled around in the vast hollow chest pieces in the legs and the torso. They search until the sun started to shine, but no luck.

Zoë sat down and wept. Which surprised almost everyone, none of them had ever seen her cry.

Thalia yelled in rage and impelled her sword in the giant's smashed face.

"We can keep searching," said Percy. "It's like now. We'll find her."

"Percy, I can't sense her aura, she's gone," said Rex.

"I should have gone instead," said Percy.

"At least she took that Syndrome guy with her," said Hiccup.

"Somehow that victory feels hollow," said Hope.

"I'll have Toodles transporters," said Frank.

* * *

 _Camp Half-Blood: Gummi Ship_

All of them were in silence as Frank flew the ship. Hope didn't know Bianca well, but she could tell she was a sweetheart girl.

"So, where are we heading to next?" Hope asked at last.

"I'm sensing something powerful close by," said Rex.

"Is it Lady Artemis or the creature she was hunting?" Zoë asked.

"No, but it's defiantly powerful," said Rex.

"You sure this has anything to do with the quest?" Thalia asked.

"To be honest I don't know, but if it's dangerous I think it would be our best interest to locate it before Rattus and Luke's forces do," said Rex.

"He has a point," said Grover.

"Fine, but we cannot stay long," said Zoë.

"Okeydokey," said Frank. "Toodles, I want you to strengthen out communication, I don't want a repeat of last time."

"You got it," said Toodles.

Then they were all beamed down below.

* * *

 _Camp Half-Blood: Hoover Dame_

They soon land on what seemed to be a curve of concreate that loomed between a couple of cliffs. It took a few seconds for Hope to realise that they were standing on a dam the size of a football stadium.

"Hoover Dam," Thalia said. "It's huge."

"Over two hundred meters tall," Percy said. "Built in the 1930s."

"Five million cubic acres of water," Thalia said.

Grover sighed. "Largest construction project in the United States."

Hope and everyone else stared at them.

"How do you know all that?" Zoë asked.

"Annabeth," Percy said. "She liked architecture."

"She was nuts about monuments," Thalia said.

"Spouted facts all the time." Grover sniffed. "So annoying."

"I wish she were here," Percy said.

Hope and everyone else were still looking at them strangely.

"Okay, back to the matter at hand," said Rex. "I can sense the aura somewhere here, but there's so many people I can't find its exact location."

"So, we're walking around blindly, perfect," said Hiccup.

"Being blind isn't that bad," said Shade.

"So we split up?" said Hope.

"Hiccup, you and Toothless fly up and give us a bird eye view," said Shade.

"You got it," said Hiccup and he mounted on Toothless. "Let's go, bud."

They watched as Toothless took off.

They then split up in teams of two, Rex went with Zoë, Frank with Thalia and Shade with Grover. This left Hope with Percy and they began wandering around the dam.

"Wish we knew what we were looking for," said Hope.

However, she saw that Percy wasn't listening and he looked like he was in deep thought.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"What?" he said looking up. "Oh, I was just thinking about Nico, Bianca's little brother. He asked me to protector. What am I going to tell them?"

"The truth," said Hope. "His sister died a hero, not many people can claim that."

"I'm still a bit shocked that they came from the Lotus Casino," said Percy. "And one who put them there and who took them out?"

"Another question for another time," said Hope. "Right now we need to find what Rex had sensed."

Certainly Percy came to a stop.

"I think we've got bigger troubles," he said.

Hope looked up and then saw two men slowly walking towards them. They wore grey camouflage outfits that flick it over their skeleton bodies.

"Run," she said.

They ran as fast as they can and soon came across to a park ranger, with long black hair back in a ponytail and tinted glasses.

"In a bit of a rush, are we?" she said.

"Just a little," said Hope looking back and saw the skeletons gain closer.

They looked at the tour guide, who had removed her glasses. Her eyes were startlingly grey, like storm clouds. "I hope you would heed this advice, there is always a way out for those clever enough to find it. I would suggest going to the docks."

Then she walked away and just as someone walked past them they saw that she had vanished.

"You don't think," said Hope looking at Percy.

"Right now I think we have other concerns," said Percy gesturing to the skeletons that were now gaining on them.

Without a second thought they ran a corridor. They worked their way around the crowd, try not to be too obvious about it. There was a hallway at the other side of the balcony in the hope they would be define a hiding place. Both Percy and Hope had summoned their weapons in defence.

By the time they got to the opposite side of the balcony, Percy's nerves were shot. They back into the little hallway and watched the tunnel they came from.

Then right behind them they heard a sharp _Chhh!_ like the voice of a skeleton.

Without thinking Percy swung Riptide and spun, slashing with his sword.

The girl he'd just try to slice in half yelped and dropped her Kleenex.

"Oh my God!" she shouted. "Do you always kill people who blow their noses?"

The first thing that went through their heads was that the sword didn't hurt. It had passed clean through her body, harmlessly.

"You're mortal!" said Percy and Hope facepalmed herself.

The girl looked at Percy in disbelief. "What's _that_ supposed to mean? Of course I mortal! How do you get that subpar security and what with a gigantic key?"

"I didn't—Wait, you can see our weapons?"

The girl rolled her eyes, which were green like Percy's. She had fizzy reddish-brown hair. Her nose was also red, like she had a cold. She wore a big maroon Harvard sweatshirt and jeans that were covered with marker stains and little holes, like she spends her free time poking them with a fork.

"Well, you've either got a sword or the biggest toothpick in the world and I've never seen a key that size before," she said. "And why didn't it hurt me? I mean, not that I'm complaining. Who are you? And, whoa, what is that you're wearing? Is that made of lion fur?"

She asked so many questions so fast, it was like she was throwing rocks at them. Both Hope and Percy looked at one another, how could she see past the glamour? Everyone had a sort of glamour that hid magic, strange creatures and other things that normal people considered abnormal.

They both knew the skeleton warriors were still chasing them. They can waste any time. But Percy stared at the redhead girl.

"Who _are_ you?" Percy demanded.

She huffed indignantly. "Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Now, are you going to answer _my_ questions or should I screen the security?"

"No!" they said together.

"Listen, we're in a bit of a hurry," said Percy.

"And we're trouble," said Hope.

"In a hurry or in trouble?"

"Um, sort of both," said Percy.

She looked over her shoulders and her eyes widened. "Bathroom!"

Before they could protest, Rachel Elizabeth Dare shut them into the boy's bathroom. They kept a tight grip on their weapons, but when they looked at each other one thought was appearing in their heads. They had left the mortal girl out there to die.

"Oh my God! Did you _see_ that boy and girl? It's about time you got here. They try to kill me! The boy had a sword and the girl was holding an enormous key. The security guys let those lunatics inside a national landmark? I mean, jeez! They wound that way towards those turbine thingies. I think they went over the side or something. Maybe they fell."

The skeletons clattered excitedly. They heard the moving off.

Rachel opened the door. "All clear. But you'd better hurry."

She looked shaken. Her face was grey and sweaty.

Hope peered around the corner. Three skeleton warriors were running towards the other end of the balcony.

"We owe you one, Rachel Elizabeth Dare," said Percy.

"What are those things?" she asked. "They looked like—"

"Skeletons?" Hope added.

She nodded uneasily.

"Do yourself a favour," said Percy. "Forget it. Forget you ever saw us."

"But who are you?" she asked.

"Percy, we gotta go," said Hope.

"Probably but if you don't know," said Percy.

Rachel watches the two of them ran to the exit.

It took several minutes for all of them to meet.

"We've got to get out of here," said Hope.

"We know, Hiccup told us about the skeletons," said Shade.

"I wish we could have found that thing I sensed," said Rex.

"We need to go now," said Thalia pointing.

Hope turned and saw the skeletons approaching them.

"Toodles, get us out of here," said Frank.

And in that last second they disappeared.

* * *

 _Unknown Location_

Annabeth was sitting in a dark dang cell, there was hardly any light and she felt extremely weak. Then her cell doors open and a girl was shoved inside.

Annabeth look to the new arrival curiously, she looked years younger than Luke, but her clothes indicated that she didn't belong here. She had golden blonde hair, like her, that was tied in a ponytail and steel blue eyes that looked menacing.

"Who are you?" said Annabeth.

The girl looked up and stood up proudly. "I'm Astrid Hofferson and I demand you tell me where we are," she said fiercely.


	18. True Darkness Revealed

_Camp Half-Blood: Gummi Ship_

Hope was sitting in her chair trying to run through what happened at the dam. The girl they met could see past the glamour perfectly. Both she and Percy were explained there experience at the dam to the others.

"Some mortals are like that," said Thalia.

"Especially if they come from a none magical word like Hiccup," said Frank.

"It's possible that it was her that I sensed, but I don't understand why she has an aura that powerful," said Rex.

"Anyway, Athena appeared in front of us and told us to go to the dock," said Percy.

"But we're nowhere near any dock," Grover pointed out.

"I know, but she is the Goddess of Wisdom," said Percy.

"If why tracking spell is right then where we are heading next does have a dock," said Rex.

"Where are we going?" Shade asked.

"San Francisco," said Rex.

"But that place is dangerous to Demigods," said Thalia.

"Well, dangerous or not that's where we're heading," said Frank.

"Then land us near the docks," said Zoë.

"Will do," said Frank.

* * *

 _Camp Half-Blood: San Francisco_

They were soon beamed down at the docks and found it completely deserted.

"Where is everyone?" said Hope.

"I don't know, but this place gives me the creeps," said Grover.

"Good thing, because fear will make you fast," said a voice behind them.

They quickly returned and found themselves face a man in a black coat, but they couldn't see his face because he was wearing a hood. Hope didn't know who it was, but there was something about him that seemed familiar.

"How are thee," said Zoë aiming an arrow at him.

"A friend," said the hooded man.

"Okay, but what do you want," said Percy.

"To help," he said. "I happen to know what the creature Artemis was tracking. Also I know that this creature has the power to overthrow the gods from this world."

"What is this creature and where is it?" Zoë demanded.

"The creature has been following you since you started your quest and it's right behind you," said the hooded man pointing.

They quickly turn their head and found swimming next to the dock was a cow, but with the back end of a serpent. The front half was a calf—a baby, with black fur and big, sad brown eyes and a white muzzle—and it's back half was black-and-brown snaky tail with fins running down the top and bottom, like an enormous eel.

The cow servant then nudged by Percy shoe and gave him the sad brown eyes.

"Ah, Bessie," he said. "Not now."

" _Mooo!_ "

Grover gasped. "He says his name isn't Bessie."

"You can understand her… uh, him?"

"Why not his half animal himself," said Frank.

"It's a very old form of animal speech. But he says his name is the Ophiotaurus."

"The Ophi-what?"

"It means serpent bull in Greek," Thalia said. "But what's it doing here?"

" _Mooooo!_ "

"His says Percy as his protector," Grover announced. "And he's running from the bad people. He says they are close."

"Wait," Zoë said, looking at Percy. "You know this cow?"

"I sort of rescued him from some netting just before going on this quest," said Percy.

Thalia shook her head in disbelief. "And you just forgot to mention this before?"

"Well… yeah."

The hooded man chuckled. "To think the creature that can destroy the gods has been following you all this time," he said.

"Bessie?" Percy looked down at the bull serpent. "But… he's too cute. It can destroy the world."

"Cute or not I can sense that the creature has great power inside, but only if it sacrificed," said Rex.

" _MMMM_ ," Bessie lowed.

"I don't think he liked the S-word," Grover said.

Hope patted Bessie on the head, trying to calm him down. He let her scratches ears, but he was trembling.

"How could anyone hurt him?" she said. "He's harmless."

Zoë nodded. "But there is power in killing innocents. Terrible power."

"The Huntress is right," said the hooded figure. "It was during the first Keyblade War or the Titan War as the people of this world call it. The Fates ordained a prophecy eons ago, the when this creature was born. They said that whoever killed the Ophiotaurus and sacrifices intros to fire would have the power to destroy the gods."

Thalia looked at the cow serpent with wonder. "The power to destroy the gods… how? I mean, what would happen?"

"No one knows," Zoë said. "My father told me the story is well. The first time, during Titan War or Keyblade War, it doesn't matter, the Ophiotaurus was in fact slain by a giant ally of the Titans, but thy father Zeus sent an eagle to snatch the entrails away before they could be tossed into the fire. It was a close call. Now, after three thousand years, the Ophiotaurus is reborn."

"Sounds the kind of power Luke would be after," said Frank.

"He wouldn't hesitate," said Thalia.

Hope then got up to face the hooded man. "How do you know all this—" She stopped when she saw the hooded man had disappeared. "Where did he go?"

"He's disappeared without a trace, even I can't sense," said Rex. "However, I do send something else."

"That would be me," said a familiar voice.

The Ophiotaurus made a whimpering sound and submerged.

Hope then saw walking towards them with several Centurions by his side was Wolf.

"Wolf," said Rex.

"Looks like the gang's all here," he said smiling. "And you're all just in time to see Thalia's triumph."

"What are you talking about?" Thalia growled. She had her shield and spear ready.

"Isn't it obvious," Wolf said. "This is your moment. This is why Kronos brought you back to life. You will sacrifice the Ophiotaurus. You will bring it entrails to the sacred fire on the mountain. You will gain unlimited power. And all for your sixteenth birthday, you will overflow the Olympians and give a foot on this world."

No one spoke. It made terrible sense. Thalia looked a few days away from turning sixteen. She was a child of the Big Three. And there was a choice, a terrible choice that would mean the end of the gods. It was just like the prophecy said.

Thalia looks completely stunned.

"Come now my dear, you know it's the right choice," Wolf told her. "Your friend Luke recognised it. You shall be reunited with him. You shall rule this world together under the auspices of the Titans and shall see us rule the entire multi-verse. Your father abandoned you, Thalia. He cared nothing for you. And now you shall gain power over him. Crush the Olympians underfoot, as they deserve. Call the beast! It will come to you. Use your spear."

"Thalia, snap out of it," said Hope.

"She's right your father helped you," Percy said. "He turned you into a tree to preserve you."

Her hand tightened on the shaft of a spear.

"Don't listen to him, my dear," said a stern and firm voice. They looked up and saw a lion dressed in night armour approaching them. "He wishes nothing but chaos."

"Sir Leo," Rex gasped.

"You know him," said Hope.

"He's the leader of the Seven Wastelands and my father's best friend," said Rex.

Sir Leo then looked at Rex and a smile appeared on his face. "You've done very well, Rex," he said. "Your father would be proud."

"Who are the Seven Wastelands?" Percy asked.

"Seven of the most skilled swordsman in the whole of Wasteland, each one amassed of the own swordplay," said Rex. "My father founded it and trained most of the current members."

"You may have a skilled swordsman on your side, but it can take more than that did beat me," said Wolf.

"Then it is fortunate that I did not come alone," said Sir Leo.

"Yeah— _hic_ —I came along— _hic_ —for the ride," said a new voice.

They looked around and saw, lying on roof of the ship, was a young man look roughly about twenty-five years old. He had a chubby face and curly hair that was so black it almost looks purple. From the state of them it looked like he spent most of his time in a bar.

"Bacchus," Grover gasped.

"Howdy do, Grover, you're looking well," said the young man.

"Okay, who's that?" Hiccup asked.

"Bacchus, he is a son of Dionysus, but he disappeared about five years ago," said Grover.

"Great, another drunk," Percy muttered.

"Actually, having him on our side is a good thing," said Hope.

"Don't tell me you know as well," said Thalia.

"Every Keyblade weirder knows another Keyblade weirder," said Shade. Everyone stared at him and Hope. "Master Bacchus, former apprentice of Master Lea, the Blazing Phoenix, he passed his Mark of Mastery examination a couple of years back."

"And when Leo asked if I would help some young cousins of mine I jumped at the chance," said Bacchus getting to his feet.

He then summoned his Keyblade. The blade resembled that of a vine in the teeth look like purple grapes. The hilt resembles that of green leaves and the keychain resembled a bundle of grapes.

"Give it up, Wolf," said Sir Leo pulling out a greatsword. "You don't stand a chance."

"I'm not going to give up, not now, not never!" Wolf yelled and pulled out his own greatsword. "Attack!"

The Centurion's charge that Hope and her friends, but they gave very little trouble. Hope was more focused on watching Sir Leo and Bacchus fighting Wolf as they sliced, blasted and shot arrows into the Heartless that were attacking them.

Sir Leo easily blocked every single one of Wolf's attacks, but the most marquis being was the way Bacchus was fighting. Somehow, he was dodging every single one of his attacks flawlessly and by the way he was moving Hope realise that he was drunk, and judging from look Percy was giving he realised it to.

"How was is he able to fight while he's drunk?" said Percy bewildered.

"Bacchus designers fighting technique all on his own," said Shade. "His fighting technique is unpredictable, alcohol also increases his destructive power and also sensitivity to pain."

"I guess he's only able to do that because of his father's blood," said Zoë.

"In fact, I don't know anyone has defeated him in combat since he passed his Mark of Mastery exam," said Shade.

"Glad he's on our side," said Frank.

Wolf was then suddenly knocked back by one of Bacchus' swings. Wolf looked at both Sir Leo and Bacchus and it became clear that he knew he was going to lose. He then looked directly at Hope and an evil smirk appeared on his face.

"If I'm going down, and taking the Princess down with me!" he roared.

He then swung his greatsword with all his might and it spun straight towards Hope. Both Sir Leo and Bacchus have been too stunned to stop it and the others were too busy dealing with the Heartless to have noticed.

However, they needn't have bothered. Hope quickly casted her _Reflect_ spell and at once a shield appeared around her. The greatsword slammed into it, but then it was repelled heading straight towards Wolf, who just stared in horror.

"No!" he roared as his own sword struck him.

Once they finish dealing with the Hearltess they approached Sir Leo and Bacchus. They watched as he faded into darkness leaving behind his sword.

"You should have listened," said Sir Leo.

"I'm sorry, Sir," said Rex. "I knew he was your squire."

"He had so much potential, but forgot that without honour there is no victory," said Sir Leo sadly. "Your father did warn me that he may turn out this way, but I had hoped that I could walking down a different path."

"It is own fault," said Bacchus. "He may that tries a long time ago."

"Does not mean that I do not grieve his passing," said Sir Leo. He then turned and looked at them and then at the Ophiotaurus. "Now, I believe we have other matters to deal with."

"Yeah, do you have any suggestions about transporting it?" Percy asked.

"I would suggest asking your father," said Sir Leo.

"Okay, but whether we go next?"

Sir Leo looked at Zoë. "Oh, I think the Huntress knows. You must enter at sunset today, you know, or always lost."

"No pressure or anything," said Frank.

"You're not coming with us?" said Percy.

"I'm afraid we must be recalled to battle," said Sir Leo. "Me and Master Bacchus could only spare a few minutes before we return to the battle above. I wish you luck."

Then the two of them disappeared in a beam of light.

Percy looked at Zoë. "What did he mean… 'the Huntress knows'?"

Her face was the colour of the fog. She pointed across the bay. In the distance, a single mountain rose up above the cloud layer.

"The garden of my sisters," she said. "I must go home."

"What are you talking about?" Hope asked.

"I was one of the Hesperides, but I betrayed my family when I feel in love with a hero," said Zoë distastefully. "I helped him, but he betrayed me and left me with nothing. Artemis then found me and took me in."

"Okay, but what about this getting in by sunset?" Hiccup asked.

"The Hesperides are the nymphs of the sunset," Zoë said. "We can only enter their garden as day changes to night."

"And tomorrow is the winter solstice," said Shade. "Which means that if we don't free Artemis then she couldn't be present to convince the Olympian Council that the Titans are a threat and they'll miss another year of preparation?"

"Exactly," said Zoë.

"What do we do with Bessie?" Percy asked.

"He'll need safe passage," said Grover.

"Sir Leo suggested asking your old man for help," said Frank.

"But he can't travel alone," said Percy.

"I'll go with him," said Grover.

"We don't have a lot of options," said Rex. "Every second wasted is a second closer to sunset."

Percy nodded and concentred on the waves.

"Dad," he said. "Help us. Get the Ophiotaurus and Grover safely to camp. Protect them at sea."

"A prayer like that needs a sacrifice," Thalia said. "Something big."

Percy then removed his coat.

"Percy," Grover said. "Are you sure? That lion skin… that's really helpful. Hercules used it!"

Hope then realised how the hero was that betrayed Zoë and judging from Percy's face he realised it to. Hope couldn't believe it the Hercules she knew from Olympian Colosseum would never do that. There again this was a Hercules from another world and they most likely didn't share the same personality.

"If I'm going to survive," Percy said, "it won't be because I've got a lion-skin cloak. I'm not Hercules."

Percy threw the coat into the bay. It turned back into a golden lion skin, flashing in the light. Then, as it began to sink beneath the waves, it seemed to dissolve into sunlight on the water.

Hope looked at Grover. "Good luck."

"We'll be fine," said Grover as he mounted Bessie.

Bessie launched forward. He started to submerge and underwater they went. Hope really hope that Percy's father protection would extend to things like breathing.

"Toodles, can you get us to that mountain?" Frank asked over the com.

" _I'm afraid not, there's too much glamour for me to teleport you there, but I can get you outside of the glamorous field,_ " said Toodles.

"Then do it," said Frank.

Next moment they disappeared in a beam of light.

* * *

 _Camp Half-Blood: Mount Othrys_

They soon reappeared and found themselves on a mountainside with a road covered in dirt. The grass was thick. The son said made a blood-red slash across the sea. They were near the summit of the mountain and could see the swirling storm clouds and raw power. There was only one path to the top directly in front of them. And it led through a lush meadow of shadows and flowers.

"Let's move," said Shade.

"Look at that," said Hiccup pointing.

Hope turned steppingstones of polished black marble leading around either side of five-storey tall apple tree, every bough glimmering with golden apples.

"The apples of immortality," Thalia said. "Hera's wedding gift with Zeus."

"And it's got a bodyguard around it," Hiccup noted.

He was right, coiled around the tree was a dragon. It had a certain body that was a big as a booster rocket, glittering with coppery scales. It had more heads than anything Hope had seen before, it was like a hundred deadly pythons had been fused together.

"I've never seen a dragon that many heads," said Hiccup.

"And pray you never do again," said Zoë.

Then all of a sudden the Dragon opened its mouth. The sound of a hundred heads hissing at once sent a shiver down Hope's spine. The worst thing about it was its breath which smelt of acid.

"Ladon," Zoë gasped.

Then all of a sudden the dragon lunged at them. Fortunately, they were able to dodge, but Zoë one of the dragon's head snapped at her side.

"We can't stay here," said Rex as he created a shield around them.

"And we can't let this little fella chase after us," said Frank.

"Toothless and I will stay," said Hiccup. "I've a knack with dragons."

"Don't be a fool," said Zoë clutching her side. "While it's true you've been able to tame a dragon you've never faced a dragon like this before you cannot do it alone."

"He won't have too," said Rex. "I'll stay."

"But what about Faye?" Hope asked.

"Then I'll put all my faith in you," said Rex.

"Go, we've got this," said Hiccup.

Hope didn't like it, but she knew they were right. Reluctantly, Hope and the others ran up the steps towards the mountain. She looked back to see both Rex, Hiccup and Toothless facing Ladon.

"They'll be fine," said Shade. "Those two have one thing in common, they're too stubborn to die."

"Make sense, considering their parallel versions of each other," said Frank.

Soon reach the top of the mountain and found ruins, blocks of black granite and marble as big as a house. Broken columns. Statues of bronze that looked as though they'd been half melted.

"The ruins of Mount Othrys," Thalia whispered in awe.

"Yes," said Zoë. "It was not here before. This is bad."

"What's Mount Othrys?" Hope asked.

"The mountain fortress of the Titans," Zoë said. "In the first war, Olympus and Othrys were the two rival capitals of the world. But during the end of the Keyblade War—" Zoë winced and held her side.

"Your hurt," said Percy.

"I can heal you," said Hope.

"No! It's nothing. I was saying… in the First Keyblade War, Othrys was blasted to pieces."

"We need to keep moving," said Shade looking at the sunset. "We don't have much time."

"This also Atlas' mountain," Zoë said. "Where he holds—" She froze. Her voice was ragged with despair. "Where he used to hold the sky."

They had finally reached the summit. A few metres ahead of them, grey clouds swearing in a heavy vortex, making a funnel cloud that almost touched the mountain top, but instead rested on the shoulders of a twelve-year-old girl with amber hair and a tattered silver dress. Hope realise at once that this was Artemis, her legs bound to the rock with celestial bronze chains.

"My lady!" Zoë rush forwards, but Artemis said, "Stop! It's a trap. You must leave now."

Her voice was strained. She was drenched in sweat. It became clear that the weight of the sky was clearly too much for Artemis.

Zoë was crying. She run forward despite Artemis' protests, and tugged the chains.

A booming voice shook behind them: "Ah, how touching."

They turned. They then saw a tall and muscular man, with light brown skin and slicked-back dark hair. He had a brutal face, you shoulders, and hands that could snap off flagpole in half. His eyes were like stone. Hope felt as if she was looking at a living statue.

"You must be Atlas," said Shade.

"Indeed, and I believe you know my allies," said Atlas smirking.

At his side were Rattus, Polly, Cam, Faye and Luke. Then she saw both Annabeth and Astrid standing at Luke's side. Both girls have a hands cuffed behind their backs, a gag in their mouths.

"Luke," Thalia snarled. "Let them go."

Luke's smile was weak and pale. That's when Hope realised that he looked different from the last time she had met him. His skin was pale and his blond hair looked almost grey, as if he'd aged ten years in just a few months. His scar was now ugly red, as though it had recently been reopened.

"That was Atlas and Rattus' decision, Thalia. But it's good to see you again," he said.

Thalia spat at him.

Atlas chuckled. "So much for old friends. And you, Zoë. It's been a long time. How is my little traitor? I will enjoy killing you."

"You're not going to hurt Zoë," Percy said.

"We won't let you," Hope added.

"You have no right to interfere. This is a family matter."

Frank looked at Zoë. "Zoë, is there something you need to tell us?"

"Yes," Zoë said bleakly. "Atlas is my father."

Hope stared at her, she could hardly believe it.

"It doesn't matter who your father is," said Shade placing a hand on Zoë shoulder. "What does matter is what you do with your life."

Zoë nodded.

Atlas snorted. "It seems you were wrong about her Luke."

"I could have told you that," said Polly.

"I wasn't wrong," Luke managed. He looked terribly weak, and he spoke every word as if it were painful. "Thalia, you still can join us. Call the Ophiotaurus. It will come to you and together we will destroy the gods and rebuild this world in our image."

Thalia shook her head and tears rolled down her cheek. "You aren't Luke, I don't know you anymore."

"Yes, you do, Thalia," Luke pleaded. "Please. Don't make me… Don't make _him_ destroy you."

"How touching," said Rattus. He then looked around for Rex. "Where's Rexy?"

"He and Hiccup are taking on that dragon outside," said Frank.

"Shame, their good as dead," Rex sighed. "And I so wanted Faye to kill him."

"How about you try and kill me yourself," said Rex's voice.

Then they heard a whooshing sound and next second Rattus and Luke were sent backwards by a plasma blast. Then landing in front of them was Toothless with Rex and Hiccup on his back.

Atlas then clapped his hands together. "I have hand it to you mortal, you know how to make an entrance."

"How did thee survive Ladon?" Zoë gaped in amazement.

"Well, I calmed him down and Hiccup used his talent to make him fall asleep again," said Rex simply.

"I'm really glad you're here Rex," said Rattus.

"What are you intending to do?" Rex demanded.

"I would have thought you would figure that out, to start a war," said Rattus. "But not just here but all over the multi-verse. My master has been trapped in the Realm of Darkness for eons, but he slowly regained his strength. That much is proven, he was after all the one that manipulated Master Xehanort into starting the Second Keyblade War."

"Wait, are you saying that Master Xehanort was nothing more than a puppet," said Hope.

"Indeed, it was the Dark One that was the true mastermind," said Rattus.

"But who is this Dark One?" said Frank.

"He goes by name that many people recognise. Rumpelstiltskin," said Rattus smirking.

"Rumpelstiltskin? But he's just a fairy-tale," said Percy in disbelief.

"Says the son of Poseidon," said Frank.

"Point taken."

"Enough of this talk," said Rattus. He then looked at Faye. "Now, Faye, be a dear and kill him."

"At once my love," said Faye.

That's when the battle started both Thalia and Hiccup went straight for Luke. The two of them were working together perfectly and Hiccup's swordsman skills had improved greatly over the past years.

Rex and Faye duel to do one another while Rattus watched from a distance smirking. Frank and Polly began shooting at each other and from a position it was extremely hard for Hope to tell who was winning. Shade and Cam were battling it out and despite Cam melting into the background, Rex was able to block every single one of his attacks.

That left Hope and Percy with Atlas and he was no pushover. This was proven when Atlas not them aside with a swift of his javelin. Together they flew through the air and slammed into the black wall. That was the first time that Hope realised that the palace was rising, brick by brick. It was becoming real.

"Fools!" Atlas screamed gleefully, swatting aside one of Zoë's arrows. "Did you really think that you could stand up against _me_?"

Hope turned her head to look at Rex and Faye. It was clear to her that Rex intending on winning, he was doing his best not to hurt her, but doing so was costing him the battle. Then to her horror Faye disarmed Rex's sword and aim to her rapier at him.

"This is where it ends," she said.

"Faye, listen to me, this is not who you are," said Rex. "Rattus is using you, he's turned you into something you're not."

"This is who I am," said Faye.

Rex then grabbed her rapier and aimed it at his heart. "If you truly believe that, then strike me down."

"Rex! What are you doing?" Hope screamed.

"Doing what I think is right," said Rex.

"Kill him!" Rattus commanded.

But when Hope looked into Faye's eyes she could see their hesitation in them. She prayed to Kingdom Hearts that Aphrodite was light about love.

"Don't let!" Rattus yelled.

Faye then pulled back her rapier and swung it straight towards Rex. Hope close her eyes, but seconds later she forced them open and what she saw was astounding. Faye's rapier had missed, she had swung it under Rex's armpit.

Then she saw Rex leaning in and kissed her on the lips. Then there was a huge flash of light and the dazed looking Faye's eyes faded. She was back to normal.

"Rex?" she said puzzled.

"It's nice to have you back," said Rex pulling her into a big hug.

"No!" Rattus yelled. "She's mine!"

"I was never yours!" Faye snapped. "I'm not something that you can own. I remember everything you made me do make you pay for every last bit of it."

Rattus roared in frustration and drew out his lightsaber. "If you want something done right you have to do it yourself."

"Faye, rescue the girls, this is my fight," said Rex as he drew out his own lightsaber. He then removed his cloak. "And this time I'm going to fight like myself."

And that was the beginning of Rex and Rattus battle.

However, both she and Percy were still at the mercy of Atlas. Everyone else was too busy fighting the own battles to help and despite her efforts Faye will be able to free Astrid and Annabeth in time to save them.

"Die little heroes," Atlas said.

He raised his javelin to deal the final blow.

"No!" Zoë screamed. She leapt between her father and them and shot an arrow straight into the Titan's forehead, were it lodged like a unicorn's horn. Atlas bellowed in rage. He swept aside his daughter with the back of his hand, sending her flying into the black rocks.

"No!" Hope and Percy yelled.

"Don't worry, you'll be joining her soon," said Atlas as he raised his javelin once again.

And that's when it happened, Atlas was sent back by a stream of blight light. Then out of nowhere a warrior in armour, holding to Keyblades in his hands appeared out of nowhere and sliced right through the javelin. He then sent a powerful shockwave with his other Keyblade and sent Atlas flying.

Then the strange warriors armour dispelled and Hope stared in amazement. It was her father.

"Who are you, mortal?" said Atlas as he got back onto his feet.

"My name is Sora, I'm a Keyblade Master, head of the Keyblade High Council and king of Radiant Garden," said her father. "But the most important thing I am today is Hope's father."

Everyone, apart from Rex and Frank, gaped at her.

"Your father is the most powerful Keyblade Master in existence," Percy gaped.

"I didn't think it was important," Hope shrugged.

"Hope was not one for bragging," Sora chuckled. "I'll do with Atlas, you must free Artemis."

Before they knew it Sora rushed straight toward Atlas, who barely had enough time to raise his sword. Their battle was lightning fast, but Hope and Percy did will what her father had told them and rushed over to Artemis.

"One of us needs a whole the way to the sky," said Hope is a slice through Artemis's chains.

"You do it my dear, you have the strength of your Huntress," said Artemis.

"No, Percy is stronger than me," said Hope.

Percy nodded and before Artemis could protest he shoved her out of the way. The moment that Percy took the sky his face showed utter agony, she can only imagine the weight he was carrying.

Artemis rushed over to her father and assisted in his battle. Though, from her perspective he didn't really need any help. But together they managed to force Atlas into the air heading straight towards Percy. Hope got the idea at once and moved just as Atlas slammed into Percy and he rolled all he was worth.

The weight of the sky dropped onto Atlas' back almost smashing him flat until he managed to get to his knees, struggling to get out from under the crushing weight of the sky. But it was too late.

" _NOOOOOO!_ " He bellowed so hard it shook the mountain. " _NOT AGAIN!_ "

Hope then turned her attention to Thalia and Hiccup and it was then that she noticed that Hiccup's blade was on fire. Luke tried to stab Hiccup, but he deflected his swing with his flaming blade disarming him. Thalia then pointed her spear at his throat.

"I see you've improved," said Luke looking at Hiccup.

"I've had a few years of practice since last we met," Hiccup shrugged.

"Don't kill him!" Annabeth voice cried.

Hope turned and found that Faye had just freed the two girls. Astrid was looking at Annabeth bewilderment.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Astrid. "He's a traitor, he locked you up, make you hold the sky itself and your defending him."

During this little conversation, Luke made a desperate grab for Thalia spear.

"No!" Annabeth shouted. But it was too late. Without thinking, Thalia kicked Luke away. He lost his balance, terror on his face, and he fell.

"Luke!" Annabeth screamed.

They watched as his body fell onto the rocks below and then they saw monsters, Heartless and demigods making their way towards them. It was an entire army.

"I think it's time for us to leave," said Hiccup.

"We're still a bit busy," said Frank.

Hope saw that Rex, Frank and Shade were still fighting their battle. However, with the appearance of her father and Artemis is freedom both Polly and Cam pulled back, but Rattus was still battling against Rex and he had no intent of stopping.

"Rex, we gonna go," said Faye.

Rex nodded and just as Rattus centre stream of _Force Lightning_ at him, he deflected it with his lightsaber and it hit the ceiling above them. Rocks fell towards them making the two swordsmen back off.

"I will kill you," said Rattus.

"I think you've done enough, dearie," said a new voice.

Hope recognised as once as the Dark One or as they know him Rumpelstiltskin. Then out of nowhere his shadow appeared.

"You," said her father.

"So we meet again and you're a king now," said Rumpelstiltskin. "You've suddenly gone up in the world."

"We need to leave," her father said.

"We can't get in touch with Toodles," said Frank.

"Don't worry, we fix that little problem," said Sora.

" _I just need some time to lock onto your coordinates_ ," said Toodles over the com.

"We don't have time," said Percy.

"Indeed you don't, dearie," said Rumpelstiltskin.

Them before they knew it he sent a powerful stream of Dark Magic straight towards them. It was like nothing Hope had ever seen, it was darker than any magic she had seen and she knew at once there was no way they could survive this.

Then out of nowhere, Rex placed himself between it and them. He then created the most powerful shield he could muster and blocked the attack.

"I can hold it back, for a little while," said Rex.

"But without interference of magic Toodles will be able to lock on to you," said Frank.

"I'll hold him back long enough to get you to safety," said Rex.

"No," said Hope. "We're not leaving you."

"We just found each other after been separated for five years and now you're sacrificing yourself," said Faye in horror.

"To protect you," said Rex. He then grabbed his sheathed sword and tossed it over to Faye. "Take my sword! I won't let it fall into the wrong hands!

"I'm not leaving you!" Faye yelled clutching the sword.

"Frank take her and go!" Rex yelled.

Frank looked at him and, reluctantly nodded. "Goodbye, old friend."

"Go! Go!" Rex yelled.

" _I've locked on to your location_ ," said Toodles over the com. " _Teleporting you now_."

Then they vanished in a beam of light, leaving Rex with Rumpelstiltskin and his army. Already his shield was cracking and he could hear Rumpelstiltskin's mad laughter.

"Well, ain't we the hero," he said. "You would willingly sacrifice yourself for them?"

"In a heartbeat," said Rex.

Rumpelstiltskin then placed more power into his attack. As she shield began to crack, Rex began to remember everything from his past, his father, Frank, Faye and all his adventures with Hope. He then smiled as his shield fade and Rumpelstiltskin's attack consumed him.


	19. The War Begins

_Camp Half-Blood: San Francisco_

Toodles teleported them just outside of San Francisco and at once Faye fell to her knees clutching Rex's sheathed sword.

"That big idiot," she said cried. "That big brave stupid idiot. Why does he always have to pray the hero?"

"He's not the only one," said Astrid and then punched Hiccup in the shoulder. "That was for being reckless."

Hiccup then pulled Astrid towards him. "And this is for everything else," he said and they kissed one another.

"You know, some mixed messages with those two," said Percy bewilderment. "First she hits and then he kisses her."

"It's Astrid's way of saying hello to a friend," said Frank.

"I hate to think what she does to our enemies," said Annabeth.

Hope laughed and then remembered Zoë and turn to find that she was laying down on the grass with Artemis looking over her. Zoë didn't look good, it was dark to see but it was clear that she was shivering.

"What's wrong with her?" Percy asked.

"The wound is poisoned," Artemis said.

"That's great she got from Ladon must have been worse than she let on," said Hiccup.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Hope asked looking at her. "You are a goddess."

Artemis looked troubled. "Life is a fragile, my dear. If the Fates will the string to be cut, there is little I can do."

Zoë gripped Artemis' waist. She looked into the goddess's eyes, and some kind of understanding passed between them.

"Have I… served you well?" Zoë whispered.

"With honour," Artemis said softly. "The finest of my attendants."

Zoë's face relaxed. "Rest. At last."

She then looked at Thalia, and took her hand.

"I'm sorry we argued," Zoë said. "We could have been sisters."

"It's my fault," Thalia said, blinking hard. "You are right about Luke, about heroes, men—everything."

"Perhaps not all men," Zoë murmured. She smiled weakly at Percy. "I am proud to have met you, but I regret that I could not tell Rex that he was right. Love is not worthless, it's what guided me here."

A shudder ran through her body.

"Zoë—" Percy said.

"Stars," she whispered. "I can see the stars again, my lady."

A tear trickled down onto Artemis' cheek. "Yes, my brave one. They are beautiful tonight."

"Stars," Zoë repeated. Her eyes fixed on the night sky. And she did not move again.

Thalia lowered her head. Annabeth gulp down a sob, and Frank, who removed his hat and placed it over his chest, placed an arm and a shoulder. Hiccup and Astrid hugged one another. Hope and Percy watched as Artemis cupped her hand over Zoë's mouth and spoke a few words in Ancient Greek. A Silver wisp of smoke exhaled from Zoë's lip and was caught in the hand of the goddess. Zoë's body shimmered and disappeared.

Artemis stood, said a kind of blessing, grieved into her cupped hand and released the silver dust into the sky. It flew up, sparkly, and vanished. Then suddenly a new pattern appeared in the stars—a glimmering constellation that looked a lot like girls figure—a girl with a bow, running across the sky.

"Let the world honour you, my huntress," Artemis said. "Live forever in the stars."

After a few seconds of silence, Sora approached Artemis.

"The last thing I want to be indelicate, but you're needed on Olympus," he said. "Master Aqua is already there, but she need you to verify the claims of the Titans return and the start of this whole new war."

"Of course," said Artemis getting to her feet. "I will not be able to take the demigods, but I will send help for them. I trust that you can help the others."

"Of course," said Sora.

Then Artemis vanished without a trace.

Sora then looked at his daughter. "Hope, me and the High Council would wish to speak to you."

"Can I say goodbye to my friends at least?" said Hope.

"Of course," said Sora.

Hope then looked at Percy, Hiccup and the others.

"It's been great to see you guys again," she said. "And I wish we had more time."

"Same here," said Astrid.

Then next thing she know she disappeared into a beam of light.

* * *

 _Wasteland: Keyblade Temple, High Council Chamber_

Hope and her friends had reached the temple and were now standing in the High Council Chamber. Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless have been transported back to the world after a tearful goodbye.

It was so long ago, but it felt just like yesterday when Hope was in this chamber about to start a Quest. The only difference was Rex was no longer with them. She looked up at the council members all of whom had grim faces on them.

"Firstly, the blockade over Camp Half-Blood has been dispelled and now the Olympian Council know of the threat of the Titans," said Riku.

"What about Bessie?" Hope asked.

"It took all of my diplomatic ability, but I managed to convince the council to hand him over to us," said Aqua. "We're keeping him inside Castle Oblivion and I managed to convince the council not to vaporise both Percy and Thalia."

"What?" Hope gasped.

"They fear the prophecy coming true and it has been delayed," said Aqua. "Thalia is now Artemis's new lieutenant."

"She's joined the hunt?" said Frank.

"Yes, which means she is no longer the child of the prophecy," said Sora.

"What about Rex?" Faye asked.

Hope saw her mother giving her sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, but there is no trace of him."

"Rest assured, we will not let his sacrifice being vain," said Terra.

"It is thanks to him that we now know the true face of our enemy," said Ventus.

"But now the Heartless War has begun," said Kind Mickey.

"So, even after all that we still go to war," said Hope.

"Don't dismiss your achievements," said her father. "It is thanks to you that the enemy doesn't have foothold in other worlds and you have given hope to others that needed it most. As such the council have decided to reward you."

"Frank Falcon, you are hereby a captain of the Gummi fleet, giving you all rights and privileges that comes with the title," said Riku.

"Rex Raccoon would have been given a position with in the Seven Wastelands, so we give this privilege to the woman he loved," said Kairi looking down at Faye.

"But I've done nothing to help you, I don't deserve this," said Faye.

"Then do it to honour him, it's what he would want," said Frank placing a hand on her shoulder.

Faye looked at him for a few seconds and then nodded.

"Hope, the council have decided to give you one wish that you so desired if it is within our power to give it," said Sora. "So, what you ask of us?"

Hope looked at them and knew what she wanted more than anything in the world.

"I just want to spend time with you, dad," she said.

Her father looked at her in astonishment and amusement. He then smiled down at her. "Then you shall have it."

Then the three of them exited the council chamber knowing that they have saved so many lives, but they also knew that it was just the beginning.

* * *

At Hogwarts, Harry and his friends were boarding a scarlet train that was heading back home. Harry had lost his godfather and now he knew of his fate, but at this present time he was happy to be with friends.

* * *

At Atlantica, Melody was using her grandfather's trident to destroy the wall around her home. Then she, her family and everyone in the castle began to swim with the merpeople and smiling as they did.

* * *

At Nomanisan Island Mr Incredible and his family had just exited the stadium with Dash holding the trophy in his hands. Then suddenly a huge drill appeared out of the ground with a new villain on top. Without a second thought they slipped on their masks and began to face this new villain.

* * *

In the Pride Lands, Simba was witnessing the wedding of his daughter and Kovu. Alongside him for the lines from the Pride Lands and the Outlanders, all of them enjoying the peace that had been achieved because of this union.

* * *

In Distant Galaxy, Luke, Han and Chewbacca were walking up a podium with every Rebel soldier looking up at them. Leia presented the three of them with medals for the destruction of the Death Star, bringing a new hope to their world.

* * *

In the Valley of Peace, Po was sitting beside Master Shifu was sitting beside a Peachtree looking down at the Valley was once more safe. Not far behind them was a Peachtree sapling that looked as if it was enjoying the peace around it.

* * *

In Neverland, Peter and Tinkerbell looking down at Jane, who was hugging both her brother and her mother. Then a truck appeared and her father emerged and at once the entire family embraced one another.

* * *

In the Barbaric Archipelago, Hiccup and Astrid returned home to find the rest of their friends greeting them. Then they all mount the dragons and flew up into the sky and while they were doing that Stoick looked at his son with pride.

* * *

In Dangerous Bayou both Tiana and Naveen were now married and were dancing around in the new restaurant, Tiana's Palace, where Louis was playing with a jazz band. As the two of them kissed both Ray and Evangeline shone down over them.

* * *

At Far Far Away, both Shrek and Fiona were dancing with their friends as the King and Queen looked at them happily.

* * *

At Camp Half-Blood, Percy Annabeth and Gover entered into a large camp and were greeted with their demigod friends. Despite these cheers though, Percy had not forgotten the deaths of those who took part in the quest.

* * *

At Wasteland, Frank and Faye were with King Oswald as a statue was rectified in Rex's honour. Faye looked at the statue sadly, but felt a gust of wind flutter past and for a brief moment she thought she sensed Rex's presence giving her hope that he was still alive.

* * *

At Radiant Garden, Hope and her mother and father were taking her onto a trip to the Destiny Islands. It was a long time coming but now Hope felt she was part of a family once again.

* * *

 _Unknown Location_

Rumpelstiltskin was still a shadow and even that they can really see his face Rattus and his followers knew he was not happy.

"Our secret has been blown," he said. "Now we have to be more forceful when we are taking worlds.

"We will do as you command," said Rattus.

"I hope so, dearie," said Rumpelstiltskin. "Because you know the price of failure."

* * *

 _Unknown Location_

Rex's body was in a vast desert and at first glance it looked as if he was dead, but if you look close enough could see him breathing.

Then a man in military uniform with a jet pack strapped to his back landed on the desert and looked at Rex's body curiously.

Rex looked at the soldier. "Who am I?"

Then everything went black.


End file.
